


A Cobra E A Grifinória

by GothySmile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 123,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothySmile/pseuds/GothySmile
Summary: ''O que você faria se estivesse no lugar dela?^^[...] assim que abro os olhos me vejo dormindo na sala comunal da Grifinória! Olho os meus dedos e mãos pálidas, vejo os livros abertos, alguns amassados por causa do peso do meu corpo, e falando em corpo, sinto o meu cabelo, e pego uma mecha daquele cabelo fino, castanho claro e bagunçado assim que olho, eu me assusto. E rapidamente procuro algo para me ver."Isso tudo deve ser só um sonho, só um sonho... Só um son..."Fecho os olhos indo em direção à janela que era grande, velha, e refletia tudo perfeitamente se olhasse com uma certa atenção, eu os abro.- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! - Desmaio acordando praticamente toda Hogwarts.





	1. Capítulo - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura.

*Música Hole In My Soul - Aerosmith tocando* (https://youtu.be/HaC0s-FP-r4)

Me acordo assustada, e como um defunto se levantando de seu caixão, eu ponho o pé no chão gélido, e me arrasto até a sala onde o meu celular toca incomodando e acordando todos da casa às 05:15am, o pego, e volto me arrastando para o quarto.

\- Argh... - Suspiro acordando por dentro e percebendo que a semana letiva acabara de começar, me apoio na parede, que parecia tão amiga, confortável, e assim que o peso dos meus olhos ganham para minha força de vontade.

* Música Hole In My Soul - Aerosmith tocando *

Tomo um susto, desligo o maldito alarme, e vejo a hora.

\- Humn... 05:30am... - Tento manter os olhos abertos, e assim que pisco.

* Música Hole In My Soul - Aerosmith tocando *

Dou um pequeno pulo, segurando o celular que vibrava e tocava bem alto e desesperado em minhas mãos, e desligo o alarme das 06:00am.

\- Ok, ok... Você venceu! - Coloco-o para carregar e vou pegar a minha toalha para tomar banho, não demora muito até os próximos alarmes tocarem.

"Parece até que o tempo é meu inimigo nessas horas..." - Penso me banhando.

Assim que saio do banheiro minha irmã caçula, Maria Clara, entra correndo como se fosse umas 10:00pm! Ela tinha uma pele morena, enquanto o resto da minha família era branca, e possuía um cabelo fino, e cacheado castanho, na qual ela sempre desfazia os cachos com aquela maldita escova, ela tinha também uns cílios grandes, que protegiam grandes olhos infantis da cor das folhas de outono. Vou em direção ao meu quarto, me visto, e começo a arrumar o meu cabelo, que também é cacheado, porém castanho escuro, mas por causa da morbidez em meu rosto ele engana à todos se fazendo de preto. Eu me olhava no espelho, percebendo o quanto que estava cansada, o quanto meus olhos, embaixo daquelas sobrancelhas grossas e negras bem falhas, estavam mais caídos do que o habitual, e por mais que eu tentasse, as olheiras ainda insistiam em querer aparecer para gritar à todos que eu não tenho dormido bem. Não demora muito até eu desligar o último alarme, agora não é mais o irritante despertar, e sim o orientador, e percebo que tenho poucos minutos para terminar de me organizar, e ainda de arrumar a minha mochila, que era marrom, bem brilhante e com um certo tipo de luminosidade acabava parecendo dourado, dando o ar especial nela. Quando pego minha mochila, e a coloco nas costas, sentindo logo o demasiado peso que é ter nove aulas por dia, sem contar o curso que tem à noite logo após a largada, eu ouço a minha vizinha e amiga, Maysa, ela também estuda comigo, por dois anos seguidos, assim que entrei no Ensino Médio.

\- Juliaaa! - A voz rouca dela acorda minha mãe num susto.

\- Já vaaiii!! - Respondo desligando o meu celular para que ninguém venha a me perturbar durante meu horário de ensino.

\- Julia! - Ouço minha mãe falar do quarto.

\- Já tô indo mainha. - Comento na porta do quarto dela, e logo procuro as chaves com os olhos antes que ela me mande fazer algo que me atrase.

\- Ah, tá, tá bom. - Ela fala se virando enrolada num lençol, o quarto dela tinha cheiro de sono, e de noite, por mais que o Sol estivesse frio e luminoso, o quarto dela continuava frio e escuro. Olho uma última vez para a minha genitora e percebo que só os cabelos marrons, finos e ondulados estavam de fora do cobertor, ela logo descobre a cabeça redonda, com manchas, marcas e espinhas no próprio rosto, que não escondiam a boca grossa, a sobrancelha fina que era a coberta de um par de olhos claros, verdes, às vezes marrons, azuis, água, mas sempre verdes.

\- Vai logo pra tu não de atrasar. - Ela reclama por debaixo dos panos, e logo vou embora antes que o tempo me traia outra vez.

Pego as chaves, rodo-as nos dedos, e sinto o poder que é ter algo em seu domínio por alguns instantes, logo fecho a grade, jogo a chave para um canto visível da sala, e fecho a porta. Olho para o meu lado esquerdo e direito, nunca vi as quatro casas conjugadas tão escuras quanto hoje, olho logo para a primeira e Maysa vem saindo de sua grade, ela tem um rosto simétrico, olhos e bocas grandes, ela é um pouco mais morena do que eu, seu cabelo é liso, na escova, e é volumoso também! A cor dele é parecida com a de seus olhos, um tom meio de chocolate que perde sua rigidez com o Sol, os óculos grandes e redondos que ela usava, combinava com a mochila que era cor de madeira, e a calça jeans, meio azul e meio branca, combinava com o tênis que era branco, meio sujo, mas branco. Ando em direção à ela, bem rápido, já que a ladeira da nossa rua, é tão íngreme quanto uma parede! A cada passo que elevo, sinto a gravidade e o cansaço me puxarem para baixo, meu tênis, de estilo esportivo, era preto, mas agora tá cinza por causa da poeira que leva, ele combina com minha calça azul escura, cintura alta, porém escondida pela farda do governo, que estava brilhando de tão branca, meu colar, meu anel e minha pulseira, me denunciavam cruelmente como uma Hippie, bem, sempre tive tudo para ser hippie, menos uma kombie florida, amigos hippies, maconha, um campo aberto, e um cachorro chamado Rastafari. Assim que chego na escola, depois de muitas conversas sobre as nossas vidas alheias, descansamos um pouco, e logo nos misturamos na multidão que são os alunos esperarem seu colegas chegarem antes dos portões fecharem. Eu e ela nos separamos, ela vai procurar as amigas mais íntimas dela, e eu, fico na minha sala, esperando tocar, e vendo-a encher cada vez mais.

[...]

No final das duas primeiras aulas, eu me levanto, e corro em direção à Biblioteca, o lugar maid sagrado da escola! Assim que chego lá, olho nas poucas e pequenas estantes, um conjunto de livros, azuis, me chamam a atenção, me aproximo mais deles, olhando ao meu redor, e percebendo que era uma das únicas lá. Assim que eu os toco, um arrepio corrói meus dedos em direção ao peito, logo me afasto, e o olho com mais curiosidade, pego o primeiro.

\- Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal... - Sussurro e meio que as palavras dão um pequeno brilho, que sinto refletir em meus olhos.

" É, estou ficando louca! " - Tiro minha conclusão em pensamentos e levo o livro comigo, até Tia Norma, a Bibliotecária, já uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, pele rosada, marcada pelo tempo, os óculos escondiam os olhos claros que ela possuía, e assim que me viu, esboçou um sorriso no próprio rosto.

\- Já terminou de ler aquele? - A voz rouca e madura dela se encontra comigo.

\- Sim, sim, e acho que começarei essa saga, agora. Achei muito interessante, assim que entrei, ela me chamou a atenção. - Digo observando ao redor, procurando algo diferente, enquanto ela anotava o meu nome, a data de entrega e a de devolução.

\- Às vezes, minha filha, não somos nós que escolhemos o livro, é o livro que nos escolhe... - Um calafrio me cobre, e sorrio meio de lado, mesmo sem ela perceber. - É Segundo Yellow? - A pergunta me fez pensar novamente.

\- Blue. - Respondo rápido, porém doce.

\- Tome aqui, minha querida, e cuidado. - O tom da voz dela me deu um calafrio, mesmo assim, assenti a cabeça, e dei-lhe um beijo na testa, ela me retribuiu da mesma forma, e saí antes que ela falasse algo estranho novamente.

[...] Passado 15 dias...

Minha vida era igual, acorda, levanta, se arruma, "Julia!", sobe ladeira, entra, comemora, aprende, "Não dorme!" , livro, come, livro, aula, aula, livro, mais aula! Livro dnv! Aula do curso, esperar a kombie, " Uhuuuu! " , casa, banho, terminar o livro, celular, TV, jantar, TV, celular, cama, acorda...  
E assim ia, até que no outro dia, eu peguei o livro grosso! A Ordem da Fênix! Meu Deus! Que livro era aquele?! Eu o abro, onde o marquei na minha cama, e começo a ler.

\- ...a guerra está tomando todo o mundo! São bombas para todo o lado! Espero que o Brasil não seja um alvo, hein? - Os jornalistas do noticiário falam em tom irônico, e logo a TV se desliga, e eu também, um sono profundo me invade de certa forma que não resisto, assim que abro os olhos me vejo dormindo na sala comunal da Grifinória! Olho os meus dedos e mãos pálidas, vejo os livros abertos, alguns amassados por causa do peso do meu corpo, e falando em corpo, sinto o meu cabelo, e pego uma mecha daquele cabelo fino, castanho claro e bagunçado assim que olho, eu me assusto. E rapidamente procuro algo para me ver.

"Isso tudo deve é só um sonho, só um sonho... Só um son..." - Tento me controlar em pensamentos.

Fecho os olhos indo em direção à janela que era grande, velha, e refletia tudo perfeitamente se olhasse com uma certa atenção, eu os abro.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! - Desmaio, acordando praticamente toda Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*"Hermione"

Vou adquirindo os meus sentidos aos poucos, e logo ouço alguém falar, tento fingir que durmo para prestar atenção na conversa.

\- ...o senhor sabe muito bem que não podemos dar atenção a isso agora, Alvo. - Uma voz rouca, e grossa falava friamente e devagar, como se estivesse falando em outro idioma, e ouço uma risada velha, e curta, que possa pertencer talvez ao Alvo.

\- Severo, Severo... Já sabemos o bastante para saber que poder ter mais alguém que possa ter lançado algum feitiço contra a srt. Granger, e se eu fosse você, ficaria de olhos bem abertos em relação ao Voldemort, ele pode não estar confiando totalmente em você, a não ser que... - O senhor que fala acaba por ser interrompido, e logo descubro que ele é Dumbledore!

\- " O que eu faço aqui ainda é um mistério... Isso não é um sonho, e a minha vida também não! Então, será que fiz alguma magia sem perceber? Mas isso seria impossível, eu estava morta de sono, e mesmo se tivesse, não tinha nada mágico na minha casa. Ah! E além do mais, esse mundo aqui é todo fictício, se isso aqui for uma droga, agora sei o por quê de ter tantos viciados! " - meu pensamento corre rápido por ali, eu sentia os cheiros diferentes, os toques dos lençóis, minha pele, tudo. - "Bem, agora eu sou Hermione Jean Granger, e estou pronta para... " - suspiro triste. - "... para fazer de tudo para poder voltar ao meu real corpo! " - sorrio um pouco de lado, mas nada muito perceptível, por causa da presença dos bruxos que ali estavam.

\- ...A srt. Granger tenha feito algum feitiço, ou tenha lido algum feitiço ou maldição, ou livro que tenha lhe feito isso! - A voz que pertence a Severo, Severo P. Snape, para ser mais exata, mudou de um tom frio, para um tom mais ameaçador, senti um frio percorrer por minha espinha, e tenho a leve sensação de que estou sendo observada. - Sabia que é falta de educação ouvir conversas na qual você não é chamada? - Ouço rápidos passos, e ele logo me descobre, eu abro os olhos, me sentindo vencida e uma idiota por tentar enganar dois bruxos ao mesmo tempo, eu olho para Snape, e ele era igual as descrições dos livros e do filme, a famosa capa preta, nariz grande, pontudo e torto, olhos negros, expressão de poucos amigos, cabelos até os ombros, negros e oleosos, ele me olhava como se fosse me matar.

\- Desculpa professor Snape. - Isso é a única coisa que saí da minha boca, mesmo sabendo que era estranho estar se desculpando por um mero personagem, olho para Dumbledore, e do mesmo jeito que o Snape, ele tinha as mesmas descrições do livro e do filme, ele me olhava com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse se divertindo com aquilo, retiro o olhar dele e olho de volta para Snape que continuava me encarando.

\- Irei aceitar suas desculpas, mas por causa da sua inconveniente curiosidade, irei tirar 5 pontos da Grifinória! - No mesmo instante eu percebo que ele me olha vitorioso, e volta o seu olhar para Dumbledore que me olhava como se soubesse quem eu sou.

\- Mas o senhor não pode! Eu não tive culpa se vocês estavam conversando ao lado da minha cama! - A minha voz sai num tom desesperado, mal tinha chegado e já causava prejuízos à Grifinória? Não, não iria ficar assim! Eu encaro o professor de poções que se virou para mim, e se aproximou ainda mais como se fosse me dar um tapa.

\- Eu sou o professor de poções, e você é a aluna intragável sabe-tudo, se você me desrespeitar mais uma vez, tirarei mais 20 pontos! - A voz dele soou áspera, ele cuspiu cada palavra em mim, me senti rebaixada, e olhei para Dumbledore com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, questionando o que seria aquilo com o próprio olhar.   
\- Severo, ela não tem culpa, e na verdade, até tem a razão. - A calma voz dele me fez ninar e eu olhei para Snape que se estava olhando indignado para Dumbledore, e depois olhou para mim estreito, e vencido, porém com um ar de dar o troco, o olhar dele não me intimidou, apenas me fez perceber o quanto que ele era atraente.

\- Não pense que a todo instante Dumbledore estará aqui para lhe salvar, senhorita Granger. - Ele pronuncia o "Granger" devagar.

\- Isso seria uma ameaça? - Pergunto o olhando com um ar desafiador.

\- Ora, sua... - Snape é interrompido, e logo olha Dumbledore.

\- Severo, aposto que você já tenha o conhecimento de que essa aluna, não é a nossa Granger. - Os olhos azuis e vivos dele se animam por trás dos óculos meia lua, a sua barba e seu cabelo prateados pareciam que tinham brilho próprio. Snape, ficou o olhando por um momento, e depois olhou para quem seria a Granger.

\- Ela não é Hermione Granger? - O ar duvidoso dele dava uma expressão inocente ao professor, que de inocente não tinha nada.

\- Não, ela não é, vamos senhorita, quero que se arrume e peça para a Madame Pomfrey lhe levar até a minha sala. - O sorriso de Dumbledore apareceu por entre a barba, e ele logo se virou, e foi andando me deixando sozinha com o maldito professor de poções, assim que ele fecha a porta Snape se vira para mim, e se afasta me encarando.

\- Quem é você? - O tom frio e ameaçador veio a tona, eu me sentei na cama para tentar explicar melhor, e o olhei com uma expressão fechada.

\- Bem... - Eu suspiro sem saber por onde começar. - Eu não sou daqui, e não sei o que faço aqui, me chamo Julia Beatriz Marques, sou trouxa por completo, e sou brasileira, tenho 16 anos e já sei onde estou, quem são vocês, o que já aconteceu, mas não sei o que vai acontecer. - Enquanto eu falo eu movo meu corpo, quer dizer, o corpo de Hermione para gesticular os resumos dos fatos, logo a Madame Pomfrey entra na sala.

\- Isso tudo está muito estranho srt. Marques, e Madame, espero que tenha cuidado com essa daí. - É a última bosta que sai daquela merda de boca, antes que ele se vire, tirando da minha frente aquela cara de nojo, e vá embora balançando aquela capa ridícula pelo chão como se estivesse limpando.

\- Dumbledore pediu para que você se arrumasse, por que ele estava lhe aguardando. - Ela fala olhando para Snape que ia embora, e assim que ele se foi, ela me olha, e aponta para uma bandeja que havia comida do outro lado da cama, em cima de um criado-mudo, eu sorrio para ela, e olho meio diferente para a bandeja, não havia percebido ela ali, mas logo me recordo que estou no incrível mundo de Harry Potter! Vou até a bandeja, como tudo que estava ali a me oferecer, e ponho a bandeja no lugar. Eu olho para ela esperando alguma resposta ou ordem.

\- Eu... Quer dizer... Nós já podemos ir? - Fico a olhando e ela assenti, me levanto, e me sinto um pouco mais baixinha que o normal, tento me esticar um pouco mais, mas acabo ficando sem resultado, eu paro por um instante na frente de uma janela, e fico vendo a Hermione ali me olhando curiosa, como se eu fosse algum bicho, cutucando as próprias roupas, cabelo e rosto. Decido aceitar finalmente que aquela era eu, e sigo caminho atrás da Madame que as vezes me olhava estranho, depois de passar por vários corredores, quadros, portas e alunos me olhando como se eu fosse uma doente, chegamos à Estátua do Gárgola.

\- Torta de limão! - A Madame Pomfrey fala e logo o Gárgola sobe, mostrando uma escada.

\- " Igual aos livros e filmes!" - Penso com a boca um pouco aberta, e sem demora eu agradeço à Madame e vou em direção às escadas, assim que começo a subir devagar para observar cada detalhe, alguém vem descendo um pouco mais rápido e acaba batendo em mim, que me desequilibro e seguro na capa que reconheci sendo a de Snape, ele não esperava nada daquilo também, e acaba caindo comigo, depois da queda, eu sinto um peso enorme por cima do meu corpo.

\- Saí de cima de mim! - Tento me livrar, e sinto um tronco sarado por cima do meu, e logo olho para os olhos negros que me fitavam, Snape estava me olhando ao invés de sair de cima de mim, eu o olho curiosa, aqueles olhos não demonstravam nada, eu sinto o coração dele acelerar, e o meu acompanha o ritmo por querer sair logo debaixo dele.

\- Seus olhos... Estão mudando. - Ele mostra a causa da demora, e logo se levanta, me fazendo sentir um enorme alívio, acabei de tirar um enorme peso do meu corpo, eu sento no chão e subo a mão na direção dele esperando que ele ajudasse, sem parar de pensar na mudança dos meus olhos. - Acho que a senhorita deveria olhar por onde anda, e pelo o que sei, és nova o bastante para saber se levantar sozinha. - Ele diz me encarando sem nenhum expressão e indo embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Hey! Não fui eu quem não prestou atenção por onde anda! - Falo alto para que ele possa ouvir, ele não estava tão longe assim, e no mesmo instante ele para, vira um pouco o rosto e diz:

\- Assim que escolherem a sua casa, irei descontar 10 pontos dela por isso. - E volta a andar novamente como uma mancha negra limpando o corredores.

*Snape

Tento sair dali o mais rápido o possível, não queria ficar mais um segundo perto daquela garota insolente!

\- " Em pensar que terei que ficar sendo o guia turístico dela! Argh!" - Penso sentindo o ódio dentro de mim se mexer. - " Mas aqueles olhos, eles não eram iguais ao da sabe-tudo, aqueles olhos negros... Me fizeram mudar de local, senti numa paz... Numa paz tão grande que nada, nem ninguém poderia quebrá-lo! Quero de novo aquela paz, aqueles olhos, o cheiro daquela pele, quero mais dela para mim! O que você está pensando Severo?! " - Me repreendo em pensamentos, e logo vou em direção à minha sala, nas masmorras, onde ela começaria em alguns minutos.

*"Hermione"

\- Aquele idiota... - Murmuro baixinho e subo as escadas rápidos, com medo de que mais alguém ali esbarre em mim, assim que entro na sala, eu olho para Dumbledore que me olhava com atenção, e fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse na cadeira na frente da bancada dele, não pude não notar, mas sua sala era um pouco mais escura, cheias de livros, cantos, igual a que aparecia no filme e na descrição do livro, me sento na cadeira, e logo na minha frente tem uma varinha flutuando, eu curvo um pouco o meu corpo para o lado, para olhar para Dumbledore e pergunto:

\- Eu tenho que pegar? Essa varinha é minha, quer dizer, da Hermione? - Olho para e para a varinha esperando uma resposta.

\- Pode pegar. - É a única coisa que diz, e ele começa a me examinar com os olhos assim que pego a varinha, ai eu começo a balançá-la, e olho para ele que ainda me avaliava, eu aponto a varinha para o chão, e tento fazer com que ela faça algo, e por uma grande surpresa, saí um brilho na ponta dela, eu olho surpresa para Dumbledore que agora estava sorrindo.

\- E-eu... - Respiro para tentar não gaguejar. - Eu sou uma bruxa? - Pergunto com um sorriso imenso no rosto, e o velho assenti.

\- Mas, precisamos comprar uma varinha para você, parece que a varinha da Granger não reconheceu sua... Seus olhos... Eles, eles estão negros! Por acaso seria essa a cor original deles? - Ele pergunta bem perto dos meus olhos me analisando cuidadosamente, e abre a boca como se fosse falar algo.

\- É... Bem, como você já deve saber, eu não posso começar a frequentar as aulas como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu quero saber onde está a verdaderia Hermione Granger, e quero saber também como eu fiz isso, como eu estou aqui e agora. - Falo com um tom sério, que era o meu tom normal, e de assuntos importantes, o velho bruxo apenas me olha e começa a gargalhar, eu o olho com um pouco de medo, pois aquilo me assustou.

\- Não precisa se preocupar Marques, já localizei a verdadeira Hermione, e ela está bem, só muda que, vocês não podem fazer o que fizeram de novo, pois aquelas estrelas só aparecem naquela ordem uma vez em um milênio! E pelo visto, você terá de aprender a viver no mundo bruxo. - Ele fala sorrindo como se eu soubesse de tudo que ele estava falando.

\- " Ok, ok, é só se acalmar mais um pouco, e seguir o baile! " - Penso tentando impedir as minhas memórias de virem com força, para que eu não chore na frente de Dumbledore.

\- Sei que será difícil para você, moça, mas terá de fazer um esforço, eu pedi para que o professor Snape lhe apresentasse o castelo hoje à noite, para que você não vá se atrasar para as aulas, ah, e as matérias dos anos que você não aprendeu, humn.. Bem, farei um feitiço colocando tudo, bem guardado aqui dentro. - Ele que já havia se levantado, estava agora com o dedo na minha testa, e logo o retirou e foi para um canto perto da Penseira. - Vamos as compras? - Ele me pergunta num tom divertido, eu sorrio me levantando e corro até ele, não acredito que irei aparatar! E assim que toco em suas mãos, velhas e enrugadas, o mundo todo se transforma num loop colorido cheios de formas, e logo chegamos ao Beco Diagonal, cheio de pessoas, estava começando a me lembrar do centro de Recife em qualquer época do ano, olho todas as lojas, as pessoas que passam cumprimentam Dumbledore, e eu que estava no tamanho de uma criança ao lado dele, tentei o acompanhar pulando de vez em quando, e as vezes correndo para não sair de perto dele. Assim que chegamos a loja de varinhas, eu entrei e o senhor que estava vendendo me olhou curioso.

\- Curioso... Muito curioso... Por que você está aqui? - De um modo rápido e grosso ele me pergunta, e logo Dumbledore me fez o favor de responder.

\- Ela pode parecer, mas não é a Hermione Granger. - Ele olha para o outro senhor que logo vai procurar uma varinha.

\- Vamos ver se essa... - Ele recua a varinha, e fica olhando para os meus cabelos, e olha para Dumbledore desconfiado.

\- Olha, ela trocou de alma com a verdadeira Granger, então, acho que terá algumas mudanças no físico dela. - Ele se justifica rapidamente.

\- Como poderei saber se o senhor não está mentindo? - A audácia do homem veio a tona, não acredito que ele desacreditou da palavra de Alvo! - O Profeta Diário nos revelou muitas coisas, se quer saber, Alvo. - Ele se afasta um pouco da bancada.

\- Saiba que o Profeta Diário não manda em mim! Só quero que me venda e já uma varinha para essa moça! - Dumbledore fala sério, um tom de ordem invade a loja junto com um vento frio que bateu com força naquele imprestável.

\- Sim senhor. - Ele me entrega a varinha.

\- Obrigada. - Eu a pego e começo a deslizar pelos cantos, e penso em experimentar nele, mas Alvo adivinhou o que pensei e me lançou um olhar de reprovação, então olhei para o canto da parede, e antes que pudesse fazer uma ordem, ela solto um pio, e instintivamente coloquei as mãos nos ouvidos, e ela deu um jato de algo brilhante que desapareceu em seguida, entreguei a varinha para ele, e o mesmo foi logo procurar outra.

\- Dumbledore - Eu o chamo o olhando de baixo. - o que falam sobre você no Profeta Diário? - Assim que lanço a pergunta, ele diz:

\- Espero que sejamos rápidos, estou ansioso para a seleção da sua casa. - Ele muda de assunto ignorando a minha pergunta.

[...] Umas 12 varinhas depois...

\- Sinto que essa agora é a especial. - Ele retira a varinha da caixa, e acabo sentindo algo diferente por ela. - Essa é feita com o pelo da crina do primeiro Unicórnio, com madeira e cinzas do Grande Carvalho Escuro, uma varinha bem antiga, a mais antiga dessa loja, ela já passou por tantas mãos... - Ele pausa e me entrega, logo as portas se abrem com força, uma ventania entra com tudo, e eu tento me lembrar do filme e do livro, me lembro do primeiro feitiço em mente, e resolvo fazê-lo.

\- Expecto patronum! - Falo quase num grito, apontando a varinha para o canto escuro de madeira e tijolos, que saia fumaça por causa dos outros feitiços, quando começou a sair uma luz branca bem forte, e acabei por ver um leão se formando no meio daquela luz, eu abro a minha boca impressionada comigo mesma, e olho para Dumbledore que começou a bater palmas junto com o vendedor.

\- Parabéns minha querida! - O vendedor pula de alegria. - Espero que use-a com sabedoria. - Ele pega os galeões em cima da mesa, e dá um olhar diferente para Dumbledore.

\- Vamos? - O velho bruxo pergunta sorrindo. - Fiquei realmente impressionado, mas... Queria muito saber onde você aprendeu isso. - Percebo que ele está me olhando, e tento não fazer contato visual, olhando para as lojas, as pessoas, os animais, menos para ele.

\- Aprendi num livro. - Respondo-o rapidamente, não seria legal dizer que ele era personagem daquele livro, e que todo aquele livro era de fantasia.

\- Humn... Creio que irás gostar da Biblioteca de lá. - Ele fala andando e olhando para os lados.   
[...] Depois das compras, em Hogwarts, no Salão Comunal

A professora Minerva McGonagall está me acompanhando, com o decorrer das horas, meu cabelo, sobrancelhas e olhos foram escurecendo e agora estão da cor dos meus, estamos indo para a seleção de casas, e depois irei almoçar na mesa da casa escolhida, assim que chegamos em frente ao grande portão de madeira, escuro e polido, Minerva parou, se virou para mim e disse:

\- Srt. Marques, você já sabe o que irá ocorrer agora, então... - Ela perdeu por um momento a voz autoritária e me abraçou fortemente. - Desculpe-me por isso, então, boa sorte. - Ela balança a varinha e o portão se abre devagar, e logo todos, de todas as mesas, começam a olhar para mim, curiosos, eu olho para Minerva, e lhe lanço um sorriso, vou andando no meio do salão, até a bancada embaixo dos professores onde estava o Chapéu Seletor, olho para os professores, sorrio para Dumbledore que fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça, e olhei para Snape, que estava me encarando e assim que eu o olho, e nossos olhares se encontram, ele fecha a cara, mudo o meu olhar para o Chapéu Seletor, Minerva já estava segurando-o na ponta, com uma cadeira ao lado. Eu me sento na cadeira, e olho para todos os outros rostos. Quando de repente ouço Dumbledore falar.

\- Crianças! Aconteceu algo raro com srta Hermione Jean Granger, ela acabou trocando de alma com uma outra srta, a Julia Beatriz Marques, e hoje, vamos escolher a casa da, podemos dizer, mente novata. - O sábio ri, e alguns acompanham, enquanto ele fala, eu observo quem seria o Harry, o Rony e a Gina, eles estavam me observando, na outra mesa vejo quem seria o Draco Malfoy, o pequeno vilão de Harry, deixo um sorriso escapar, e olho ao meu redor, a grande sala, com velas flutuantes, grandes janelas de vidros, o portão parecia pequeno em relação à grandeza desse lugar! Sinto o Chapéu cobrir minha cabeça, e logo ele começa a falar.

\- Humn... Uma nascida, e de família totalmente trouxa! Surpreendente onde você foi parar. A sorte está do seu lado, você é corajosa, medo só de poucos, muito inteligente, muito brava e forte emocionalmente. - Ele demora um pouco e deixa todos com os olhares mais desesperados. - Grifinória! - Ele grita me dando um susto, e fazendo a mesa dos grifinórios se explodirem de alegria, eles estavam pulando, batendo palmas e gritando. Assim que minha cabeça se livra daquele chapéu, eu me levanto, e logo abrem espaço para mim, ao lado da Gina, que sorri para mim, e me dá um "Oi".

\- Oi. - Sorrio um pouco tímida, e eu olho para o Harry, e para Rony. - Olá.

\- Oi. - Eles me respondem em uníssono.

\- Tenham um bom almoço! - Dumbledore fala, e logo a comida brota em cima da mesa, eu olho surpresa, e olho para a mesa dos professores, Snape estava me observando, ele tenta não fazer contato visual comigo, mas logo vacila, e assim desistiu, e saiu do salão, me olhando uma última vez antes de sumir, resolvo almoçar como todo mundo.

*Snape

Ela estava tão graciosa com aquele cabelo negro, não consegui me conter, preciso me segurar.

\- " Não faça besteira, a próxima aula que ela vai ter é com você, uma aula dupla, é só agir normalmente, ela é só mais uma Grifinória estúpida! " - Corrijo os meus pensamentos e vou para as masmorras.


	3. Capítulo - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

Enquanto estou almoçando, percebo que alguns olhares ficam me encarando, e algumas pessoas ficam murmurando enquanto me olham, eu fico meio sem graça, e me encolho mais um pouco, fazendo o meu rosto corar.

\- Mi.. Quer dizer, Julia. - Gina sorri tímida, e me entrega a sua mão. - Prazer, sou Gina Weasley.

\- Se quiser, pode me chamar de Hermione, já estou me acostumando. - Rio um pouco sem graça, e aperto a mão dela. - Prazer em conhecê-la. - Vejo a garota fazer um sinal com a cabeça para Harry, e Rony, finjo que não percebo e continuo a comer.

\- Humn... Oi, Mione. É, eu posso te chamar assim? - Harry diz meio corado, e sorri assim que eu o olho.

\- Sim, sim, entendo como vocês estão confusos agora. - Sorrio um pouco, e logo encho minha boca com comida.

\- Obrigado. - Ele diz e dá uma cotovelada em Rony, que o empurra, e olha pra mim com raiva, eu desvio o olhar para o meu prato.

\- O que você fez com a nossa Hermione? - Rony se levanta batendo com força na mesa, num tom de voz elevado e raivoso.

\- Nada. - Digo mastigando, e logo que engulo, eu olho para ele que me encara com um olhar de discórdia. - Eu não fiz nada, na verdade nem sei o que aconteceu. - Admito logo de uma vez que o ocorrido não teve controle.

\- Nada...? Nada...! NADA?! - Rony grita, com a cara vermelha quase roxa, igual aos seus cabelos, quase subindo em cima da mesa, e vai embora, fazendo os olhares dos curiosos virem todos para cima de mim, eu olho para a banca dos professores, e vejo que no canto, Snape estava me observando com um olhar de ódio, mas aquele olhar não era para mim.

\- " Aquele professor é perturbado... " - Penso comendo mais uma vez, tentando esquecer o ocorrido, e logo ele some, e ouço Gina falando comigo.

\- ...ele é realmente um idiota, então não ligue, tá bom? Sabemos que... - Ela demora um pouco. - ... você é inocente. - Ela conclui e eu olho para ela que me fitava e seus cabelos cor de fogo estavam vivos, pareciam que iam me acariciar a qualquer instante, eu sorrio, tentando passar uma mensagem de que tudo estava bem, e ela me abraça.

*Snape

\- "Que coisa ridícula foi aquela?!" - O ódio que há dentro de mim ganha ainda mais força, como se fosse sair. - " O que o Weasley está pensando?! Todos deixamos claro de que ela não teve culpa! Ela é inocente! Mas aquele cabeça oca, insolente! Argh! Tenho que ir atrás dele! " - Penso seguindo rápido meu caminho, e logo lembro do olhar dela se encontrando com o meu, um olhar fixo, que demonstrava curiosidade, me fitavam como se quisessem resposta, e eu saí como se não tivesse, se eu não precisasse falar com Dumbledore, não estaria perto para ouvir e ver aquela bagunça! Meus passos se tornam mais rápidos juntos à minha respiração, eu olho o garoto-fósforo de longe, e ele se vira rapidamente para me olhar, e logo se volta ao seu caminho, com a cara fechada, chego perto dele, seguro no ombro e o coloco contra a parede. - Poderia me explicar, sr. Weasley, o que foi aquilo? - Minha voz está fria, seca, ameaçadora e sem emoções, como sempre.

\- A-aquilo? Aquilo o quê? - Ele me pergunta como se eu não tivesse visto, se fazendo de desentendido, eu aperto o meu olhar e o empurro com mais força contra a parede.

\- Eu vi o que aconteceu, sr. Weasley, não ache que só por que você virou Monitor, você tem a autoridade de falar com qualquer um como você quer! - O rosto dele fica ainda mais vermelho, eu o olho com vontade de matá-lo e depois dizer que foi comido, ou sequestrado por Voldemort. 

\- Até o senhor está defendendo-na? Pensei que não se importassem com os Grifinórios. - Rony levanta uma sobrancelha e o vejo coberto de razão, eu nunca me importei com esses cabeças ocas, já basta os sonserinos que tenho que ficar de babá, e agora os grifinórios?! Não, não, tem algo muito estranho. Deixo minha mão soltá-lo um pouco mais.

\- Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória! - Digo sem resposta, e o solto, seguindo caminho para as minhas masmorras, onde, em pouco tempo começaria a aula de poções. Assim que chego lá, o sinal toca, informando à todos que as aulas já estavam para começar, eu sento em minha cadeira, atrás de um balcão, e fico olhando a minha própria mesa, pensando no que o Weasley disse.

\- " Por que eu estaria me importando com ela? " - Penso e logo me lembro dos olhos dela me fitando, do lindo sorriso dela, do cheiro da pele, e dos cabelos, da sua pele que estava mais pálida, da voz chata e doce dela que eu gostaria de ouvir para sempre. Eu balanço a cabeça negando, não posso gostar de uma aluna, e levanto a minha varinha.

\- Accio Amortentia! - Minha voz sai um pouco desesperada, e logo pego o frasco, que me veio flutuando, com a poção perolada, e retiro a tampa. Com um pouco de cuidado, a fumaça em espiral sobe, e eu encosto o meu nariz à poção, e sinto, sim sinto o cheiro dela. - Pombas! - Grito guardando a poção com um aceno de varinha, eu realmente estava apaixonado pela Marques, Granger, sei lá! Só sei que ela me fez ficar assim.

\- " Tenho que falar com Dumbledore. " - Saio da sala, antes que alguém entre, e passo pelo corredor das masmorras que era escuro, com pedras brutas e tochas para iluminar o caminho, desço as escadas, e quase que esbarro num aluno, ele pergunta para onde eu estava indo, eu o olho com ódio parando no meio da escada em espiral, ele segue caminho entendendo o recado, e eu corro indo para a sala de Dumbledore, não acreditando que estava apaixonado pela garota insolente! Assim que eu viro o corredor eu acabo esbarrando em alguém.

\- Ai! - Uma voz doce e meiga invade a minha alma, eu logo a a olho, olho o motivo da minha raiva, o motivo da minha ida à sala de Dumbledore.

\- Tome cuidado por onde, Marq.. - Sou interrompido.

\- Pode me chamar de Granger, professor. - Ela fala ajeitando os próprios cabelos e olha para o Potter.

\- Não me interrompa, Granger! - Falo me aproximando mais dela, uma vontade imensa me tomou para beijá-la, mas minha sanidade foi maior, e simplesmente olhei para Potter que estava me encarando como se eu fosse o Lord da Trevas.

\- Desculpe-me professor Snape. - A voz dela ditando meu nome foi algo espetacular, tinha que ser mais duro com ela, não posso me derreter.

\- Onde o senhor vai? - Potter abre a boca, e eu simplesmente o ignoro, passando pelos dois, e indo em direção à sala de Dumbledore.

*Hermione/Julia

\- Desculpe-me professor Snape. - Digo devagar olhando para o chão, enquanto segurava meus livros com força para não cair, e Snape simplesmente estava me olhando diferente, com um tom de desespero dentro de suas retinas. Parece até que tinha visto algo de outro mundo!

\- Onde o senhor vai? - Harry pergunta o olhando, e ele o ignora como se não houvesse pergunta para ser respondida. Eu e Harry olhamos ele indo, balançando aquela capa, e depois trocamos olhares curiosos, mas logo continuamos com o nosso caminho.

\- Ele é sempre assim? - Pergunto depois de um tempo, com a cabeça latejando um pouco por causa do feitiço que Dumbledore havia feito em mim, para que eu tivesse o conhecimento igual aos demais.

\- Sim, mas hoje ele está bem mais estranho, acho que ele descobriu algo sobre Voldemort. - Harry sussurra enquanto andamos.

\- Ele trabalha para Voldemort? - Pergunto e percebo que a dúvida que sempre tive estava correta, Snape trabalhara para Voldemort como Comensal da Morte!

\- Sim, mas ele também está trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix, é, você sabe o que é, né? - Harry me pergunta me olhando curioso, e eu concordo com a cabeça, enquanto que subimos a escada em espiral. - Como você pode saber de tanto se chegou agora? - Harry deixa essa pergunta escapar pelos lábios e me olha curioso.

\- Um livro, eu li uns livros sobre todos vocês. - Digo subindo um pouco mais rápido.

\- Você tá me dizendo que tem livros por aí falando sobre todos nós? - Ele acompanha minha subida, e logo que termino a escada eu o olho.

\- Sim. - Digo e saio andando por um corredor escuro, onde tinha outros alunos esperando na porta, o professor Snape chegar.

\- C-como era esse livro, Julia? - Harry pergunta ainda não acreditando naquilo.

\- Olha, eu não falarei mais sobre isso, e me chame de Hermione, se eu não estou com o corpo de Julia Marques, eu não sou Julia Marques! - Declaro vendo que alguns olhares se voltavam para mim, e logo o Malfoy chega e começa a me observar.

\- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a nova mente de Dumbledore. - Ele fala rindo e os seus patetas do lado começam a rir também.

\- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - Harry me defende e fica em minha frente estando cara a cara com o loiro.

\- Uuuu! A morena mal chegou e já tem o Potter como um amiguinho? - Ele se aproxima mais de Harry, rindo de nossa cara.

\- Sim, diferente de você, que só tem amigos por pura chantagem! - Digo ficando ao lado de Harry, e o olhando com ódio nas veias.

\- Olhe pra você, Marques! Você acha que ele é seu amigo por sua causa? - Draco pergunta, apontando para o meu corpo e logo se vira, se misturando com os sonserinos, e logo percebo o que ele quis dizer, eu estava com o corpo da amiga dele, ele só era meu amigo por causa do corpo dela, não por causa de mim, Harry se aproxima de mim, e eu me afasto, algumas lágrimas brotam em meus olhos, e eu enxugo, percebendo que os cochichos tinham voltado.

\- Mione, não ligue para o Malfoy. - Ele se aproxima o que eu afastei e me abraça, alisando os meus cabelos.

*Snape

Chego na frente da Estátua do Gárgola.

\- Torta de Limão - Digo olhando para os lados, e assim que a escada aparece eu subo, chegando lá, não vejo ninguém, a sala estava vazia.

\- Dumbledore saiu. - O quadro do mesmo fala me olhando.

\- Quando ele chegar, avise que tenho um assunto pessoal para tratar com ele. - Aviso ao quadro que assenti e vou embora para as masmorras, onde, imagino eu teria os cabeças oca me aguardando.

\- " Se concentre Severo.. " - Digo andando rapidamente, e depois de alguns minutos eu acabo chegando, e assim que olho, vejo Potter abraçado com Marques, quer dizer, Granger, uma onda de ódio me veio a tona, os dois que pareciam estar no próprio universo, não perceberam minha presença, mas logo os outros cabeças oca abriram caminho, e eu fiquei lá parado, até Granger se soltar do abraço e sorri para o Potter, que alisava suas bochechas. Ela me olhou, e se afastou, Potter fez o mesmo, todos agora olhavam para mim, que encarava aquela criança com os olhos de Lílian com puro ódio. - " Seria ciúmes?" - Pergunto para mim mesmo, e com um aceno de varinha, as portas se abrem, eles entram e se sentam, enquanto eu estava começando a andar novamente, devagar, vejo que ela sentou-se ao lado do Potter, que estava ao lado do Weasley, sentei-me em minha cadeira, e todos me olharam curiosos.

\- Bem, como eu já havia comentado, esse ano terá os testes de N.O.M's, quero que façam essa poção - Aponto a varinha para o quadro e lá aparece o nome Amortentia - Até o fim das aulas, os ingredientes - aponto a varinha para o armário que se abre - que estão nos livros estão disponíveis naquele armário. - Olho para Granger que me olhava curiosa e surpresa por ver tudo acontecendo, e logo ela estava lendo, procurando e fazendo de acordo com o livro, ela é tão inteligente quanto a outra Granger, porém, mais atraente, doce, meiga e... Vamos olhar para Longbottom. - Que patético! - Sussurro vendo que o que ele faz é completamente algo diferente. - As instruções - Viro a varinha para o quadro, e aparecem lá. - estão no quadro. - Mergulho novamente nos meus pensamentos e prefiro observar todos menos a Granger, aliás, terei tempo demais para observá-la hoje à noite, decido andar pela sala para tentar sentar o ar em sua volta. Olho para a poção dela, está perfeita. Olho para Potter que está me percebendo, chego perto da mesa dele e faço uma careta. - O que você acha que está fazendo, Potter? - Pergunto tentando o prejudicar.

\- Amortentia, senhor. - Potter fala e levanta o olhar para mim.

\- Tem certeza? Preste mais atenção no que faz, Potter. - Digo sem perder mais tempo com aquela imitação do Tiago. - Assim que terminarem, coloquem a poção num frasco para que eu possa examiná-la. - Sento-me em minha cadeira, e em menos de 20 minutos, srta Granger vem e coloca a sua poção em cima da minha banca, na frente da minha visão, eu levanto o meu olhar para o dela, que esperava que eu falasse algo. - Depois eu falo com a senhorita. Teremos a noite inteira para pode se comunicar. - Falo empurrando a poção dela um pouco mais para a ponta.

\- Ah, sim senhor. - Granger sorri para mim, e me sinto como o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter ganhado aquele sorriso.

\- Você já pode se sentar, srta Granger. - Digo adotando o meu tom frio, e ameaçador.

[...] Depois do jantar, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória

*Hermione

Eu estava fortalecendo minha amizade com Gina, que era muito legal, contei sobre todos os fatos importantes da minha vida, assim como ela contou sobre os dela. Assim que contei sobre Snape, só faltava ela morrer.

\- Mentira, né? - Gina me olha e olha para o relógio de madeira, que estava em cima do portal no salão. - Mione, você está praticamente atrasada! Ele não está te esperando nas masmorras? - Gina pergunta me chamando a atenção, e logo me apresso e guardo uns pergaminhos, fecho uns livros e dou um abraço nela.

\- Depois eu trago novidades! - Falo correndo, e logo que passo pelo buraco do quadro, corro em direção às masmorras, e logo que subo as escadas, ele aparece no topo da escada em espiral. Eu estou meio ofegante e tento falar com ele.

\- Por que você estava correndo, srta Granger? - Snape me pergunta olhando o meu estado ofegante.

\- Pensei que estava atrasada, professor Snape. - Me recupero e falo isso em seguida terminando de subir as escadas e ficando ao lado dele. - Por onde começamos? - Pergunto o olhando eufórica.

\- Não fique tão agitada por causa disso, Granger. - Snape fala com uma voz fria e se vira para mim. - Vamos descer, você já tem o conhecimento de que a minha sala fica aqui. - Ele diz se virando para a escada e vai descendo, com sua capa tomando conta de três degraus atrás dele.

\- Sim senhor. - Desço atrás dele e sem querer, tropeço na capa preta dele, logo caio por cima dele, e nós vamos embolando pela escada em espiral. Quando chegamos lá embaixo, eu me vejo em cima dele, e sinto o seu tronco atlético em minhas mãos. Ele fica me olhando assustado, e eu fico olhando para aqueles olhos negros, que me faziam viajar sem sair de lá, de cima dele. Ficamos em completo silêncio, até que sinto as mãos dele por cima de minha cintura, ele logo alisa minhas costas, me puxando mais para si, eu aproximo o meu rosto mais do dele, sinto nossas respirações se unirem, o coração dele acelera e o meu também, ai ele da um sorriso meio de lado, e eu aproximo os meus lábios dos dele, ele se levanta um pouco mais, e os nossos lábios se colam, ele me beija como se já quisesse há tempos, e eu o respondo da mesma forma, as mãos dele percorriam por todo o meu corpo, logo nós ouvimos o mio da Madame Nor-r-ra, paramos imediatamente o beijo, e olhei para ela assustada. - Xiii! Xooô! Sai daqui! - E logo ouço passos.

\- O que Madame Nor-r-ra? Achou algum aluno fora da cama? - Ouco sr Filch se aproximar.

\- Sai daqui sua gata curiosa! - Snape grita e a gata da um pequeno ré.

\- Professor Snape? É o senhor que está aí? - Sr Filch pergunta parando.

\- Sim! E mande seu animal embora daqui, antes que eu a mate. - Snape diz rispidamente e logo a gata vai embora, os deixando às sós novamente.

\- Desculpe-me professor Snape. - Filch diz e logo se retira.

\- Finalmente à sós. - Snape diz se levantando e me levanta junto, fazendo com que os nossos corpos estejam grudados um no outro.

\- Estou com medo. - Digo mexendo nos cabelos dele que não era nada oleoso, e sim macio e leve como algodão.

\- De quê? - Ele me pergunta alisando o meu rosto e olhando cada traço.

\- De que alguém apareça, é melhor você me mostrar logo o castelo por completo. - Digo saindo dos braços dele, e saio andando na frente. - Sempre quis conhecer a torre leste. - Digo tentando mudar o assunto.

\- Ah... Ok. - Ele volta para o seu jeito costumeiro de ser. - Então, vamos esquecer o que houve entre nós? - Ele pergunta passando por mim e parando em minha frente.

\- Não... Mas, já pensou no que iriam pensar? - Digo o olhando e gesticulo com as mãos.

\- Entendo... Você, - Ele suspira - Você tem razão. - Ele me olha uma última vez, e se aproxima novamente. - Eu preciso fazer isso... - Após falar isso ele me beija desesperadamente. E logo nos separamos e seguimos caminho.

Vimos o castelo por inteiro, às vezes nos beijávamos ou nos abraçávamos, nunca pensei que iria fazer aquilo com ele, e em tão pouco tempo. Depois do tour ele me levou até pra frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, e lá nós nos olhamos e logo nos despedimos.

\- Tchau professor, muito obrigada por ter se disponibilizado para mim. - Sorrio meio travessa e pisco o olho para ele, logo após ele diz:

\- Não há de quê, srta Granger. - Ele fala e logo sai piscando o olho para mim.

Me deito pensando na noite que tive, e sorrio sozinha no escuro.

-"Não acredito que estava me apaixonando pelo porre do professor Snape!" - Penso e logo após um tempo, acabo dormindo enquanto sorrio.


	4. Capítulo - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Narrador(a)

A Quarta feira nascia esplendidamente brilhante, o Sol frio, de implicância, só estava ali para expulsar a Lua, as nuvens se abraçaram umas com as outras, tornando o céu mais cinza, e tomando a luminosidade do implicante Sol. Hermione acordou feliz, lembrando do que havia acontecido na noite passada, e por um momento ela ficou revivendo os fatos, enquanto olhava, paralisada para o pó que bailava no ar, e que já não era mais invisível por causa dos poucos raios solares que atravessavam a velha janela cinzenta e rústica daquele quarto. Ela sorriu uma última vez, e tocou nos próprios lábios, que gritavam pelos lábios dele. Enquanto isso, nas masmorras, Severo abriu os olhos rapidamente, e tentou se lembrar do que pensou que tinha sido um sonho, ele sorriu ao lembrar do sorriso dela, e se sentiu sortudo por em vários momentos ter o poder de tê-la em mãos, ele que estava deitado de lado, ficou de barriga para cima, e logo viu, lá em cima, numa pequena janela, que o Sol invadia seu cômodo pessoal, e iluminava aquele ambiente frio e escuro. Ele decidiu parar de sonhar, e dar início ao longo dia. Ambos se levantaram, foram aos seus banheiros, se olharam no espelho, ela sorriu, pois não estava mais se incomodando com aquele corpo, e ele, ele se viu mais jovem, fazia anos que não sorria; os dois fizeram suas higienes matinais, se arrumaram, ele colocou sua costumeira capa preta, e ela colocou uma saia, a farda, uma gravatinha com as cores da Grifinória ( dourado e vermelho ), e o suéter cor de vinho; ele saiu em direção ao Salão Principal/Comunal, e logo que ela viu que a sua mais nova amiga, Gina, estava pronta, decidiu ir com ela e, encontraram com Harry, para o Salão Principal. Ambos tinham um mesmo desejo, vê e tocar novamente o corpo um do outro. Snape chegou, olhou para os outros professores, e reparou que havia uma nova professora entre eles. "Talvez essa tenha ficado na vaga de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, vamos ver quanto tempo ela vai durar. " pensou Snape logo que viu que as professoras ao lado estavam falando da mesma, mas, como sempre, decidiu ficar neutro, e só ficou ali, a espera do seu amor. Assim que a morena entrou no Salão, os seus olhos foram logo percorrer a mesa dos professores, ela notou de imediato que havia uma nova professora no recinto, e não pôde reparar que os olhos dela se estreitaram em relação à Harry, ela fechou um pouco a própria cara, e assim que se sentou, olhou para Snape, que estava lhe olhando imóvel, como se fosse uma estátua viva, " Ele é bem estranho quando quer... " a jovem pensou e lançou ao professor um sorriso, e logo Gina deu uma cotovelada nela, perguntando o que havia acontecido na noite passada, para ela ter chegado tão tarde.

*Hermione

\- Foi maravilhoso, Gina! - Eu começo a falar e digo à ela tudo o que aconteceu, da caída pela escada até o "adeus" na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

\- Não acredito! - Ela fala tão eufórica quanto eu.

\- É... Meninas, só eu que percebi que Dumbledore não chegou e que tem uma nova professora? - Harry pergunta com um ar preocupado. - Humn... Mione, eu, quer dizer, não sei se você leu, mas, humn... É que eu tive uma audiência por ter feito o Patrono na frente do meu primo trouxa, e ela estava lá, ela... - Eu o interrompo.

\- Sim, sim, ela trabalha para o Ministério, ou seja, para o Fudge. Aposto que ela só está aqui para ficar de olho na gente. - Digo e me viro quando todos olham para cima e vêem Dumbledore chegando, ele logo pega uma taça, e começa a bater nela com cuidado, para que todos possam prestar atenção.

\- Bonito casaquinho. - Rony debocha tentando nos chamar a atenção.

\- (...) Houve duas mudanças em nosso corpo docente este ano. Temos o grande prazer de dar as boas-vindas à Prof. Grubbly-Plank, que retomará a direção das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; estamos também encantados em apresentar a Prof. Umbridge, nossa nova responsável pela Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. - Dumbledore dá uma pequena pausa, e alguns alunos batem palmas. - Os testes para entrar para os times de quadribol das casas serão realizados... - Dumbledore para de falar, olhando para a nova professora de D.C.A.T. .

\- Hem, hem - A professora fez menção de que iria falar, e Dumbledore se sentou, demonstrando educação que, provavelmente, ela não sabia o que poderia ser. - Obrigada, diretor - Ela sorriu e começou a fazer um discurso, na qual deixou claro que estava ali para espionar e interferir em Hogwarts, assim que ela terminou, eu a olhei desconfiada, ela era branca, baixinha ( não havia diferença dela sentada ou em pé ), gordinha, com uma cara grande e redonda, com os olhos grandes e redondos, uma boca grande e fina, ela parecia com um sapo! Os cabelos dela era na altura das bochechas, e era negros, lisos, e na cabeça dela tinha um minúsculo lacinho preto, e o casaquinho horroroso que ela usava era rosa. Logo Dumbledore voltou a falar sobre os treinos de quadribol, e assim que a comida apareceu na mesa, eu olhei para Harry preocupada.

\- É... Julia, me desculpa por antes, eu, eu estava alterado para verificar tudo isso com clareza. - Rony diz coçando o próprio braço e ficando rosado de vergonha.

\- Ah... Não se preocupe, você está desculpado, e... Pode me chamar de Hermione mesmo. - Falo o olhando e sorrio, enquanto coloco comida em meu prato, o ruivo logo sorri também. - Essa Umbridge, foi bem esclarecedora. - Digo pensando no que ela havia dito.

\- Você está dizendo que gostou? - Rony me pergunta perplexo - Foi o discurso mais chato que já ouvi, e olha que eu fui criado com o Percy.

\- Eu disse que ela tinha sido esclarecedora e não agradável. - Olho para Rony, e começo a mexer no meu prato. - Explicou muita coisa. - Como um pouco da comida que havia lá.

\- Foi? - Harry pergunta me olhando surpreso. - Me pareceu uma grande enrolação. - Ele diz e começa a comer.

\- Mas havia coisas importantes no meio dessa enrolação - Digo séria e fico alternando os olhares entre Harry e Rony.

\- Havia? - Rony pergunta me olhando como se isso fosse um assunto dificílimo, eu suspiro e engulo.

\- Que tal "o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado"? Ou então "cortando sempre que encontrarmos práticas que devem ser proibidas"? - Assim que digo o que ela disse eu olho para Rony que já estava meio impaciente.

\- Humn... Bom, e o que isso significa? - Rony pergunta e morde um bacon com força.

\- Isso significa que o Ministério está interferindo em Hogwarts! - Digo como num sussurro e volto a comer. - Entenderam? - Pergunto e olho para os dois.

\- Sim. - Harry diz e Rony assenti.

Enquanto eu comia, Gina me cutucou, eu olhei para ela, e ela me disse:

\- Desde aquela hora que ele não para de te olhar, aposto que ele está se lembrando de ontem - A ruiva fala e percebo um calor em meu rosto, não acredito que eu estava corando. Eu sorrio para ela que volta a sua atenção para a própria comida, e olho para ele, os olhos dele brilhavam para mim, senti meus olhos se molharem e deixei uma lágrima recíproca cair por minha bochecha, ele não muda a expressão, mas dava para ver que estava mais feliz, e ele logo se levanta, me chamando com um breve aceno de cabeça.

\- É... Gina, Harry e Rony, eu irei no meu quarto, e talvez só apareça na aula, então não esperem por mim. - Digo sorrindo e quando percebo o olhar de confirmação dos três, eu vou embora, andando em direção ao local que dava para a mesa dos professores, e assim que dobro a curva, ele estava lá me esperando e recomeça a andar, eu começo a seguí-lo, até que estávamos indo para as masmorras, e logo depois, fomos para um pouco acima da sala dele, onde ele entrou, e em seguida eu bati na porta. - Toc toc, posso entrar? - Pergunto parada em frente à porta, que logo se abre e ele fica parado me olhando e olha para trás de mim, como se estivesse procurando alguém, mas logo que percebe que eu estou sozinha, ele pega a minha mão e me puxa para perto de si, eu sorrio.

\- Você ainda pergunta? - Snape diz antes de me dar um beijo e fechar a porta atrás de mim, eu passo os meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, e agarro os cabelos dele com força. Ele me aperta contra si, e eu sinto o membro dele duro por baixo daquela capa, ele me puxa até a cama dele, onde ele se vira e me deita lá, ai ele para de beijar e de um jeito ofegante ele sorri para mim, me hipnotizando com aqueles olhos negros e brilhantes, que antes era um vácuo, mas que agora são um completo infinito. - Eu... Não posso fazer isso. - Ele se levanta e põem as mãos na cabeça.

\- Por que não? - Pergunto me sentando na cama e arrumando um pouco mais os meus cabelos.

\- Não! Eu não posso, saí daqui! - Snape agora está chorando enquanto grita comigo, ele aponta para a porta, e fica de costas para mim.

\- Não grite comigo! - Eu grito com ele, e me levanto indo em direção à porta com ódio pulsando nas veias.

\- Hermione... - Assim que eu toco na maçaneta, ele chama o meu nome, eu paro esperando ele terminar de falar, ele não fala e apenas suspira, impacientemente, eu abro a porta e vou embora, fechando a porta com força.

*Snape

Ela estava na minha cama, embaixo de mim, e me olhava com aqueles olhos que me enganaram, pois eram castanhos e não negros; do nada eu começo a me lembrar de Lílian, ela morreu por minha culpa, não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse novamente, não, não queria que Voldemort a matasse para dizer que era para o meu bem novamente! - Eu... Não posso fazer isso. - Me levanto e coloco as mãos na cabeça, tinha que acabar com esse sentimento, para o bem dela.

\- Por que não? - Ela pergunta provavelmente sem entender nada, não irei explicar, por que se não, ela vai querer explicações, e não darei à ela, causando desconfiança.

\- Não! Eu não posso, sai daqui! - Grito com ela sentindo uma pontada horrível no peito, a mesma pontada em que senti quando vi Lílian morta no chão do quarto de Harry, e algumas lágrimas percorrem o meu rosto, e me viro para ficar de costas para ela.

\- Não grite comigo! - Ela grita e se levanta indo em direção à porta, não podia deixá-la ir assim, tinha que falar algo, tinha que dizer algo para ela, mas a única coisa que saiu foi:

\- Hermione... - Eu disse o nome que ela queria que fosse chamada, eu não a chamei de Granger ou de srta, e sim de Hermione, ela parou como se estivesse esperando algo, mas por mais que eu tentasse falar, as palavras não saiam, eu estava chorando silenciosamente quando ela fechou a porta com força e foi embora. Será que eu havia perdido a pessoa que havia me feito reviver? Por que eu fui tão burro? O sinal da escola me faz lembrar que eu tinha ordens à cumprir, eu enxugo o meu rosto, e ponho a expressão fria e sem vida como a de sempre, mas não deixei de esquecer do que havia acontecido, eu tenho que explicar à ela, mas acho que depois dessa ela não vai querer falar comigo... Terei que tentar, nem que eu tenha que deixá-la em detenção para isso.

*Hermione

Saio da torre chorando e vou em direção à casa da Grifinória quando o sinal toca, eu entro lá rapidamente e corro para o meu quarto para pegar as minhas coisas e fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

\- "Burra! Você pensou que ele te amava? Ah querida, ele é o professor Snape, ele não ama ninguém! " - Minha consciência diz enquanto enxugo minhas lágrimas em frente ao espelho. Assim que saio com as minhas coisas eu esbarro em alguém.

\- Ah... Desculpa. - Digo pegando os meus livros do chão e essa pessoa me ajuda da mesma forma.

\- Cuidado por onde anda, Granger. - Draco me ajuda a pegar os meus livros e me entrega.

\- Humn... Obrigada. - Sorrio com aquela cena, e ele olha para mim, e logo desvia o olhar, indo embora.

\- Só tome mais cuidado. - É a última coisa que ele diz antes de sumir.

Passei a minha próxima aula de Herbologia pensando no que tinha acontecido, nunca havia reparado no quanto Malfoy estava destruído, outra coisa era, por que ele me ajudou se eu sou inimiga dele? Quer dizer, se eu sou amiga de Harry Potter, eu, automaticamente, sou inimiga dele. O dia foi passando devagar. E quando chegou a hora do almoço, Gina me puxou para um canto no quarto, assim que a gente ficou sozinha.

\- O que houve entre vocês dois? - Gina me lança um olhar aberto com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Como assim? Do que você está falando? - Tento não lembrar do que ocorreu.

\- Julia, você não me engana. - Gina me chama a atenção usando o meu nome.

\- Ainda bem que não sou a Julia. - Sorrio ao dizer e olho para a janela.

\- Hermione, me conta, o que aconteceu entre você e o Snape? - Gina me pergunta agora ficando na minha frente.

\- Por que me pergunta? - Revido a pergunta, ninguém além de nós dois sabia o que tinha acontecido.

\- Por que ele simplesmente começou um discurso no meio da aula sobre o amor. E ele começou a falar que tinha um amor, mas que não sabia como cuidar. Ai ele pediu uma redação de 40cm sobre o amor e a relação que a poção Amortentia tinha com o mesmo. - Gina diz com a régua em mãos e com uma expressão surpresa.

\- Eu... - Suspiro e começo a contar pra ela o que havia acontecido. Assim que termino ela me olha como se tudo fosse um grande mal entendido.

\- Bem, não sei se você leu, mas ele é um agente duplo, ele trabalha para a Ordem e para Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele pode muito bem estar com medo de que alguém descubra, e conte para ele. E como ele não explicou antes, ele vai querer conversar contigo depois. - Gina diz e toda as peças se encaixam.

\- Bem, eu irei agir normalmente, se ele quiser falar comigo, terá que deixar bem explícito. - Digo esboçando um sorriso.

\- Mione, você é do mal... - Gina diz e começa a rir junto comigo.

[...] Após o almoço, na sala de D.C.A.T.

Nós entramos na sala, e a Prof. Umbridge já estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, com aquela roupa ridícula. A turma ficou em silêncio, ninguém tinha o conhecimento do que ela poderia ser capaz.

\- Bom, boa tarde! - Ela disse assim que todos se sentaram.

Poucas pessoas falaram "boa tarde" em resposta.

\- Tsc-tsc - Ela produziu esse som - Assim não vai dar, concordam? Eu gostaria que os senhores, por favor, respondessem: " Boa tarde, Prof. Umbridge. " Mais uma vez, por favor. Boa tarde, classe! - Ela espera a resposta como uma ditadora em plena reforma.

\- Boa tarde, Prof. Umbridge. - Falamos monotonamente.

Depois disso, ela nos pediu para guardar as varinhas, e foi aí que ela conseguiu mostrar o ponto que queria estar. Eu, Harry, Dino e mais algumas pessoas, tentamos fazer ela desistir, só que Harry acabou perdendo o seu controle, e pegou uma detenção com ela, por isso.

\- Entregue à Prof. McGonagall. - Umbridge fala para Harry, e entrega o que me pareceu uma carta, olhei para Harry e fiz um gesto para ele se acalmar, mas fiquei sem sucesso.

Assim que a aula dele acabou, tornei a me levantar junto com Rony, e fomos sair o mais depressa dali, encontramos Harry no caminho, ele estava mais calmo, e começou a nos contar do que McGonagall havia falado para ele.

\- Ela tem razão. - É a única coisa que digo em resposta, e logo vejo Snape parado lá na frente, nos encarando.

\- Quem ele está esperando? - Harry pergunta curioso e olha para trás e só ver os grifinórios andando e conversando indo para a próxima sala.

\- Cuidado com o que vamos falar, ele pode estar querendo ouvir. - Rony fala cochichando e assim que chegamos na frente dele, ele para bem na minha frente, e logo o ruivo e o moreno param em meu aguardo.

\- Dumbledore pediu para que eu a chamasse, srta. Granger. E, Potter e Weasley, acho que vocês devem acompanhar o resto da turma. - Snape diz e passa por mim. - Vamos logo srta. - Ele sai andando e eu o sigo.

O caminho inteiro foi de silêncio, parece que Gina tinha feito uma teoria errada sobre ele, então ele entrou numa curva, na qual, não daria para a sala de Dumbledore.   
\- Para onde está me levando? - Pergunto e ele para, olhando ao redor.

\- Precisamos conversar. - Snape diz, e eu reviro os olhos.

\- Conversar? Conversar sobre o quê? Você foi bem claro quando me mandou ir embora. - Digo olhando para todos os lados, menos para ele, não podia deixar aqueles olhos me hipnotizarem.

\- Ora Granger, tudo aquilo foi um mal entendido. Eu... - Snape para e da um longo suspiro. - Eu só estou com medo de te perder. - Ele diz e percebo que ele está me fitando. Eu cruzo os braços e começo a bater a minha perna direita no chão demonstrando a minha ansiedade. - Você deve saber que sou agente duplo, não é? - Ele pergunta quebrando o silêncio entre nós.

\- Sim. - Digo brevemente.

\- Se Voldemort saber que eu estou com a amiguinha do Potter, ele irá matá-la primeiro. - Ele diz e começo a entender. - Desculpa por ter feito aquilo, e desculpa por não ter te dito antes. - Ele se aproxima mais de mim, e toca no meu rosto que estava virado para a minha esquerda. - Eu te amo. - Snape declara e puxa o meu rosto para um beijo calmo, quente e totalmente carregado de sentimentos, as nossas línguas brigam, e os lábios dele acariciam os meus. Ele me puxa mais para si, o corpo que tinha um ar frio estava queimando em febre. Eu parei o beijo.

\- Preciso ir para a minha sala. - Digo e lanço-lhe um sorriso. - Eu também amo você, meu amor. - Dou um último selinho e vou embora.

\- Espera! Granger. - Ele fala alto. - Dumbledore ainda quer falar com você. - Ele vai andando na frente como antes, e eu vou o seguindo. - Suco de abóbora. - O moreno diz e assim que a escada aparece ele me lança um olhar de "nos vemos mais tarde". E vai embora. Eu subo as escadas, e Dumbledore só queria ver se tinha alguma mudança física em mim, fora a cor do cabelo, dos olhos e da pele. Até que quando eu estava indo embora ele disse:

\- Hermione, Severo tem um bom coração, igual ao seu, só que, o dele foi muito machucado, e durante todos esses anos ele estava daquele jeito por ter perdido o seu amor, mas agora, agora ele está amando novamente, e fará de tudo para não te perder. Então eu peço para que tenha uma certa paciência com ele. - Ele me avisa e eu confirmo com um aceno de cabeça. Vou embora pensando naquilo, e no final do dia, no jantar, os nossos olhares se trocaram tanto que Gina teve que me chamar atenção pois alguns alunos estavam olhando diferente para nós dois. Contei tudo para Gina, logo que Harry foi para a detenção com a Umbridge, e Rony foi fazer algo importante.

\- Que bom que vocês estão dando certo, amiga. - Gina me diz sorrindo e um papel vem em minha direção, em forma de avião. Eu o pego, e começo a ler.

Srta. Granger,

Me encontre na escada em espiral nas masmorras, se puder, de imediato, se não puder, me mande outro em resposta que irei reconhecer.

Ps.: Quero te ter, te amo.

S.P.S.

Eu fechei o papelzinho olhando para a ruiva e peguei outro, escrevendo:

Sr. Snape,

Me espere com ânimo, pois eu irei.

Ps.: Serei sua, te amo.

H. J. G.

Eu lancei o feitiço e pedi para voar até cair nas mãos dele. Sorri nervosa para Gina que estava vermelha quase roxa.

\- Não acredito que você vai! Meu Deus, você vai! Ah, não, você vai! Estou feliz que você vá! Amiga, é só ficar calma! - Gina estava me dizendo histericamente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

\- Hey! - Chamo a atenção dela. - Relaxa... Amanhã trago novidades. - Digo piscando o olho e sorrindo.

\- Amanhã?! Então quer dizer que... - Ela já estava roxa, eu começo a rir, e concordo com a cabeça, enquanto desço a escada do dormitório feminino. - B-boa sorte! - Ela gagueja um pouco e me vê indo embora.


	5. Capítulo - 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

Eu saio empurrando o quadro da Mulher Gorda, e sinto um pequeno mal-estar, mas prossigo caminho normalmente. Ouço sr. Filch vir andando.

\- Hey você é quinto? - Filch grita e dobra o corredor me olhando com um certo ar desconfiado.

\- Sim! Irei para uma detenção. - Grito de volta e sigo caminho com o coração à mil.

Assim que vi o pé da escada, meu corpo gelou, eu estava indo em direção à perda de minha virgindade, bem, no caso, "nossa" virgindade; eu começo a suar frio, tento me acalmar, e me aproximo mais do pé da escada.

\- "Para quê ficar tão nervosa? Você não estava assim ontem! " - Penso e me acalmo um pouco mais.

Começo a subir as escadas, e sinto o perfume dele exalando fortemente no ar. Um arrepio corre por minha espinha. Eu não podia desistir agora, tinha dito para ele, eu o dei minha palavra, e mais que isso, eu o dei meu corpo. Terei que bater de frente com as consequências! Subo mais confiante. E assim que vejo a capa dele, eu paraliso totalmente.

\- Meu amor? - Snape pergunta e vejo a capa dele se movimentar um pouco.

Começo a subir novamente, e vejo o rosto dele curioso, que me dá um sorriso sexy, e ele logo estende a própria mão para que eu a pegasse. Eu olho para a mão dele, e sorrio, segurando firme. Eu subo os últimos degraus devagar, e ele me olha como se eu fosse um tesouro realmente raro.

*Snape

Estava na escada à espera dela, o papel que viera até mim, me indicava que hoje eu a teria, e que ela queria isso. Às vezes, eu sorria sozinho para as pedras brutas e tochas com o fogo bem menor do que o meu, até que ouvi um barulho lá embaixo, mas o som de passos havia parado. Eu continuo a esperar. Até que os passos voltam, e começam a subir as escadas, devagar, me sinto um pouco nervoso. Nunca havia feito com alguém que amo, só com algumas prostitutas para tentar esquecer Lílian. Os passos param novamente, curioso, eu pergunto:

\- Meu amor? - Me movo um pouco tentando vê-la.

\- "Como você é idiota, Severo! Vais dizer logo "Meu amor?" ?! - Me repreendo em pensamentos, e logo ela sobe, e agradeço a Merlin por ter sido mesmo ela. Eu estendo a minha mão, sem perceber que estava sorrindo, ela para por um momento, e me dá um lindo sorriso, e pega em minha mão, com um toque macio, suave, eu a seguro firmemente, a olhando nos olhos, ela estava suada, nervosa, e tremia um pouco, por mais que quisesse disfarçar, por um momento eu desaprendi a andar, mas tentei disfarçar olhando rapidamente para trás. - Se não quiser agora, eu entenderei. - Digo a parando antes de abrir a porta dos meus aposentos.

*Narrador(a)

Snape a para esperando uma resposta, sabia que Hermione estava em dúvida sobre o que queria. "E-eu..." foi o que a jovem gaguejou antes de beijá-lo, as línguas de ambos se abraçavam, e não faziam questão de sair dali, os lábios deles estavam selados até Snape parar, e responder a garota " Eu entendi o recado..." ; Ele agora abria a porta dos seus aposentos, e a puxava para si, seus lábios colaram mais forte do que antes, ele empurrou a garota contra a porta, a fechando, e pegou sua varinha, fazendo um feitiço silenciador em volta do quarto. Hermione passava as mãos pelo corpo do homem sentindo todo os seus músculos por baixo daquela capa. Snape a puxou para sua cama que era cinza meio escuro, tinha umas colchas embaixo, de cores mais claras ( branco e cinza ), com vários travesseiros, a cama estava bem organizada, até ele subir com Hermione em cima dela, e ambos começarem a tirar a roupa um do outro, Snape tirou o suéter de Hermione, e logo após começou a retirar a gravata, vermelha e dourada da casa que ele tanto odiava ( Grifinória ), da pessoa que ele tanto amava. Hermione olhou para os lados daquela capa e por um momento ela pensou que ele já tinha nascido com a mesma tornando um leve sorriso cômico no rosto da jovem, o professor, percebendo a dúvida da moça, começou a tirar a própria capa, e por baixo daquela capa negra, ele revelou uma roupa branca, como se fosse um grande pijama masculino da Idade Média, apenas para os nobres ( ou até mesmo o clero); Hermione começou a reconhecer os traços do corpo dele, ela ficou olhando por um momento, hipnotizada, encantada com o que estava vendo.

\- Sei que não é o que esperava, mas suponho que farei você gostar. - Snape diz com alguns fios cobrindo o seu rosto deixando-o sombrio como na primeira vez que ela o vira.

\- Não, não, eu só estou... Encantada,! você é bem mais jovem do que parece, não é Severo? - Hermione diz se aproximando mais dele, e desabotoando a própria camisa.

Ela não sabia como, mas tudo aquilo a fez ter mais coragem para o ato que iria ocorrer, para as regras que estavam e que ia quebrar. E ele se sentiu ainda mais confiante do que antes. Ela deixou o próprio rosto separado dele alguns poucos centímetros, e com uma mão, foi percorrendo o corpo do homem, abrindo aquele pijama e tocando em sua pele que estava quente, ela tocou em seu peito, e por baixo, sentiu o coração dele bater mais forte do que nunca. Snape desabotoou os botões que restavam na farda dela, e vislumbrou um lindo busto, branquinho, com um sutiã vermelho, dando aquele destaque que encheu os olhos e o corpo de Snape com puro fogo. Hermione viu o fogo nos olhos do amado, e dali por diante ela saberia que o negócio não teria mais freio, então com um certo controle da situação, ela desceu sua mão até o membro dele, que estava duro, e olhou os olhos dele vacilarem por um mísero instante, ele a olhou nos olhos, passou sua mão pela nuca dela, e a puxou para beijá-la, já a outra mão dele se deu o trabalho de apoiar-se para que ele se deitasse lentamente, ele puxou a garota para cima de si, e ela subiu, tendo seus braços em cima dos ombros dele, e seus joelhos apoiados em cada lado da cintura do mais velho, ela desceu o quadril devagar, e encostou a Valentina no morcegão dele, ele segurou a cintura dela, fazendo-a com que encostasse com mais força, e logo ele estava roçando a Valentina no morcegão, cada vez mais rápido e com força, ela estava sentindo prazer, e ele também, ele queria entrar nela de qualquer modo, e ela queria se abrir por completo para ele. Os dois acabaram gozando, a Valentina se molhou, e molhou sua roupinha, e o morcegão deu um pequeno salto e molhou, também, as suas vestes; Snape por um momento demonstrou um pequeno cansaço momentâneo, e Hermione, humn, Hermione acabou por ficar viciada naquilo, ela queria mais, e queria ver onde seria o próprio limite, ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo agora, então resolveu atiçá-lo, ela desceu o seu corpo, até o quadril dele, e ele lançou-lhe um sorriso pervertido e irônico como se a garota não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ela sorriu como se ele fosse um garoto inocente, e que não tivesse o real conhecimento das coisas. Os papéis se inverteram, ela era agora a professora, e como punição, ela faria o seu aluno insensível, frio e grosso ( literalmente ), gemer quase gritando de prazer. Ela baixou o resto do pijama dele, e o retirou por completo, agora só tinha uma barreira para impedir o toque direto dela e o morcegão, ela começou a baixar a cueca dele, bem devagar, e logo foi vendo que a dificuldade que havia era de baixar o morcegão para que ela pudesse retirar por completo, com uma outra mão, ela segurou o rebelde com força, e o baixou, Snape fechou os olhos com força, mas ela não sabia se aquilo havia sido ou não prazeroso, Snape mordeu os lábios e denunciou que havia gostado, Hermione sorriu, e retirou a veste do morcegão por completo; ele ficou em pé, ela o pegou novamente, e aproximou a sua boca dele, e foi colocando uma cabeça dentro da sua, que ela ouviu um grunhido saindo da boca de Snape, ele estava se segurando para não fazê-la aumentar aquela velocidade, isso tudo era uma tortura, ela sabia como fazer, e estava fazendo muito bem, realmente, ela era a sabe-tudo, independentemente de quem era, ele sabia que queria ver o verdadeiro corpo dela, ele queria conhecê-la realmente, não queria mais chamá-la de Hermione Granger, ele queria chamá-la de Julia Marques, queria ver a origem daqueles cabelos negros que desciam e subiam cada vez mais rápido para me engolir, ele estava delirando, isso nunca seria capaz de acontecer, e ele teria que fantasiar com o corpo de uma aluna, e por um momento ele se sentiu como um porco; uma vontade imensa tomou conta dele de mandá-la logo embora, e de se matar para se juntar a Lílian, e não conviver olhando para aqueles olhos negros que o fitam, com os fios negros na frente, nunca viu uma visão sombria e tão alegre quanto à dela. As mãos dele, sem permissão, segurou a cabeça dela para que ela atingisse a velocidade certa e parasse no momento certo. Ele se curvou um pouco, o coração batendo à mil seria ouvido por toda Hogwarts, se não fosse por aquele feitiço. Até que o seu ponto final chegou, ele descansou e um forte cansaço invadiu seu corpo, mas ele não queria demonstrar isso perto dela, pois sabia que a diversão só estava começando. Ela engoliu, o que o morcegão jogou na boca dela, era quente, com um gosto estranho, e único, nem azedo, nem doce, e sim, o próprio gosto dele, onde só teria nele, e com ele. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, ele parecia cansado, mas, pelo o que parecera não queria se entregar para o mesmo agora. Ela abaixou a própria calcinha, e por um instante aquele mal-estar a invadiu novamente, e assim que ela subiu nele, sua cabeça latejara como se alguém tivesse colocado a maldição da tortura sobre ela; "Naaaaaaaaaooooooooooooo!!" Foi o que Hermione ouviu, e assim colocou as mãos na cabeça, e gritou como se fosse a única coisa que havia no mundo; rapidamente Severo se transformou em fumaça embaixo dela, e a deitou em sua cama, a jovem que estava aos prantos, começava a ter a voz falhada e rouca por causa dos demasiados gritos. Ele logo entrou na mente dela para ver o que se passava.

( Risos de crianças )   
\- Nem pega! ( Risos, som de algo correndo sobre a terra )

( tudo escuro )

O que parecia ser a real Hermione, estava em pé olhando para Snape.

\- Me tire daqui! - Ela estava rouca, com os olhos inchados e encharcados de lágrimas. - Socorro... Me tira daqui! - A imagem dela foi se aproximando cada vez mais, e mais, até Severo sair do feitiço, e olhar para a garota que alternava os fios de cabelos entre o castanho noz de Hermione, e o negro dela, ele havia se assustado com aquilo. E não havia outro jeito, se não chamar Dumbledore para vir até aqui, mas antes, eu teria que vesti-lá, com alguns acenos de varinha, Snape se cobriu e cobriu a visão do verdadeiro Paraíso.

*Snape

Pegou um papel, e escreveu:

Alvo,

A Srta. Granger ainda está aqui, não houve uma troca, e sim uma invasão.

Ps.: Estou com ela adormecida em meus aposentos.

S. P. S.

Enfeitiço o pedaço e mando-lhe diretamente e urgentemente para ele. Fico a aguardar, até que em alguns instantes ouço alguém bater em minha porta, me dirijo até a mesma com a seriedade de sempre, e a abro devagar, assim que vejo Dumbledore, eu abro mais rápido, e deixo com que ele entre.

\- Severo, onde ela está? - Alvo me pergunta por debaixo daqueles óculos meia-lua.

\- Está aqui, agora ela está adormecida... - Digo e paro ao perceber que ele me olhou diferente, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo há uns 5min atrás.

\- Pode continuar Severo, não irei lhe punir ou punir a senhorita por terem feito algo agradável, pessoal, totalmente fora das regras, mas não teria como eu impedir, você não acha? - Ele sorri, e eu concordo, eu digo para ele o que houve, cortando as partes íntimas que aconteceram. Dumbledore olhou para a garota, e ficou paralisado olhando para ela, até eu perceber que ele estava dentro da mente dela, procurando e tentando achar alguma resposta. Ele volta um pouco mais ofegante, como se estivesse correndo por horas, e olha para mim com o mesmo olhar que ele quase me matou há uns 16 anos atrás.

\- Tenho uma péssima notícia, Severo. - Ele diz com um ar sombrio, e o meu coração bombea como quando eu vi Lílian morta no chão daquele quarto.


	6. Capítulo - 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

Após me acalmar um pouco, eu pergunto a Dumbledore:  
\- O que há com ela? - Meu coração estava destruído, mais uma vez, mas, dessa vez a culpa foi minha.

\- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas nunca pensei que seria tão cedo. - Alvo alterna os olhares entre nós dois.

\- O que exatamente está acontecendo, ela... - Percebo que estou novamente nervoso, e respiro fundo, olhando apenas para os olhos dele. - A alma dela, invadiu o corpo de Hermione? - Pergunto com um tom preocupado.

\- Sim, Severo. - Alvo diz e assim que eu abro a boca ele termina:  
\- E, você já deve ter o pleno conhecimento de que duas almas não podem viver num só corpo. - Ele agora me encarava, ele sabia que eu a amava, e que eu não iria me conformar com ela indo embora, desse jeito.

\- E tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? - Eu digo com um tom desesperado, ele nega com a cabeça. - Algum feitiço? - Ele nega novamente. - Alguma poção?! Nada! - Ele nega e, por um momento começa a pensar, eu fico o olhando e me sento ao lado dela, pegando o pulso da mesma, eu não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia ficar junto dela; tenho que aproveitar o máximo que me é dado de tempo.

\- Severo, se não estou enganado, acho que tem uma poção, que possa trazer o corpo dela para cá, como uma poção Polissuco. Mas não tenho o conhecimento de onde ela poderia estar... - Alvo para de falar e olha pra mim, eu sabia de qual poção ele estava falando, tinha no meu livro de poções, eu olho para Dumbledore, me levanto, olho uma última vez para ela, que dormia tão tranquila, e que estava tão linda, seus cabelos estavam misturados, sua pele oscilava, ela estava em mudança, estava lutando por um local. Eu retiro os olhos dela, e vou para a minha sala. Eu balanço a varinha, o armário abre, eu aceno com ela, o livro, que era preto, bem velho, com as páginas amareladas, algumas rasgadas por causa do tempo e do grande manuseio, vem bem rápido, eu levanto a mão e o pego, rapidamente eu volto para o meu quarto, e com a varinha, eu começo a procurar onde estava, e finalmente, acho a página tão desejada. E começo a ler mentalmente, vendo os ingredientes, eu estava um pouco mais aliviado, pois tinha todos os ingredientes, quer dizer, todos, menos o grande e principal, o sangue do corpo do intruso.

\- O que me diz? - Alvo me pergunta, e por um momento eu lembro que ele também estava lá.

\- Eu tenho todos os ingredientes, menos o sangue, quer dizer, poderíamos ter uma chance de repelirmos o espírito da verdadeira Granger, para que possamos conseguir tirar um pouco do puro sangue dela. - Falo pensando na situação e mudo os meus olhos que estavam em Dumbledore para Julia.

\- Sim, Severo, mas você sabe que não posso garantir a total segurança dela... - Alvo afirma, e para, olhando para a minha jovem, ele põem o dedo indicador na boca.

Eu o olho sem entender, e logo ela se mexe.  
\- "Por que ela não se mexeu antes? Será que estava incapaz? " - Começo a ficar preocupado, e olho para Alvo que concorda com a cabeça, eu me viro para a porta, e saio dali.

\- Seria bom se saíssemos daqui... - Digo abrindo a porta e passando pela mesma, Alvo me seguiu, e eu a fechei. - Alvo... Só me diga que conseguirá, ou que pelo menos tentará salvá-la. - Minha voz falha e eu ajeito um pouco mais minha postura.

\- Severo, Severo... - Ele suspira e esboça um sorriso embaixo da barba prateada reluzente. - Não posso lhe prometer o que não está sobre o meu controle, - Ele agora dirige seu olhar para mim - mas, falarei com Flitwick sobre o feitiço, e deixo logo claro que não serei responsável sobre o que irá acontecer com ela. - Um tom mais sombrio atinge o seu rosto, e sinto um leve formigamento nos dedos.

\- O-obrigado, Alvo. - Gaguejo e por um momento me sinto jovem novamente, como quando ele me ensinava algo, ou vinha falar comigo em relação ao bullying que eu sofria, por causa daquele maldito Potter!! Minhas mãos se fecham em punho por baixo da capa.

\- Acho que você deveria informá-la, não acha? - Alvo quebra o silêncio, e eu volto para o presente momento, ele acena e vai embora, eu o olho sumindo pela escada, e entro em meus aposentos.

\- "Ela acordou?" - Penso seguindo em direção ao quarto, e a vejo sentada na cama, olhando para os próprios pés. - "Seria ela ou a Granger?" - Me aproximo sem êxitar.

\- Você acordou faz muito tempo? - Pergunto estando de frente para ela, e por um momento parecia que eu estava invisível e mudo, pois ela não havia demonstrado atenção à minha chegada. - Srta.? - Pego nos cabelos dela, que agora estavam negros com umas mechas da cor de mel.

\- Marques. Sou a srta. Marques, senhor. - Ela diz como se não me conhecesse, toda aquela formalidade comigo, estando nós à sós!

\- N-não era esse tipo de pergunta, só queria saber se estavas bem. - O tom frio e ameaçador que me adotou desde a infância, havia fugido, mas minha voz não deixou de ter seu próprio tom, o tom grosso, preocupado, humano, quente; pela primeira vez eu estava ouvindo a minha voz sendo ela mesma, e não carregando aquele fardo da morte de Lílian. Ela levanta o seu olhar e me olha surpresa no fundo dos meus olhos, sinto algo estranho, aquele olhar estava diferente, eu tinha que tirá-la daquele corpo. - "Será que ela a viu da mesma forma que eu?" - Tento não tirar meus olhos de foco dos dela.

\- Prometo que, se eu for mesmo morrer, eu irei morrer feliz. - Ela dá o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, e minhas pernas me traem, e eu desabo na frente dela, eu desço meus olhos até o meu joelho, e me sento sobre as minhas canelas, meus fios se jogam na frente do meu rosto, e uma dor, aquela dor, sim, a dor, era a mesma que eu sentira no momento em que vi Lílian morta, as lágrimas começam a escorrer dos meus olhos, e me curvo ainda mais, colocando as mãos no rosto para tentar me esconder. Sinto ela se levantar, e logo, ouço um som no chão; ela estava de joelhos na minha frente, e agora, agora ela estava me abraçando fortemente. Eu me ajeito um pouco mais e a abraço na mesma intensidade - Shh... - Ela tentava me acalmar, e no mesmo instante eu senti uma confiança, uma vontade imensa de me abrir para ela, de compartilhar tudo, a minha vida, os meus sorrisos, minhas lágrimas, queria sair daqui com ela, mas para isso, iria precisar dela comigo, sou inútil sem ela.

\- Eu... Eu farei o impossível para te ter viva ao meu lado! - Digo pausando as lágrimas, e mesmo com a cabeça latejando, eu me soltei do abraço dela, e a olhei, fiquei a olhando por um tempo, tentando esquecer aqueles traços, que pertenciam a outro alguém, com quem ela se parece? Será que ela e a Granger tem a mesma feição física? Eu me levanto. - Você precisa descansar, se quiser, eu a levo até o seu dormitório para não arranjar problemas com Filch. - Digo estendendo a mão para ajudá-la, ela se levanta e o seu rosto fica bem próximo ao meu, sinto ela se aproximar um pouco mais, os olhos dela se fecham, eu me excito um pouco, e logo a puxo para beijá-la, nossos lábios se colam, eu não sabia se aquele gosto era dela ou da Granger, estava totalmente confuso. Eu me separo, e coloco a mão na boca. - "O que eu fiz nessa noite? Meu Merlin! Não posso pensar nela estando com o corpo de Granger, na verdade, nem pensar nela nessa maneira eu posso, e eu ia fazer! Sim, perdi completamente o juízo. " - Fico de costas para ela, estava a ignorando mais uma vez. - Desculpa, mas, não posso pensar em ti com o corpo da srta. Granger, pois quando você tiver o seu, eu vou esperar o corpo dela, eu pensarei no corpo dela como seu. - Me explico e ela passa por mim, ainda sem falar nada.

\- Sim, então faça logo a poção que estava falando com Dumbledore. E até lá, vamos agir normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ok? - Eu fico hipnotizado, aquela voz meiga, e um pouco grossa, com uma determinação e autoridade únicas, eu concordo com a cabeça, e ela me dá um beijo na bochecha, eu coloco a mão no local enquanto ela vai embora. Eu estava tendo algo recíproco com uma intrusa de corpos? Eu estava amando e sendo amado pela primeira vez na minha vida. Estava tão feliz que nas inúmeras vezes que tentei dormir, eu sempre acordava pensando nela, sorrindo num futuro próximo, onde eu e ela estaríamos juntos, longe daqui, e do Lorde das Trevas, e do Potter, sei que ele ficaria mais seguro com o resto da Ordem, do que comigo. Desisto de dormir, e me dirijo à sala de poções, onde começo a iniciar a importante poção.

*Hermione

Estava na frente da minha cama, em pé, pensando no que havia escutado, eu realmente pensei que Dumbledore fosse mais amigável, mas ele tem razão, ele está ocupado demais para se responsabilizar comigo. Só quero que tudo isso acabe, meu corpo todo estava doendo, sinto como se houvesse agulhas em tudo que toco, encosto ou faço. Estava vivendo um verdadeiro pesadelo. Ela realmente não me queria no seu corpo.   
\- Tão sentimental, mas ainda tão frio... - Falo baixinho pensando em Snape enquanto olho pela janela, a Lua estava tão radiante, um sorriso escapa dos meus lábios, é, eu realmente estava o amando, e ele, ele me mostrou o verdadeiro amor, ele mostrou que não queria a parte física do meu corpo, e sim toda a minha alma. Deito na cama, e assim que fecho os olhos, eu durmo imediatamente, pensando em me encontrar com ele nos sonhos, pois ele já devia estar me esperando.   
O Sol estava novamente escondido, os pingos densos e finos de chuva caíam batendo no vidro da janela, eu abri meus olhos, e Gina estava se trocando.   
\- Humnn, acordou a princesinha do "morcegão". - Gina me olha e começa a rir, dou um sorriso vazio para ela, e ela se senta do meu lado. - Foi tão ruim assim? - Ela me pergunta.

\- Quê? N-não! Quero dizer... Aah..! - Eu me enrolo, e meu rosto esquenta. - Não teve nada. Por que... Por que... - Seguro minhas lágrimas, e começo a contar para ela tudo o que houve e tudo o que ouvi.

\- Então... Quer dizer que Mione, a Hermione, está viva? - Os olhos de Gina brilham, e vejo que, sim, era como Malfoy havia dito, eles só estavam sendo meus amigos por que meu físico ainda é o de Hermione. Sinto um calafrio, e por um momento, eu não queria mais estar ali, eu só queria estar na minha casa, com o meu celular, o meu Wi-Fi, com a minha família.

*Flashback On*

\- Julia! Julia! Olha - Gabriel me mostra o desenho de nossa família na frente de uma casa grande, com uma árvore, com um gatinho, um sol sorridente, e uma grama verdinha. - Essa aqui é nossa casa, quando eu crescer, vou me tornar engenheiro para ganhar muito dinheiro pra poder comprar... Comprar essa casa pra todo mundo junto. - Ele aponta pra casa com o número cem em cima de uma grande porta, e com as janelas grandes de vidro. - Essa aqui - Ele aponta para a maior bonequinha, que estava toda de preto, com um cabelo grande e negro - É tu, por que eu sei que preto é sua cor preferida!, e esse aqui - Ele aponta para o bonequinho ao lado, que estava na cintura da minha, o boneco estava com uma camisa azul, e uma bermuda preta - sou eu, e esse aqui, - Ele aponta para o menor bonequinho humano do desenho, que estava de camisa branca e bermuda preta, com os sapatos verdes - É Gui-gui, e essa aqui, - Ele aponta para uma bonequinha um pouco maior que ele, que estava do outro lado da minha boneca, ela vestia tudo branco, e um sapatinho preto - É Maria Clara, - logo percebo minha influência em cores que tinha dado para aquelas crianças, eu amava preto, e admitia isso desde a infância...

*Flashback On ( ao quadrado )*

\- Eu não quero usar rosa! - Tinha onze anos quando decidi ter gosto próprio em minhas coisas pessoais.

\- Por que não? Fica bonito em você, toma vai vestir! - Minha mãe insistia em me fazer vestir um vestidinho rosa, com algumas florzinhas, um vestido bem enjoado para alguém como eu.

\- Eu não quero!! Eu quero esse! - Falava mais alto tentando me esquivar do vestido rosa que ela tava tentando me dar.

\- Esse é feio, é preto, sem graça! Você vai ficar mais pálida com ele. Vista esse rosa. - O tom gentil havia sumido, e decidi vestir, me sentido com um ódio que faria qualquer um sentir pena do meu rosto rubro e dos meus olhos negros vermelhos e molhados pelas lágrimas de puro ódio que eu soltava.

*Flashback Off ( ao quadrado )*

\- ...e essa aqui, - Ele apontou para uma bonequinha do tamanho da de Maria, estava vestindo vermelho, tinha os cabelos laranja - é vovó, e Tia Taci tá aqui - Ele apontou para uma bonequinha do lado de Guilherme, que vestia preto e cinza, com o cabelo marrom. - Olha, minha mãe - ele apontou para outra bonequinha que estava do lado da minha mãe, ela tinha cabelos vermelhos, e estava vestindo um vestido vermelho ou rosa, não identifiquei aquela cor; só sei que olhei para ele que estava animado e orgulhoso por ter feito um desenho cheio de detalhes, por um momento eu desaprendi a ouvir, e fiquei o olhando, sem entender nada que ele, meu primo primogênito de oito anos, de cabelos castanho escuro, como o meu, curto, e liso, pele branca, olhos negros, quem o via, dizia que era o meu irmão, falava. Eu olhei ao redor, ignorando a criança que estava me explicando sua obra de arte, e via minha tia, minha mãe, minha outra mãe( eu sempre chamei minha avó de mãe, ela era a nossa matriarca com apenas quarenta e oito de idade), meu filho ( meu outro primo, o membro mais jovem da família, com cinco anos ), minha irmã, meu "tiodrasto" , e o meu "vôdrasto", eu olhei para a árvore, onde pude aproveitar aquela atmosfera familiar de todos se reunirem em pleno domingo só para se divertirem saudavelmente.

*Flashback Off*

Tento não demonstrar que estava fraca, e sensível, e sorrio para Gina, que me olhava sonhadora. O dia passou como todos os outros, Snape não olhava mais para mim com a frequência de antes, na verdade, ele só prestou atenção em mim quando Malfoy me defendeu de Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle:  
\- Novo visual, "Granger"? - Pansy para na minha frente debochando e fazendo aspas com os dedos, e os dois patetas se aproximam mais do lado dela. Snape olha com atenção.

\- Saí da minha frente, Parkinson. - Tento sair, mas aquela rodinha se fecha e Malfoy se dirige àquele grupinho, e não demora muito para que todos os olhares se voltassem para mim. - Ah! Que droga... - Sussurro vendo Malfoy chegar acompanhado dos rostos curiosos.

\- Vamos, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, deixem-na em paz. - Malfoy diz e por um momento seus olhos azuis se encontram com os meus, e param por um instante, e sinto imediatamente algo me fuzilar lá na frente, na mesa dos professores.

\- Ah, Draco! Desculpe por ter falado assim com sua... - Ela fala manhosa, mexendo no cabelo dele, e tornou a falar bem devagar, senti meu rosto corar. - NA-MO-RA-DA! - Eles começaram a rir, e Malfoy empurrou a mão de Parkison, e logo aquele sorriso réptil sumiu da face dela.

\- Deixe de ser infantil, Pansy. - Digo vendo um sorriso nos lábios do Malfoy e me viro indo embora, enquanto todos vaiaram fervorosos eu ouço som de passos atrás de mim, mas ando normalmente, os passos estavam pesados e rápidos, fiquei com medo de ser ela, e os dois trasgos para me darem uma surra, e logo puxei a varinha por precaução.

\- Se eu fosse a senhorita, não se preocuparia com isso. - A voz de Snape me faz arrepiar.

\- Que bom! - Falo e apresso o passo, eu tinha que agir como uma aluna normal, que odeia os professores implicantes.

\- Julia! - Ele diz e me faz parar paralisada, estava sendo incomum alguém me chamar pelo meu nome. - E não chamarei a senhorita pelo nome de Granger. - Ele completa e agora sua voz estava perto da minha nuca, ele estava como uma fera prestes a atacar sua presa.

\- Eu pedi... - Minha voz sai um pouco trêmula, e minha mente se abre deixando tudo escorrer pela boca - Eu pedi para que você se afastasse de mim, pedi para agir normalmente comigo, pedi para que você... - As lágrimas começaram a descer. - Você esquecesse do que houve entre a gente! - Comecei a chorar com mais ferocidade, e ele me puxa para um canto mais reservado. Snape me envolve em seus braços quentes que tinham um ar frio.

\- Eu farei todo o possível e o impossível para ter você. - Snape me diz e eu ergo meus olhos até os dele, enxugo-os e sorrio. - Agora vá se organizar, srta Granger. - Severo sorri fazendo aquele tom "Severo" e frio, e ameaçador dele.

\- Sim, professor Snape. - Sorrio falando num tom sério e monótono, e saio andando em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Passando alguns dias, recebi a notícia de que Snape, Dumbledore e mais alguma pessoa, estavam quase prontos e só estavam me aguardando nas masmorras, na sala de Poções. Saí da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e fui em direção às masmorras; por um momento eu parei por causa de um barulho que havia escutado, olhei ao meu redor, e só vi um sapo, olhando pra mim.

\- "O que faz aqui, Trevo?" - Penso o olhando. - Neville deve estar preocupado. Vá pra lá, vá. Não quero que você atrapalhe minha detenção. - Volto a andar, e deixo o sapo isolado lá trás, coaxando neutramente. Assim que chego na frente da porta, ela se abre, e Snape que estava de costas naquela sala vazia, diz:  
\- Entre rápido, srta.. - Snape diz e pisca o olho para mim, tinha algo acontecendo, e eu estava confusa. - Creio que a detenção que terás hoje será limpar toda essa bagunça, e organizar tudo corretamente nos armários. - Eu aceno confusa e olho para ele com uma interrogação nos olhos, e ele logo pega uma perna de um anfíbio e coloca dentro de um pote. - "Sapo?" - Penso pegando alguns ingredientes, devagar, organizando precisamente no armário. Eu olho ao redor procurando algum sapo, e não o via. Mas eu continuava a fazer. Até que a porta havia se aberto novamente.   
\- Severo! Ah... Peço-lhes perdão... - Dumbledore olha para o chão perto de mim, e olho devagar para o mesmo local, e vejo uma perereca rosa presa na barra da minha saia, como era leve, eu não havia a sentido. - Dolores, mas infelizmente terei de retirá-la daqui. - Alvo acena com a varinha e o prof. Flitwick, que era mais baixo que o habitual, tinha um grande bigode que apoiava seus óculos grandes e redondos sobre seus olhos pequenos, e tinha um cabelo curto, negro, dividido ao meio, parecendo um maestro, bem um pequeno maestro. A perereca pulou para o chão e num "puff" , Umbridge aparecera e estava encarando Dumbledore. - Creio que não foi chamada. - Ele completa, sorrindo.

\- E porquê vocês estão se reunindo? Isso é alguma ação contra o ministério? - A voz fina e irritante dela ecoava pela sala enquanto Snape contorcia o olhar de desprezo.

\- Ação? Contra o ministério? - Dumbledore repetiu e começou a rir e eu o olhei sem saber se ria ou não, alternando os olhares entre os outros professores. - Não tenho tempo para essas asneiras, Dolores. - Ele parou de rir e passou os olhares por todos.

\- Vamos lá, já que não é nada contra o ministério, então pode falar. Não terá problemas, não é? - Ela pergunta conjurando uma cadeira e sentando-se nela. - Sem ressentimentos, Snape, mas eu não quero sujar o meu vestido com o que... com o que já passou por aqui. - Ela diz sorrindo e começa a me encarar com aquela cara de sapo!

\- Então por que não se retira da minha sala, já que não se sente confortavelmente agradável? - Snape estava com um olhar de ódio para a sapa velha, e ela logo virou o olhar para ele.

\- Creio que não irei me retirar para poder ficar de olhos bem abertos sobre o que está havendo aqui. - Ela diz e olha para Dumbledore que ainda sorria. - Por que não está cumprindo com sua detenção, Granger?! - Ela pergunta um pouco mais alterada, virando o olhar de sapo para mim.

\- Está dispensada Granger, mas não saia agora. - Snape diz num tom alto sem tirar os olhos ameaçadores de Umbridge.

\- Por que está dispensando-a? Ela ainda não terminou! - Ela diz apontando para a mesa e se levanta indo em direção à garota.

\- Creio que o poder sobre a detenção dela está em minhas mãos. - Snape rapidamente se põem ao meu lado, um pouco mais ma frente e encara Umbridge mortalmente.

\- De acordo com o Decreto de... - Ela começa quando Dumbledore a interrompe, fazendo o olhar estranho e esbugalhado dela se atrair nele.

\- Dolores, por favor saia desta sala. - Ele sorri mesmo com o tom autoritário.

\- Já disse que não irei sair! - Ela quase grita com sua voz fina e arrogante.

\- Saia da minha sala! Agora! - Snape grita e as portas se abrem.

\- Não!! - Umbridge grita e saca a varinha. - Eu estou aqui para ouvir o que vocês estão escondendo, e não sairei até vocês decidirem sair dessa sala fedida, desse castelo fedido que mais parece um grande monte de bosta!! - Ela grita e some da nossa frente, como se tivesse aparatado. Eu olho para Snape assustada, e olho para Flitwick que agora estava baixando a varinha depois de olhar ao redor estupefato, Dumbledore riu.

\- Mas... O qu... - De repente lembro de um livro, Hogwarts:Uma História, e lá tinha que quem insulta o castelo é devidamente punido por sete dias, de se aproximar dos terrenos do mesmo. - Entendi... - Sorrio só de pensar que finalmente me livrara da Umbridge.

\- Então vamos iniciar. - Snape diz indo em direção à própria mesa, e com um aceno de varinha, organiza tudo aos seus devidos lugares.

\- É... Professor. - Digo indo atrás de Snape e me lembrando do quão ele foi corajoso e audacioso por ter enfrentado Umbridge pra mim.

\- Primeiro você terá que ficar com Dumbledore, Granger. - Ele fala friamente, lembrei de quando nos conhecemos pessoalmente, a expressão dele não mudara.

\- Obrigada. - O abraço mesmo ele estando de lado, e sorrio ao sentir que ele se virou e me abraçou na mesma intensidade, assim que terminamos olhamos para Dumbledore que conversava com Flitwick, provavelmente o professor de feitiços não vira o ocorrido.

\- Quer iniciar um laço eterno comigo, Julia? - Snape me pergunta e meu coração acelera, e por um instante eu vejo Dumbledore se virar para Snape na minha visão periférica.

\- Sim! - Digo feliz e sorrindo de ponta a ponta, ele logo olha para Dumbledore que nos olhava incrédulo, e Flitwick quase teve que correr atrás do queixo que acabara de cair quando Snape me beijou na frente de ambos.

\- O ritual ficará para outro dia. - Flitwick diz e se retira, deixando um silêncio sinistro.

\- Vá dormir, Granger. Talvez amanhã possamos marcar uma data com hora exatas para que mais nada dê errado. - Alvo diz abrindo a porta com um aceno, e sorriu para mim, tentando fazer com que eu fingisse que tudo ficaria bem. E eu sabia que depois daquilo, nada ficaria bem para Severo. E se Umbridge soubesse daquilo?! Eles estariam ferrados! Dou um último abraço em Snape, e desejo uma boa noite para Dumbledore. Sigo para a minha torre, estando preocupada com o que estava ocorrendo lá nas masmorras.

*Snape

A vejo indo embora logo após de dar um "Boa noite" para Alvo. Não estava acreditando em mais nada, nem me importando com mais nada!, eu só quero estar com ela até os últimos momentos da minha vida.   
\- Você tem ideia do que acabou de fazer, Severo?! - Alvo mostra o que estava escondendo.


	7. Capítulo - 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

Os olhos azuis faiscantes de Alvo ainda aguardava alguma resposta.  
\- Alvo, eu só quero aproveitar o momento em que sei que posso amar e ser amado. - Digo e suspiro um pouco, baixando os meus olhos até o meu livro onde estava encharcado de anotações sobre a poção que estava preparando.

\- Severo, não irei permitir que vocês estejam se relacionando sob o piso de Hogwarts comigo no comando. - Alvo tinha um ar sério, e sua voz fez com que eu me sentisse jovem novamente.

**Flashback On**

\- Mas eu pedi! Eu pedi para que você a protegesse! Ela agora está morta! Lílian está morta! - Grito tentando chamar a atenção de Dumbledore que estava de costas para mim. - Eu fiz tudo o que pediu... - Falo um pouco mais baixo sentindo um pequeno ódio lamber minhas estranhas.

\- Severo! Isso era imutável! Eu não poderia mais impedir! - Dumbledore falava alto.

**Flashback On (ao quadrado)**

Eu subia as escadas, vi Potter caído ao pé da escada, como sempre, arrogante, mesmo após a morte! Corri sem ter tempo de sentir alegria por ter o visto caído no chão, e vejo um quarto com a lâmpada ligada, as coisas caídas no chão não me impediram de entrar no quarto, e assim que vejo aqueles cabelos ruivos jogados no chão, aquela mão pálida paralisada, sem vida, e logo meu coração recebe um tiro. Ela estava lá, ela estava morta, deitada no chão, com os olhos abertos, verdes lisos e opacos, seu rosto já não estava tão corado quanto antes, eu perdi completamente o meu chão, tentei me agarrar às paredes para não cair bruscamente; eu me jogo em direção à ela, e a puxo para mim, a dor que eu sentia agora estava me corroendo por dentro, minhas lágrimas estavam jorrando e começo a gritar lamentando a morte por minha culpa. O bebê Potter estava me olhando com o rosto molhado, os olhos e as bochechas vermelhas, a cicatriz estava ameaçando derramar sangue, ele nos olhava, sem entender o por quê de tudo aquilo. Ouço um barulho, uma moto havia chegado, tinha que sair logo dali, entrego um beijo na testa da minha amada e olho para o garoto que continuava me olhando com aqueles olhos grandes e verdes vivos iguais ao de Lílian.

**Flashback Off (ao quadrado)**

\- O garoto, o garoto não precisa mais de proteção, o Lorde das Trevas já foi derrotado! - Me lembro dos detalhes.

\- Severo, ele não foi completamente derrotado, ele voltará, e quando ele voltar quero que prometa que irá protegê-lo. - Alvo me responde e me vejo sem escolha.

**Flashback Off**

\- Por favor Alvo... Ela já é maior, e quando ela se separar... - Digo e penso por um instante, Voldemort, se ele descobrisse, Julia seria morta. - O Lorde das Trevas iria matá-la. - O calor do momento havia me feito esquecer disso, e um frio arrepio corre por todo o meu corpo.

\- Sim, Severo. - Alvo diz e depois de um longo silêncio ele se retira, me deixando à sós comigo mesmo, fazendo o tempo latejar sobre minha cabeça, cada vez mais devagar.

*Hermione

Eu estava fazendo um trabalho na sala comunal, o barulho da pena riscando o pergaminho já não era mais um incômodo, mas eu estava com uma saudade imensa do meu celular, do meu Wi-Fi, dos meus jogos, dos meus animes, e mangás. Certamente ser bruxa era legal, mas não era tão legal quanto batalhar contra alguém no Clash Royale. E sei que tenho Gina para conversar, mas depois que eu disse que Hermione estava viva, ela ficou um pouco mais afastada de mim, e tentou até se animar comigo quase agora quando disse à ela que estava namorando com o Morcegão, mas não durou muito, pois eu tinha e resolvi fazer atividade, e ela foi para a Biblioteca fazer as dela. Um papel tampa o meu tinteiro, eu olho ao redor e só havia eu escrevendo e ninguém notara que o papel estava ali. Pego e vejo uma mensagem, provavelmente seria Snape me chamando para dormir com ele, ou para comemorarmos o fato de que estamos namorando. Eu abro o bilhete:

Hermione,

Venha à minha sala, a senha é: Abóbora doce. Iremos ver uma hora para o feitiço amanhã.

A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Eu guardo o bilhete e com um aceno de varinha, eu guardo as minhas coisas. Peço a Capa de Invisibilidade à Harry, o deixando com a interrogação da pergunta: "Onde você vai?" na cabeça, e vou em direção à Estátua do Gárgula.

\- Abóbora doce. - Digo olhando para os lados, me certificando de que estou sozinha, e assim que a escada aparece, eu subo e bato na porta que estava entreaberta. - Prof. Dumbledore? - Eu tiro a capa e a coloco em meus braços.

\- Ah! Pode entrar. - A voz dele atravessa a brecha da porta que abre sozinha, e eu entro o vendo falar alguma coisa com um pássaro de fogo, uma Fênix! Ela olha para mim e solta um pequeno pio, e então Dumbledore confirma algo com a cabeça e ela saí de lá voando enquanto as faíscas de suas chamas tentavam acompanhá-la.

\- Ela é linda. - Assim que ela some eu elogio a mesma e olho para Dumbledore que me olhava.

\- Aquela é a Fawkes. E, eu lhe chamei aqui para dizer que vi os seus horários, e que só estarás livre de noite, correto? - Ele me pergunta se dirigindo à própria cadeira, e assim que ele me olha eu concordo com a cabeça. - Então, amanhã às sete horas, em ponto, da noite, quero você aí, no mesmo lugar em que estás. - Eu olho para o chão, e eu estava em cima de um tapete redondo, vermelho, com desenhos, listras, círculos, e todos estes sendo dourado, me lembrando do brasão da Grifinória, e toco levemente na minha gravata listrada, e dou um leve sorriso. - Bonito, não é? - Ele me pergunta e eu concordo rapidamente dando-lhe um sorriso. - Sabe o que isso é? - Ele pergunta mais uma vez.

\- Um tapete. - Digo, achando a resposta um pouco óbvia, e ele sorri.

\- Ah, claro, sim, sim... Sabe qual desenho está nesse tapete? - Ele agora havia me pego com essa, nao havia notado um desenho no meio daquela bagunça de texturas! Eu me afasto um pouco, indo para à escrivaninha de Dumbledore, e logo começo a observar que estava em cima da barriga de um leão, o Leão da Grifinória! Minha boca se abre um pouco e um pequeno "Uau!" saí dela. O leão moveu a boca, ele estava em pé, com as patas dianteiras separadas, estando uma mais em cima da outra, a barriga dele bem em forma, e as patas traseiras também estavam separadas, estando uma atrás da outra, sua cauda estava em pé, e sua ponta se encontrava logo atrás da grande juba leonina.

\- É um leão, creio eu que seja o mesmo Leão que está no brasão da Grifinória. - Digo enquanto me viro e o olho seriamente.

\- Hunm... Muito bem. - Ele coloca a própria varinha em cima da escrivaninha, e parece relaxar por um instante. - Bem, não se atrase amanhã. - Assim que eu viro, ele continua: - Senhorita, cuidado com a cobra. - Ele pisca o olho sorrindo e aponta para o tapete, e assim que pisei no tapete a cobra estava me olhando, com aquela língua para fora, sendo ela composta pelas cores verde e prata, nas mesmas texturas que o Leão ganhara a pouco. Eu me cubro, e logo saio de lá pensando no que ele disse...

\- "Cuidado com a cobra... Seria a cobra, Snape? Será que ele não gostou do que houve ontem? Ah, isso é óbvio, por que está contra regras importantíssimas, e assim que Umbridge voltar, ele vai ter que tomar bem mais cuidado. " - Concluo em pensamento, enquanto ando em direção à minha torre, quando eu paro de repente, sem querer, e minha cabeça começa a doer, eu ponho a mão nela e recomeço andar, ela dói com mais intensidade, eu abaixo a minha cabeça e solto um pequeno grunhido de dor, e saio andando mais rápido, quando esbarro em alguém e ela dói mais ainda, eu não aguento e me jogo no chão com as mãos na cabeça, eu começo a gritar, o alguém em que esbarrei me descobre.

\- Granger?! - Malfoy diz num tom desesperado e não consigo muito ver o que ele estava fazendo pois abrir os olhos era algo extraordinariamente doloroso. - O que houve?! GRANGER!! - Ele agora estava gritando, e desesperadamente pegou sua varinha e a apontou para mim. - Locomotor! - Eu me sinto flutuar, e ele logo corre comigo flutuando atrás. Até que ouço ele parar, e a dor começa a ficar insuportável, eu começo a gritar mais alto, e começa a sair sangue da minha boca, eu me desespero.

\- Se afaste! Legilimens! - Uma voz grossa diz e sinto alguém na minha mente. Eu vejo um vazio extremo, estava tudo realmente negro, eu estava deitada no chão e a verdadeira Hermione estava me chutando no abdômen, quando a sinto parar, eu vejo alguém com capa negra, Snape? O que Snape estava fazendo lá? - Deixe-a em paz! - Ele a empurrava, e ela sentava no chão. - Nós estamos resolvendo para tirá-la daqui. - Ele complementou e se abaixou na minha frente, ele me olhava incrível, como se eu fosse uma joia rara. - V-você é linda. - Ele diz e eu volto novamente para o mundo real.

A dor havia passado, mas assim que olhei para Snape, os olhos dele resolvem se encontrar com os meus, ele fica me olhando, esplêndido, e logo mais sangue começa a sair da minha boca, eu desmaio total.

*Snape

Estava fazendo uma ronda, antes de me trancar, para ver se apanhava alguém andando por aí. E logo começo a ouvir gritos! Eu corro rapidamente até a origem do grito fino, e encaro Malfoy assustado, e suado com Julia flutuando atrás de si! Meu coração se desespera, ela estava sendo expulsa pela verdadeira Granger, a trilha de sangue me mostrou que ela estava morrendo, então decido me arriscar. - Se afaste! Legilimens! - Digo com autoridade, e vejo uma cena explícita de violência, Granger estava chutando com força algo que estava encolhido no chão. Eu corro e a afasto de lá com força, fazendo-a cair no chão após ver que ela estava chutando quem seria o amor da minha vida. - Deixe-a em paz! - Grito a olhando com ódio. - Nós estamos resolvendo para tirá-la daqui. - Tentei me acalmar e me abaixei na frente de Julia, ela estava pálida, com cabelos negros cacheados e volumosos sobre algumas partes do rosto, em posição fetal ela demonstrava que era um pouco maior que a Granger, e que também tinha um corpo mais avantajado que o dela, eu fiquei maravilhado, era a primeira vez que estava vendo quem era a pessoa que amo, aquela imagem, mesmo sendo de dor e sofrimento estaria gravado na minha memória até ela ganhar um corpo próprio. - V-você é linda. - Falo antes que ela vá, já que ela estava sumindo. E volto para o presente momento. Malfoy me olhava como uma criança quando vê algum ser místico pela primeira vez. Eu olhei para ela e ela já estava olhando para mim, eu a admirei, só que acordei para a realidade quando o sangue dela começou a sair pela boca, e ela desmaiou, deixando todo o seu corpo mole. Malfoy parecia que ia fazer o mesmo quando ele olhou para trás de mim.

\- E-ela... - Eu o interrompo me virando e vendo Dumbledore passar por mim lentamente.

\- Aconteceu novamente. - Eu digo e ele me olha, enquanto coloca a mão sobre a cintura da jovem.

\- Voltarei logo, Severo. - Ele aparata, e eu olho para Malfoy.

\- Se você disser ou pensar sobre algo relacionado a isto, você ficará em detenção com o Filch, e perderá 50 pontos para a Sonserina, e será tirado 10 de cada pessoa com quem você compartilhou. - Digo com a voz fria, grossa e assassina que costumo usar com o resto da escola. E ele concorda com a cabeça saindo de lá correndo desesperado.

\- "O que você estava fazendo com ela à essa hora, Malfoy..?! - O pensamento rígido e ciumento dele latejava. - "Eles estavam juntos!" - Foi a frase mais pensada e paranoica que ele já disse em tanto tempo, ele estava esperando Alvo chegar com isso na cabeça enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala do velho.   
Craque!

\- Ela ficará bem. - Alvo diz assim que chega e se senta olhando para Snape.

\- E-eu poderia vê-la? - Pergunto me aproximando da escrivaninha.

\- Não seria bom que você fosse, há seguidores por toda parte. - Alvo diz e Snape fica com o coração na mão. - Seria um desastre se alguém o visse e comentasse com Voldemort. - Ele quebra o silêncio, e logo me vêm uma ideia, mas estava em dúvida se seria aprovada ou não por ele, e ele simplesmente sorriu. - Tome cuidado, Severo. - Alvo ri.

\- Claro, Alvo. - Eu digo e aparato para a minha sala. - Accio Polissuco! - Pego a poção e aparato no quarto masculino na Torre Grifinória, ao lado de Harry Potter, e pego um fio de cabelo dele no meio daquele ninho horroroso. - Potter... - Sussurro e aparato para os meus aposentos, coloco o fio do exemplar do Tiago Potter na poção, e assim que a cor aparece eu viro de uma só vez! O efeito vai surtindo, o meu corpo diminuiu, meus olhos borraram, meus cabelos clarearam e ficaram ridículos. Conjurei um óculos, e uma roupa ds Grifinória.

\- "Que humilhação!" - Penso ao me ver no espelho e logo aparato para St. Mungus, e vejo o manequim enjoado na frente daquela loja "abandonada".

\- É... Eu vim ver a se - Me corrijo rapidamente - Hermione Granger. - Ela me responde e eu entro bem apressado, eu olho para o que havia nos andares. E eu acabo me dirigindo à Bruxa-recepcionista.

\- Boa noite. Em que posso ajudar? - Ela me diz sorrindo e tento agir como o cabeça oca do Potter.

\- É... Pessoas que começam a sangrar por dentro ficam em que andar? - Pergunto e ajeito o óculos, e ela para os olhos na minha testa, mas desvia o olhar.

\- Fica no quarto andar, e sua amiga, a senhorita que acabou de chegar, está no terceiro quarto à esquerda. - Ela diz e eu corro indo até o quarto andar. Quando eu chego lá, depois de atrair olhares curiosos, eu procuro a sala e entro, ela estava sozinha. E senti um feitiço ao redor dela, ela estava dormindo, calmamente, o feitiço não era algo maligno, eu fico a admirando e toco na sua mão, a alisando, levo a mão dela até a minha boca, e a beijo, sentindo o cheiro doce dela. Eu fiquei a observando por cinco horas, até eu perceber que estava perto de amanhecer, então tive que me despedir dela, dando um beijo, o beijo mais demorado que já dei em alguém, na testa da jovem, e logo começo a sentir meu corpo se elevar, eu me olhei na janela, e vi que o efeito finalmente havia chegado ao fim, tentei aparatar, mas não consegui, corri o mais rápido que pude até eu sair, e assim que saí, conjurei minhas próprias roupas, já que o uniforme estava se rasgando, joguei o óculos e aparatei para Hogwarts, em meus aposentos. Tomei uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, e fechei os olhos pensando no que havia acontecido.

\- "Ela e Malfoy não estão juntos! - É a última coisa que penso antes de apagar.

*Dumbledore

Acordei no meio da madrugada com a chegada de Fawkes, ela me entrega o assunto que eu estava tratando com a Ordem, e uma carta do Ministério, eu abri, e ela só falava que o ministro viria aqui para falar sobre a expulsão de Dolores. Ri comigo mesmo. E voltei a dormir.


	8. Capítulo - 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Hermione

Acordo com uma dor miserável na cabeça, e colocando a mão sobre o lado esquerdo da mesma eu percebo que uma jovem Curandeira estava me olhando, parada com uma bandeja nas mãos e um pequeno sorriso robótico nos lábios, ela era loira, tinha uma pele alva, e estava usanso fardamento branco com uma camisa de botões e um saia até os joelhos, a janela atrás dela coberta por cortinas brancas, não escondia a claridade que invadia com força e agredia os meus olhos que focavam nos olhos da enfermeira que eram azuis cristalinos iguais ao do Malfoy, será que eram parentes?  
\- Bom dia, senhorita Granger. Como está se sentindo? - Ela me pergunta sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, estou bem, só estou com uma pequena dor de cabeça. - Sorrio me sentando e colocando as mãos sobre a colcha, eu passo as mãos no rosto, e sinto um cheiro diferente em uma das mãos, na esquerda, havia um cheiro conhecido, eu pego a parte de cima da minha mão e começo a cheirar, eu fecho os olhos me concentrando no cheiro e, sim, sim, era o cheiro dele, Harry esteve aqui, eu abro os olhos e fico encarando o fim da colcha branca em cima dos meus pés.

\- "O que ele estaria fazendo aqui?" - Penso mergulhando cada vez mais fundo me esquecendo completamente de onde estava, até alguém me "acordar".

\- Tem algo de errado com a sua mão, senhorita? - Ela me pergunta separando uma dose de um remédio e eu a olho.

\- Não, só tenho uma curiosidade. - Digo e ela para de separar a dose milimetricamente me encarando.

\- Pode contar, senhorita. - Ela diz e sorri tentando me passar confiança.

\- Alguém veio me visitar durante a noite, quem foi? - Pergunto sendo bem objetiva, eu não teria tempo para perder.

\- O, o senhor Potter veio lhe ver ontem assim que a senhorita havia sido enfeitiçada para parar de sangrar, ele saiu antes do amanhecer bem apressado, quer dizer, ele saiu mais apressado do que quando entrou. - Ela ri um pouco, mas isso não disfarça o fato de ela estar nervosa e de ter gaguejado no começo.

\- Humn... - Só tenho isso como resposta, e ela logo separa a dose, fazendo um pequeno feitiço com a mesma. - É... Assim que a dor de cabeça passar, eu poderia sair e voltar para a escola? - Pergunto colocando mais sons do que o som dela batendo na mesa, e de está partindo algo com um olhar.

\- Não, não, agora não, pois você está em observação. - Ela diz e me sinto um pouco desconfiada, eu olho ao meu redor, a sala que estava vazia se tornava imensa quando eu olhava daquela cama alta em direção à porta.

\- Por que eu estou em observação? - Pergunto falando a palavra destaque num tom diferente como o dela que estava falando docilmente e de um modo enjoado que me lembrava Umbridge. 

\- Por que você está com uma Hemorragia Interna. - Ela diz com aquele sorrisinho cínico.

\- É? Mas, onde? - Pergunto estando com um pouco de medo, eu não queria morrer agora.

\- No centro do seu cérebro, e alguns dos seus órgãos tiveram seus tecidos rompidos bruscamente. - Ela diz sorrindo e me entregando um copo com o remédio de conteúdo. - Irei chamar o Curandeiro responsável, por favor não se esforce, qualquer coisa, é só me chamar com um sinal da varinha. - Ela sai do quarto, e fico feliz por estar sozinha; porém o não poder me levantar e não ter com quem conversar, me fizeram ficar triste, mais do que antes. Me curvo um pouco sobre a cama, e logo ouço a porta abrir. Um Curandeiro, vulgo médico, entra, ele era alto, tinha cabelos escorridos de tons castanhos diferentes que desciam sobre a testa dele, ele era bronzeado, tinha olhos verdes e um sorriso encantador, ele sorriu ao me ver e desviei o olhar com medo de me cegar pelo brilho daqueles dentes. Ele vem em minha direção, e começa a falar algum feitiço um pouco extenso com a varinha sobre o meu corpo, enquanto eu o via passar a varinha de cima para baixo no meu corpo, a outra bruxa suspirava olhando encantada para ele. Assim que ele terminou, ele me olhou e sorriu.  
\- Completamente curada! - Foi o que ele disse pegando minha varinha ao lado da minha cama e me entregando.

\- Então eu posso ir? - Pergunto curiosa e alegre.

\- Sim, sim, cuidado para não cair; se levantar depois de dois dias de cama não é moleza! - Ele diz e eu me sinto surpresa.

\- Moça, me diga, quantas vezes Harry veio me ver? - Pergunto pensando que Harry não era Harry.

\- Todas as noites, ficava aqui afobado e saía desesperado antes do amanhecer, às vezes ele ficava falando contigo, às vezes ele chorava, mas na maioria das vezes ele ficava segurando, cheirando e beijando sua mão. Creio que o Potter seja um ótimo partido. - Ela diz sorrindo e eu percebi que tinha razão no que havia pensado, Harry não era Harry, e sim Snape. Ele estava se transformando no Harry para me ver. Meu coração acelera e uma alegria pulsa em meu corpo. Estou pronta para ir à Hogwarts!

*Snape

Mal acordei e já estava me agredindo mentalmente, eu estava atrasado dez minutos. Conjurei uma roupa, arrumei minha cama, comi algo rapidamente, fiz minhas necessidades e desci para o café da manhã no Salão Principal, com o coração apertando de curiosidade, aquilo tudo só foi um sonho! Assim que saio dos meus aposentos eu vejo Malfoy na escada, sentado, sozinho.

\- Não devia estar no Salão, sr. Malfoy? - Pergunto parado atrás dele.

\- Sim... Mas, Snape, eu quero saber, onde ela está? - Ele me pergunta e meus ciúmes começam a me corroer.

\- Professor Snape. - Eu o corrijo. - E não, não sei onde ela está. - Digo e o empurro para o lado e passo por ele, descendo lentamente as escadas.

\- Você sabe! Eu sei que você sabe, o jeito que o senhor olha pra ela... - Ele segura a minha capa me fazendo parar, o olho de esguelha e me sinto mais enfurecido do que antes. - Você gosta dela, não é mesmo, padrinho? - Ele me pergunta com um tom ameaçador, eu puxo a minha capa e vou embora. - É, agora tenho certeza, não ache que eu a deixarei livre para o senhor, professor. - Eu paro e me viro, o olhando se levantar.

\- Não desonre seu próprio nome, Malfoy. - Digo sabendo que o fizera parar, e desço as escadas indo até o Salão Principal. Assim que chego lá, meus olhos percorrem desesperados a mesa da Grifinória. Não seria uma novidade ver que todos já estavam sabendo do ocorrido que houvera, muitos me olhavam enquanto cochichavam. Até que Gina Weasley me olha com uma cara feia, e balança a cabeça negando algo e se volta para o próprio prato. "Será que ela sabia?" foi a pergunta que ficou até ela passar por mim, com a Lovegood.

\- Srta. Weasley, poderia vir aqui por um instante? - Pergunto parando-a no meio do corredor e a puxando para um local mais afastado da loira.

\- Sim? - Ela pergunta esperando algo.

\- Conte-me o que sabe sobre eu e ela. - Minha postura não caiu e a olhei rigidamente.

\- Tudo, quer dizer quase tudo, não sei o que aconteceu com vocês ontem, para ela ir ao St. Mungus, por exemplo. - Ela diz e me arrepio por completo.

\- Se quiser saber o que houve, pergunte à ela, logo ela estará de volta. - Digo e sigo caminho.

O dia passa devagar, sem cor, igual à quando eu era antes de conhecê-la. A noite chega, e eu me preparo para visitá-la. Passo do lado de Potter e retiro um fio, me transformo no mesmo e vou para St. Mungus. A noite passava mais rápido ao lado dela, e eu falava sobre coisas aleatórias, mesmo ela estando adormecida e inconsciente. Estava virando um péssimo costume, me arrumar pela terceira vez para vê-la. Estava começando a ficar preocupado, mesmo sabendo que o feitiço estava dando certo. Desesperado eu chorava sentindo a pulsação dela no pulso da mão esquerda. Alvo havia me chamado mais cedo para o auxílio com poções para colocar na bebida dos membros do Ministério, que iriam tentar colocar Umbridge dentro do castelo antes do tempo da punição dela acabar.   
No próximo dia eu senti uma alegria imensa, um sentimento que não sentia à anos, e tornei a me levantar bem humorado, fui para a minha sala bem mais cedo do que o habitual e preparei as próximas aulas, saí de lá e fui para o Salão Principal, onde os alunos estavam chegando e conversando, assim que todos se reuniram, eu não a vi na mesa da Grifinória, mas percebi um olhar ameaçador do Malfoy. Tirando isso, o resto da manhã foi agradável.   
Eu agora estava na minha sala de aula, esperando os alunos sonserinos e grifinórios do quinto ano chegarem. Me sentei arrumando alguns papéis, e fiquei esperando tocar para que eu pudesse abrir a porta. O sinal toca, eu pego a minha varinha e aponto para a porta mesmo com os olhos vidrados nos pergaminhos. Logo que termino de ler uma redação sobre a poção do Morto-vivo eu percorro os olhos sobre a sala, alguns ainda estavam cochichando. Eu paro os meus olhos nela, sim, ela tinha vindo! Eu fico a olhando e logo o murmúrio aumenta.   
\- Silêncio! - Grito e nem mesmo o som de uma mísera respiração era audível naquele instante, todos olhavam para mim, e eu desviei meu olhar dela para o meu pergaminho e acenei com a varinha para o quadro, dizendo o que era para eles fazeram e como. Na metade da aula ela vem até mim e coloca sua redação em cima da minha mesa.  
\- Terminei, professor Snape. - Ela diz e eu finalmente ouço aquela voz doce, pareciam anos aquelas noites em que ela estava deitada, dormindo, sem falar nada, sem sentir nada, apenas existindo.

\- Percebe-se, srta. Granger. - Eu digo sem olhar para ela e a mesma vai embora bufando um pouco, e se senta na mesa e passa o resto da aula sem olhar para mim, e sim ela e o Malfoy estavam começando a trocar alguns olhares, sorrisos, e eu tinha que fazer algo, tinha que mostrar a ele que ela era minha.

\- Poderia ficar, Srta. Granger? - Digo antes que ela fosse embora, e ela assente para Harry e Rony que me encaravam como sempre. Ela não diz nada, e apenas se senta na cadeira mais próxima de mim, que ficava há uns dois metros de distância. - Julia, está na hora de conversarmos. - Digo assim que fecho a porta e levanto a minha cabeça a olhando inquieta com os dedos batendo sem sincronia sobre a própria perna.

\- Sobre o quê exatamente seria? - Ela me pergunta e levanta seu olhar que estava frio para mim.

\- Naquela noite, o que você e o Malfoy estavam fazendo juntos? - Pergunto alterando um pouco a minha voz, e olho para os meus pergaminhos para tentar continuar neutro.

\- Humn... Nada. Eu não estava com o Malfoy, eu estava com Dumbledore na sala dele, e assim que saí, comecei a passar mal, e esbarrei nele, ou encontrei com ele ou ele me viu, ah, sei lá! - Ela diz inalterada, e eu aperto com um pouco mais de força a pena que segurava. - Porquê? - Ela me pergunta e meu estômago se revira.

\- Por curiosidade, só por ter visto ele lhe socorrer naquele dia. - Digo e a olho, seus olhos brilhavam, eu gostaria de saber o motivo daquele brilho tão intenso que ocupava aquele olhar.

\- Severo, soube que foste o meu visitante mais fiel dentre esses dias. - Ela diz sorrindo e o seu brilho nos olhos se destaca.

\- Eu só queria ter certeza de como você estava. - Digo um pouco seco, os ciúmes ainda não haviam passado.

\- Humn... - Ela diz e me sinto um imbecil por ter feito ela ficar sem resposta.

\- Você está melhor, não é? Quer dizer, não é que eles vão deixar uma pessoa ferida à toa, mas, humn, você está mesmo melhor? - Pergunto preocupadamente e tento mudar de assunto.

\- Sim, sim, ah e o Malfoy, ele falou comigo assim que cheguei hoje, ele foi tão legal... - Ela diz de um modo alegre, por que ela está falando do Malfoy comigo?!

\- E, o que ele falou exatamente? - Pergunto curioso e me levanto devagar indo na direção dela.

\- N-nada. Só disse que estava feliz em me ver. - Ela diz e olha para as próprias mãos que se enlaçam.

\- Nada? Nada?! Então você pode me explicar o porquê daqueles olhares? O porquê dele está enciumado comigo? O porquê de vocês estarem tão próximos agora?! - Me exalto um pouco colocando minhas mãos nos ombros dela e depois que digo é que eu percebo o olhar um pouco assustado dela, então eu tento me acalmar e solto um longo suspiro.

\- Eu não tenho nada com o Malfoy! - Ela diz e começa a chorar, e eu me toco e vejo o monstro que sou, por isso que estou sozinho por tanto tempo, porque ninguém me ama, ninguém me aguenta, ninguém me quer. Eu solto os ombros dela, e coloco as mãos na cabeça, meus cabelos bagunçados não conseguiram esconder minha expressão de horror.

\- Desculpe-me. Eu só estou feliz em vê-la, e em poder tocá-la, prometo não deixar os ciúmes me controlarem. - Digo me recompondo e vejo aquele corpo todo desenhado sendo escondido por aquela farda, estava louco para tê-la, para ela me chamar de seu.

\- Eu não quero e nem posso ter algo com o Malfoy, pois eu só amo você, Severo. - Ela diz se levantando e ficando na minha frente, aquele corpo pequeno e franzino que não era mesmo dela, estava exalando um cheiro diferente, o cheiro dela, começo a me excitar, mas não poderia mais perder meu tempo, logo uma turma iria chegar e ela precisaria ir embora para a próxima aula.

\- Eu creio que amanhã tudo será resolvido, a poção está quase pronta, só aguardo dois ingredientes. E creio também que a sua aula já começou e a próxima turma já está vindo. - Digo ficando mais sério e ficando ao lado dela sem ao menos olhá-la, e sim só encarando a porta grande de madeira bruta e de reforços em ferro bruto.

\- Severo... - Ela diz e eu a olho, droga!, ela agora estava poucos centímetros dos meus lábios, sua respiração calma e fria me chamava para mais perto, o olhar dela ficou totalmente diferente, senti algo me prendendo àquele olhar, e fiquei a olhando se aproximar ainda mais, e quando eu vou puxá-la para o beijo, ela recua. - Você tem razão, eu tenho que ir. - Ela sorri vendo que havia me deixado numa vontade imensa de tê-la, e eu me descontrolo internamente, mas agradeço por aquilo, ela vai indo, balançando aquela saia e aquele cabelo, me deixando "em pé"; antes dela sumir ela se vira e pisca um dos olhos para mim. Eu me desequilibro e tento pensar rudemente, mas era impossível, ela já me tinha em mãos, por mais que eu não quisesse amar novamente.

*Hermione

\- "Eu estou ferrada! Ai que droga! Já não bastasse Snape, agora Malfoy também?! E agora...? Bem, vamos aos princípios, eu tenho os dois? Sim! Quais as qualidades? Snape é bonito, jovem, gostoso, inteligente, químico, "experiente". Mas Malfoy é mais jovem, tem os olhos bonitos, os cabelos também, os dois tem corpos atléticos... " - Começo a me lembrar de quando ia me entregar para Snape, o rosto dele de puro "T"( tesão; kkkkk ), os lábios finos e gostosos dele, a expressão que não estava dura, aquele corpo duro, aquilo duro... Eu suspiro. - "Snape... Faça a minha entrega não ser desistida." - Eu chego na sala assim que a porta estava fechada, e passo antes que ela fechasse, olho um pouco cansada para Harry que me olhava tipo, "E aí? O que houve?" E eu dei minha atenção para o prof. Bins que flutuava e que estava começando a falar sobre uma guerra que houve, sobre o ministério, vampiros e trasgos. Eu anotei tudo com dificuldade pois às vezes o sono me pegava e me puxava para um forte abraço me fazendo querer mais de si. No fim da aula, o recreio foi feito para que eu pudesse me despertar, cheguei no Salão Principal, alguns caras estranhos estavam lá, pessoas do Ministério, elas estavam feito de guardas, parados; um homem me lançou um olhar tão frio, que por um momento eu pensei que eles fossem dementadores vestindo trajes. Eu olhei para Snape que mão me olhava, e sim encarava cada guarda com um olhar desconfiado, Dumbledore não estava lá, então todos os professores ficaram mais alertas, iguais aos alunos, que estavam comendo com uma mão e segurando a varinha com a outra. Quando o recreio estava terminando, eu fui indo devagar com Harry, Gina e Rony para a Torre Grifinória, nós não falamos nada o recreio inteiro, fomos então ter aula de D.C.A.T, fiquei imaginando quem estaria nos dando aula, já que a Sapa ainda estava punida. Sento-me na cadeira, e Rony começa falar:  
\- É... Hermione, é verdade que ela ainda está viva? - Rony pergunta e eu acabo tendo certeza de que o único segredo que havia era sobre Severo e eu.

\- Sim. - Digo olhando para os lados, esperando os alunos entrarem.

\- E... - Ele suspira um pouco - É verdade que você está namorando? - Ele olha para o Malfoy que estava rindo sobre alguma coisa maldosa com Parkinson e os outros.

\- Sim. - Respondo rapidamente e olho para a porta que estava atrás de todos nós.

\- Quem é ele? O Malfoy? - Ele me pergunta e olha com um pouco de nojo no rosto.

\- Não. Claro que não. - Rio um pouco e me sinto um monstro por ter dito "Claro", ele não é uma pessoa tão má assim. Rony ri comigo e Harry que só estava nos observando começa a rir também.

\- Então, quem é? - Harry pergunta.

\- Hunm... Será que o Vitor Krum conquistou ela também? - Rony pergunta fazendo uma careta que devia ser uma cara apaixonada.

\- Não, e não direi quem é. Além do mais, porque vocês querem tanto saber com quem eu estou? - Pergunto e todos se calam e ficam surpresos ao verem Umbridge andando lentamente com seus passos ecoando e as cabeça ficaram todas olhando-a estupefatos, todos começam a murmurar.

\- "M-mas como?" - Penso e faço os cálculos, era para ela estar no sexto dia hoje! Ah não ser que... Não... O ministro veio aqui para poder colocá-la de volta, mas isso seria impossível, não há contra-feitiços, bem, não no meu conhecimento. E então ela fica na frente de sua escrivaninha e pigarreia alto chamando toda a atenção para si, e os murmúrios acabam. Ela começa a falar como veio, sobre o poder do Ministério e também diz que agora ela era a Alta Inquisidora Educacional de Hogwarts, e que também estava com saudades de todos nós. Mas não demorou muito para que ela mandasse a gente ler o capítulo três do livro, e como sou uma moça capaz de desagradar a ordem dela, eu já havia lido.

\- Eu já li. - Digo e ela fica me olhando abismada.

\- Então leia o capítulo quatro. - Ela diz se sentindo vitoriosa.

\- Também já li, eu já li o livro inteiro. - Digo e os olhares que não eram perceptíveis agora estavam voltados para nós duas.

\- Então, srta. Granger, poderia me dizer o que Slinkhard disse à respeito das azarações no capítulo 15? - Ela me pergunta.

\- O sr. Slinkhard disse que era contra as azarações, e as contra-azarações - Respondo rapidamente e ela fica de boca aberta. - Mas eu discordo. - Digo e ela abre um sorriso maldoso.

\- Discorda? - Ela me pergunta com um ar sombrio.

\- Sim, pois as contra-azarações são bem úteis para a própria defesa, como também para a defesa de um amigo. - Digo com um ar de afirmação, e ela apenas me olha com aquele ar malicioso.

\- Srta. Granger, a sua opinião não vale, o que vale é só a palavra de Slinkhard. - Ela diz se aproximando um pouco, como se eu fosse um inseto.

\- Mas.. - Ela me interrompe.

\- Mas nada! Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória! - Ela diz e logo os murmúrios começam.

\- Por quê? - Harry diz e o olhar dela fica cada vez mais ameaçador.

\- O porquê não é do seu interesse, Potter. - Ela diz com um ar de desprezo, e eu percebo que Harry não gostou daquilo.

\- Tenho certeza de que é do nosso interesse, e não apenas meu! Nós temos o direito de falar nossa opinião! - Ele grita ficando um pouco vermelho, e a sapa velha se aproxima dele com os olhos estreitos.

\- Parece que uma semana, não foi o suficiente, não é mesmo Potter? - Ela diz e sorri vitoriosa vendo que o garoto estava sem escapatória.

A aula passou infernalmente chata. E logo veio o fim do dia, depois de ter falado com Harry sobre o controle das emoções dele, nós fomos para o jantar. Aqueles guardas não estavam mais lá, mesmo assim, Snape estava evitando o meu e me olhar por um longo tempo. Umbridge estava nos observando como se fôssemos a própria refeição dela, o sorriso que traçava aquela bola, que ela chama de rosto, estava agora mais fino, e os seus olhos estavam mais doentio.   
O fim de semana em Hogsmeade era o assunto mais falado entre os alunos; Snape e eu, não sabíamos mais por quanto tempo iríamos ficar sem nos ver, pois com a Umbridge no caminho, estava sendo difícil a gente conseguir um contato maior do que um esbarrão, um toque nos dedos, ou um olhar ou sorriso de lado. Até que eu resolvo fazer uma coisa, nós tínhamos que tirar aquela bruxa velha do caminho! Falei com Rony, que depois me ajudou a falar com Harry, para que a gente pudesse montar um grupo de ensino prático de D.C.A.T. . Assim que ele concordou, eu, Gina, e Luna fomos falando com os mais próximos sobre a ideia, e algumas pessoas se juntaram a nós.   
A reunião no Cabeça-de-Javali, pub, foi bem esclarecedora, e importante; logo após a reunião eu fui para uma árvore, com o Mapa-do-Maroto nas mãos, para ver onde estaria o meu amor agora, e se tinha alguma outra sala que fosse útil para treinarmos. Eu vejo que o nome de Snape estava em um corredor, e logo some, mostrando que ali havia uma entrada secreta, não sei onde daria, mas, eu lembro que no terceiro livro, tinha uma entrada que dava na loja de doces, outra que dava no Salgueiro Lutador, e outra que dava... Na Casa dos Gritos! Eu olho para a casa, que estava um pouco antes do horizonte, e uma figura negra se mexe em um dos vidros quebrados. Eu me levanto.

\- Malfeito feito. - Digo com a varinha para o mapa, e vou indo em direção à casa; ao chegar lá, eu olho ao redor, ficando de costas para a casa. E assim que me viro, eu me assusto, pois Snape estava lá, parado, me olhando com uma "fome" imensa nos olhos.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? - Severo pergunta ainda parado, com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados.

\- Vim te ver. - Digo sorrindo e olho novamente ao redor, com medo de que alguém olhasse.

\- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? - Ele pergunta e estreita os olhos.

\- Eu vi. - Digo apontando para a árvore. - Uma figura negra na janela dessa casa, que também é uma passagem secreta. Por isso que vim ver. - Digo sem demonstrar que estava com o mapa, que não era meu.

\- Humn... Mesmo assim é perigoso. - Ele diz olhando para onde eu estava. - Vamos, entre logo. - Ele diz um pouco impaciente.

\- Ah, Severo. Eu estava com tanta saudade! - Digo entrando e o abraçando.

\- Sim, eu, eu também estava. - Ele diz e treme um pouco ao me abraçar, eu olho para ele e levanto a cabeça para beijá-lo.

\- Me diga, Umbridge fez algum mal para você? - Ele me pergunta se afastando um pouco.

\- Não. - Digo e ele sorri.

\- Ainda bem, se ela te fizesse algum mal, eu não sei o que eu faria com ela! - Ele diz e me puxa pela cintura, sua expressão um pouco preocupada, estava agora sensual, ele aproxima o seu rosto do meu, logo sua respiração fica cada vez mais audível, o seu coração bem acelerado mostra que talvez ele esteja excitado, ele agora estava a poucos centímetros, ele encosta seus lábios nos meus, e logo nós vamos aprofundando o beijo. Minha língua brigando com a dele. A mão dele percorre pelo o meu corpo, e eu faço o mesmo, logo ele me empurra contra a parede, e levanta a minha blusa, seus dedos gélidos me causavam arrepios ao tocar o meu ventre quente e sarado, ele desceu esses dedos para a barra da minha saia, e começou a baixá-la devagar, eu logo ergui a minha varinha, e tirei a nossa roupa com um rodopio. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, e até parou o beijo para ver o meu feito. - Parabéns, srta. Marques, assim que entrarmos no castelo, ganharás cinco pontos para a Grifinória. - Ele diz e eu fico abismada, aquilo era um sonho, ou ele estava tão apaixonado ao ponto de me dar pontos?! Não creio. Ele voltou a me beijar, eu coloquei minha mão em sua virilha, e desci devagar para o que me aguardava embaixo, assim que toquei no membro dele, ele soltou um gemido, e acho que se sentiu indefeso, pois foi logo mexer no meu clitóris, mexemos mais um pouco nos órgãos um do outro, até eu tirar a minha mão de lá, e ele também, eu o puxei mais para mim. - Tem uma cama lá em cima, tá um pouco velha, mas, nada que um pouco de magia resolva. - Ele corre e sobe as escadas me segurando pela mão, eu estava me sentindo estranha por estar correndo pelada por uma casa que era considerada mal-assombrada com o professor mais sério de Hogwarts. Nós chegamos no quarto, ele empunha a varinha, e com alguns movimentos, o quarto ficou novo, eu sorri encantada, e ele me puxou pra cama, eu o empurrei e fiquei em cima dele. O membro dele estava tão duro, que nem reconheci como uma parte corporal humana, eu fui beijando do rosto dele até o peito, eu deixei uma marca de mordida no meio do peito dele, e levei um carão visual. - Já perdeu os cinco pontos. - Ele diz e eu aproveito a situação.

\- Oowwwnnnn, professor, por favor, não tire pontos meus... Eu sou uma boa aluna, professor... Eu te amo tanto... - Digo beijando cada vez mais embaixo, cheguei no membro dele e lambei a glande, ele me empurra e se ajeita, eu abro um pouco mais as pernas, e ele sorri ao me ver tão aberta, ele segura o membro dele com força, e vai colocando devagar, mas uma dor horrível vem, e não é da minha cabeça. - Aaiiii! I-Isso dói!! - Grito pensando que ele não ia me ouvir, e ele logo tira, eu fico me sentindo frustrada.

\- Olha, se você quiser, podemos fazer depois, com mais calma, não precisa ser agora, agora. - Ele diz deitado do meu lado, e eu me levanto, ficando sentado na frente dele.

\- Se você não romper o meu hímen, eu irei rompê-lo! - Digo e abro as pernas, colocando o dedo devagar.

\- Não! Eu que tenho que fazer isso! - Ele diz e eu paro o olhando, ele fica um pouco vermelho por ter tido seus desejos num tom mais alto, eu me aproximo dele maliciosamente, e inesperadamente ele me empurra ficando em cima de mim, eu sorrio, e ele da um sorriso de lado, enquanto ele mexia devagar o local lá embaixo, ficamos no roça-roça até gozarmos. - Sou muito pequena, assim que eu trocar de corpo, você vai ver, terá espaço até para você colocar um braço aqui dentro. - Digo um pouco triste por não ter tido a primeira vez naquele exato momento.


	9. Capítulo - 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Hermione

\- Não precisa ficar assim, a poção já está pronta, e no próximo sábado, eu tenho certeza de que irei vê-la do jeito que és. - Snape diz mexendo no meu cabelo. - Eu te amo. - Ele diz e logo desabo na cama.

[...]Algumas horas depois...

Eu acordo por causa da luz do Sol que estava começando a se pôr, eu começo a virar para o lado querendo tocar o meu homem.   
\- Boa tarde.. - Digo me virando e vendo mais ninguém do que a minha própria silhueta escura no chão de madeira que estava impecavelmente limpo. - Droga! Aquele canalha! Ele me deixou sozinha aqui! E.. - Eu me levanto e vejo que eu estava vestida. - Ah! Pelo menos isso! Mas nem para me avisar, nem para falar, cuidado com os garotos... Que provavelmente devem estar bêbados em algum lugar! - Digo sozinha e saio de lá rapidamente indo para os Três Vassouras. - "Eu não quero mais saber dele! Quando vê isso era só isso que ele queria, gozar, gozar, e gozar! Ele nem me penetrou! Bem, isso foi por que eu tava com dor... Mas mesmo assim!" - Penso sentando na cadeira e pegando um copo do tamanho do meu antebraço, feito com madeira, e ferro brutos. Depois de dois copos, o rapaz bonitão diz que os alunos devem voltar.   
\- Até mais! Vai logo. - Ele diz com uma voz de um velho rabugento e caduco.

\- Não me faça ir agora, sr. Bonitão da voz estranha. - Digo e logo Snape aparece atrás dele.

\- Vamos ser felizes, meu amor! - Snape diz na porta. - Desculpe-me, eu fui um idiota. Vamos fugir! - Snape grita.

\- Vamos! - Grito animada e vou para o castelo. - Eu vou fugir! Eu vou fugir! Eu vou fugir! - Cheguei no castelo e depois de muito tempo cheguei em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

\- Senha? - Ela disse, e eu grito.

\- Por um momento esqueci que você fala. - Eu digo e ela faz uma careta.

\- Oras! Você está completamente bêbada! - Ela diz e eu nego com a cabeça, e quase caio.

\- Não, não, não! É... Mimbulus.. mimbetinoa! - Digo e ela faz que não com a cabeça. - Mimbulis mibetlonea! - Ela discorda novamente.

\- Sem senha, não entra! - Ela diz virando a cara pro lado, e eu sento no chão ao lado do quadro e adormeço sem perceber.

[...] Algumas horas depois...

\- Hey! Acorda! Mas o que é que..? - Alguém me acorda e minha cabeça começa a doer bastante, eu olho e vejo Malfoy me encarando com seus olhos azuis numa expressão um pouco preocupada.

\- Ma-malfoy? - Coço um pouco os olhos e o olho com mais atenção.

\- Não beba tanto, Granger. - Ele diz se levantando e vai andando, para e vira um pouco o rosto. - Creio que o professor Snape não gostaria de lhe ver assim. - Ele diz e continua a andar, eu me surpreendo e me levanto devagar, e logo começo a seguí-lo, mas assim que ele começa a andar mais rápido, eu paro e procuro o Mapa-do-Maroto, eu o pego, pego a minha varinha e o abro.  
\- Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom! - Digo o tocando com a varinha e logo o nome de Malfoy aparece. Eu não consigo me conter e o sigo devagar, eu vejo também que Snape, Flitwick e Dumbledore estavam reunidos na sala do diretor. Eu o sigo até o banheiro dos monitores, que estava vazio, e assim que ele entra, eu entro em seguida, e ouço uma batida na parede. Eu me assusto, mas me esforço para ver que o motivo havia sido Malfoy, ele estava ajoelhado no chão, com as mãos vermelhas, e estava começando a chorar.  
\- O que você quer comigo?! - Ele diz e levanta o próprio olhar para mim, e eu me mostro.

\- Nada, só quero saber quem disse para você sobre aquilo. - Digo fechando o mapa, e o encarando, ele ri um pouco baixo e se levanta, ajeitando os cabelos loiros platinados com uma mão.

\- Ninguém, a não ser o próprio Severo Prince Snape, que coincidentemente é meu padrinho. - Ele diz com um tom de "óbvio" .

\- Nunca pensei que ele diria. - Digo um pouco mas baixo e pensativa.

\- Ele só me disse por que eu estava um pouco inciumado, e fui tirar satisfações com ele... - Ele morde os lábios. - A verdade é que eu te amo, Julia. - Ele diz e se aproxima de mim, ficando cara a cara, eu fico surpresa, mas logo lembro que eu estou namorando, indevidamente, com Severo. Ele coloca a mão na minha nuca e eu me afasto.

\- Não posso fazer isso. E-eu já tenho um namorado. - Eu digo e abaixo o olhar pois eu sentia o rosto quente.

\- Ah. Então... Tudo bem... - Ele diz meio sem graça e nós ouvimos um barulho vindo da porta. - Quem tá aí?! - Ele pergunta empunhando a varinha, eu peço silêncio e empunho a minha também, e andando devagar ele vai na minha frente, eu o sigo olhando para trás, lados, chão e teto. Ouvimos de novo o barulho, só que agora um pouco diferente, e logo abrimos uma porta, e lá estava, o motivo do barulho, um rato estava preso no meio de vários papéis higiênico. - Que susto, seu rato! - Malfoy diz e ri olhando pra mim, e esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa.

\- Tire-o logo daí. - Digo e ele me obedece, eu vou andando até a saída. - Humn... Tenho que ir, Ma... Draco. Boa noite. - Digo me virando e sorrindo para ele.

\- Espera... - Ele segura a minha mão. - Prometa, prometa pra mim que não contará nada a ninguém. - Ele diz me olhando um pouco desesperado.

\- Tá... Tá bom. - Sorrio para passar confiança e sigo meu caminho.

Vou para a minha torre, sendo seguida pelo Mapa-do-Maroto para que eu não pudesse ser pega por ninguém. Até pensei em esbarrar "sem querer" em Snape, mas desisti da ideia. Eu estava de ressaca, e com raiva dele, então não ia prestar. Troquei de roupa, me deitei, as meninas estavam dormindo tão angelicais, decidi me juntar à elas, fechei os olhos vendo uma última vez a luz das estrelas. Sinto alguém me sacudir devagar, eu abro os olhos e vejo Snape me pedindo silêncio.   
\- Mas? - Eu coço os olhos e o olho direito, ele pega a minha mão e segura.

\- Nós temos que ir. - Ele diz ou baixo quase inaudível, ou mudo. Eu confirmo com a cabeça, e me descubro revelando uma camisola de seda que eu havia conjurado para dormir. Ele me olha surpreso, e morde os lábios, pegando a varinha e conjurando uma roupa grande, folgada e bem feia. Com cara de satisfeito, ele me puxa, mas eu recuo, conjurando um short, e uma camisa folgada, parecia que eu usava só a camisa, ele revirou os olhos e me puxou, assim que estávamos fora da torre, ele me puxou e me colocou contra a parede.

\- Você está me deixando louco. - Ele diz e passa a mão na minha coxa, ele a aperta e me dá um selinho.

\- Eu estou com raiva de você. - Digo o fazendo levantar uma sobrancelha e soltar a minha coxa.

\- E qual seria o motivo? - Ele pergunta com uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada.

\- Você me deixou sozinha lá naquele quarto, eu sei que você não podia ficar tanto tempo ausente, mas pelo menos me acordava! - Digo e cruzo os braços com a cara fechada.

\- Você está com raiva de mim por que eu não te acordei?! Ah, me poupe. - Ele diz revirando os olhos. - Pelo visto sou mais paciente do que você. - Ele diz com um tom decepcionado.

\- Eu sou paciente! - Digo e depois tento me acalmar um pouco mais, olhando para os lados.

\- Não, você não é paciente! Eu que sou paciente, pois eu sou o corno dessa história! - Ele diz num tom mais alto e eu o olho sem entender.

\- Corno? Corno?! Quem te disse isso? - Digo um pouco assustada e imediatamente penso no Malfoy, ele não seria capaz de contar nada.

\- Ninguém! Só sei que ele gosta de você... - Ele diz e eu o olho irritada.

\- Só por que ele gosta de mim, você já acha que é corno?! - Eu pergunto e levanto as sobrancelhas irritada, e me afasto um pouco dele.

\- Olha, vamos logo, pois estou louco para lhe ver, senhorita Marques. - Ele me puxa me deixando um pouco excitada, e ignorando totalmente a minha pergunta, nós vamos andando para a sala do diretor, chegando lá, ele diz a senha, e logo entramos, vejo o prof. Flitwick, e a Prof. McGonagall conversando com Dumbledore, Minerva dá um olhar de reprovação para Snape, e ele simplesmente lhe deu um sorriso de lado.  
\- Julia, querida, você sabe o que irá acontecer, certo? - McGonagall me pergunta me levando para longe de Snape.

\- Sim, vocês irão fazer um feitiço, e depois vão tirar meu sangue, para que o professor Snape possa terminar a poção, certo? - Digo olhando para ela e parando na frente de um tipo de maca, que tinha cintos e fivelas, e era feito de madeira bruta e muito bem polida, tenho quase certeza de que foi conjurado.

\- Sim, certíssimo, bem, você deverá saber que tudo isso irá doer bastante em você, e o mínimo que podemos fazer é tentar controlar essa dor. - Ela diz fazendo um gesto para que eu me deitasse na maca, eu subo e me deito. Ela pega a própria varinha e fecha as poucas janelas, deixando o local meio iluminado.

\- Espero que esteja preparada. - O professor Flitwick diz entrando no local já com a varinha em mãos.

\- Ela é forte, confie nela, ela vai aguentar, e isso serve principalmente para você. - Alvo diz rindo um pouco e olhando para trás, onde Snape trazia uma poção de cor desconhecida.

\- Creio que ela se sairá bem, e que eu tenho a confiança necessária e a capacidade de fazer uma boa poção para que ela possa conseguir o resultado esperado, sem sequelas. - Ele diz friamente olhando para todos e por último levanta a poção, balançando um pouco e olha para mim através dela. Dumbledore ri, e McGonagall revira os olhos.

\- Não ligue para eles, querida. - Ela diz e alisa o meu cabelo.

\- Está na hora, Severo, espero que faça o que combinamos, e não nos atrapalhe. - Alvo diz olhando para ele, e levanta os braços, e bate palmas, logo velas aparecem queimando perto das paredes, um desenho aparece no nosso meio e desaparece. - Não se assuste criança. - Alvo sorri me olhando e pega a varinha, e vem devagar na minha direção, o professor Flitwick sobe num banco com a sua varinha em mãos, e McGonagall empunha a varinha me olhando tristonha.

\- E-eu estou com medo. - Digo me sentando e olho para Snape que estava com um olhar triste.

\- Não precisa, você confia em nós? - Alvo pergunta e eu me deito, ele, Flitwick e McGonagall começam a falar um feitiço em outra língua, que me lembrava latim, e começo a sentir minha alma queimar, meu corpo se contorce, e logo o resultado do que sinto sai dentre os meus lábios. Eu continuo gritando, eu queria sair dali, mas eu me sentia presa, como se estivesse me extraindo do corpo, eu não ouço mais nada, apenas o som da dor me apertando cada vez mais, e começo a sentir um espaço, um grande espaço, minha dor para por um momento, o momento mais angelical, puro e divino que já tive em toda a minha vida. Eu abro um pouco os meus olhos e vejo Snape chorando com a varinha no meu braço, e dela estava saindo o meu sangue diretamente para uma vasilha, ele parou e a dor voltou me senti apertada, ouvi um grito que não era meu ecoando no meu ouvido, minha cabeça começa a doer, eu estava sendo esmagada dentro de mim. Vejo Snape na minha mente, ele estava batendo em Hermione, e logo que ela se sentou no chão, ele parou e sumiu. Eu abro os olhos e Snape estava mexendo o frasco calmamente, Dumbledore, Flitwick e McGonagall estavam me olhando.

\- Está bem, querida? - Ela me pergunta segurando as minhas mãos, eu faço que sim com a cabeça.

\- Está pronta! - Snape diz e vem na minha direção.

\- Severo... Vai doer como antes? - Pergunto e ele baixa a cabeça.

\- Eu não sei, meu amor. - Snape diz e toca no meu rosto, o alisando de leve, senti pela resistência dele que eu estava tremendo, e que minhas mãos estavam mais brancas que ele. Eu o olho assustada.

\- Severo, eu te amo. - Digo e pego a poção, olho para todos ao redor, como se estivesse me despedindo, eu não sei se iria conseguir vencer isso, eu levo o frasco até a boca e tomo devagar, Snape fica me olhando com as sobrancelhas tristes, e vejo que tem lágrimas percorrendo o seu rosto. Ele me abraça, e sem querer o frasco cai no chão, como se tivesse atravessado a minha mão, eu sinto uma dor imensa, bem pior do que antes, ouço abrirem os cintos ao meu redor, e meu corpo se contorce por completo, tinha certeza de que não haveria mais dor de coluna depois daquele dia, eu estava sentindo meu corpo se misturar, se dividir, borbulhar, havia gritos diferentes se misturando com os meus, a dor era intensa, pareciam que estava puxando dois lados do meu corpo para se dividirem, eu não sei se gritava ou tentava não ficar ali, mas eu queria muito que tudo aquilo acabasse. Quando de repente eu comecei a ver, eu estava vendo uma cabeça saindo do meu lado do corpo, não, espera, eu estava saindo, sim, nós estávamos nos reproduzindo assexuadamente, nos dividindo em duas, eu comecei a vê-la agonizar como eu, as roupas que eu estava trajando estavam pequenas e rasgavam cada vez mais, meus ouvidos estavam captando o menor ruído, fazendo com que nossos gritos fossem absurdamente ensurdecedores, meus olhos giravam, eu estava meio cega, meu corpo começou a sair, até que ele finalmente saiu, e a última coisa que vi foi Severo ajoelhado aos pés de Dumbledore chorando como uma criança, ele se vira para mim e minha vista escurece.

*Snape

\- Está pronta! - Digo levando o frasco até a minha jovem amada, ela estava pálida, tinha um ar morto em sua volta, não aguentava olhá-la por muito tempo, doía em mim, só de lembrar dos gritos e dela se contorcendo, aquilo era uma tortura, ela era realmente forte. Eu não queria fazer aquilo, mas eu tinha que o fazer.

\- Severo... Vai doer como antes? - Ela me pergunta e seus olhos opacos me encaram, eu olho para baixo, ela estava com medo, eu não sei o que essa poção faria, então não tinha nada a fazer. Eu estava levando-a à beira da morte.

\- Eu não sei, meu amor. - Digo e toco no rosto dela, por mais que não estivesse corado, ou até mesmo vivo, eu a sentia, sua maciez, cheiro e voz eram as mesmas, eu a amava, independentemente do seu estado físico, ela olhou para a própria mão, e me olhou assustada.

\- Severo, eu te amo. - Ela diz e pega a poção da minha mão, será que ela sabia que iria morrer? Não! Ela não vai morrer!! Por favor, não morra... Eu começo a pensar, e as lágrimas começam a escorrer do meu rosto. Eu a abraço, e o frasco cai no chão, o coração dela batendo lentamente agora estava começando a acelerar, eu me separei dela, e me afastei, Alvo me virou para sua frente, e eu fiquei de costas para ela, seus gritos de dor, eram torturantes, minha alma doía a cada grito que ela dava, eu não estava suportando mais aquilo.

\- Salve-a! Por favor! A faça sentir menos dor! POR FAVOR!! - Eu gritava para Alvo, e me ajoelhei de frente para ele. - QUE TIPO DE BRUXO É VOCÊ QUE NÃO SALVA UMA ALUNA?! - Meus gritos estavam tão histéricos quanto os dela, e agora havia mais um grito, dois gritos agonizando em meus ouvidos, eu estavam prestes a me matar.

\- Severo, está tudo correndo bem, não podemos fazer nada. - Alvo diz calmamente e eu me ponho a chorar, e grito um pouco, quando eu finalmente a encontro, eu preciso fazer isso! Lhe causar dor, e até mesmo a morte?! Ela não merece isso! Ela não me merece! Eu sou uma péssima pessoa! Eu sou um monstro!! Os gritos começam a diminuir, e eu olho um momento para ela e a vejo acordada, seus olhos estavam entre abertos, ela estava linda, e logo aquelas pérolas negras param de brilhar.

\- Não.. Não! NÃO!! - Eu arregalo os olhos e me levanto desesperado gritando, Alvo me prende com um feitiço e me coloca mais longe dela, e eu o desfaço, então ele mesmo me segurar, enquanto Flitwick e McGonagall estavam olhando para ela. Flitwick fecha os olhos dela, e olha para McGonagall que alisava o rosto dela, e a verdadeira Granger ao lado, estava sentada, ofegante, mexendo o braço esquerdo, que estava brilhando por causa da bipartição que aparentava ter acontecido. - ME SOLTEM!! - Eu gritava e caí de joelhos no chão, enquanto Alvo me segurava.   
\- " Severo, eu te amo. " - A voz dela ecoava na minha mente, fazendo o meu coração doer com mais força. Ela estava morta, e eu estava morto. Tinha que me juntar à ela, eu peguei a minha varinha e apontei para mim mesmo. - AVADA KEDRAVA! - No último instante Alvo empurra a ponta da varinha, e o feitiço vai contra a parede.

\- Severo! - Alvo falava alto num tom com raiva. - Ela está viva! - Ele diz e meu corpo desaba no chão, ela estava viva, eu ia me matar! Eu sou um idiota. Um completo idiota. - Depois você se martiriza, venha vê-la. - Alvo diz com a mão nas minhas costas, e eu me levanto, me aproximo da maca, e a vejo ganhando cor, ela era pálida? Ou estava pálida? Eu iria saber algum dia, eu toquei o rosto dela devagar, e sorri, ela estava suada, brilhando, ela tinha brilho próprio, suas sobrancelhas grossas estavam bem feitas, seus cabelos negros estavam cacheando devagar enquanto secavam, o cheiro dela era algo que eu havia sentido antes, um cheiro doce, porém provocativo, picante, era um cheiro único. Eu fechei os olhos para guardá-la na memória, e sorri um pouco ao remover o corpo da Granger da minha cabeça.

\- Eu a amo. - Digo olhando para os rapazes, e a verdadeira Granger fica me encarando. - Desculpa, mas o que fiz foi o necessário. - Sorrio e falo friamente para ela.

\- Venha Granger, vamos para a Torre. - Minerva diz conjurando uma roupa para ela e para a minha jovem. - Alvo, você toma conta deles? - Minerva me olha e me sinto uma criança, Julia estava me fazendo sentir jovem novamente, eu poderia ser jovem outra vez. Eu olho para McGonagall que estava ajudando Granger a descer e a manter o equilíbrio.

\- Eu posso tomar conta dela, não sou tão irresponsável assim. - Digo a olhando ir embora devagar.

\- Irei crer nisso algum dia, Severo. - Ela diz olhando-me de lado, e desaparecendo pela porta. Eu fecho a cara, e volto o meu olhar para Julia, que estava tão linda quanto nos meus sonhos. Eu estava disposto a matar e morrer por ela, e tinha a plena certeza disso depois do que houve agora. E nem mesmo o Malfoy iria me impedir de tê-la só para mim.

\- Severo, quero que a leve para a Ala Hospitalar, peço para que você não a olhe por muito tempo ou a visite demasiado para que ninguém, principalmente Dolores desconfie de algo. - Alvo diz e Flitwick vai andando para a porta.

\- Flitwick! Quero que chame Dolores para a minha sala, agora. Depois estarás dispensado. - Alvo diz e Flitwick assente. - Agradeço pela grande ajuda que nos deu hoje, creio que ela também lhe está grata. - Alvo diz olhando para Julia que estava imóvel, intacta, dormindo, respirando tão devagar que precisava colocar o dedo molhado na frente de suas narinas para sentir o ar entrando e saindo levemente. Eu toco nos seus lábios, eu sentia uma necessidade imensa de beijá-la, de tê-la, de esquecer tudo o que deu errado, de me desculpar com ela, de fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu empunho a minha varinha.

\- Wingardium leviosa. - Digo com a varinha em punho e aponto para ela, minha voz grossa estava um pouco mais rouca, parece que os gritos haviam me danificados. Flitwick vai na frente e eu o sigo com ela flutuando atrás de mim. Saio da sala de Alvo e desço as escadas, assim que ando pelo corredor eu vejo Dolores irada com Flitwick.   
\- ...Então eu irei agora! - Ela grita com ele com uma voz ensurdecedoramente fina e passa com ódio nos olhos por mim e por Marques.

\- O que houve? Quem é essa? E o que ela está fazendo com você, e fora da cama?! - Ela pergunta parando um pouco atrás de mim.

\- Creio que Alvo tenha lhe chamado para explicar-lhe sobre isso, Dolores. - Digo secamente e meu ódio transborda em cada letra.

\- Humpf! - Ela faz esse som e vai embora fazendo um som irritante com seus sapatinhos rosa e ridículo. Eu me viro seguindo caminho, e assim que chego na Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey vêm até mim com um ar meio sonolento.

\- Desmaiada? - Pomfrey me pergunta examinando Julia enquanto eu a colocava numa cama.

\- Sim. - Digo sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

\- Qual o motivo? Dores? Queda? Susto? Medo? - Ela me pergunta e agora ela estava me encarando.

\- Dores. Cuide bem dela, ela é muito forte e, também é importante que ela fique boa logo para comparecer à minha detenção por mexer em algo indevido. - Digo recaindo e logo voltando à minha postura antiga e rígida, não estava acreditando que assim que ela chega, ela já vai assim, tão rápido. Eu não estava mais aguentando, o pior era que eu não poderia ficar a noite inteira a olhando. Sentindo a maciez e o cheiro do seu verdadeiro corpo. Eu a olhei uma última vez e fui embora. Subi para as masmorras, me enxaguei tentando levar as mágoas com a água que escoava pelo ralo, fiz as minhas necessidades, e fui dormir, quer dizer, eu queria dormir, me deitei, e fiquei pensando nela, em como seria agora depois do que havia acontecido, seria bom ou melhor? Aposto que Malfoy sairia do caminho, mas e os outros? Provavelmente viriam outros, ela era muito bonita para passar despercebida. E agora que Umbridge tá como Inquisidora, seria bem difícil nós mantermos um contato constante. Eu estava com as mãos dobradas sobre o peito, e meus olhos estavam fixados na parede. Cada pensamento diferente, e a hora passava cada vez mais rápida, às vezes eu queria descer e ficar com ela disfarçado, depois eu tive a ideia de trazê-la para o meu quarto, mas em todas me vinha o sorriso maléfico de Dolores. Eu não podia arriscar com ela por perto. Continuei deitado, e depois me levantei para escrever sobre o que a poção fazia se feita com completa exatidão, no meu Grimório. Meus olhos se fecham sobre o livro, e sem que eu notasse, eu estava dormindo em cima da pena com a tinta melando o meu rosto e o meu livro. Eu pego a varinha e recolho a tinta, recompondo ambos. Me deito na cama e me permito adormecer. Acordo poucas horas depois com o Sol invadindo as minhas pálpebras, fazendo a minha visão ficar ruborizada. E abro os olhos já com o pensamento e a animação de que hoje eu iria fazer o que devia ter feito antes. Eu iria ser o dia todo só dela. E iria fazer o que ela quisesse. Eu desço um pouco mais cedo, e passo na Ala Hospitalar, a cama dela já estava vazia, eu sorrio contente, ela estava na Torre, ou se não, já estava no Salão Principal. Eu me dirijo ao Salão Principal, noto que sou o primeiro que está lá, sento na minha cadeira como de costume e observo os alunos chegarem um a um. Quando o Salão já estava cheio, e eu já entendiado por não ter visto a minha mais nova jovem, ainda, eu me levanto, e assim que saio, ouço alguns gritos, eu corro e assim que olho, eu arregalo os meus olhos não acreditando naquilo. As portas grandes se abriram por completo, e Marques entra por ela com os cabelos volumosos, negros, e grandes, estava usando um saia e uma camisa curta, sem mangas, branca, com uma gravata preta. Ela estava linda, seus olhos escuros, com seus lábios e pele pálidos a deixavam mais atraente, seu corpo estava mais formado do que de muitas garotas que eu havia visto.

*Narrador(a)

Os assobios, comentários, elogios, e gritos, foram todos acompanhados por Dolores. E assim que Julia sorriu para Snape, Dolores o encarou estreitando o olhar e sorrindo de ponta a ponta. Snape não notou pois estava realmente corado com aquela situação e cada vez mais irritado com os comentários das crianças insolentes. Assim que Marques se sentou uma multidão ficou em cima dela perguntando o nome, a sala, se era transferida, se estava solteira, e tudo que ela disse foi:

\- Petrificus totalus! - Julia diz apontando a varinha para todos e revirando os olhos ao vê a reação de cada um. - Ouçam bem, eu fui a alma que estava na corpo de Hermione Granger, sou Grifinória, tenho dezesseis anos, sou trouxa, e tenho namorado. - Julia diz tentando lembrar se não havia esquecido de mais nada, e logo os garotos voltaram ao normal, decepcionados, eles foram para os seus lugares em locais diferentes do Salão. Snape sorria de longe, ele estava realmente feliz com o que aconteceu. Mas logo o murmúrio de que ela era namorada do Malfoy corre pelo Salão, e não demorou para que aquilo chegasse nos ouvidos tanto de Snape quanto no de Marques. E Malfoy, no canto, só observava tudo e sorria ao ver o conflito que estava prestes a iniciar.


	10. Capítulo - 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Julia

Estava comendo, de boa, quando Gina me cutuca e chama mais para perto.  
\- Que história é essa que você tá namorando o Malfoy? - Gina me diz e eu engasgo.

\- Quê? - Digo me recompondo e a olhando com as sobrancelhas em pé.

\- Todos estão comentando sobre isso. Até disseram que Snape permitia que vocês ficassem juntos, no secreto. - Gina diz sem me dirigir o olhar e brincando um pouco com a comida, eu me viro para olhar o Malfoy que estava sorrindo e conversando sobre algo com Parkinson e alguns meninos, ele me olha e pisca o olho direito, sorrindo um pouco de lado, e logo se levanta deixando o pessoal rindo sozinho.

\- Creio que ele só esteja provocando o Morcegão. - Hermione diz se aproximando mais e colocando uma garfada na boca.

\- Mas, por quê? - Eu pergunto sem entender, e ela balança a cabeça na direção da mesa dos professores, e eu logo percebo que Snape havia saído, como eu não havia percebido isso antes? Será que isso é mesmo verdade?

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - Rony diz e eu noto a presença dele e de Harry perto de nós três. Eu, Hermione e Gina nos entreolhamos.

\- Papo de garota. - Gina diz sorrindo e se levanta.

\- Tem certeza? - Harry pergunta se levantando e ficando na frente de Gina. - Pois eu acho que esse "Papinho Feminino" já não é mais segredo para mais ninguém. - Ele diz fazendo aspas com os dedos e olha para mim.

\- Bem, se eu estivesse namorando o Malfoy, provavelmente teria dito à Gina. - Digo me levantando também, e Gina concorda.

\- E, eu também saberia se ela estivesse namorando o Malfoy. - Hermione diz se levantando também.

\- Tá vendo, Harry? É só um pequeno, fútil, e inútil Papo de Garota. - Gina diz e passa por ele, eu e Hermione a seguimos.

Vamos andando devagar pensando no que iria acontecer, quando Snape sai de uma sala, para ao nos ver e passa por nós com ódio nos olhos e não me dirige o olhar. Eu o olho, e o vejo indo embora, e quando olho para a sala vejo Malfoy saindo de lá com ódio e lágrimas nos olhos.  
\- Está feliz agora?! - Malfoy grita comigo com a mão no olho tentando reter as próprias lágrimas.

\- Mas... Eu não fiz nada! - Digo tentando me justificar de algum modo.

\- Não! Você fez sim! Não venha me dizer que tudo isso ocorreria sem você aqui! - Malfoy diz passando a mão na cabeça e ficava andando de um lado para o outro inquieto.

\- Diga então! O que ela fez de tão mal para fazer Snape brigar com você?! - Hermione diz e ele para e a olha com um ar de matança.

\- Não lembro de ter lhe dirigido à palavra, sua.... - Malfoy se contém a olhando e vira para mim, ele respira fundo e se acalma. - Você sabe qual é o motivo... Snape quer falar com você na sala dele. - Ele diz olhando para baixo e dá as costas. - É melhor ir sozinha. - Ele diz e vai embora.

\- Você não vai sozinha, vai? - Gina pergunta me olhando e eu começo a andar.

\- Eu tenho que ir sozinha. - Digo parando e me virando e dirijo o meu olhar para elas. - Encontro vocês no Três Vassouras, acho que irei de umas 14hrs... - Penso um pouco e sorrio tentando passar confiança para elas e elas ficam com expressões preocupadas.

\- Levaremos os meninos, ok? - Hermione diz e eu confirmo, me virando e indo embora.

*Snape

Eu estava a olhando quando os murmúrios que estavam no Salão haviam aumentado, eu olho para as bocas para saber do que eles tanto falavam, e com a leitura labial, eu leio: " ...tal de Marques com o Malfoy! " ; " ...namorando o Malfoy... " ; " ...Snape ajudava os dois... " . Eu olho para a minha Grifinória e ela estava olhando para o Malfoy, a ira toma conta de mim, e assim que vejo Malfoy sorrindo, eu entro na mente dele.

\- Vamos conversar! Agora!! - Grito na mente dele e ouço um pequeno "sim" como resposta, eu me levanto e vou até os corredores, e espero em frente à primeira porta que vejo. Logo noto Malfoy vindo com a cabeça baixa, eu abro a porta e entro, em seguida ele entra e fecha a mesma, era uma sala sem uso, eu conjurei algumas velas e o olhei parado e quieto.

\- O senhor quer conversar comigo? - Malfoy diz um pouco baixo.

\- Sim. Diga-me, Draco Malfoy, o que você fez? - Pergunto o olhando, e fico parado com uma expressão dura, eu sabia que ele tinha feito algo, aquilo não iria se espalhar do nada!

\- Nada. - Ele diz e me olha, eu sorrio um pouco de lado, eu empunho a varinha e ele franze a testa olhando para baixo, mas logo me olha.

\- Legilimens. - Eu o olho nos olhos e começo a procurar algumas memórias dele, vejo um cachorro, e uma mulher. Depois de tantas memórias inúteis, eu achei o que eu queria. " Eu te amo... " Vejo ele dizendo isso para a minha jovem, quando estava no corpo de Granger. Tento me controlar, mas vejo ele se aproximar dela, ficar cara a cara, meu ódio flui e eu saio da mente dele, não queria ver os dois se beijando na minha frente. Eu olho para Malfoy que estava chorando como uma criança.

\- Pronto. Era isso que você queria saber? - Malfoy me pergunta vermelho e sua voz sai um pouco rouca.

\- Diga à sua namorada que quero falar a sós com ela, ela já sabe onde me encontrar. - Digo frio, grosso e duro como sempre, nem parecia que eu estava com uma vontade imensa de gritar, chorar, de ter o carinho dela, mas eu não podia, ela não me amava. Eu abro a porta e assim que saio, a vejo acompanhada com a Weasley e a Granger, saio de lá sem olhar para ela, eu não podia recair. E fui embora para os meus aposentos, lá eu me permito chorar um pouco, abraçando os lençóis na qual ela um dia havia se deitado, a foto dela na minha mesinha, sorrindo, acenando e piscando o olho para mim, parecia mais inocente do que a original, eu abraço a foto, ela era mentirosa, eu sabia que ela tinha me traído, sempre soube, eu me levanto, mudo a foto colocando uma lembrança minha e de Lílian, e lembro do que havia falado com o Malfoy, saio dos meus aposentos, me concentrando quando a vejo parada dentro da minha sala. Ela, com o seu corpo esbelto, seu cheiro, sua presença me enlouquecia, e a sala que estava clara, viva, aberta.

\- Não mexa no que não lhe pertence, Marques. - Digo e ela meio que toma um susto, tento não sorrir, e me sinto um pouco excitado quando ela se vira e me olha demonstrando um pouco de sua beleza.

\- Desculpe-me, professor Snape. -Ela diz e olha para baixo, eu aproveito a situação e passo por ela, seu cheiro me invadia de um modo que eu não conseguia pensar claramente, eu levanto a varinha e fecho a porta.

*Julia

Chego nas Masmorras e a porta da Sala de Poções estava encostada. Eu entro empurrando a porta devagar, que logo fez um rangido horroroso. E vejo que não havia ninguém ali, a sala estava escura, eu pego a minha varinha e aponto para as janelas, elas se abrem deixando a luz entrar, e vejo que ela realmente estava vazia. 

\- Não mexa no que não lhe pertence, Marques. - A voz de Snape fala perto do meu ouvido e eu me viro um pouco assustada, o olhando.

\- Desculpe-me, professor Snape. - Eu digo e abaixo o olhar, havia um volume embaixo da sua calça, sua capa estava aberta. Ele passa por mim e fecha a porta.

\- Você sabe por quê está aqui em pleno domingo? - Snape me pergunta e eu nego com a cabeça.   
\- Por causa dos boatos. - Digo me virando e o olhando.

\- Não, não foi só por causa dos boatos. - Ele diz e fecha uma janela, me deixando no escuro.

\- Então, qual foi o motivo? - Digo curiosa, e olho para o seu rosto, de vez em quando ele olhava para mim, mas na maioria das vezes ele olhava ou para a própria varinha ou para a própria sala.

\- Por favor, não minta para mim. - Ele diz e agora me olha um pouco preocupado. - O que aconteceu naquela noite entre você e o Malfoy? - Ele me pergunta e eu me lembro da cena do banheiro.

\- Ainda isso? - Pergunto e sorrio dando alguns passos para chegar na parte clara e me encosto numa mesa.

\- Não é dessa noite que falo, na noite em que vocês estavam naquele banheiro, sozinhos. - Ele diz e fecha outra janela, me deixando novamente na parte escura.

\- Não houve nada. - Digo e ele contorce os lábios, passa devagar por mim e diz perto do meu ouvido:

\- Mentirosa. - Ele passa e vai embora, e o resto das janelas se fecham. Eu fico excitada e sem entender.

\- Espera! - Eu digo e corro até ele. Eu não quero ficar sendo uma mentirosa, até por que eu não sou. - Isso é verdade, Severo. Nunca rolou nada entre eu e o Malfoy. Eu nunca te trairia. - Digo um pouco triste e mesmo ele não reagindo eu peguei na mão quente, macia e grande dele.   
\- Com sua licença, srta. Marques, mas eu preciso pensar um pouco mais sobre o que está acontecendo agora, dependendo ou não da sua opinião. - Ele diz friamente com uma expressão neutra e dura puxando a própria mão para se desencontrar da minha, eu fico mais triste do que antes, e limpo uma lágrima que estava borrando a minha visão.

\- Severo... - Tento me explicar, mas eu não tinha mais nada para dizer, já havia dito tudo, ele simplesmente vai embora como se não quisesse ouvir mesmo se eu tivesse algo. A capa dele desaparece do meu horizonte. Ele estava muito estranho comigo... Ele sabia da declaração de Malfoy? Fico pensando nisso até chegar na minha torre.

*Snape

\- Não houve nada. - Ela diz normalmente, e sinto uma vontade imensa de chorar, eu não estava com raiva dela, eu a amava muito para isso. Eu contorço meus lábios, e decido sair de lá, eu passo mais devagar por ela, e me aproximo do ouvido dela, me contendo um pouco.

\- Mentirosa. - Digo saindo de lá e fechando o resto das janelas.

\- Espera! - Ela diz e vem correndo até mim. - Isso é verdade, Severo. Nunca rolou nada entre eu e o Malfoy. Eu nunca te trairia. - Ela estava com uma expressão triste, e agora ela pegou na minha mão, sua mão estava gélida e trêmula.

\- Com sua licença, srta. Marques, mas eu preciso pensar um pouco mais sobre o que está acontecendo agora, dependendo ou não da sua opinião. - Digo com uma expressão dura puxando a minha mão dela, e o rosto dela ficou ainda mais triste, ela logo enxugou uma lágrima que estava prestes a escorrer.

\- Severo... - Ela diz e eu vou embora, se ela estivesse certa, eu estaria agindo de forma idiota, mas, se ela estivesse errada, eu estaria mais do que certo. A deixe sozinha e sai das masmorras. Eu agora estava indo à procura do Malfoy. Fui para a torre da Sonserina, e logo o vi conversando com Crabbe e Goyle. Ele me vê e vem até mim.

\- Ainda não está satisfeito? - Ele me pergunta um pouco baixo.

\- Me diga, Malfoy, e não cometa o mesmo erro que ela, o que houve entre vocês dois naquele dia?, fora o beijo. - Digo num tom baixo, e ele ri, sem me responder. - Tenho cara de palhaço? - Digo com raiva, não acredito que ele tava debochando!

\- Você não viu até o final? Ela não me beija por que diz que está namorando. - Ele diz parando de rir. - Mas bem que eu queria... - Ele diz virando e indo embora.

\- Me respeite! Seu... - Digo e ele vira um pouco surpreso.

\- Você... Então é você... Claro! Como eu sou burro! - Ele diz consigo mesmo. - Sabe que isso é errado, não é? - Ele diz com um sorriso malicioso.

\- O que eu faço, ou deixo de fazer não é do seu interesse, Malfoy. - Digo e me viro, indo embora.

\- Boa sorte, padrinho. - Ele diz e alguns me olham. Eu saio de lá me martirizando, ela estava falando a verdade, eu sou um idiota! Não acredito nisso! Eu a procuro por todo o castelo e não a acho, decido então esperá-la no Salão Principal, para a hora do almoço, que estava à chegar.

*Julia

Eu estava na Torre, deitada de bruços na minha cama, e abraçada ao travesseiro; estava me afogando em pensamentos, quando uma pergunta me veio em mente:   
\- "Por que ele disse que era mentira? Se ele não sabia? Espera... Ele e Malfoy estavam naquela sala, a cara dele, e a cara de Malfoy, a pergunta que ele fez, a certeza na voz dele, ele sabia. Mas Malfoy disse que não era para eu contar, então por que ele contaria? MEU DEUS! Será que ele fez algum feitiço, ou eles estavam combinando desde o começo? " - Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo toque de almoço. Eu me levanto sem vontade, e tenho a ideia de conjurar um celular, um celular não, o meu celular, queria ter alguma diversão para essas horas vagas. Eu pego a minha varinha e tento conjurar um celular, mas fico sem sucesso. Eu bufo e vou me arrastando para o Salão Principal. Eu chego lá, e alguns lugares já estavan vazios, ou eu estava chegando tarde demais, ou ninguém queria comer hoje por causa da ida à Hogsmeade. Percebo que Snape fica me olhando mas não o retribuo. Logo eu vejo que ainda tinha uns meninos me olhando, havia um do sétimo e último ano que sorrio para mim, e ele logo baixou o olhar olhando para as minhas costas. Não acredito que Malfoy ainda está queimando o meu filme! Eu olho para trás e vejo Snape com um livro nas mãos. Eu o olho no olho por um instante, na qual foi o suficiente para ele me dizer que queria falar comigo. Eu olho para o meu prato e balanço a cabeça negando. Eu não quero mais brigar com ele! Nem raiva eu consigo mais sentir dele! Eu continuo a comer. E ele passa pelo lado oposto da mesa, na minha frente. E me chama com um leve gesto físico com a cabeça. Eu me levanto, e vou até a saída, e não demora muito para que ele venha também.

\- O que você quer? - Pergunto o olhando de lado.

\- Desculpa, mas eu preciso falar com você num local mais reservado, sabe? - Ele diz vindo para a minha frente num tom mais baixo.

\- Depois nós conversamos, pois agora eu estou ocupada. - Digo e o sinal toca indicando que já poderíamos ir para Hogsmeade. - Ops... O lazer me chama. - Digo indo andando.

\- Por favor, me perdoe. - Ele diz num tom mais alto, eu viro o rosto e olho para a manga da capa dele, na qual era na mão, na mão em que eu pegara e ele retirara de mim bruscamente.

\- Pensarei sobre isso melhor, mais tarde, agora não, sabe? Agora eu estou de folga, tanto das aulas, atividades e trabalhos, quanto de você. - Digo sorrindo um pouco e vou embora, adoroo me vingar!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Vou me arrumar e pego umas moedas que Dumbledore disponibilizou para mim. Vou para Hogsmeade, compro alguns doces e vou para os Três Vassouras de umas treze para as catorze horas. Sento numa cadeira no canto, e logo um garçom sujo chega perto de mim e anota o meu pedido.

\- Só um copo de Cerveja Amanteigada. - Digo e ele anota, se vira e cospe num vaso onde tinha moscas. Ele vai embora, não demora muito para que ele viesse com o meu copo espumando e derramando. Assim que toco no copo, Rony entra na frente com Gina, Hermione e Harry logo atrás. Eu aceno balançando a mão e eles me localizam, o garçom conjura mais cadeiras para todos nós, anota alguns pedidos e volta para a sua banca.   
\- E então? Qual as novas? - Gina pergunta enquanto senta.

\- Bem, é meu namorado, ele acha que eu estou mesmo o traindo, mas quase agora ele me pediu perdão, tô pensando se o perdoou ou não. - Digo levando o copo à boca, e tomo um pouco olhando de Rony, que estava do meu lado esquerdo, à Hermione, que estava no direito.

\- Você o ama? - Hermione pergunta e eu a olho.

\- Sim. Muito. - Digo e sorrio pensando nele, e os copos chegam.

\- Ah, então perdoa ele! - Rony diz bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja. - Mas se fosse comigo, eu iria tirar sérias satisfações. - Ele diz sentando-se reto e levantando um pouco a manga do braço direito.

\- Fala sério, Ron. - Harry diz e o empurra um pouco.

\- Finalmente, por que vocês estão aqui? - Rony pergunta olhando para a cara de cada um da nossa mesa.

\- Para afogar as mágoas, e clarear os pensamentos, ouvindo Pablo. - Digo e eles se entreolham e eu lembro que eles não têm a menor ideia de quem eu estava falando. - Ele é um cantor, trouxa, que só canta música sofrida, de amor não correspondido, de traição, essas coisas. - Digo e eles parecem entender a base da coisa. - E vocês? Vocês estão a fazer o quê aqui? - Pergunto tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Eu vim para cá por que, uma, Gina e Mione me chamaram, e vim comemorar também um feito, uma conquista. Eu agora sou o goleiro da Grifinória! - Ele se levanta colocando uma mão no peito e a outra como se estivesse segurando uma vassoura em seus ombros. Eu e as meninas se entreolhamos e começamos a rir, deixando o pobre Ronald vermelho.

\- Parabéns, Ron! Espero que não jogue nenhuma bola dentro. - Pisco o olho e ele cora ainda mais ficando meio roxo.

\- Obrigado. - Ele diz sorrindo e roxo.

\- De nada. - Digo e olho para Harry que estava olhando para Gina. - E então gente, vocês ainda não me contaram. - Digo balançando o meu copo, olhando a bebida girar, e girar formando vários espirais loucos e tão finos e leves, que me faziam hipnotizar.

\- Eu vim aqui por que Ron, Gina e Mione pediram. - Harry diz ajeitando o óculos redondo que havia escorregado.

\- Eu vim aqui por que você me pediu, e também por que estou com tempo livre. - Hermione diz me olhando e cheirando seu copo como se fosse café, o pior é que era mesmo.

\- E eu estou aqui pelo mesmo primeiro motivo da Mione, e também por que eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido. - Gina diz e chama o cara feioso lá.

\- Qual o problema? - Ele pergunta com um ar de poucos amigos enquanto enxuga um copo, do tamanho de um caderno em pé, com um pano sujo, fino e velho.

\- O que tem para nós comermos? - Gina pergunta o olhando, ele diz as comidas, e escolhemos uma grande porção de fritas.

\- Pode botar na minha conta! Pois hoje é tudo por minha conta!! - Rony diz entregando o copo vazio para o cara que o olhou amargamente. E do nada ouvisse um:

\- Hey! Vocês ouviram? O cabelo de fogo vai pagar para todos nós!! - Alguém da mesa ao lado grita e todos no bar gritam juntos.

\- Não, não, não! Não é isso! Eu vou pagar para todos da minha mesa. - Rony diz e alguns caras que estavam rindo, felizes olham feio para ele. - Ok, ok, hoje teremos uma exceção... - Rony diz sorrindo intimidado e os caras voltam a rir de novo. - Pombas! - Ele diz se sentando.

\- Ah... Anime-se cara. - Digo dançando um pouco e empurrando um pouco o ombro dele que estava caído. - Vamos aproveitar que hoje é domingo! Amanhã começa tudo de novo, lembra? - Pergunto e ele sorri.

\- Você tem razão! Do jeito que está não tem como piorar! - Na hora em que ele diz isso Parvati Lilá, que era um pouco menor do que eu, tinha cabelos loiros platinados e ondulados, estava maquiada como patricinha, e trajava um vestido até a coxa florido, e Luna Lovegood, que era menor que Lilá tinha cabelos desarrumados, loiros, tinha os olhos azuis ciano, pele alva e transparente, e vestia um suéter folgado vermelho, e uma calça folgada azul, ela era meio "dorgada", entram e vem justamente na nossa direção sem que ele perceba.

\- Oi Rony. - Lilá se senta quase no colo dele e sorri para a gente como se estivesse provocando. - Olá resto. - Ela diz acenando para o que seria todos nós, Hermione se levanta irritada e Gina vai atrás dela. - Já foram? Logo agora que a festa estava começando a ficar boa... - Ela diz sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Tchau, vou ajudar Mione e Gina. - Harry diz se levantando e me olha. - Quer vir? - Ele pergunta e eu nego com a cabeça, ela não ficaria sozinha com Rony, isso aí só quer ficar com ele por causa do título que ele ganhou. - Ok... - Harry diz pensando um pouco e vai embora colocando umas moedas pratas em cima da mesa.

\- Olá, Garota-Invasora-de-Corpos. - Luna diz me olhando fixamente e depois ela olha para a parede onde tinha uns animais feiosos tentando subir, eu sorrio meio sem graça.

\- Olá, Luna Lovegood. - Digo e ela me olha novamente e se senta me olhando, e eu me sinto incomodada.

\- Então, é verdade que você estava nos lendo num livro? - Ela pergunta se aproximando e ficando apoiada na mesa um pouco em cima de Parvati.

\- Sim. Eu estava começando a ler o quinto livro quando cheguei aqui. E nem vi tive tempo de rever o filme. - Digo um pouco estranha e me escondo atrás do copo bebendo o que lhe restava de conteúdo.

\- Espera aí! Você tá me dizendo que eu não existo?! - Lilá pergunta e começa a rir. - E eu pensando que não iria existir alguém pior que os Lovegood! - Ela diz rindo ainda mais e Luna se esconde um pouco cadeira, envergonhada.

\- Pois é, Lilá, todos nós sabemos que você só quer ficar com o Rony por que ele... - Eu começo a me lembrar do filmes, Snape... Ele... Não! Ele ia morrer!! Eu bato o copo na mesa pedindo mais. - ...É goleiro. - Completo e Rony me olha curioso.

\- O que foi Ju? - Ele pergunta e empurra Lilá para mais longe, ficando mais perto de mim.

\- Nada... - Lembro do irmão dele que iria morrer, de todos que tinham uma data marcada para a morte. Era tudo muito cabuloso, e estranho, peguei o copo cheio e o bebi de uma vez. - Eu estou bem Ron... - Digo para Ron, e ele continua me olhando preocupado.

\- Ron? Ju? - Lilá abre um bocão. - Você que é o namorado dela?! - Ela diz se levantando e o olhando irritada, enquanto os olhares nos olhavam curiosos.

\- Não, não! Por que se fosse eu o chamaria de "amor". - Digo e ela fica com o rosto poucos centímetros do meu, o seu cheiro doce e enjoado me fazia ter ânsia. Eu me afastei e bebi um pouco mais.

\- Espero que esteja falando a verdade. Ah, é mesmo, esqueci que o seu namorado é o Draco. - Ela diz rindo e vai indo embora. - Tchau, meu amor... - Ela diz andando e rebolando parecendo que estava com a calcinha enfiada no intestino e que tava querendo tirar disfarçadamente. - Vamos Lua! - Ela grita e Luna se levanta, mas depois se senta.

\- Não. - Ela diz e Lilá se vira como se ela fosse uma filha xingando a mãe.

\- O que houve agora? - Ela pergunta impaciente.

\- Eu não vou. - Luna diz com firmeza.

\- Ah! Vamos logo, e para com esse showzinho de bosta. - Ela diz e puxa o braço de Luna, eu me levanto segurando o braço dela. - Mas que merda é essa? - Ela pergunta me olhando.

\- Você está surda, Lilá? Ela não quer e não vai. - Digo com a outra mão tocando na ponta da minha varinha. Ela solta devagar e eu faço o mesmo, ela pega a própria varinha e lança um feitiço estuporante contra a minha pessoa, eu pego a minha varinha.

\- Protego! - Grito cortando o ar com a varinha e o feitiço dela vai por água abaixo. Todos me olham assustados e eu a olho desafiadora, acho que eles ainda não aprenderam esse feitiço. - Deixe-a em paz! Eu não quero brigar. - Digo baixando um pouco a varinha e ela se enfurece fazendo um pequeno som de birra enquanto descia a varinha, ela se virou e foi embora. Assim que ela fechou a porta algumas pessoas começaram a aplaudir, e logo todos estavam aplaudindo. Eu sorrio e faço uma pequena reverência. - Obrigada, obrigada. - Digo e o garçom me traz mais três copos.

\- Aquele cara ali vai pagar a conta. - Ele diz apontando para um cara de capa preta, camisa abotoada branca, e uma calça azul escura quase preto, que fez um gesto de brinde com um copo e levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto sorria. Aquele cara misterioso havia me chamado a atenção, eu sorrio meio de lado e digo só para a leitura labial:  
\- 'Obrigada'. - Volto a olhar para o garçom. - Diga-me, homem, ele está ali por muito tempo? - Pergunto e ele fica na frente da minha visão dele.

\- Bem, ele chegou um pouco depois de você, é a primeira vez que o vejo por aqui. Ele deve ser um andarilho, há muitos por esses locais. - Ele diz esfregando o pano velho e sujo contra a mesa, e eu desisto da total ideia de ter aquele carinha como crush. O garçom vai embora e o carinha fica me encarando, eu o ignoro e vou bebendo cada vez mais com Luna que estava tomando chá e Rony que estava se embriagando comigo.

\- Eu gosto de uma garota, ela é chata, arrogante, inteligente, humilde, um pouco esnobe, veste roupas horríveis, tem um cabelo desbotado e bagunçado, e é linda, apaixonante, e gentil. Eu gosto muito dela. - Rony diz vermelho mexendo com o indicador na boca do copo, ele sorri envergonhado.

\- Humn... Então quer dizer que você gosta de Hermione? - Pergunto e ele me encara.

\- Não, não... Quer dizer, eu, eu a amo... - Ele diz e leva o copo à boca.

\- Você já contou pra ela? - Luna diz o observando com aquela expressão estranha e psicopata.

\- Ainda não... Já sei! Vou contar pra ela agora! Eu te amo Hermione!! - Ele diz e grita, e todos os olham.

\- Poupe o seu fôlego, Weasley. - Digo passando a mão no meu cabelo.

\- Você me ajuda? - Ele me pergunta.

\- Sim, e eu acho que não será difícil, pois você viu a cara dela quando Parvati lhe agarrou? - Pergunto e ele mexe jos cabelos com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

\- Então quer dizer que ela gosta de mim? - Ele pergunta feliz e eu confirmo, ele pula de alegria e começa a beber mais.

[...] Algumas horas depois...

Eu estava vendo tudo girar... O moço gostoso havia nos dito que era para nós irmos para Hogwarts. Eu estava com Rony, e Luna, ela estava nos conduzindo para que a gente não batesse em nenhum animal estranho.

*Narrador(a)

No início da noite, Julia, Luna e Rony estavam indo para Hogwarts junto com mais alguns alunos tristonhos pelo final do fim de semana, e andavam cambaleando, Julia e Rony haviam entrelaçado os braços, e estavam tentando andar sem cair, pular, escorregar ou pensar que havia uma aranha gigante lhes perseguindo. Já no castelo, no alto da Torre de Astronomia, Snape os observava, uma ponta de ciúmes lhe veio, já não bastasse o Malfoy, agora o Weasley também? Ele ficou os observando até eles entrarem no castelo. Ele logo se apressou para salvar a sua dama das mãos do cabeça de fogo. Na entrada da escola, Umbridge estava parada, avaliando cada movimento com o olhar, e não seria uma surpresa se o olhar dela se fixasse nos três jovens, estando dois cambaleando. Eles seguem caminho, Luna vai para o saguão da Corvinal e eles vão esbarrando nas coisas pelo caminho, Rony para e Júlia o olha se segurando pelas paredes, e perto daquele lugar Snape estava andando rapidamente.

\- É... Júlia, quem é o seu namorado? - Rony pergunta para a jovem que levou a mão até o rosto e bufou.

\- Eu já falei de tudo sobre mim para você! Maaasssssss, como eu disse antes, ele é uma pessoa especial, ele é... É um completo idiota. Ele me odeia! - Júlia diz e começa a chorar, Rony vai até ela e a abraça. - Ele não confia em mim. - Julia completa se desmanchando em lágrimas no braço do ruivo que estava se concentrando para não cair. Snape acabava de chegar, e os vira abraçados de longe, ele para os olhando e vê Rony alisando o cabelo de Júlia. Ele sente uma angústia imensa e vai embora para a Torre de Astronomia. Júlia se recompôs e vai embora pulando, Rony corre atrás dela.

\- Hey! Espera! - Rony vê Júlia caindo e a ajuda morrendo de rir.

\- Ai... - Júlia diz tocando o joelho e vendo que só estava vermelho, sem cortes ou arranhão. Rony a ajuda a levantar, e os dois voltam a cambalear pelos corredores até chegar na Torre Grifinória.

\- Senha? - A Mulher Gorda pergunta para os jovens que estavam tentando se equilibrar um no outro.

\- Mim... - Rony diz tentando se lembrar.

\- Mim não ser índio! - Júlia diz e os dois riem enquanto a Mulher Gorda os encara.

\- Mim ser bruxo! - Rony diz gargalhando.

\- Mim ser bruxa também! - Júlia diz rindo e a mulher no quadro bufa.

\- Sem senha, não entra! - A Mulher Gorda diz seriamente, e os dois param de rir. Neville Longbottom chega e olha para os dois parados, em frente do quadro, se apoiando um no outro.

\- Esqueceram a senha? - Neville pergunta para os dois, e eles confirmam. - Mimbulus mimbletonia. - A Mulher Gorda deixa o quadro se abrir e os três entram. Rony e Júlia vão tomar banho, e depois eles vão para os seus aposentos, dormindo poucos instantes depois.


	11. Capítulo - 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

Acordo com dor de cabeça, ainda era noite, pelo ar e calmaria estava de madrugada. Perco o sono, e decido mexer no Mapa-do-Maroto, subo nos aposentos dos meninos, e o pego no criado mudo de Harry. Volto para a minha cama.

\- Lumus. - Digo com a varinha em mãos, e abro o pergaminho. - Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! - Ordeno com um toque de varinha no pergaminho e logo vejo os nomes, Dumbledore não estava no castelo, Snape estava parada nos próprios aposentos, Umbridge estava parada, o único movimento que tinha era de Filch. Ela ver o nome de Snape se mover, ele estava indo parado, ela se cobre, pois estava frio. Aparece uma silhueta do nada, me assustando, eu olho. Snape havia aparatado para a minha frente, sabendo que ele estava me olhando, eu me descubro, e fecho o Mapa-do-Maroto. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu cochicho olhando ao redor.

\- O que você está fazendo acordada? - Snape cochicha se aproximando dela irritado.

\- Estou sem sono. - Cochicho pegando a minha varinha que antes estava apoiada como um abajur. - Aliás, o que faz aqui? - Cochicho o olhando e colocando a luz na frente do meu rosto, para eu o ver melhor, ele estava com os olhos vermelhos, com marcas de lágrimas no rosto, ele me olhou feio.

\- Eu vim lhe ver... - Ele diz passando a mão no rosto, e se senta na minha cama, do meu lado. - Eu... - Eu o olho e ele morde os próprios lábios, e franze a testa. - Não era para eu ter vindo aqui. - Ele diz e aparata novamente, eu abro o Mapa-do-Maroto e o vejo andar de um lado para o outro no próprio quarto. Eu fico o olhando pensando sobre aquilo, até o ver indo até a sala de poções, e depois indo para o próprio quarto, ele fica parado lá por um bom tempo, e tenho a leve impressão de que ele dorme.

\- Malfeito feito. - Digo tocando o mapa com a varinha. Eu vou até o quarto dos meninos e deixo o mapa onde encontrei e vejo que o Sol estava começando a nascer, eu saio de lá rapidamente e vou para os meus aposentos. Eu separo os meus livros, meus pergaminhos, minha pena e tinteiro. Separo a farda, a gravata, a saia, o suéter e uma sapatilha preta engraxada. Eu pego a varinha e decido modificar um pouco a minha roupa, eu encurto a saia, a farda, e os visto. Agora estava na hora do cabelo, eu vou o modelando e o arrumando, deixando-o bem rebelde, cacheado, desorganizado, e preto, eu sorrio para mim mesma, me sento vendo as outras meninas se acordarem enquanto o Sol já estava se levantando dentre as nuvens. Eu começo a pensar sobre o acontecimento há algumas horas atrás. Estava pensando sobre o que eu poderia fazer para que ele ficasse, por que eu não fiz nada? Que droga! Eu sou tão burra! Que ódio! Espera, a culpa não foi minha! Ele é quem começou! Aí que ódio mano! Não quero e nem vou mais falar com ele! Foram esses pensamentos que fizeram meus lábios ficarem mais rosados, e meus cabelos mais bagunçados.   
\- Ju? - Gina me pergunta e eu a olho, fazia quanto tempo que eu estava pensando tão profundo? Eu a olho um pouco sem graça e sorrio.

\- Oi. - Digo e olho para Mione que estava confirmando os livros, e olho novamente para ela que estava de braços cruzados, e rio também.

\- Vamos? - Gina diz me olhando e levanta as sobrancelha.

\- Ou bora? - Digo me levantando e indo para a porta.

\- O que é "bora"? - Mione diz se virando e fazendo aspas com os dedos.

\- É sinônimo de vamos, no local onde cresci. - Digo e suspiro ao ver um flashback de Recife; as pontes, os maconheiros na praça, as crianças brincando, os jovens metidos à merda, os corruptos, os ladrões, os pedófilos, os ambulantes, os dançarinos, e os bêbados, tudo isso num litoral de se apaixonar. Eu começo a prestar mais atenção no caminho, fomos para o Salão Comunal, e vemos que os meninos, Harry e Rony, já estavam nos esperando.

\- Bora? - Gina diz rindo e os garotos a olham franzindo a testa.

\- O que significa? - Harry pergunta curioso e Rony fica do meu lado, e me cutuca.

\- Quer dizer vamos, lá onde ela nasceu. - Gina diz apontando com a cabeça pra mim e Harry me olha curioso.

\- Então bora. - Harry diz rindo e eu olho para Rony que estava me cutucando irritantemente. Nós começamos a andar.

\- O que é? - Cochicho ficando mais perto dele, e indo atrás do pessoal.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer. - Rony diz e eu acabo ficando com um imenso branco na cabeça.

\- Droga... Eu também não! - Eu digo e penso um pouco mais. - E se fosse gentil? As pessoas começam a gostar e a se apegar em pessoas gentis, mostre à ela seu lado bom. - Falo à ele e ele sorri.

\- "Mostre à ela seu lado bom..." ok, ok. Obrigada, Ju. - Rony diz repetindo e logo depois me abraça. Nós nos soltamos e ele foi conversar com Hermione. Eu ando um pouco mais rápido e os acompanho. Chegamos no Salão Principal, e assim que Gina abre a porta, e todos passam me deixando por última, e os olhares iam aumentando, Malfoy passa perto de mim.

\- Bom dia... - Malfoy diz baixinho e sorrindo, enquanto me fitava rapidamente com aqueles olhos azuis e rasos. Eu sorrio.

\- Bom dia. - Digo tão rápido quanto ele, e passo o meu olhar por todo o Salão, até chegar no lugar dele, ele me fitava com um olhar nervoso, com raiva. Todos os meninos me olhando, e assim que sentei um da Corvinal veio até a minha pessoa com um pergaminho e uma varinha em mãos.

\- Bom dia, senhorita. Eu tenho aqui uma pesquisa onde mostra que você mentiu para todos nós, quando disse que estava namorando. - Ele diz abrindo o pergaminho e me mostrando um monte de assinaturas. Eu o olho e quando eu abro a boca ele continua. - E todos estas assinaturas, que na verdade são de todos os rapazes de Hogwarts estão enfeitiçados, e até agora não existe nenhum mentiroso entre nós. - Ele diz e eu me ajeito para o olhar direito, ele era branco, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos escuros, nariz redondinho e boca um pouco grossa.

\- E, qual seria a finalidade deste pergaminho? - Pergunto o olhando, eu já sabia a resposta mas uma confirmação me faria melhor.

\- De saber quem era o seu namorado. E já que não achamos, e você começou a namorar há pouco tempo, temos a certeza de que o indivíduo está aqui, mas já que todos eles assinaram... - Ele diz se virando. - Não minta para nós, Júlia. Somos mais inteligentes e espertos do que vocês. Apenas, nos conte o necessário. - Ele suspira. - Estamos decepcionados, aliás, nem todo mundo é perfeito. - Ele para de falar e vai embora, eu olho para Harry e Rony e eles se entreolham, eu faço cara feia.

\- Vocês assinaram, não foi? - Pergunto impaciente e começo a colocar a minha comida no prato.

\- Sim. - Eles respondem rapidamente. Eu encaro o meu prato, e olho para Snape que estava olhando para o rapaz que viera até mim.

\- Ju, por que você fica olhando tanto para o Snape? - Rony me pergunta me olhando e apontou o garfo para Snape.

\- Por... Por nada. - Respondo rapidamente e olho para a minha comida, um pouco envergonhada.

\- Humn... Depois eu quero conversar contigo. - Rony diz e eu olho para as meninas.

\- Ela acha que Snape está mandando Draco infernizar a vida dela com essa história de namoro. - Hermione diz e pisca o olho para mim, eu sorrio de lado.

\- Ah, então por que vocês não falaram antes? - Rony pergunta curioso e olha para as três garotas. 

\- Foi o que eu disse, papo de garota. - Gina diz comendo e olha para Harry. - O que foi? - Ela pergunta o olhando.

\- Nada, é só que... Sabe, agora que Rony falou, eu comecei a me lembrar, que não é só ela que fica olhando para ele, ele também fica olhando para ela, como agora. - Harry diz olhando para Snape e a gente se vira de lado para olhá-lo, Snape estreita o olhar, e olha para as outras mesas. - Viram? - Ele pergunta e nós o olhamos.

\- É, é, será que ele sabe que vocês desconfiam dele? - Rony pergunta e eu me sinto aliviada por ele ter acreditado.

\- Não sei, só sei que será melhor se eu não olhar tanto para ele, talvez assim ele desconfie menos. - Digo e o olho uma última vez de lado, e torno a observar o meu alimento.

\- É... - Gina diz e sorri de lado para mim. Harry e Rony começam a falar de Quadribol, e nós aproveitamos o momento para discutir sobre essa desconfiança dos rapazes, e sobre esse negócio de namorado.

\- Terei que falar com o Malfoy. - Digo olhando para as duas que se aproximaram ainda mais.

\- Sobre? - Hermione pergunta.

\- Sobre ele ser o meu namorado. - Digo e Gina revira os olhos e Mione bufa. - O que foi? - Pergunto vendo as reações delas.

\- É só que, você já falou com isso sobre ele. - Gina diz e olha para Hermione.

\- E mesmo se fosse de mentira, ele não toparia. - Hermione diz olhando para Gina novamente.

\- E o "rapaz", também não gostaria disso. - Gina diz fazendo aspas com os dedos e olha para mim junto com Hermione.

\- É... E então... Qual a ideia? - Pergunto as olhando, e elas se entreolham.

\- Nós não temos uma ideia, então... Acho que o que você deve fazer é evitá-lo, e avisar para que ele a evite também. - Hermione diz e se levanta olhando ao redor e depois para a mesa dos professores, provavelmente olhou para Snape.

\- Humn... - Digo selando meus lábios e o olho de relance quando levanto o meu rosto e meu cabelo fica nos meus olhos. - Ok. - Contorço a boca, e depois sorrio. Nós comemos, e depois fomos para a torre, pegar os materiais de estudo, e assim que saio do dormitório o sinal toca, eu teria aula agora de feitiços, eu estava tentando levar o meu material quando eu vejo que Mione com uma pequena mochila nas costas, eu a olho surpresa. - Onde estão suas coisas? Quer dizer, eles dão um tempo entre a troca de aulas para que a gente possa trocar o material? - Pergunto levantando a pilha de livros nos meus braços vermelhos.

\- Ah! Não, não, é que eu fiz um pequeno feitiço para expandir a área dessa mochila. - Hermione diz rindo conjurando uma mochila cinza e simples para mim.

\- Humn... Vou trocar o modelo. - Digo colocando os livros no chão e pegando a minha varinha, eu mudei a mochila para uma preta, com os brasões das minhas bandas de rock favoritas. - Agora sim... - Digo rindo e olho para Hermione que provavelmente não estava entendendo aqueles símbolos. - São os brasões das minhas bandas favoritas. - Explico e entrego a mochila à ela, que com a varinha em mãos faz o feitiço e me entrega. - Obrigada. - Sorrio colocando os livros dentro da minha nova mochila.

\- Vamos logo, para não nos atrasarmos. - Ela diz olhando para a escada que daria ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde provavelmente, Harry e Rony estariam esperando.

\- Ok, ok. - Me levanto com a varinha em mãos e pego os livros e instrumentos mágicos e coloco tudo dentro de uma só vez, com um mandamento da minha varinha. Fecho a mochila e coloco-a nas minhas costas. - Pronto. Vamos. - Digo passando por ela e descendo as escadas rapidamente, logo vejo Rony impaciente e Harry olhando para a lareira.

\- Ah, finalmente! - Rony diz e vai indo embora.

\- Tivemos que fazer alguns feitiços prestativos. - Digo olhando para Harry e pego o braço dele. - Vamos? - Pergunto e ele se assusta.

\- Sim, sim, claro, vamos. - Harry diz um pouco nervoso e saímos de lá rapidamente em direção à sala do prof. Flitwick, de feitiços.

\- Harry, está tudo bem? - Digo enquanto andamos, e ele me olha sorrindo.

\- Sim, por quê? - Harry me pergunta e eu vejo algo diferente nos olhos dele, que eram verdes, porém tinha algo preto dentro da retina, algo estranho, eu pego a minha varinha e ele me encara. - O que foi? - Harry me pergunta e de afasta de mim, e para fazendo Rony e Hermione pararem também.

\- Nada, nada, é só o seu óculos que está arranhado. Óculos reparum! - Digo parando e tocando a ponta da varinha no óculos dele e o mesmo brilha.

\- Ah, obrigado. - Ele sorri e continuamos a andar, eu olho novamente para os olhos deles e a coisa estranha era uma silhueta. E de repente aquilo some, ele sorri. - O que você está fazendo? - Ele pergunta me olhando um pouco corado.

\- N-nada. É só que, você tem os olhos parecidos com o da minha tia, é sempre bom eu lembrar da minha família, já que aqui eu não tenho ninguém, a não ser Dumbledore que está me ajudando desde que cheguei, mesmo assim não poderei contar com ele para sempre, além do mais, ele já está muito velho. - Digo e suspiro olhando para o chão.

\- Entendo como se sente. - Harry diz e eu o olho, ele estava olhando para baixo, e fechou o próprio punho com força. - Mas, felizmente, ainda tenho o meu padrinho, e estou louco para sair da casa dos Dursley e ir morar com ele. - Harry diz e sorri. - Se quiser morar com a gente, nas férias, não tem problema, sei que o Largo Grimauld não é muito acolhedor, e Monstro e o quadro da mãe dele também não, e que não poderemos sair junto com Sirius, mas será divertido. - Harry diz e passa a mão no meu cabelo sorrindo.

\- E também tem a Toca, imagino que a minha mãe ficará feliz em te conhecer. - Rony diz vindo para o meu lado.

\- É, Molly é um amor de pessoa. - Hermione diz e logo chegamos à sala de feitiços.

\- Obrigada gente... - Falo baixinho quando entro na sala, e me sento Hermione na frente e os meninos se sentam atrás da gente.

\- Atrasados. - O prof. Flitwick diz nos olhando de cima da mesa.

\- Nos desculpe, professor. - Falamos em uníssono.

\- Eu deixarei essa passar, srta. Marques. - O professor diz me olhando com aqueles olhos pequenos. - Mas, em troca, quero que você nos mostre um feitiço. - Ele diz apontando com a varinha para um local, e o mesmo ficou vazio com um boneco de testes feito de pano, ou de sei-lá-o-quê. Eu me levanto vou até lá com a varinha em mãos, todos estavam me olhando, eu estava nervosa, minha mão começou a tremer. - Não fique nervosa. É só enfeitiçá-lo. Mostre a eles que você sabe tanto quanto. - Ele diz e eu paro a uns três metros do boneco, fico respirando com dificuldade, eu estava tremendo, com medo, ouvi alguns murmúrios. Tentei pensar em algum feitiço, mas não veio nenhum, aqueles círculos vermelhos e aquele ponto no meio, todos me desafiando, eu começo a suar. Aperto a varinha com mais força nas mãos, e a aponto para o boneco. - Isso... Agora é só falar. - Ele diz baixinho, eu olho para trás, e Harry estava com a mão na testa, Rony estava roendo a unha, Hermione estava com cara de entediada apoiada na mão, Draco sorriu para mim, eu olhei para o professor, olhei para o boneco. O olhei com raiva, Snape não confia em mim, eu não estou em casa, nunca verei meus primos, minha irmã, casados, nunca terei sobrinhos, nunca verei minha família envelhecer, nunca terei uma vida normal. Eu apertei ainda mais a varinha a apontando mais para cima.

\- Incendium! - Grito e o boneco de um metro fica coberto com uma chama de três metros, a chama não me atinge, apenas imagino que aquilo estava queimando toda a minha vida até eu lançar o feitiço, tudo estava para trás, eu estava recomeçando, renascendo. Eu levanto um pouco mais o meu rosto, as chamas se afastam de mim, e aumentam mais dois metros pegando no teto. Não estava ouvindo ou sentindo nada, apenas vivendo, vendo a chama aumentar, queimando todos os sorrisos e lágrimas, eu sorrio, o grande peso foi queimado. - Glacio. - Aponto para o fogaréu e ele se apaga imediatamente se tornando uma grande estátua de gelo com formato de fogo. Um fogo de gelo... - Penso sobre e me viro, todos estavam perto da porta, juntos, com a varinha apontando para mim, e o professor um pouco atrás de mim fazendo o mesmo, eles estavam com expressões assustadas.

\- Vamos falar com Dumbledore. - Flitwick diz andando até a porta. - Se sentem! Vão! Leiam e pratiquem os feitiços da página 9, 10, e 11. Agora! - Ele grita impaciente e eu vou andando atrás dele.

\- Professor... O que houve? Eu não fui bem? - Pergunto curiosa olhando para baixo, ele chegava na minha cintura, enquanto ando atrás dele.

\- Não, não, você foi ótima, foi ótima demais, perfeitamente perfeito. - Ele diz e eu fico sem entender.

\- Professor, não entendi, se eu fui tão boa, então por que estou indo falar com Dumbledore? Por que todos ficaram me olhando estranho? - Pergunto e ele para na minha frente.

\- Você terá as respostas com Dumbledore, não comigo. - Ele diz e continua a andar, eu o sigo. - Abacaxi fofo. - Ele diz e a escada aparece. - Alvo! - Ele diz e eu vejo Dumbledore de costas falando com um quadro, Dumbledore se vira e olha preocupado para mim.

\- O que houve, Flitwick? - Dumbledore pergunta e se aproxima de sua cadeira. - Ela não pode ter um conhecimento elevado? - Ele pergunta antes que o professor abra a boca.

\- Não, quer dizer, sim, é que ela está mais avançada do que os outros, e ela sabe de feitiços que eu ainda não ensinei. - Ele diz e aponta para mim, eu olhei para a mão do professor e olhei para o mesmo, e depois para Dumbledore, os dois me olharam, eu sorri sem graça.

\- É... Eu arranjei um problema? - Pergunto e tento sorrir, mas fracasso.

\- Não, mas tenho certeza de que isso tem algo a ver com a poção. Vá chamar Severo, Flitwick. Diga que o assunto é a poção da amada dele. - Dumbledore diz e eu abaixo a cabeça pensando se eu ainda era mesmo a amada dele, na verdade eu estava muito confusa. Eu começo a observar os estranhos instrumentos do local, sem querer fazer contato visual com Dumbledore. - Estão brigados? - Ele pergunta assim que Flitwick sai.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. - Digo séria, e o olho.

\- Ciúmes, presumo. - Ele diz se sentando.

\- Sim... - Eu respiro fortemente, e conjuro uma cadeira para que eu pudesse sentar.

\- Aposto que ele está arrependido de ter brigado com você. - Ele diz me fitando com os seus olhos azuis.

\- Não acho... - Digo me sentando e aperto os meus joelhos.

\- Por que? - Ele pergunta se ajeitando na cadeira como se estivesse me estudando.

\- É... Não sei... É só que... E se ele estiver fazendo isso para se afastar de mim? E se ele só quer o meu corpo? E se... - Ele me interrompe.

\- ...Ele estiver fazendo isso para a sua segurança? Eu o conheço muito bem, Julia, e sei do que ele é capaz, sei que Severo não é nenhum santo... Mas sei também que ele não é um total demônio... Ele é cinza, Julia. - Ele diz e eu me calo, ficamos calados até Snape entrar com Flitwick, Snape estava um pouco ofegante, e Flitwick estava flutuando atrás do mesmo.

\- Vim o mais rápido que pude... - Snape diz ofegando e me olha. - É alguma reação ruim? Você está bem? - Ele pergunta se recuperando e abaixando a varinha e pondo o outro professor no chão, vindo para perto de mim.

\- Sim. - Digo e sorrio, ele não estava com raiva, ele está preocupado, eu me levanto e me encosto na parte de trás da cadeira.

\- Ainda bem... - Ele se recupera e olha para Alvo.

\- Parece que ela ganhou algumas habilidades quando houve o feitiço de afastamento de almas. - Dumbledore diz chegando do meu lado.

\- Humn... Deduzi que isso talvez acontecesse. - Ele me observa e estreita os olhos como se estivesse lendo as minhas células. - Não tem nenhuma diferença física. Pelo visto, ela só ganhou habilidades mesmo. - Ele pega a varinha e começa a passar na frente do meu corpo. - É... Ela está colorida. - Snape diz e olha nos meus olhos e depois para Dumbledore.

\- Colorida? - Pergunto os olhando um pouco assustada.

\- Sim, você tem magias diferentes dentro de si. - O professor Flitwick diz e eu levanto uma sobrancelha, sem entender nada.

\- Ele quis dizer que, todo mundo tem apenas uma cor de magia, e por tanto se dá bem com o que aquela cor oferece. Mas você se dá bem com quatro. Ou seja, você será poderosa, se quiser. - Snape diz se afastando de mim, e começa a ficar pensativo.

\- Aaah... - Digo confirmando meu entendimento. - E isso é ruim? - Pergunto e eles se entreolham. 

\- Não. - Dumbledore quebra o silêncio. - Como você também não é. - Ele termina e Snape se vira por completo o olhando.

\- Ela agradece, Alvo. - Snape diz friamente, da mesma forma que discutiu comigo.

\- Quer parar? - Eu pergunto falando rapidamente e todos me olham, Snape arquea as sobrancelhas me olhando.

\- O quê? - Snape pergunta.

\- Xíii... - Flitwick diz se sentando e nos observando com atenção, nós o olhamos. - Continuem, continuem, não liguem pra mim. - Ele diz balançando a mão.

\- Humn... Sim. - Eu me recordo de onde parou. - Só pedi para que você pare com esse ataque ridículo de ciúmes desnecessário. - Digo seriamente o olhando feio.

\- Ciúmes? - Snape repete e ri. - É impossível não ter ciúmes quando você é... Fica com essas roupas! - Ele aponta para o meu corpo de cima a baixo.

\- Eu visto a roupa que eu quero, onde e como! Você não é meu pai para mandar em mim! - Digo mais irritada me aproximando mais dele.

\- É, não sou seu pai, mas sou seu namorado! Na verdade, nem sei se é isso mesmo o que sou! - Ele se aproxima também, e diz um pouco mais alto, Flitwick conjura pipoca para comer.

\- Querem? - Flitwick pergunta oferecendo pipoca, nós dois o fuzilamos e Dumbledore recusa, ele recua a pipoca devagar. Voltamos a olhar um para o outro.

\- Você é um idiota! Infantil! Medíocre! Eu te odeio! - Digo batendo no peito de Snape e chorando. Eu paro de bater e vou embora. - Obrigada, Dumbledore. - Digo antes de ir.

\- Isso! Vai embora! Covarde!! Eu nem te amava mesmo!! - Snape grita perto da porta para que eu ouvisse. Eu volto para a minha aula, e faço o que o Flitwick havia mandando antes de sair sem responder nada sobre o que havia acontecido para ninguém.

*Snape

\- Isso! Vai embora! Covarde!! Eu nem te amava mesmo!! - Digo com ódio daquela garota, onde ela bateu estava doendo um pouco, Alvo estava me olhando com um ar de reprovação.

\- Peça desculpas, Severo. - Ele me diz calmamente.

\- Não! Eu não pedirei desculpas! - Digo e começo a andar de um lado para o outro da sala para me acalmar, eu ainda estava dando aula, e teria mais hoje à tarde.

\- Severo! Deixe o seu orgulho de lado! Você sabe que ela tem razão! - Alvo diz e o som de pipocas sendo mastigadas aumentam, eu olho para Flitwick mortalmente.

\- É melhor eu ir para a minha aula. - Flitwick diz e a cadeira e pipoca somem assim que ele se levanta e vai embora.

\- Você sabe que eu não irei. - Digo certo de que meu orgulho estava me dominando.

\- Então perderá ela da mesma forma que Lílian. - Alvo diz e eu estremeço, não por favor, de novo não!

\- Não... - Digo pensando nela e comparando com Lílian.

\- Então não perca o seu tempo. - Alvo diz sorrindo.

\- Mas, nós acabamos de brigar! - Digo o olhando um pouco mais calmo e paro de andar.

\- Por isso mesmo, vocês ainda se amam. Boa sorte, Severo. - Alvo diz apontando para a porta e ouviu que vinha alguém fazendo um barulho horrível de toc toc com um sapatinho, logo Umbridge aparece com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ouvi um boa sorte? - Ela pergunta nos olhando.

\- Sim, parece que tem uma boa audição. - Alvo diz calmamente e ela o encara.

\- Eu quero falar com você à sós, Alv... - Dumbledore a interrompe.

\- Me chame de Dumbledore, Alvo só para os íntimos. - Ele diz sorrindo.

\- Até mais ver, Alvo. - Digo e Dolores me olha com raiva.

\- Até, Severo. - Alvo diz e Dolores fica ainda mais carrancuda. Eu vou embora para a minha sala, hoje ela teria aula comigo, então uma detenção para eu fazer as pazes não seria ruim. O tempo passa lentamente, porém, mesmo assim, o sinal toca rápido, os cabeças ocas saem da minha sala, e eu arrumo minhas próximas aulas, chega um pacote estranho na minha mesa, eu a guardo e desço para almoçar.

*Julia

Flitwick chega quase no final da aula e olha para mim piscando o olho, eu franzo a testa sem entender e termino o último feitiço. O sinal toca e nós nos arrumamos para ir embora.

\- Senhorita Marques! Venha aqui por favor. - Ele me chama e eu vou até ele, o olhando entendiada. - O perdoe, ou pelo menos seja paciente o bastante, essa será sua tarefa para que eu não desconte pontos do seu atraso. - Ele diz e eu levanto as sobrancelhas. - Tá liberada. - Ele diz descendo da mesa e apontando para os meninos e Hermione me esperando. Eu pego as minhas coisas e vou embora. Por que eu o perdoaria? Foi a pergunta que nadou na minha mente durante o almoço. Eu não olhei para a mesa dos professores em nenhum momento, nem quando queriam falar comigo do lado esquerdo, eu olhava para baixo, para a comida, para a pessoa, menos para a mesa dos docentes, quer dizer, para Snape. O sinal tocou, fomos ter aula de Criaturas Mágicas. Ninguém, em tempo algum, perguntou o que havia acontecido depois de eu ter afirmado que não contaria, e que eu estava estressada. No fim da aula, fomos para as masmorras, para as últimas, Poções. Eu estava com ódio nos olhos só de pensar que teria que ficar no mesmo espaço que ele, que teria que olhar para aquela coisa velha, que teria que ouvir ele falar. Ai que ódio!! Chegamos na porta, que estava fechada, e ficamos esperando.

\- Hey, Julia. - Malfoy me chama, eu o olho. - Que demora, não? - Ele pergunta sorrindo e eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele sabia de algo.

\- Você sabe, não é? O motivo dessa demora? - Pergunto ficando perto dele, e ele sorri olhando Umbridge.

\- Não, mas sei que ele é irresponsável. - Ele diz e vai atrás de Umbridge, com os seus dois macacos lhe seguindo. Umbridge bate na porta grande e velha, e a mesma se abre devagar. Ela entra com a varinha em mãos, a sala estava escura. Eu empunho a minha varinha.

\- Olá? - Ela pergunta olhando ao redor desconfiada enquanto todos entravam devagar. O pessoal empurra eu e Harry para a frente de todos, e ficamos do lado de Umbridge. - Eu sou a Alta Inquisidora Educacional dessa escola! - Umbridge fala e sinto sua voz um pouco trêmula. Eu olho para a mesa, e um pouco em cima dela, tinha uma janela quebrada na parede. Tinha algo negro encolhido no chão. Eu olho aterrorizada.

\- Snape! - Grito e quero correr, mas tenho medo e vou devagar olhando ao redor, Umbridge e Harry estavam me seguindo. - Aguenta aí! Eu já estou indo! - Grito andando um pouco mais rápido, e assim que chego perto eu levanto a varinha. - Salvio hexia! - Digo apontando a varinha para ele e uma barreira aparece ao redor dele, eu olho ao redor. - Finite incantatem! - Digo apontando a varinha para o redor dele e nada aparece, eu corro até ele. - Episkey! Episkey!!! - Falo apontando para a barriga dele que estava sangrando, e uma lágrima desce do meu olho, o sangue começa a voltar devagar, e ele me olha, e pega a própria varinha.

\- Bombarda maximum... - Ele aponta a varinha dele para o que parecia ser uma lanterna de mineiro, que agora já havia explodido e só restava a fumaça de onde ela estava. As feridas dele estavam sarando, Umbridge corre e me empurra.

\- Se afaste sua tola! - Ela diz e ele a encara com cara feia. - O que houve Severo? - Ela pergunta e pega na mão dele, ele puxa a mão dele e faz uma carranca ainda pior.

\- Marques... Venha aqui... - Snape diz ofegante e empurra Umbridge e coloca a mão na barriga, onde o ferimento estava se fechando lentamente, quase parando.

\- Episkey! Episkey! Episkey! - Digo tocando o ferimento dele com a ponta da varinha, e o olho. - Não te deixarei morrer, Snape! Nunca! - Digo e algumas lágrimas invadem bruscamente meus olhos.

\- Me desculpa... Desculpa... Por tudo... - Snape diz e o ferimento se fecha por quase completo.

\- Droga! - Eu olho ao redor. - Accio... Accio Poção Cicatrizante! - Digo apontando a varinha para o armário dele, que logo se abre com uma poção, que vem rapidamente, eu a pego, largo minha varinha e a abro colocando na boca dele. - Beba! Vamos... Bebe...! - Digo abrindo a boca dele, e derramando o conteúdo devagar, ele toma e me olha, eu tiro a poção da boca dele, e apoio no chão. Logo o ferimento fecha, e eu me vejo cheia do sangue dele, o cheiro de sangue estava dentro das minhas narinas, eu o abraço. As pessoas começam a bater palmas. Eu levanto e olho para trás, por alguns instantes eu havia esquecido que tinha alguém ali. Eu sorrio e mexo nos meus olhos que continham lágrimas dentro. E uma acaba escorrendo. Eu me levanto e olho para Snape, que com uma certa dificuldade se levanta também, com a capa, a camisa e calça pretas molhadas de sangue, segura a minha mão, eu olho para ele, e ele olha pra mim, eu sorrio e ele sorri de lado.  
Tchum!   
Alguém tira uma foto nossa, e nós dois o olhamos. Umbridge sorri, e eu não havia percebido que ela já estava em pé. O garoto se mistura na multidão da Sonserina e desaparece rapidamente. Eu vou até Harry, Rony e Hermione, e Madame Pomfrey chega empurrando todo mundo.

\- Saiam da frente! Saiam da frente! - Ela empurra todos e olha ao redor ao chegar perto de Umbridge, prestando atenção no chão e vendo sangue no chão e em Snape. - Onde está o ferido? - Ela pergunta olhando para Snape e todos riem. - Ora... Seus traquinas! Por que mentiram? - Ela pergunta irada olhando para a multidão de alunos.

\- Eu sou o ferido. - Snape diz seriamente. - Mas já estou curado o suficiente para sobreviver. - Ele diz me olhando e todos me olham. - Cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória! - Ele diz e os grifinórios gritam e comemoram, era a primeira vez que nós ganhávamos algo de bom do Snape.

\- Uma aluna? - Madame diz olhando para mim surpresa.

\- Hem hem! - Umbridge chama a atenção para si, e todos a olham entendiados. - O que a senhorita acabou por fazer, entrou totalmente em desacordo com o que o Departamento manda. Por isso, que eu irei tirar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória, e tirarei mais cinco de quem reclamar. Agora, eu quero que passe algo para os seus alunos, por que depois eu vou querer conversar com vocês dois. - Ela diz e estreita os olhos nos encarando e depois sorri, me vem um flashback...

*Flashback On

Eu estava sentada em minha banca, o pessoal estava entrando, havia acabado de tocar, eu estava lendo, o barulho estava aumentando cada vez mais.

\- Lá vem "Chica"! - Alguém grita do lado de fora da sala, anunciando que a professora de Espanhol estava vindo e o resto das pessoas entram desesperados e se sentam, eu marco o meu livro e o fecho, guardando na parte de baixo da banca, todos se sentam e começam a conversar, a professora entra sorrindo com um vestido estampado de flores exóticas com cores vivas e chamativas, ela coloca os livros sobre a mesa dela e nos olha com cara feia.

\- ¡Cállate chicos! - Ela fica séria, com raiva, e sorri colocando as mãos na cintura, me deixando com medo. Todos se calam, eu olho ao redor e percebo que não sou a única a ficar com medo. Eu olho para ela novamente e ela estava me encarando, eu sorrio de lado, e ela sorri mostrando todos os dentes de uma forma assustadora. -¿Cómo estás Chica? - Ela me pergunta.

\- Estoy bien, maestra. - Digo e ela se senta.

\- Muy bien. - Ela diz abrindo o livro.

*Flashback Off

...eu fico com um pouco de medo, mas não o deixo aparecer e a encaro. Snape ergue a própria e com alguns acenos e viradas vai arrumando a própria sala.

\- Sentem-se! - Ele diz assim que termina e passa instruções no quadro. - Como têm o conhecimento, irei ter uma conversa com a Alta Inquisidora Educacional, então quero que leiam da página vinte e nove até a trinta e oito, e que façam a poção que ajudou na minha rápida recuperação, as instruções estão no quadro e no livro, quando terminarem, quero que dêem a poção, e que façam um relatório dos sintomas corretos e errados de oitenta centímetros sobre a mesma, para me entregar na próxima aula. - Snape diz e vai andando e para do lado da minha cadeira. - Vamos senhorita. - Ele diz e Umbridge vai embora na frente. Eu me levanto e vou embora. Ele me segue. Eu vou seguindo Umbridge. Ele fica do meu lado. - Já te pedi desculpas... - Ele sussura no meu ouvido e eu o olho, desacelerando o passo.

\- Eu sei... Mas ainda tenho raiva... - Cochicho e percebo que ele me olha.

\- Por favor me perdoa... - Ele cochicha e sua voz grossa me traz um pequeno arrepio, eu mordo meu lábio inferior.

\- Você me causou muita raiva, se você quer o meu perdão, se esforce para esvaziá-la... - Cochicho e chegamos na sala de Umbridge. Ela entra, e logo depois entramos. A sala dela era rosa com pratos de porcelanas estampados e com fotos de gatinhos se movendo para todo o canto, logo na frente havia uma mesa com cadeira atrás, e perto da porta tinha uma mesinha de chá, que agora tinha duas cadeiras, e atrás, no fundo, havia uma lareira, bem, tudo aquilo era enjoadamente delicado. Ela se sentou e sorrio para nós dois.

\- Sentem-se. - Ela aponta para a mesinha de chá, e eu me sento, Snape a encara. - Não vai se sentar? - Ela pergunta o olhando.

\- Creio que será muito rápido, então não precisarei sentar. - Snape diz e eu fico acompanhando a conversa com o olhar. - Melhor irmos direto ao assunto. - Ele diz e me olha, eu olho para Umbridge.

\- Eu percebi que vocês dois têm um certo apego um ao outro... - Ela sorri maliciosamente, eu a encaro.

\- Uma relação paterna é algo extremamente saudável. - Digo e ela me olha fixamente.

\- Creio que isso não seja apenas uma relação "paterna"... - Ela diz fazendo aspas com os míseros dedos.

\- O que você está insinuando com isso? - Snape pergunta e ela nos encara.

\- Só estou dizendo que vocês estão contra o Ministério de Magia, e como eu estou aqui para evitar isso, colocarei vocês dois em observação. - Ela diz escrevendo num pergaminho branquíssimo.

\- O que fizemos para estar em observação? - Pergunto me levantando.

\- Se aproximaram muito, e de uma forma que seria vista como romântica para o resto do Ministério. - Ela diz e a porta se abre. - Tenham uma boa tarde. - Ela diz rindo e eu vou embora dali com o ódio me cobrindo.

\- Espera! - Snape diz e eu paro o olhando.

\- O que foi agora? Outra discussão? - Pergunto irritada e ele franze a testa.

\- Não, quero ficar sem ciúmes em demasiado... - Ele diz e eu não mudo minha expressão, eu começo a andar e ele me segue. - O que posso fazer? Me diz, o que posso fazer para te ver feliz novamente? - Ele pergunta num tom meio desesperado. - Eu faço tudo por você! - Ele diz e eu paro, e o olho.

\- Minha família... Eu quero ver a minha família! - Digo o olhando e minha expressão fica triste. - Eu estou sozinha aqui. Sou uma nada. - Digo e ele me abraça.

\- Ok, ok... Verei um jeito... - Ele diz abraçado a mim, eu me solto do abraço.

\- Agradeço desde já. - Digo e volto a andar.

\- Mais cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória. - Snape diz e eu paro, me viro e o olho, ele sorrio me olhando de baixo para cima. - Só estava repondo o que havia lhe dado antes. - Ele diz andando e para na minha frente, ele se abaixa um pouco e fica com o seu rosto na frente do meu. O meu coração acelera, e eu aperto o meu punho, para tentar disfarçar a mão trêmula que eu havia ganhado, eu estava nervosa, a respiração dele me atinge, eu franzo as sobrancelhas.

\- Obrigada... - Isso escorrega assim que abro a boca, e sorrio.

\- Não me agradeça, você fez por merecer... - Snape diz ficando a poucos centímetros dos meus lábios, seu nariz encosta no meu. Desse jeito vamos acabar nos beijando, eu me excito, minha respiração fica mais rápida. - Vamos para a aula, senhorita Marques. - Snape diz e se afasta, indo embora. Odeio essa mania dele. Eu o sigo, e o odeio por ter esse poder de mexer comigo dessa maneira. Nós vamos para a sala, assim que ele entra, ele deixa a porta aberta para eu passar, eu passo e a fecho, me sento na minha cadeira e começo a fazer automaticamente a poção que ele mandou. Sou a última a terminar, o sinal já havia tocado, eu era a última que estava lá.

\- Aqui. - Digo colocando a poção na mesa dele, eu estava com o cabelo bagunçado. Ele estava examinando uma outra poção com uma cara feia, e ele olha para a minha poção, e depois para mim.

\- Sente-se. - Ele diz pegando a varinha e puxa uma cadeira para que eu sentasse, eu não me sento, apenas olho para a cadeira.

\- Já estou de saída, então não irei precisar sentar. - Digo e ele estreita os olhos.

\- Sente-se srta. Marques. - Snape diz mais firme, e eu o ignoro.

\- Até mais ver, professor. - Digo me virando e indo pegar as minhas coisas.

\- Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória! - Snape diz e eu pego as minhas coisas. - Detenção! - Ele se levanta e bate na mesa, fazendo as poções vibrarem, eu paro, me viro e o olho.

\- Detenção? Mas, por quê? - Eu pergunto tentando deter a minha raiva.

\- Eu mandei você sentar. - Ele diz apontando para a cadeira em frente à mesa dele.

\- Ok, ok... Eu me sento. - Digo largando as minhas coisas e indo até a cadeira, ele se senta, e logo após eu me sento. - Ainda estou na detenção? - Pergunto o olhando examinar as poções.

\- Em algum momento eu mencionei te tirar dela? - Snape pergunta me olhando.

\- Não. - O respondo.

\- Então pronto. - Snape diz e separa algumas poções parecidas para mim. - Me diga, o nome, e o que cada uma dessas poções faz. - Ele diz e eu pego uma.

\- Tá. - Eu digo e começo a cheirar, aquilo era impossível, pois não havia cheiro, e todas eram parecidas. O tempo estava passando devagar, e perto do final ele conjurou dois pratos de comida para mim e para ele.

\- Perdemos o jantar, sei que não é tão gostoso quanto queria, mas é melhor do que nada. - Snape diz e eu olho para o meu prato, a comida estava com um cheiro e uma aparência deliciosa.

\- Obrigada. - Digo sorrindo e comendo. - Humn... Tá uma delícia. - Digo o olhando enquanto como, ele me olha diferente e sorri.

\- Eu que agradeço. - Ele come sorrindo, e às vezes me olhava, eu sorria e tentava ser sexy comendo, não sei se tive resultado.

\- Pelo o menos só faltam apenas dois para eu acabar... - Digo mexendo nas poções, e ele me olha.

\- Espero que esteja com energia para a detenção. - Ele diz com sua voz grossa, fria, e sexy, eu acabo por pensar em merda.

\- E qual será minha detenção? - Pergunto curiosa, e ele limpa a própria boca com um toque de varinha.

\- Você verá. - Ele diz e os nossos pratos somem, sinto minha boca se purificar, ele estava fazendo magia. Eu o olho e olho para a varinha dele.

\- Me diz, o que você seria sem essa varinha? - Pergunto e ele para, e a segura firme.

\- Seria um aborto. - Ele diz se levantando, e fazendo todas as mesas sumirem.

\- Humn... Um duelo? - Eu pego a minha varinha e me levanto fazendo a cadeira sumir com um giro de varinha.

\- Mostre-me suas habilidades. - Ele diz e tira a capa preta, ficando apenas com a camisa e calça pretas, ele se aproxima. Eu me aproximo dele também. Ele fica totalmente ereto, e eu o imito. Eu me lembro do filme dois, A Câmara Secreta, onde, coincidentemente ele demonstrou um duelo com o professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Ele faz uma reverência, se curvando quase até ter noventa graus, eu o imito, ele vira e vai andando, eu o imito, ele se vira, eu me viro, nós levantamos as varinhas, ele aponta a sua para mim e faz a posse de ataque. - Expelliarmus! - Snape manda e o lampejo que saí da sua varinha quase toca a minha mão.

\- Protego! - Digo cortando o ar e fazendo um escudo anulando o feitiço dele, ele bate palminhas. - Glacio! - Digo e ele usa o mesmo feitiço que eu.

\- Bombarda! - Snape diz e eu corto o ar pensando em "Protego" e o feitiço funciona, eu me impressiono.

\- Sectumsempra! - Digo apontando a varinha para ele, ele corta o ar mais uma vez e me olha assustado, vindo na minha direção.

\- Onde você aprendeu isso? - Snape pergunta ficando perto de mim.

\- Num... Num filme... - Digo sorrindo meio de lado.

\- Num filme... Que filme? - Snape me pergunta me fuzilando com o olhar.

\- Ele era de quando eu era criança, sabe? Tipo, não sei se tem aqui... - Digo mexendo na minha varinha, e a examinando.

\- Humn... E eu pensando que você não mentiria mais para mim... - Snape diz e toca no meu rosto. - Pelo visto eu estava enganado... - Ele diz alisando o meu queixo.

\- Não é mentira! Isso tudo é um livro! É tudo uma grande invenção! Você não existe de verdade! Nada disso existe de verdade!! - Digo alto e o olho nos olhos.

\- Se eu não existo, então por que você pode me sentir, e eu posso te sentir, tocar, ver... - Ele me dá um selinho. - ...beijar? - Ele me pergunta.

\- E-eu não sei... Só sei que tudo o que aprendi, aprendi lendo, ou vendo. - Digo e me afasto. - Você deve estar me achando louca, quer dizer, não é que eu não seja, é só que... É complicado... - Digo tentando me explicar.

\- Não é complicado... Você que não sabe explicar. - Snape diz e eu me viro o olhando.

\- O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar? - Pergunto o afrontando.

\- Contaria a verdade. - Snape diz e eu fico irada, fico séria. Não irei mais tolerar.

\- Que coisa, não? Você me pedindo para falar a verdade, quando na verdade você que é o grande mentiroso... - Digo chegando mais perto dele.

\- Do que está falando? - Ele me pergunta e não demonstra reação.

\- Você é um oclumente, Snape. - Digo e passo por ele.

\- Isso estava no livro? Afinal, que diabos é esse livro? - Snape pergunta e vem atrás de mim.

\- Não sei... Já que a verdade seria considerada uma mentira na sua frente. - Digo enrolando a varinha no cabelo. Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? Eu vou andando um pouco mais rápido, e ele para na minha frente.

\- Aonde você quer chegar? - Snape me pergunta me impedindo de passar e eu paro e o olho.

\- Na minha torre, quer dizer, primeiro para fora dessa sala, e depois para longe de você. - Digo e me encara. - Mas, claro que isso só será possível se você permitir... - Digo tentando passar e ele me impede.

\- Me responda de acordo com o meu sentido. - Ele diz e eu bufo.

\- Só dei o troco em você. Sou como um espelho, rapaz... O que você me mostra, eu reflito para ti... - Digo ficando perto da boca dele, me deu vontade de beijá-lo, eu me seguro e sorrio. - ...seu tolinho. - Termino e toco nos lábios dele, ele abre um pouco a boca, e fecha os olhos.

\- É, eu sou um tolo, mas, eu ainda gosto de você. - Snape diz tocando na minha cintura, eu passo por ele, me soltando de sua mão, eu paro virando um pouco me rosto vendo ele se virar.

\- Você me decepcionou, Severo... Eu prefiro alguém que me ame, do que alguém que apenas goste de mim. Está terminado, Severo! Eu agora estou solteira, e você também. Não há mais nada entre nós dois. - Digo e deixo uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas logo a enxugo, eu pego as minhas coisas.

\- Não... Júlia... Júlia, por favor, não... Fica comigo! Eu te amo! Por favor fica comigo! O Lorde... O Lorde das Trevas, se ele descobrir... Ele te mata... - Snape diz e começa a chorar, ele corre atrás de mim, e pega os meus livros que estavam em cima da mesa.

\- Espera... Lorde das Trevas? - Pergunto e me relembro. - Aahh... Sim, sim, você ainda é um Comensal! Quer dizer, você é um Agente Duplo, certo? - Pergunto com raiva, e tento puxar o livro que ele estava segurando. - Solta isso... - Digo e aperto a varinha com uma mão.

\- Me mate! Vamos! Me mate! Mas não termine comigo... Por favor... Vá embora! Conte para todos que sou um Comensal! Me xingue! Brigue comigo! Mas não me deixe... - Ele fala aos prantos e abre os braços na minha frente, larguando a própria varinha no chão.

\- Eu não te matarei, não sou capaz de fazer isso à uma pessoa que amo. Mas também não voltarei com você, preciso pensar sobre a sua maturidade e pensamento sobre relacionamento em geral. - Digo pegando a varinha dele e colocando na mesa, eu estava tentando me acalmar.

\- Essa foi a primeira vez que eu me relacionei com alguém... - Ele diz fechando os braços, e eu o olho nos olhos brilhantes, negros e profundos dele. - Nunca amei ninguém, a não ser Lílian Evans... Potter. - Ele termina e vejo a dor nos seus olhos aumentar. - Mas aí... Você veio... - Ele dá o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. - Com esse jeito ignorante, estressado, e impossível de não ser amado. Eu prometi para mim, prometi que te protegeria, prometi que não te perderia por nada, pois Merlin me deu uma nova chance de viver quando me trouxe você... - Ele diz sorrindo e afogado em pensamentos.

\- Eu... Eu preciso pensar, Severo... - Digo pegando o livro da mão dele, e colocando no lugar, a varinha dele, ele ficou me olhando.

\- Está livre da detenção de hoje... - Ele diz e eu lhe entrego um beijo na bochecha, ele coloca a mão no local. Eu vou embora. Vou andando até as escadas, e até a minha torre. Eu estava sem o mapa, então eu teria de ser cuidadosa. Assim que cheguei na torre eu olho para a cara enjoada da gorda no quadro.

\- Senha? - A Mulher Gorda pergunta.

\- Mimbulus mimbletonia. - Digo e ela sorri.

\- Pelo menos você não está bêbada, garota irresponsável! - Ela diz abrindo a passagem, e eu a xingo mentalmente, eu vou para os meus aposentos, me arrumo, estudo e acabo dormindo em cima dos livros.

*Snape

\- Está livre da detenção de hoje... - Digo seriamente e ela beija a minha bochecha, eu me paraliso, e coloco a mão no local sagrado. Aquilo não seria o meu adeus, aquilo não era uma despedida! Ela vai embora normalmente. Eu a observo ir embora, e fico parado, olhando para a porta, esperando que ela voltasse a qualquer momento. Eu decido olhar as estrelas, eu fecho a minha sala, e subo a mais alta torre, pensando em cada palavra que ela disse. Eu me sento na beira da torre, vendo tudo pequeno lá embaixo. A chuva começou a me invadir lavando a minha alma, os raios ao longe traziam cores e limites para a vasta escuridão. Eu ouço um barulho atrás de mim e empunho a minha varinha. Eu procuro quem estava atrás de mim, eu me levanto e vejo o motivo. Ela estava lá na minha frente, molhada, andando devagar, sem ao menos olhar para mim, e sim só andando em frente, ela sorri, e continua andando para o limite da torre, ela sobe e se joga. Eu me assusto com aquilo e "aparato" voando com a minha roupa preta molhada atrás dela, eu passo por ela, pego a minha varinha e aponto para a mesma que se aproxima rapidamente. Eu penso num feitiço anti-queda e aponto para ela, ela demora a cair, e logo cai nos meus braços. Eu volto para os meus aposentos ensopado, a olhando da mesma forma e aparato para o quarto dela, a deixando lá sem ao menos secá-la. Eu volto para a minha cama. Ela era sonâmbula... Eu pego no sono facilmente pensando nela e nas merdas que fiz.


	12. Capítulo - 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

'Sonho On'

Eu estava num campo aberto, eu tinha vontade de voar! Eu olhei ao meu redor, procurando o local mais alto, e vi uma grande montanha, havia escadas estranhas nela, eu a subi, depois de tanto tempo olhando para o horizonte se afastar de mim durante a subida, eu chego no topo, sorrio ao ver o mundo tão pequeno, ando devagar vendo cada detalhe colorido daquela imensidão, eu subo numa grande pedra que estava bem na ponta. Eu sorrio, e me jogo abrindo os braços, eu estava voando... Voando para além do limites da vida!

'Sonho Off'

Eu acordo com frio, eu estava molhada, e minhas colchas e minha cama também. Eu dou um espirro. Droga, não posso resfriar agora. Eu me levanto, e pego a minha varinha e aponto para o meu nariz. Nada acontece. Eu xingo a varinha mentalmente. E tento conjurar um Vick. Nada acontece. Eu então troco de roupa e desço para a Enfermaria.   
\- "Pelo visto terei que falar com a Madame Pomfrey." - Penso descendo as escadas, e passando pelo Salão Comunal, eu chego na frente da Ala Hospitalar que fica antes da Enfermaria, e procuro Pomfrey. - Madame Pomfrey? - Pergunto abrindo a porta da Ala Hospitalar devagar, e logo adentro fechando a porta da mesma forma, sem fazer barulho. Eu vou andando quando a vejo aparecer afobada pegando mais curativos e de costa para mim.   
\- Que coisa, hein Hagrid?! Me aparecer uma horas dessas, dessa maneira! - Ela diz irritada e entrando na Enfermeira, eu ando devagar me escondendo dela. - "Respire por que você agora vai conhecer um Meio-Gigante. Eu tô nervosa! Ai misericórdia! " - Estava pensando e mordi meus lábios me concentrando para manter meu passo lento e calmo, eu cheguei na porta, e meu nariz coçou, a vontade de espirrar me veio. Eu peguei a minha varinha rapidamente.

\- Abbafliato... - Digo fazendo uma barreira ao redor de mim e espirrando em seguida. Assim que eu me recupero, vejo Madame Pomfrey na minha frente, olhando ao redor da sala. Eu a olho um pouco assustada, e me mantenho dentro da barreira.

\- Também pensei que tinha ouvido alguma coisa... Humpf! Deve ter sido o Pirraça, aquele maldito Poltergeist! - Ela diz entrando novamente na enfermaria.

\- Pensei que havia sido algum elfo, ou até mesmo Dolores... - Hagrid fala baixinho e eu me aproximo mais da porta.

\- Mas Hagrid o que você fez? - A Madame pergunta, e eu saio um pouco da barreira para tentar vê-los.

\- Oras mulher! Foi só um trabalho secreto! - Ele diz e eu pego a minha varinha fazendo uma nova barreira mais a frente, eu entro na mesma e entro na enfermaria, eu olho para o lado e vejo o grande homem sentado numa grande cadeira e a Madame em cima do banquinho limpando o rosto dele molhado de sangue com um paninho. O Sol começa a invadir o local, e nós três olhamos assustados para a direção do brilho.

\- Você precisa ir! - Ela diz o entregando o pano, e indo abrir uma porta que daria para fora do castelo.

\- Sim, sim! - O Meio-Gigante se atrapalha se levantando e derruba algumas coisas, ele tinha uns três metros de altura e um metro e meio de comprimento, havia cabelos grandes e espessos negros, os pequenos olhos se escondiam em cima da grande barba preta e densa, ele era igual à descrição dos livros e da mesma forma nos filmes. Enquanto ele se atrapalhava para sair devagar, Pomfrey o ajudava, eu procurei com os olhos algum remédio para resfriado.

\- Accio Remedium Resfriadum... - Digo com a varinha fora da barreira e um remédio azul vem na minha direção eu o pego, e corro dali aproveitando que os dois estavam ocupados. Assim que chego no meu dormitório, cansada, ofegante, o Sol já estava de pé, e algumas pessoas também. Eu tomo o remédio, e sinto ele fazer efeito. Eu sorrio e seco a minha cama que ainda estava molhada e que estava chamando a atenção.

\- Bom dia, corredora... - Alguém diz e eu não vejo quem, mas logo Hermione vem para a minha direção.

\- Corredora? - Ela pergunta me olhando com um ar de quem ia dar uma bronca. - Não me diga que você saiu à noite e só voltou agora! - Ela fala um pouco mais irritada.

\- Não, não! Eu só fui pegar esse remédio e corri para fugir do sr. Filch e da Madame Nor-r-ra. - Digo tentando me explicar e uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros vem na nossa direção.

\- É, você é mesmo uma mentirosa... - A garota diz me olhando dos pés à cabeça.

\- E quem é você? E do que você sabe? - Pergunto a olhando irritada, não gostei dela.

\- Quem eu sou não interessa. Aliás, você saiu à noite, não foi? E você é monitora, não é? - Ela pergunta nos olhando e toca no distintivo de Mione.

\- Eu não saí! - Digo e ela estreita o olhar.

\- Então como você pode me explicar a sua cama molhada, e a sua roupa, já que ontem choveu, se você não saiu? - Ela pergunta chegando mais perto de mim. - Ah, e um professor veio lhe trazer, não foi? Ainda não vi quem foi... Pois foi rápido demais! Achou que ninguém veria? - Ela pergunta e eu fico totalmente confusa, o professor que ela fala só pode ser Snape, eu olho para Hermione e ela me olha.

\- Vamos conversar. - Ela diz e me puxa para um canto, a ridícula fica rindo e vai embora. - Julia, você saiu ontem de noite? - Ela me pergunta e eu nego. - Você é sonâmbula? - Ela me pergunta e eu confirmo e tudo se esclarece. - Então está tudo explicado, e se alguém ver... Se alguém desconfiar que vocês estão juntos... - Eu a interrompo.

\- Não estamos mais juntos... Eu estou solteira agora... - Digo e uma menina me interrompe.

\- Hey! Vocês ouviram?! A gostosinha aqui está solteira!! - Aquela amarga diz e as meninas me encaram feio e os comentários começam a chover.

\- Argh! Nunca vou conseguir conquistar ninguém com ela por perto! - Uma menina dizia, outra menina saiu correndo e chorando. Eu olhei para Hermione e levantei minha varinha separando rapidamente as minhas coisas, e Hermione me imitou.

\- Hey! O que está acontecendo? - Gina pergunta vindo na nossa direção e ela percebeu a bagunça e os comentários em demasiado no dormitório. - Acabei de passar por alguém chorando dizendo que estava arruinada! - Ela diz e eu e Mione nos entreolhamos.

\- Na mesa a gente te conta. - Digo pegando na mão dela e descendo as escadas rapidamente. Assim que desço uma chuva de rosas nos atinge, a gente se assusta e se solta.

\- Uma rosa... - Jorge diz pegando uma rosa do meu cabelo.

\- Para outra rosa... - Fred diz colocando a rosa na minha frente, eu me assusto.

\- Eu prefiro negras... - Digo para Fred, e olho para Jorge. - E com um perfume menos doce. - Completo olhando para Jorge e olho para o resto dos meninos, alguns já haviam escondido as rosas, ou roupas, ou outras flores de outras cores ou aromas. Não estava acreditando que o boato já estava espalhado. Eu saio de lá o mais rápido o possível com pétalas e doces para todos os lados. Eu pego a minha varinha e faço um sinal com um lampejo roxo para cima. - Heeyyy!! - Grito e todos param e ficam me olhando.

\- Qual o problema senhorita? - Um disse e pegou na minha mão e beijou, outro pegou no ombro dele.

\- Não toque nela seu imundo! - Ele disse e deu um murro no cara, ai outro veio defender o que levou um murro, e quando menos esperei o caos estava feito, eu sinto alguém me puxar, e logo estava longe daquela confusão, O Trio de Ouro e Gina estava me olhando assustados.

\- Obrigada. - Digo e logo a gente começa a andar, Rony fica do meu lado e por um instante até pensei que ele pegaria na minha mão, já sabia o que ele estava fazendo, estava bancando o machão para o resto da escola. Chegamos no Salão Principal, e logo percebo que estava sendo escoltada por todo o caminho, eu empunho a minha varinha, Snape me olhava com uma certa atenção, pensativo. Acho que ele já sabia, mas as coisa por lá ficaram mais tranquilos, a mesa da Grifinória estava vazia, até que o pessoal chegou, o portão se escancarou e logo vinha dezenas de meninos correndo na minha direção. Eu olhei assustada para eles, fechei os olhos com medo, e sinto algo me elevar do chão, meu corpo se revirou, e logo tudo parou. Percebi que a anarquia agora estava silenciosa. Eu abro os meus olhos e olho para Snape, ele estava parado apoiado na parede de costas, como se tivesse dado um murro. Eu estava num quarto escuro, tinha uma cama, três janelas grandes cobertas por cortinas, muitas estantes de livros, a poeira bailava em pouca luminosidade que aparecia, eu estava em cima da cama que era macia, e tinha os mesmos lençóis e colchas que o do quarto dele, mas esse não era o dele. Ele havia me aparatado.

\- Snape? - Pergunto o olhando grata mas com medo do local onde eu estava, eu apertei a minha varinha.


	13. Capítulo - 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

\- Não precisa ficar com medo... - Snape me diz olhando de lado para a minha varinha. - Está bem mais segura agora... - Ele diz e se vira, ele estava um pouco arranhado, e sua capa estava rasgada, eu o olho assustada.

\- Tudo isso foi... - Eu aponto para ele e ele confirma com a cabeça.

\- Assim que aqueles imbecis entraram eu olhei para Alvo, e ele continuou da mesma forma, então, não pensei duas vezes, eu aparatei até você, e te trouxe até a minha casa. - Snape diz e começa a andar com um pouco de dificuldade até uma estante com portas, ele se abaixou, abriu as portas e estava procurando por alguma poção dentre as outras. Ele pegou uma, abriu e tomou.

\- Creio que seria melhor você ter me deixado em Hogwarts. - Digo me levantando e indo na direção dele, as feridas dele estavam sarando rapidamente.

\- Para morrer? Não quero deixar a pessoa que amo morrer novamente! Eu prometi que te deixaria segura... - Ele diz e se levanta me olhando.

\- Não coloque os sentimentos no meio de tudo, Severo! - Digo fazendo gestos.

\- E por que eu não o faria? - Ele me pergunta e se aproxima de mim.

\- Você sabe o que as pessoas devem estar pensando agora? Nós estamos em observação! Se Umbridge colocar o Ministério para nos rastrear e descobrir que eu estou no seu quarto, na sua casa, com você, sozinhos... Você será preso, e eu serei expulsa! - Digo me afastando dele, e abrindo a janela, estava tudo muito empoeirado, eu pego a minha varinha e limpo as coisas.

\- Eu voltarei, mas você fica. - Ele diz se aproximando novamente.

\- O quê?! Não, eu vou junto! - Digo ficando no meio do quarto.

\- Não levarei você agora, primeiro eu irei explicar os meus motivos racionais, e depois que aqueles idiotas se acalmarem, eu levo você de volta. - Ele diz ficando na minha frente, olhando cada centímetro do meu rosto.

\- Espera, mas como eu vou saber se você estará bem? - Pergunto o olhando, e ele sorri, e alisa o meu rosto, seu toque era quente.

\- Bem, não posso mandar mais cartas, então... Acho que mandarei Dobby, o elfo doméstico. - Ele diz apontando com a varinha e abrindo a porta, onde o elfo ouvia e acabou caindo, ele tinha meio que um metro e vinte centímetros, ou menos, e ele tinha uma cabeça, mãos e pés grandes comparados ao resto do corpo que era magro e franzino, ele vestia o que parecia ser uma fronha, as orelhas pontudas dele eram o que indicavam que ele era um elfo, ele nos olhou e ficou envergonhado. - Ouviu Dobby? Quero que cuide para que ela não saia, e para que ninguém descubra que ela esteja aqui, e mensagens para ela, só as minhas, entendeu? - Ele pergunta e o elfo fica me olhando.

\- Sim, meu amigo, Dobby vai ficar feliz em ajudar uma amiga de Harry Potter, Dobby vai fazer o que o amigo manda para deixar feliz Harry Potter, Dobby fica feliz quando Harry Potter está feliz! - O elfo diz se curvando e se levantando e se aproximando de mim.

\- Não faça besteiras... Eu te amo. - Snape diz roubando um selinho e aparatando, eu me assusto um pouco e olho para Dobby.

\- A amiga de Harry Potter é namorada do amigo de Dobby? - Ele pergunta curioso e se aproxima mais.

\- Bem, é... - Eu pareço confusa, e ele também. - Sim. - Digo e ele sorri.

\- Que puxa! - O Elfo comemora e pula. - O que a amiga quer? - Ele pergunta, e eu olho para a cama, mas meu estômago ronca.

\- Quero comer algo saboroso. - Digo e o elfo aparata num estalar de dedos, eu fico parada lá com a breve fumaça do local onde o elfo estava, eu decido sair do quarto, eu saio de um, que era o último de um corredor cheio de portas, no final havia uma escada, eu fui até a escada, tinha subindo e descendo, eu desci, e Dobby apareceu na minha frente, eu me assustei.

\- Venha, me siga, a comida da amiga já está pronta, foi Dobby que fez! - Ele diz me puxando até uma mesa, e puxando a cadeira para que eu sentasse, a mesa estava cheia de comida, eu olhei encantada, mas eu não ia comer tudo aquilo sozinha.

\- Não quer comer, Dobby? - Pergunto o olhando e começo a colocar o meu prato, ele vem rápido na minha direção, e começa a chorar, eu termino de colocar o meu prato e o olho com atenção.

\- A amiga é tão gentil quanto Harry Potter, eu sou tão grato, tão grato, tão grato, Dobby não merece, mas Dobby agora é elfo livre! Dobby pode! Dobby vai comer com a amiga gentil de Harry Potter! - Ele diz nas minhas pernas e depois aparata para uma cadeira, ele começa a pôr o próprio prato, e logo começa a comer um prato maior que ele, ele suja a mesa, se mela por completo, e em cinco minutos já havia terminado de comer, eu o olho assustada, e começo a comer. - A amiga ainda está comendo? - Ele pergunta me olhando como se estivesse aborrecido.

\- Sim. - Eu rio um pouco e ele limpa a mesa com um estalar dos dedos.

\- Ah, mas a amiga come muito devagar... - Ele diz me olhando entendiado. - Dobby pode ajudar a amiga a comer? - Ele pergunta se aproximando do meu prato.

\- Não. Esse aqui eu como. - Digo puxando meu prato, e ele aparata de lá. - Dobby? - Pergunto olhando ao redor. - Dobby! - Grito e percebo que eu estava sozinha, eu bufo e volto a comer. - " Que saco! " - Penso enquanto como sem vontade.

*Snape

\- Não faça besteiras... Eu te amo. - Digo e roubo um selinho dela e logo aparato, sentir os lábios dela novamente me deixou explodindo de alegria, eu aparato no meu local de costume na mesa dos professores, todos me olharam, Dumbledore estava em pé, acho que estava tentando explicar, havia vários idiotas em pé, perto da mesa dos professores, eles me olhavam com ódio, eu encarei cada rosto miserável e sorri para provocar.

\- Já que o professor Snape chegou, vamos ouvir suas explicações. - Alvo diz e eu olho novamente para cada um.

\- Silêncio! - Grito e todos se calam, me olhando e esperando algo em resposta. - Bem, eu salvei a senhorita Marques de ser esmagada, uma prova disso é a minha capa, que está rasgada, me arranhei, mas já tomei uma poção para que eu pudesse vir para cá, novamente. Não se preocupem com a senhorita Marques, ela está sã e salva, eu a protegi do ataque de vossas selvagerias. - Um aluno levanta a mão e eu o olho.

\- É verdade que o senhor e a sua aluna Marques estão juntos? - Ele pergunta e alguns murmuram, eu sinto um calafrio e olho para Umbridge que me olhava irada.

\- Não, todo e qualquer ato que eu cometi com ela, eu teria cometido com qualquer um. - Digo friamente, e logo vejo que todos estavam com uma foto em mãos, havia alguém distribuindo, mas eu ainda não havia localizado, peguei a minha varinha e com um toque eu tomei a foto de um aluno, na foto estava eu, molhado de sangue segurando a mão de Marques, que estava sorrindo, e me olhando, o chão estava cheio de cacos de vidros e sangue, eu olhava para Júlia e sorria, e nós olhávamos para a foto ao mesmo tempo com um ar assustado e indignado. - Q-quem? Quem tirou essa foto?! - Grito olhando para cada um, e Malfoy sorri para mim maliciosamente, alguns se entreolham, mas não acho o culpado.

\- Se o senhor está nervoso, é por que sabe que essa foto é uma prova concreta de que vocês tem um relacionamento amoroso, não é professor Snape? - O garoto diz e o murmúrio aumenta.

\- Calem-se! - Alvo diz um pouco mais alto, e com um aceno de varinha destrói todas as fotos. - O professor Snape é um homem muito sério, e ele tem o conhecimento de que todos têm seus devidos lugares, principalmente vocês. Ele nunca se relacionaria com qualquer aluna, ou algo parecido. - Alvo completa e todos murcham e se sentam.

\- Desculpa, professor Snape. - O garoto diz e vai se sentar. Eu olho para Dumbledore e o olhar dele me mandou ficar quieto. O sinal tocou, e eu dei as aulas normalmente, claro que de vez em quando alguém falava aqui, ou acolá, mas eu tentei ser o mais compreensível o possível, passei o dia sendo totalmente paciente para toda e qualquer gracinha dos idiota fardados, nas últimas aulas, eu me sentei, e esperei impacientemente o sino tocar, assim que ele tocou, eu fui para os meus aposentos, arrumei algumas coisas, e aparatei para a minha casa, no meu quarto, ele estava vazio e limpo, fui para a cozinha, ela estava vazia e limpa, fui para a sala de estar, ela estava vazia e limpa, fui para a biblioteca, e vejo Dobby saindo de lá devagar.

\- Onde ela está? - Pergunto o olhando no meio da escada.

\- A amiga de Dobby está dormindo com os livros. - Ele diz e desce.

\- Obrigado, Dobby. - Digo e ele se ajoelha nos meus pés.

\- Não, o amigo de Dobby não precisa agradecer, o amigo de Dobby é bom, o amigo de Dobby gosta de Dobby, Dobby só faz favor ao amigo de Dobby, e o amigo de Dobby deixa a casa para Dobby. - Ele diz e eu me afasto dele.

\- Não se ajoelhe novamente! Somos amigos, não somos? - Pergunto e ele confirma com a cabeça e se levanta, e depois vai embora com o estalar de dedos. Eu subo as escadas, e entro na biblioteca, ela estava sentada, perto da lareira, com alguns livros no colo, e abertos no chão. Eu sorrio ao vê-la tão deslumbrante, mesmo dormindo. Eu peguei os livros e vi que ela estava estudando sobre como aparatar, e também sobre alguns outros feitiços prestativos. Eu rio um pouco de lado, e guardo os livros. Eu a pego nos braços, e a carrego até o meu quarto, eu a deixo lá, e ela sorri, e se abraça à minha capa, eu tiro a capa do meu corpo, e ela a puxa para si, e sorri ainda mais. Eu coloco um pijama confortável nela. Eu aliso o rosto dela e me sento aos pés daquela jovem deusa, eu fico a olhando, e acabo pegando no sono. Acordo com um grito fino e agudo nos meus pés. Eu me levanto rapidamente e meu corpo dói, Dobby estava gritando nos meus pés, eu olhei ao meu redor e ele só apontou para mim e para a jovem que agora levantou assustada, e gritou também. Eu grito também, e logo depois nós paramos.

\- O amigo de Dobby... E a amiga de Dobby... Estão dormindo juntos?! - O elfo pergunta e eu o encaro. - Namorados não podem dormir juntos! - Ele completa e fica com uma cara fechada.

\- Ora, nós não somos mais namorados. - Digo e olho para ela. - Não é? - Pergunto a olhando, e o elfo a olha.

\- Mas, a amiga de Dobby disse que era namorada do amigo de Dobby. - Ele diz e junta os indicadores, eu a olho.

\- É? - Eu a olho e ela que estava coçando os olhos, me olha e sorri.

\- Bom dia. - Ela diz e se espreguiça. - Que barulho, hein? - Ela muda de assunto e não responde a minha pergunta.

\- Sim, mas você voltou comigo? - Pergunto curioso a olhando, esquecendo toda dor que era dormir em só uma posição, com os pés no chão.

\- Acho que sim. - Ela diz e se levanta. - Ah, e obrigada por ter me colocado na cama. - Ela diz olhando para mim, e agora olhou para o próprio corpo. - E pelo pijama... - Ela diz e olha para a cama sorrindo. - E pela capa também. - Ela completa e procura algo.

\- De nada. Aliás, sou eu quem devia agradecer por você ter me dado uma outra chance de fazer diferente. - Digo e ela continua procurando. - O que procuras? - Pergunto e ela me olha.

\- Cadê a minha varinha? - Ela me pergunta e se joga na cama, procurando entre os lençóis. - Cadê? Cadê? - Ela pergunta procurando e olha para Dobby e para mim. - Me ajudem! - Ela diz e volta a procurar.

\- Accio Varinha! - Digo e uma varinha vem na minha direção bem rápido. - Aqui. - Eu pego e a entrego, ela me olha e pega a varinha.

\- Por um momento, pensei que havia a perdido... - Ela diz sorrindo e olhando cada centímetro da varinha, e num instante ela some. Ela havia aparatado. Dobby aparata também e eu fico só.

\- Júlia? - Me levanto e a procuro saindo do quarto, ela estava na cozinha.

\- Aqui! - Ela diz feliz arrumando a mesa e me olha, enquanto Dobby cozinhava.

\- Você aprendeu... - Eu digo sem palavras e ela sorri, e para de arrumar e me olha.

\- Posso ir hoje? - Ela pergunta e eu a olho um pouco duvidoso.

\- Eu ainda tenho que falar com Dumbledore. - Digo e me sento, ela se senta na outra ponta da mesa.

\- Humn... Mas você vai falar hoje, né? - Ela me pergunta e Dobby vem com comida pronta da cozinha.

\- Sim... "eu acho..." - Digo e penso enquanto olho para a mesa arrumada. - Assim que você voltar, ganhará vinte pontos por estar mais avançada do que aqueles cabeças oca. - Digo e sorrio vendo ela sorrir também. - Aliás, já que nós voltamos, poderíamos comemorar, o que acha? - Eu a pergunto e ela sorri ainda mais.

\- Sério? - Ela me pergunta me olhando e eu confirmo. - Então... Que tal como comemoração... Eu... E você... - Ela se levanta e se aproxima perigosamente de mim. - Nós voltarmos para Hogwarts? - Ela pergunta do meu lado com o rosto bem próximo ao meu e de uma maneira muito sexy. Eu a encaro.

\- Não. - Digo secamente e ela murcha e faz cara feia.

\- Mas eu posso sair? - Ela pergunta se afastando de mim.

\- Não. - Respondo e contorço a boca.

\- Por quê? - Ela pergunta fazendo círculos com o indicador na mesa.

\- Por quê não. - Digo a olhando e ela para de fazer círculos e dá um murro na mesa.

\- Chato. - Ela diz e volta para o próprio lugar. - O que faremos, então? - Ela me pergunta, e eu torno a pensar, mas só me vem a minha imagem correndo com a de Lílian no campo. Eu tento pensar em outra coisa. - Pensou? - Ela diz e eu a olho, e vejo que ela estava me observando.

\- Quando eu voltar, eu te levo para um lugar especial. Agora eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts. - Eu me levanto e vou até ela, ela estava fazendo biquinho, eu reviro os olhos e ela sorri, eu aliso o cabelo dela, ela se levanta, eu a beijo, e ela retribui. Eu me excito rapidamente, e a empurro na mesa, ela abre as pernas, eu abro mais a minha capa, e o meu membro entra em contato com a intimidade dela, ela me aperta mais, eu estou saindo do controle! - Eu... Eu tenho que ir... - Digo saindo do laço dela, e pegando a minha varinha, eu fecho a capa para disfarçar a minha excitação.

\- Ok... Acho que estudarei mais um pouco, ah! E eu gostaria que você me trouxesse o meu material por quê eu tenho tarefas, inclusive suas para fazer. - Ela diz fechando as pernas e ficando bem pertinho de mim, ela toca no meu membro e sorri ao ver que reagi.

\- Mais tarde, nós continuamos, e em relação ao seu material, Dobby vai o trazer em alguns minutos. Até mais tarde, minha senhorita. - Digo pegando na cintura dela e apertando, eu logo aparato para Hogwarts e meu dia tedioso começa. Eu sento no meu local de costume. E Alvo me olha, e me chama, eu me levanto e vou até ele. - Chamou? - Pergunto me curvando ficando ao lado da boca dele.

\- Apenas não o faça. - Alvo diz perto do meu ouvido e eu me arrepio.

\- Não fazer? Não fazer o quê? - Pergunto tentando não parecer nervoso.

\- Severo, eu sei que você não dormiu aqui hoje, e sim com ela, estou errado? - Ele me pergunta e eu nego. - Então apenas a traga de volta. Eu sei que você não vai se controlar, e vai acabar fazendo o que eu proibir de fazer. - Alvo diz um pouco mais sério. - Sente-se, não quero chamar mais a atenção. - Ele diz e eu obedeço, fico pensando no que ele disse, e assim meu tempo acaba por passar rápido. O sinal toca, eu vou para a sala, dou aula, o sinal toca, eu estava indo me sentar na mesa quando Dumbledore me impediu. - Vamos para a minha sala. - Ele disse andando até a mesma e eu o sigo.

\- Não tive tempo de fazer nada, e mesmo se tivesse não o faria. Não agora... - Me explico enquanto o sigo, e enfim chegamos à estátua.

\- Não é sobre isso que quero discutir com você, Severo. E mesmo se fosse, não seria bom ficar brincando com as palavras desse jeito. - Ele diz e a estátua desvende a escada. Nós subimos, e eu me calo para evitar futuras discussões desnecessárias. Ele se senta e eu me sento. - Bem, vamos aguardar Minerva. Ela já deve estar chegando. - Ele diz e assim que eu abro a boca para expor minha curiosidade, Minerva chega.

\- Desculpem-me pela demora. Alguns grifinórios estavam causando problemas por causa de ciúmes joviais... - Ela diz entrando e me olha de baixo para cima como se eu fosse um jovem cabeça oca.

\- Já que chegou, então eu já posso começar... - Ele diz se preparando e Minerva conjura uma cadeira para se sentar. - Bem, eu serei breve com as minhas palavras, chamei vocês aqui para informar que poderei ficar mais tempo ausente do que o habitual, os tempos estão chegando, Severo, Minerva, eu coloco a Escola de Feitiçaria e Bruxaria Hogwarts nas mãos de vocês enquanto eu estiver fora. - Ele diz e alisa Fawcse, a Fênix que havia piado em resposta a ele.

\- Por quanto tempo estará fora? - Pergunto um pouco preocupado, Umbridge não deixaria as coisas fáceis.

\- Não muito, mas o suficiente. - Ele diz nos estudando com os olhos azuis e cintilantes que já me aterrorizaram em pesadelos complexos. - Podem ir. - Ele diz e volta a sua atenção para a Fênix fogosa.

\- Alvo, você tem certeza mesmo de que está pronto para fazer isso? - Minerva pergunta assim que me levanto.

\- Sim, Minerva. Não posso negar que você está mais pronta do que o Severo, mas também não deixo passar de que ele também já não é mais um jovem irracional. - Alvo diz e eu sorrio grato.

\- Assim espero. - Minerva diz se levantando.

\- Minerva, saiba que Severo é de minha total confiança, eu o tenho como um filho. - Alvo diz se debruçando um pouco sobre a escrivaninha.

\- Até mais ver, Alvo. Eu... Nós cuidaremos bem de tudo. - Ela diz e se vira.

\- Tenho o pleno conhecimento disso, Minerva, eu confio minha vida a vocês. - Ele diz e ela para, e logo vai andando.

\- Apenas tenha cuidado, Alvo, ainda precisamos de você. Agora eu tenho que ir. - Ela diz e vai embora.

\- Creio que devo ir também. - Digo me virando e apagando a cadeira adicional com a varinha em punho.

\- Severo... - Eu me viro para o olhar e ele não fala nada e apenas sorri. - Deixe... Não é nada relevante. Vá. - Ele diz sorrindo com a imensa barba e os pequenos olhos azuis somem. Eu sorrio de lado balançando um pouco meu cabelo, e me viro novamente para ir embora. Eu vou embora para o Salão Principal, me sento e fico um pouco pensativo olhando para a cadeira vazia de Dumbledore. O sinal toca e eu vou para a minha sala, agora eu iria dar aula para Grifinória. Que falta que ela me faz, uma garota que não me atrapalha, exemplar, um lindo sorriso, uma doce voz. Ela é perfeita. Eu suspiro sozinho enquanto entro na sala. Eu dou a minha aula normalmente e tenho vagas lembranças do olhar de Lílian sobre mim, eu sou tão fraco que mesmo após cinco anos o olhar de Potter ainda me afeta. Não seria uma surpresa se todos continuassem me odiando por ter levado a "Queridinha" da escola. Eu volto para a Mansão, o silêncio ainda reinava. Decido aparatar em outro local, não podia me esquecer da preparação.

*Júlia

\- Mais tarde, nós continuamos, e em relação ao seu material, Dobby vai o trazer em alguns minutos. Até mais tarde, minha senhorita. - Ele diz apertando minha cintura e logo aparata, sumindo da minha frente, e me deixando excitada.

\- Droga! - Eu pego a varinha e arrumo a mesa, eu aparato até a biblioteca e continuo com os meus estudos, depois de algumas horas eu ouço um som estranho. Eu empunho rapidamente minha varinha, e me levanto indo até a porta da biblioteca. - Dobby? - Pergunto desconfiada andando devagar. - Dobby, isso não é engraçado... - Eu digo com medo e aponto a varinha com mais firmeza e saio da biblioteca. Ouço mais alguma coisa e o elfo aparece na minha frente.

\- Dobby fez comida! - Ele diz aparecendo na minha frente e eu respiro aliviada. - Por quê a amiga de Dobby está assustada? - Ele pergunta me olhando e me vendo a varinha nas minhas mãos. - Por favor não culpe o Dobby! Não culpe o Dobby! Dobby só fez a comida! Dobby vai arrumar a mesa! - Ele diz se afastando da minha varinha e se jogando no chão se protegendo.

\- Não, Dobby, não fique com medo! Eu não vou lhe machucar! Eu sou sua amiga, só estava com medo de ser alguém estranho, alguém mau. - Digo guardando a minha varinha e me ajoelhando ficando do lado dele.

\- Mas Dobby não é mau! - Ele diz me olhando com lágrimas nos grandes olhos.

\- Eu sei Dobby que você não é mau. Eu pensei que alguém mau que não fosse o Dobby tinha invadido a casa. - Digo e ele sorri.

\- Ah, mas o alguém mau não pode invadir a casa do amigo de Dobby. - Ele diz se levantando e ficando do meu tamanho.

\- É? Por quê? - Pergunto e me levanto também o olhando curiosa.

\- Por que o amigo de Dobby fez um feitiço. - Ele diz e aparata, eu aparato para a cozinha e o encontro lá.

\- Que feitiço? - Pergunto parando na frente dele e ele não me olha.

\- Dobby não sabe. - Ele passa por mim, e eu começo a ficar desconfiada, eu empunho a minha varinha e aparato para a porta, eu tento a abrir e não consigo.

\- Alohomora! - Eu digo e ela destranca, eu sorrio a abrindo e saio, o jardim estava mal cuidado, feio, cheio de matos diferentes. E vejo uma pequena cerca que era branca, e agora estava velha, quebrada, com teias, e com o portão meio caído. Eu bufo pensando se a varinha iria resolver tudo aquilo, e decido ver a casa de longe, decido ver onde eu estava vivendo, a casa era num campo, mas não tão longe dava para ver algumas casas. Eu ando com dificuldade até o portão, é uma barreira me impede de sair, eu bato de cara na barreira, e aliso o nariz em seguida. - "Mans quen merdan én essan"? - Pergunto com dificuldade, e o sangue escorre pelo meu nariz, eu seguro a minha varinha e aponto para o meu nariz. - "Episkeyn!" - Digo e não funciona, eu respiro fundo sentindo o forte cheiro de sangue. - Episkey. - Digo baixinho e o sangramento cessa, eu limpo o meu nariz na blusa, e aponto a varinha para a barreira. Mesmo sem saber qual feitiço usar, eu ouço um barulho e sinto uma presença. - Me diga o contrafeitiço. - Falo secamente.

\- Dobby não sabe. - Dobby diz com a voz um pouco trêmula.

\- Eu sei que você sabe, Dobby, e eu também sei que você está livre, então não precisa obedecer nenhum ordem de ninguém, apenas me diga, que eu prometo não ir muito longe, e prometo voltar em pouco tempo. - Digo virando o meu rosto de lado para tentar olhar a silhueta do pequeno e medroso elfo.

\- Não, não, Dobby não sabe, Dobby não pode! - Ele diz e eu me viro.

\- Então eu descobrirei! - Digo andando e guardo a varinha, eu passo por ele e ele continua paralisado. - Acho que não irei comer agora, Dobby. Ah, e por favor, não tente me impedir, caso eu descubra, e se for possível, deixe o jardim agradável. Obrigada. - Digo e continuo a andar, eu aparato para a biblioteca e logo começo a procurar sobre feitiços de proteção, de escudos, barreiras e etc. Achei tudo menos um contrafeitiço. Eu havia perdido todo o começo da tarde com aquilo, eu fecho o último livro com raiva e chateada por não ter conseguido o que queria, eu vou para a cozinha e faço café com leite, pego a xícara quente e vejo a porta aberta, eu ando até lá, e vejo Dobby limpando tudo com o indicador.

\- A amiga de Dobby está gostando? - Ele pergunta sem olhar para mim. - Dobby está fazendo isso para ver a amiga de Dobby feliz! - Ele diz fazendo um monte de mato desaparecer com um estalar de dedos.

\- Eu estou feliz, Dobby, só estou me sentindo presa. - Digo tentando olhar para a barreira invisível, e tomo mais um gole de café. Eu largo a xícara no chão da porta, seguro a minha varinha e conjuro tinta e pincéis, Dobby conserta as cercas e o portão quebrado. Eu melo o pincel na tinta e começo a pintar a cerca. O tempo vai se passando, e algumas horas depois, Dobby se assusta e olha para a porta, eu o olho. - O que foi, Dobby? - Pergunto soltando o pincel e ele coloca o pincel no balde, sem falar comigo e aparata. Eu empunho a minha varinha, e vou andando até a porta. Alguém aparata atrás de mim. Eu me assusto e começo a rir. - Dobby! Não me assuste assim... Vamos terminar que eu preciso estudar para sair daqui... - Digo me virando e vejo Snape parado com um buquê de flores e rosas exóticas, ele baixa o buquê e fecha a cara. - Severo... - Digo e ele aponta a varinha para cima. E a barreira logo some.

\- Pode sair, agora. - Ele diz e joga o buquê no chão, e coloca fogo no mesmo, ele fica o olhando.

\- Severo! - Digo o olhando e ele vem andando na minha direção. - Severo, ouça, eu só queria dar uma volta, não sair daqui, tipo fugir! - Digo me explicando e ele passa por mim sem me olhar, e para na porta.

\- Não me dê explicações. - Ele diz e continua a andar.

\- "Ah não... Isso não vai ficar assim novamente." - Penso pegando a minha varinha e aparatando na frente dele. - Agora me ouça! - Digo apontando a varinha para ele, e conjuro uma cadeira, ele se senta me olhando surpreso. - Eu já me expliquei, arrumei essa prisão imunda e abandonada, e tive que consolar Dobby um milhão de vezes por coisas fúteis! E quando você chega, eu tenho que me humilhar para ti, para você me tratar como uma qualquer? Não! Ah, não, não! - Ele me interrompe.

\- Baix... - Ele começa e eu o interrompo.

\- Aguarde, que eu ainda estou falando! Eu não sou uma qualquer! Meu nome é importante! E então não irei me rebaixar por sua causa! Por que tanto você quanto eu sabemos que você está com ciúmes! Você tem ciúmes daqueles jovens fortes, e alegres! Diferente de você! Que não tem felicidade no coração, não tem amor! - Digo e bufo, eu aparato no quarto dele, e vejo as minhas coisas, eu começo a pegar tudo, e ele aparata atrás de mim. - Saí daqui! Eu não quero mais falar com você! - Digo e ele solta as coisas de mim, e pega na minha mão, ele me aparata para um campo florido, e com um tapete de pétalas mostrando o caminho até um piquenique com velas e comida. Eu olho tudo paralisada, a raiva estava se esvaindo. Ele segura a minha mão, e entrelaça seus dedos nos meus.

\- O pôr do Sol vai começar, venha se sentar. - Ele diz tirando a capa e andando e puxando a minha mão, o campo era deserto, porém no horizonte havia uma grande cidade, e o pôr do Sol. Ele se sentou e eu me sentei também. Havia um pequeno lago um pouco na frente, que separava o campo da cidade. Eu sorri e o olhei. - Espero que isso lhe sirva como um tipo de perdão. - Ele diz apertando minha mão e massageando a mesma. Uns bichinhos aparecem voando e dançando no ar, por um momento eu pensei que fosse apenas folhas, mas eram encantados. Eu sinto algo se mover na minha mão, e olho para a mesma, ele tira a mão dele sobre a minha e eu tiro a minha mão, o bichinho voa, e eu sorrio.

\- Isso é incrível... - Sussurro vendo eles voarem e formarem uma frase... "Eu te amo" eu sorrio e coro um pouco, eu olho para ele.

\- Eu te amo... - Ele diz se aproximando de mim, e eu fico um pouco nervosa, a respiração dele agita a minha, e seus lábios encostam nos meus, ele fecha os olhos, e começa a roçar seus lábios nos meus, e logo encaixa perfeitamente, ele pede passagem com a sua língua e eu permito uma briga entre ambas, o beijo vai ficando mais intenso, ele se aproxima mais de mim, e segura minha nuca para entrar mais fundo em minha boca. (Imaginem eles se beijando num pôr do Sol, as silhuetas escuras, o lago brilhando, o Sol vermelho, a cidade escura começando a se acender, e as folhas encantadas bailando sobre a silhueta dos dois apaixonados!) Ele me puxa pela cintura, e eu paro o beijo. Ele solta a minha cintura e sorri.

\- Bem, então vamos comer. - Ele diz ficando bem pertinho e em cima de mim, ele pega um par de cerejas, eu logo tenho uma recordação...

*Flashback On

Eu estava na sala onde eu morava, era ela pequena, tinha dois sofás cinzas, cobertos por panos, uma televisão desligada, a luz apagada, a luz do Sol entrando pela porta e eu estava quebrando o silêncio dos meus pensamentos lendo um mangá chamado Kodomo No Jikan.

\- "... Reiji! Não... Você não vai tocar nela, eu não irei per..." - O sensei para de falar e a imagem do jovem mordendo uma cereja aparece, o sensei fica irado, e na margem da folha estava escrito. " Na Ásia, a cereja simboliza a virgindade, quando alguém morde a cereja, simboliza a perda da virgindade. " Eu coro ao ler.

*Flashback Off

...ele coloca o par de cerejas na frente da minha boca, e morde uma. Eu coro, e mordo uma.

\- Sabe... Em alguns locais, quer dizer, na Ásia, a cereja simboliza a virgindade... - Digo corando ainda mais e lambo os lábios, ele cora um pouco.

\- Entendi... - Ele olha para a minha boca, e se aproxima, eu me viro para pegar algo, e pego uma taça e entrego para ele, ele segura, eu pego a garrafa de vinho tinto suave, meu preferido, e entrego a ele, eu vejo que a embalagem é antiga, de 1985, mas decido não opinar, pois quanto mais velho, melhor. Ele abre a garrafa, e enche os nossos copos. - Que nossa união seja feliz e prolongada! - Ele diz passando o próprio braço pelo meu. O Sol estava quase sumindo por completo, o céu ainda denunciava seus rastros rosados.

\- Que seja! - Digo e sorrio ao vê-lo sorrindo. Nós levamos a taça até nossas bocas e bebemos um pouco do conteúdo, ele bebeu mais do que eu. Desenrolamos os nossos braços, e nos olhamos por um tempo, eu olho para o lago. E me levanto.

\- Hey! Aonde vai? - Ele diz e eu rio e começo a tirar a minha roupa, deixo minha varinha em cima da roupa amontoada, e sorrio pelada para ele. Eu me jogo no lago, que não era fundo, mas que era extremamente gelado, há um choque térmico. E começo a tentar nadar, sorte a minha do lago ser raso. Eu olho para ele e ele estava sorrindo e estava tirando a roupa enquanto eu me molhava e dava mergulhos controlados para encharcar meus cabelos. Ele se jogou na água, e eu joguei água nele assim que ele se levantou e arrumou os cabelos que estavam nos olhos, eu dou gargalhadas, ele cospe água e joga em mim também, agora era a vez dele de dar gargalhadas, eu me recupero e joguei um monte nele, ele sumiu e como um tubarão, me atacou pegando em meu corpo, ele me puxou e começou a beijar o meu pescoço e o meu rosto, eu fechei os olhos, e o beijei, passei minhas pernas pela cintura dele, e senti o membro dele encostar cruamente na minha intimidade, eu me sinto corar, e fico nervosa, ele para o beijo, e toca no meu coração, no meio dos meus peitos. - Se quiser, eu posso parar... - Ele diz com a mão na minha perna fazendo menção de me tirar de lá, eu coloco a minha mão sobre a dele.

\- Não pare, apenas não me engravide. - Digo e ele me tira do laço, eu o olho incrédula. - É isso que queres? Um filho? - Pergunto indo até a margem do lago, e ele não me responde, e vai em direção da roupa dele. Eu passo a mão pelos cabelos. - Não posso aparatar em Hogwarts, é proibido. - Digo e ele também não me responde, ele pega a varinha e volta com o membro duro. Eu o olho com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Não, nunca pensei em ter um filho. E sim, eu sei que não pode aparatar em Hogwarts, mas, eu sou uma exceção. - Ele diz chegando perto de mim, e encosta a varinha no meu ventre. E logo a joga para longe. Eu toco na minha barriga, onde ele encostou, e senti um formigamento, eu sorrio, aquilo era estranho, mas eu estava gostando. Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha. Eu o olhei, ele segurou a minha mão, e me puxou para a água. - Vem... - Ele diz me puxando e eu o sigo, ele sobe a mão, e me coloca bem perto dele. Eu sinto o membro dele encostar no meu corpo, eu estremeço um pouco, ele sorri. Eu abro as minhas pernas e me coloco na mesma posição de antes, ele me beija. - Posso? - Ele pergunta colocando a mão na minha coxa.

\- Deve... - Digo e ele sorri, logo sinto ele tirar a mão da minha coxa, e algo começa a encostar na Valentina, e começa a abrí-la, a dor começa a me invadir. - Aaiii... - Digo e mordo ele para conter a dor. Sinto o gosto de sangue na boca.

\- Eu não sou masoquista... - Ele diz e coloca por completo o brinquedinho. Ele fica parado e logo começa a mexer, a entrar e sair devagar, e cada movimento faz doer o meu corpo, o sangue da minha mordida nele começa a derramar, eu lambo, e ouço ele gemer... De dor, talvez, de prazer, provavelmente. Ele aperta minhas nádegas, e eu sinto mais dor do que antes. Ele começa a aumentar a velocidade pois o caminho agora estava mais fácil, e a dor começa a sumir, a água ficava mais agitada, e mais quente. O peitoral dele nu, é tão macio, pálido, a virilha dele era depilada, sem pêlos, e sem sinal de algum da mesma espécie, eu olho para baixo, mas a água embaça a visão do que estava ocorrendo, eu olho para ele, minha cabeça está processando tudo devagar, minha mente roda um pouco, ele me olha com um olhar ganancioso, e agora faz biquinho como se estivesse me sugando como um dementador, eu sorrio meio drogada, e parece que aquilo o atiçou pois a velocidade aumentou, haja força para conseguir tal feito na água, ele aperta minhas costas, minhas coxas, minhas nádegas, puxa meu cabelo, beija meu pescoço, eu estou começando a sentir o prazer próximo, ele beija o meu busto, e eu mordo o lóbulo da orelha dele. O prazer está na porta, eu abro a boca e alguns gemidos surdos saem, ele respira pesado, e me abraça mais forte, chegamos ao nosso ápice, o jato quente nos tranquiliza, nosso corpo treme em resposta, eu fecho os olhos com força, dando umas últimas reboladas no amiguinho, que agora estava bem menor, ele sai facilmente, eu o olho, e ele já estava me olhando, eu sorrio com um pouco de vergonha na cara, e vejo a pupila dele dilatada, eu sorrio ainda mais. Eu olho para a mordida e percebo o estrago que havia feito. Eu contorço os lábios, e coloco a mão em cima.

\- " Episkey. " - Penso e quando retiro a mão, as marcas sangrentas de dentes haviam sumido. Ele tenta olhar e sorri, tocando-o.

\- Não esperava menos. - Ele diz e a água estava começando a esfriar novamente. Sinto meu corpo gelar, eu espirro. Ele me olha preocupado, e me tira do laço. - Vamos sair antes que pegue um resfriado. - Ele diz e eu começo a marchar para tentar sair da água, assim que saio eu corro até a minha varinha, e ele vem calmamente atrás de mim.

\- Accio varinha! - Digo assim que pego a minha, e a dele vem e eu a pego e entrego para ele, ele pega e conjura uma roupa quente e fechada para mim, eu faço cara de enjoada por causa das listras verde na camisa cinza. Eu conjuro uma roupa vermelha e dourada para ele, ele me olha com a cara séria, e troca instantaneamente de roupa, eu faço o mesmo, nós nos deitamos, e acabo adormecendo deitada perto do calor do peito dele.


	14. Capítulo - 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

— Sabe... às vezes eu fico pensando o quão sortudo eu sou, e o quão idiota também, pois mesmo com todo o conhecimento do mundo, não há uma magia mais misteriosa do que o amor... – Digo olhando para as luzes da cidade. — Não acha? – Pergunto para ela, e ela não me responde, estava tanto tempo de um só jeito, acho que dormiu. — E dormiu... – Digo sozinho e troco as roupas dela, colocando uma camisola fininha de seda, ela começa a tremer de frio. Eu me levanto, deixando-a no pano, e organizo tudo, eu a pego nos braços e aparato em Hogwarts, no quarto das meninas e na cama dela, eu a coloco lá, olho ao meu redor, não havia ninguém, devia ser a hora do jantar, eu beijo a testa dela, e a cubro, aparato para a minha casa e procuro por Dobby. — Dobby! – Chamo por ele e ele aparece. — Então, quero que vá para onde quiser depois de levar todas as coisas dela para o quarto das meninas em Hogwarts, tudo bem? – Pergunto olhando a casa que estava abandonada, suja e morta, ela agora estava viva, alegre, limpa. Eu dou um pequeno suspiro.

— Sim, a amiga de Dobby não vai mais voltar? – Ele me pergunta, e eu me sinto um pouco triste, não sei se a experiência que tive era como a de uma pessoa casada, mas se fosse, eu queria novamente, e só queria com ela.

— Talvez ela volte, quer dizer, não sei, mas agora não. – Digo e ele aparata, eu fico só, ouvindo a solidão, perdido nos pensamentos, eu estava feliz. Porém triste, eu havia decepcionado Alvo. Eu aparato em Hogwarts, nos meus aposentos, e quando entro no meu quarto, Umbridge estava lá, pegando o retrato com a foto de Júlia que estava sorrindo e acenando.

— Mas... O que você... – Ela me interrompe.

— Hem hem! Creio que isso é uma prova clara do relacionamento íntimo que vocês têm. – Ela diz e me olha com pura maldade.

— Creio que minha vida pessoal não interessa nem a você, nem ao ministério. – Digo e ela me encara, mas logo muda de expressão.

— Você poderia utilizar esse argumento se ela não fosse a sua aluna! – Ela diz e eu me sinto vencido, eu olho para o chão, não queria fazer mais contato visual. Ouço ela rir. Eu me sinto irado, mas apenas viro o meu rosto para um outro lado. — Severo... – Ela diz e eu a interrompo.

— Snape, para você. – Eu a corrijo e a olho com ódio dançando na pupila.

— Apenas... Não fique com ela. Você é um bom mentor, não gostaria de lhe ver em Azskaban, destruindo todo seu potencial numa cela suja e cheia de dementadores. – Ela diz soltando o retrato, e passando por mim, ela toca no meu tronco, e eu não tiro os olhos do retrato.

— Não invada mais a privacidade de um Comensal. – Digo severamente, e com a voz grossa de sempre. Ela parece se intimidar e querer sair de lá, mas não move um músculo.

— O recado já está dado. Não se surpreenda se alguém vier lhe prender, principalmente enquanto Dumbledore estiver fora. – Ela diz e eu olho para ela.

— Saia! – Digo com mais autoridade e estufo o peito. Ela passa por mim, e sai fazendo o toc-toc irritante de sapatinhos horríveis, ela fecha a porta. Eu vou até o meu porta retrato e o pego desesperado, ela ainda estava sorrindo para mim, eu sorrio ao vê-la. Mas de um certo modo, Umbridge tinha razão, não poderia mais continuar com ela tão explicitamente implícito desse jeito. Eu pego a varinha e coloco a memória do campo de hoje, nós dois nos beijando ao pôr do Sol com as estrelas da cidade, o brilho do lago, a grama e as folhas dançando. Não daria para perceber quem era. Só se eu falasse. Eu sorrio ainda mais bobo, essa foto era melhor que a anterior. Eu coloco o retrato no mesmo canto, e me cuido para dormir. Eu me deito e olho ao redor pensando que alguém poderia entrar novamente. O problema era que eu não poderia fazer nenhum outro feitiço para não invasão, pois o castelo não permitiria isso. Depois de algum tempo o sono me agarra, e nós vamos juntos para a Terra dos Sonhos.

[...] Ao amanhecer...

*Júlia

O Sol ilumina meus olhos, e eu logo percebo que está de manhã, eu aguardo a colcha com preguiça de começar um outro dia chato na Mansão Snape ou Prince, sei lá! Eu sinto o cheiro de outros perfumes. Me acordo assustada, e olho ao meu redor. A alegria explode dentro de mim, eu dou um pulo da cama e fico comemorando sozinha, enquanto algumas meninas me olhavam irritadas.

— "FINALMENTE EU CHEGUEI!!!" – Estava tão feliz! Eu me aprontei rapidamente e fui procurar as meninas, assim que as encontrei a festa estava pronta! Nós saltamos, nos abraçamos e ficamos contentes com a decisão de Snape.

— Estou tão feliz que poderia dar um beijo nele! – Hermione diz e eu e Gina a olhamos. — Na mão, na bochecha. Menos na boca, eu respeito vocês dois. – Ela diz e ri um pouco. Eu e a ruiva nos olhamos e rimos como se não houvesse o amanhã, descemos para comer. E ele estava lá, com a mesma expressão de sempre. Eu estava tão feliz que sorri para ele, e para todo mundo. Mas não demorou muito para minha felicidade acabar com a chegada de alguns garotos solteirões.

— Marques, me dê a chance de lhe fazer feliz! – Um garoto dizia pegando na minha mão, e eu o olhei impaciente.

— Eu estou namorando novamente. – Dessa vez o pessoal ficou mais irritado. Eu os olhei com a mesma expressão de antes.

— Nós vamos descobrir quem é! – Ele disse antes de ir embora.

— Hem hem! "Julia Marquês"? – Umbridge diz ficando em pé, e eu me levanto. Ela vai embora, e eu a sigo. Alguns olhares nos acompanharam, o pessoal tentou me passar confiança com o olhar, mas ficaram sem sucesso. Eu a vejo, e corro um pouco para chegar mais perto dela.

— Aqui estou eu, sou Júlia Marques. – Digo a corrigindo enquanto ando.

— Sei quem você é, porém não sei nada sobre você, e tudo o que sei é desagradável. – Ela diz andando, nós estávamos indo para a sala dela.

— E, o quê você sabe de mim, exatamente? – Pergunto pensando em Snape.

— Você sabe o que eu sei, pois eu avisei antes. Mas vocês não me obedeceram, então você vai sofrer as consequências, que são bem melhores do que as que Severo pode enfrentar. – Ela diz e eu paro, ela volta para mim e pega a minha mão. Eu lembro do filme, da pena enfeitiçada. Meu corpo vacila, e o medo toma conta do meu ser.

— Você... Ah... Eu deixo você me cortar com palavras, mas apenas por causa de Severo. – Digo puxando a minha mão daquela sapa velha e volto a andar.

— Muito bem, diferentemente do Severo, você tem bem mais responsabilidade... – Ela diz voltando a andar. — E coragem. – Ela completa me seguindo e eu paro assim que dobro o corredor, vendo o homem vestido de preto nos aguardando na porta da sala dela.

— Bom dia, Dolores. – Ele diz assim que ela passa por mim e ele cruza os braços, ela apressa o passo e fica na frente dele. Ela começa a falar algo baixinho com ele. — Ora, apenas vim ver o que você faria com uma aluna minha, já que Dumbledore me deixou como Vice-Diretor enquanto ele estiver fora. – Ele diz alto e bem audível. Ela fala algo de ponta de pé e ele se estica, para tentar não ouvir. — Han? O quê? Me desculpe, mas eu não estou lhe ouvindo muito bem... – Ele diz e ela vem até a minha pessoa.

— Vamos! – Ela me puxa com força pelo braço.

— Aiii! Me solta! – Digo tentando puxar meu braço, mas quanto mais eu puxava, mais a unha dela entrava no meu braço. — Aaaiiiii! – Grito e ela me puxa com mais força, Snape vem e puxa a mão dela.

— Solte-a! – Ele diz tentando tirar as unhas dela dentro de mim, o meu sangue estava começando a sair.

— Nunca! Venha querida! – Ela diz me puxando e chegamos na porta numa briga imensa entre puxa-puxa.

— Severo... Vá embora, será melhor assim... Você tem aula para dar daqui a pouco... – Digo e ela se vira para mim um pouco ofegante.

— O quê? – Ele diz me olhando incrédulo.

— É Severo... Vá embora! – Ela diz sorrindo.

— Quer saber? Não Severo, não vá! – Umbridge aperta ainda mais. — Fique aqui caso ela passe dos limites. – Digo e ela sorri, eu a encaro.

— Não! Júlia... Você sabe que, que eu não vou conseguir me controlar... – Ele diz perto de mim. E Umbridge me solta.

— Então, eu lhe controlo caso você saia dos limites, caro Severo. – Ela diz e conjura duas cadeiras, uma com cinto, e uma normal do meu lado. — E... Ah, em relação a isso, depois você estará curada. – Ela diz olhando para o meu braço que estava sangrando. Snape pega a varinha e cura o meu braço. Eu sorrio para ele. E ele dá um cheiro na minha testa. — O amor... É realmente lindo! – Ela diz e nós a encaramos. Eu me sento na cadeira, e Snape trás a dele para o meu lado e se senta também, os cintos logo o prendem. Ele estica a mão e eu seguro a mão dele. Eu o olho e sorrio, para tentar passar confiança, ele me olhava desesperado do mesmo modo em que quando eu mudei de corpo.

— Fique calmo... – Eu sorrio e olho para Umbridge, ela estava sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Então, acho que já perdemos tempo demais. Vamos dar início... – Ela diz devagar, indo até a própria escrivaninha, abrindo uma gaveta, pegando a Pena enfeitiçada, e vem na minha direção para me entregar. Em cima da mesa já estava o pergaminho em branco me fitando, calado. Eu peguei a pena com ela.

— O que é para eu escrever? – Pergunto encarando o pergaminho.

— 'Não devo me relacionar com professores.' Até não aguentar. – Ela diz indo se sentar e se senta, eu olho para Snape, e ele a olhava irritado, percebi que os dois estavam se fuzilando com o olhar. Eu estico o braço, e assim que encosto a pena no pergaminho, sinto ela perfurar minha mão, eu vejo o meu sangue rasbicar a frase "Não devo me relacionar com professores.". Eu olho para a minha mão, ela estava queimando, a mesma frase estava em vermelho tão vivo quanto a do pergaminho. A frase no pergaminho desaparece. Eu olho para Snape, e ele estava me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Já está bom! Mande ela parar de escrever, e deixe-a ir! – Ele diz tentando parecer calmo, mas seu tom saiu ignorante e frio.

— Não se preocupe comigo... – Digo começando a escrever a frase novamente, e as palavras na minha mão vão ficando cada vez mais clara. Eu a olho e a desafio com a retina.

— Ouça a sua amada aluna... Ela é sábia no que diz. – Ela diz o provocando.

— Para. – Ele diz e ouço a cadeira balançar.

— Severo, calma... – Digo o olhando e escrevendo.

— Calma? Você está se cortando por minha causa e me pede para ter calma?! – Ele pergunta num tom alto e eu não o respondo, e volto minha atenção para o pergaminho.

— Severo... Irei facilitar para vocês. Quantos anos você tem? – Umbridge pergunta olhando para baixo.

— Não lhe informarei! – Ele diz.

— Severo, ambos sabemos que ela não vai parar antes do final do pergaminho, na qual, não existe pois está enfeitiçado. – Ela sorri e a cadeira balança ainda mais.

— Tenho trinta e cinco anos. – Ele diz e a voz dele soa mais calma.

— É, está certo... – Ela diz o olhando e me fita. — Faça mais trinta e cinco vezes. – Ela diz e eu me irrito.

— Então só faltam trinta e três. – Digo e ela sorri.

— Não, minha querida, faltam trinta e cinco frases. Você fará ao todo trinta e sete. – Ela diz um pouco mais alterada no final, mas sem tirar o riso maldoso da cara anfíbia. Eu vou escrevendo.

[...] Trinta frases depois...

Eu estava com o sangue escorrendo e pedindo para que ele não caísse, e Severo percebesse, pois desde a nossa última conversa ele não falou nada, e o silêncio estava reinando, estando apenas o som arranhado de pena. O sangue escorreu pelo meu braço esquerdo, e percebi que havia muito sangue para eu esconder. Pelo braço, eu percebia que estava pálida. A sapa velha estava sorrindo para mim.

— Para. Para! – Ele diz provavelmente vendo o meu sangue, sinto o mesmo pingar e molhar meus tornozelos. — Está... Em quanto? – Ele pergunta parecendo tentar estar calmo.

— Trinta, estou fazendo o trinta e um agora. – Digo e minha voz sai um pouco falha.

— Não a incomode. – Umbridge manda. Eu olho para Severo, eu estava me acostumando com a dor, e com o odor de sangue. Ele estava pálido, com a expressão de quem estava chorando e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Eu chego na parte óssea do meu corpo. Eu me assusto e começo a tocá-lo. Estava começando a ficar branco, era bem liso e duro. Eu olhei para Umbridge, ela se levantou, e veio até mim.

— Parece que já está bom por hoje. – Ela diz empunhando a varinha e soltando Snape da cadeira. — Tenham um bom dia. – Ela diz pegando a pena se virando e indo para a própria mesa. Eu tento me levantar, mas eu estava muito fraca. Sinto alguém me apoiar. Severo estava me segurando pelo braço esquerdo, ele pega a própria varinha e começa a fechar o corte profundo. O corte se fecha, eu o olho; havia perdido muito sangue, eu me viro para ele, e ele estava com a capa quase rasgada no local interno dos cotovelos.

— Vamos embora... – Digo empurrando a cadeira, e as mesmas somem deixando o caminho livre, nós vamos andando devagar, pois eu estava me apoiando nele. Saímos de lá, e a porta se fecha atrás de nós, vamos andando, o sinal toca. O fluxo de alunos começa a aparecer, eu lembro que não comi, e que estou com fome. — Estou com fome... – Coloco a mão na barriga, e logo os alunos vieram, curiosos, nos arrodear.

— Professor Snape... – O rapaz que ameaçou descobrir quem é meu namorado, aparece dentre os outros alunos.

— Vão para a sala, a senhorita Marques está fraca demais por não ter comido. – Ele diz olhando para todos e falando seriamente.

— Por que o senhor estaria preocupado com uma Grifinória? – O rapaz pergunta e olha para alguns meninos que estavam atrás dele.

— Creio que esteja atrasado para a próxima aula. – Umbridge aparece e diz atrás da gente. Ele e os outros meninos saem nos olhando desconfiados. — Obrigada, professor Snape, agora deixe-me levá-la até a enfermaria. – Ela diz pegando na minha mão e lançando um sorriso para Snape, eu me sinto com medo, como se eu estivesse sendo uma criança indefesa sendo sequestrada por algum pedófilo audacioso. Snape não me olha e saí andando. — O que ainda fazem aqui? O sinal já tocou! – Ela diz e os alunos vão embora. Nós vamos andando, eu tento acompanhá-la, pois a rapidez das pequenas pernas estavam me arrastando pelo castelo. Ela para na porta da enfermaria.

— Professora... Mas... Por quê? – Pergunto assim que ela solta a minha mão e a estaciona na porta.

— Não lhe devo explicações! – Ela abre a porta, e a Madame me olha surpresa.

— Então... Pode ir, eu assumo daqui... – Digo me apoiando pela porta, a Madame vem na minha direção, e me apoia no momento em que ia cair.

— Fraqueza! – Ela diz pegando no meu pulso, Umbridge some antes que eu perceba. — Não comeu, ou foi outra coisa? – Ela me leva até uma cama, e eu me sento lá, ela vai buscar alguma coisa.

— Foi... – Penso na pena, e em Umbridge rindo, em Snape gritando, eu tento não mudar a minha expressão. — A mistura dos dois. – Vejo ela me trazendo um comprimido vermelho.

— E qual seria a outra coisa? – Ela me entrega o comprimido e um copo com água.

— Não quis comer. – Tomo o comprimido, e entrego o copo vazio para ela.

— Humn... Pelo menos você agora aprendeu a lição, concorda? – Ela guarda o copo, e eu sinto o meu corpo corar.

— " Nossa como eu estava pálida! " – Penso e me levanto, me sentindo mais forte. — Obrigada Madame! – Aceno para ela e ela sorri.

— Não se esqueça de comer! – É a última coisa que ouço ela falar, antes que eu entrasse nos labirintos dos corredores de Hogwarts. Eu vou até a torre da Grifinória, pego meu materiais no dormitório, e vou para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Assim que chego lá, Hagrid estava ensinando sobre uns cavalos estranhos, sobre a gélida e fofa neve, na Floresta Negra. Vi Umbridge, ela estava intimidando Hagrid.

— Ah, sim. Fico satisfeito que tenha encontrado o local sem dificuldade! Bom, como pode ver ou, não sei, será que a senhora pode? Hoje estamos estudando Testrálios. – O gigante falava animado para a nanica.

— Desculpe? – Umbridge diz em voz alta colocando a mão em concha à orelha e franzindo a testa. — Que foi que você disse? – Hagrid pareceu um pouco confuso.

— Ah... Testrálios! Cavalos alados... Hum... Grandes, sabe! – Hagrid eleva a voz. Eu começo a sentir mais raiva daquela sádica! Ele balançou os braços imensos, a professora apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e resmungou algo enquanto estava anotando na prancheta. A aula passou infernalmente com Umbridge agindo com Hagrid como se ele fosse um animal. Eu e Hermione estávamos a ponto de explodir. Meia hora depois, quando voltávamos para o castelo, Hermione explodiu:  
— Aquela gárgula velha, nojenta, mentirosa, deturpadora! Vocês estão vendo o que ela está tramando? É aquele preconceito contra mestiços outra vez: está tentando pintar Hagrid como uma espécie de Trasgo retardado, só porque a mãe dele era giganta, e, ah, não é justo, na realidade nem foi uma aula ruim, quero dizer, tudo bem, se tivessem sido explosivins, mas os Testrálios são bem aceitáveis: de fato, tratando-se de Hagrid, são realmente ótimos! – Ela saí esmagando a neve.

— A Umbridge disse que eles são perigosos. – Rony chega no meu lado.

— Bom, é como Hagrid disse, eles sabem se cuidar sozinhos. – O olho e olho para Hermione.

— E suponho que uma professora como a Grubbly-Plank normalmente não nos apresentaria a eles antes dos N.I.E.M.s, mas, bom, eles são muito interessantes, não acharam? Como tem gente que pode vê-los e gente que não pode! Eu gostaria de poder. – Ela diz um pouco impaciente.

— Gostaria? – Harry perguntou calmamente enquanto atravessava a neve do lado de Rony.

— Ah, Harry... Desculpe... Não, claro que não... Foi realmente uma burrice dizer isso. – A expressão de horror toma conta do ser dela, e ela notou o que havia falado.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Ele diz rapidamente.

— É de surpreender que tanta gente pudesse vê-los. – Rony comenta.

— Quatro, com a gente, né? – Pergunto olhando para as torres.

— É, Weasley, nós estávamos mesmo imaginando – Malfoy diz aparecendo do nada, junto com Crabbe e Goyle. — Você acha que se visse alguém sentindo o cheiro deles você conseguiria ver melhor a goles? – Eles foram embora dando grandes gargalhadas. E logo começaram a cantar uma musiquinha “Weasley é o nosso rei”. Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, bem vivas.

— Não ligue para eles. – Eu digo os olhando ir com raiva.

— É, não ligue. – Hermione diz fazendo um feitiço para produzir ar quente e assim pode abrir mais facilmente um caminho pela neve intacta entre a entre a gente e as estufas.

O dia passou calmamente fora isso, de noite, eu tive que assinar um papel perguntando se eu ia ficar ou não, no Natal. E como eu não tinha para onde ir, assinei que ficaria. Depois de um tempo fugindo de Umbridge, e tentando me segurar enquanto via Snape, e ele fazia o mesmo, Dezembro havia chegado. Harry, Rony e Hermione iam passar o natal na Toca. Me senti um pouco solitária só de imaginar. Fomos para uma sala para uma reunião, como eu estive fora e ocupada, não sabia onde era, então Harry me levou lá. Chegamos à Sala Précisa para a última reunião antes das festas, e Harry ficou contente de ter ido me mostrar, porque quando os archotes se acenderam eu vi que Dobby se encarregara se decorar a sala para o Natal. Pois, mais ninguém iria pendurar cem bolas douradas no teto, todas com o rosto de Harry Potter e escrevendo “HARRY CHRISTMAS!”. Luna se aproxima de gente, meio sonhadora, como sempre.

— Olá. Estão bonitas, foi você quem as pendurou? – Ela pergunta para Harry.

— Não, foi Dobby o elfo doméstico. – Ele responde.

Eu fui ver uma parte do decoração, me saindo da conversa. Até que:

— Me substituir? – Harry pergunta sem entender e eu fico curiosa e olho para ele e para uma menina.

— Você, Fred e Jorge. Temos um novo apanhador. – Ela diz impaciente, e eu me surpreendo, Harry foi substituído!

— Quem? – Pergunto me aproximando deles.

— Gina Weasley. – Uma outra menina a responde vindo do lado da outra garota. Eu e Harry ficamos boquiabertos.

— É, eu sei. – Ela flexiona o braço segurando a varinha. — Mas ela é realmente boa. Não se compara a você, é claro, mas como não podemos ter você... – Ela amarrou a cara e eu finalmente entendo.

— Você foi expulso? – Pergunto e Harry confirma me olhando.

— Foi uma longa história... – Ele diz, e olha para a menina novamente. — E os batedores? – Ele pergunta, tentando se manter calmo.

— André Kirke, e Juca Sloper. Nenhum dos dois é genial, mas comparados aos outros que apareceram... – Uma outra menina vem, e diz sem entusiasmo. Rony, Hermione e Neville chegaram e logo a sala se encheu. E logo a reunião, e somos informados que íamos praticar tudo que eles aprenderam, eu aproveitei a ocasião, já que não havia vindo nenhum dia.

— Vamos começar com a Azaração de Impedimento durante dez minutos, então podemos apanhar as almofadas e experimentar o Feitiço Estuporante mais uma vez. – Harry diz olhando para uma menina asiática. A reunião foi se passando, eu consegui fazer os feitiços com facilidade e precisão. O pessoal se impressionava comigo e com Mione. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Harry anunciou um intervalo.

— Vocês estão ficando ótimos – Ele sorri — Quando voltarmos das férias, poderemos começar com os feitiços mais importantes, talvez até com o Patrono. – Ele diz e a vontade de eu fazer um Patrono me invade, mas eu me contenho, e sorrio para Hermione que provavelmente tinha o conhecimento do meu poder e conhecimento. Alguns murmúrios começaram, e logo a sala começou a se esvaziar, em pares ou trios, todos desejaram “Feliz Natal” uns aos outros ao sair. Eu arrumei junto com Rony, Hermione e Harry. Nós saímos e deixamos Harry com a asiática que ele estava observando antes.

— Ele gosta dela? – Pergunto no caminho para a torre.

— Bem, é o que parece. – Hermione diz.

— E ela gosta dele? – Pergunto pensando um pouco mais. E lembro dela num filme e no livro, Cho Chang, a ex-namorada de Cedrico que foi morto por Voldemort assim que renasceu, no Campeonato Tribuxo.

— Não sei... Ás vezes, acho que sim, mas em outras parece que não. – Hermione me responde. Chegamos, e depois de meia hora o garoto que sobreviveu chega em estado de choque.

— Harry! – Digo tirando a atenção do pergaminho e Rony e Hermione o olham.

— Você está se sentindo bem, Harry? – Hermione o examina por cima da ponta da pena. Ele meio que encolheu os ombros.

— Que foi? – Rony se ergue pelos cotovelos. — Que aconteceu? – Ele pergunta e eu me viro mais para eles na cadeira.

— Foi a Cho? – Pergunto o olhando. — Ela te encostou na parede depois da reunião? – Harry confirma com a cabeça. Eu e Rony trocamos umas risadinhas, paramos com um olhar mortal de Hermione.

— Então... Ah... Que é que ela queria? – Rony tenta fingir displicência. E eu seguro minha risada.

— Ela... – Ele diz meio rouco, e pigarreia. — Ela... Ah... – Ele é interrompido.

— Vocês se beijaram? – Hermione pergunta sem rodeios. Rony se sentou tão depressa que arremessou o tinteiro pelo tapete. Harry deu mais atenção ao tinteiro e ao tapete manchado.

— Então? – Pergunto curiosa. Ele olha para Rony, que estava curioso e prendendo um riso, olhou para Hermione, olhou para mim e confirmou com a cabeça.

— HA! – Rony fez um gesto de vitória com o punho e soltou o riso preso, o pessoal que estava na sala, perto da janela, começaram a rir disfarçadamente, eu não aguento e rio com ele. Rony se jogou no tapete e começou a rolar, Harry sorrio ao ver aquilo, Hermione olhou com desgosto para ele, e voltou para o seu pergaminho. Eu estava balançando a cadeira de tanto rir. E depois de nós acalmarmos, Rony pergunta:  
— E aí? – Ele o encara e se ajeita um pouco. — Como foi? – Harry se põe a pensar.

— Úmido. – Ele responde. Rony fez um som estranho, e eu sorrio ao ver a ingenuidade deles. — Porque ela estava chorando. – Ele continua e eu entendo, e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Ah! – Rony sorri. — Você é ruim assim de beijo? – Ele pergunta e eu sinto pena de ambos.

— Não sei. Vai ver sou. – Ele responde pensativo.

— Claro que não é. – Hermione diz ainda escrevendo no pergaminho.

— Como é que você sabe? – Pergunto fazendo cara de safadinha.

— Porque ultimamente Cho passa metade do tempo chorando – Ela responde — Chora na hora da comida, no banheiro, por toda parte. – Ela diz distraída e eu me surpreendo.

— Mas era de esperar que uns beijinhos a animassem – Rony sorri, e eu o repreendo com o olhar.

— Rony, você é o legume mais insensível que já tive a infelicidade de conhecer. – Hermione diz mergulhando a ponta da pena no tinteiro. Depois de uma longa discussão sobre Cho. Nós acabamos de emprestar a ideia de Harry convidar Cho para sair.

— Afinal para quem é que você está escrevendo, Hermione? – Rony pergunta tentando o pergaminho que agora arrastava pelo chão. Hermione o puxa para longe.

— Vítor. – Ela responde-o.

— Krum? – Ele pergunta, e eu me questiono se ele seria tão bonito quanto no filme.

— Quantos Vítor nós conhecemos? – Ela pergunta e eu rio. Rony não responde. Hermione sorri me olhando. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Eu estava terminando minha última atividade; Rony estava terminando o trabalho de Transfiguração, dando bufos de impaciência e riscando algumas frases; Hermione escrevendo sem freio até o fim do pergaminho; e Harry contemplando o fogo, até as chamas se transformarem em brasas que se desfizeram em cinzas. Terminei o meu trabalho, e logo percebi que éramos os últimos na sala.

— Boa-noite – Digo olhando para eles e acenando.

— Me espera! – Hermione diz e eu a espero, e logo nós subimos a escada juntas. Trocamos de roupa, e ela se deitou. Eu pensei em Snape, me deitei, e tentei relembrar os momentos que havia vivido com ele. Pego no sono, quando menos espero. Ouço alguém gritando desesperado, e me acordo.


	15. Capítulo - 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

Eu me acordo assustada, e o grito estava quase inaudível, eu visto um roupão, pego a minha varinha, e corro para o dormitório masculino. Eu vejo Neville descer pelas escadas rapidamente, quase caindo, eu subo da mesma forma, e assim que chego vejo Harry sentado tremendo, o chão melado de vômito, Rony de frente ao vômito e a Harry, e mais uns dois garotos tentando dormir.

\- ... Eu era... foi uma cobra enorme. - Ele se levanta, mas Rony o empurra de volta.

\- O que houve? - Limpo a sujeira e me aproximo deles para falar um pouco mais baixo.

\- Sr. Weasley foi atacado! - Ele diz e eu olho para Rony sem entender. Me lembro dos filmes e arregalo os olhos.

\- Meu Deus! Temos que ir socorrê-lo agora! - Vou até Harry e pego na mão dele para levá-lo comigo. Rony me empurra. - O que foi? - Pergunto sentada na cama ao lado do trêmulo e suado Potter.

\- Neville foi buscar ajuda. Não vamos a lugar nenhum enquanto a ajuda não chegar. - A seriedade da voz dele me fez ficar mais quieta, porém impaciente, pois o pai dele é quem estava em apuros. E só depois de alguns minutos, é que ouço passos, e os mesmo começam a subir as escadas, eu e Harry nos levantamos e olhamos atentamente para a entrada. Rony se vira.

\- Aqui, professora. - Neville diz trazendo a professora McGonagall correndo, trajando o seu roupão escocês, e um óculos tortos na ponte do nariz ossudo.

\- Que foi, Potter? Onde está doendo? - Ela pergunta preocupada se aproximando dele, e se curvando um pouco.

\- É o pai de Rony - Ele diz se sentando. - Foi atacado por uma cobra e é grave, eu vi acontecer.

\- Como assim você viu acontecer? - Ela contrai as sobrancelhas escuras.

\- Não sei... Eu estava dormindo e então estava lá... - Ele evita o olhar dela.

\- Você quer dizer que sonhou com isso? - Ela ajeita a própria postura.

\- Não! - Ele diz com raiva. - Primeiro eu estava sonhando com uma coisa completamente diferente, uma coisa boba... Então o sonho foi interrompido. Foi real, eu não imaginei nada. O Sr. Weasley estava adormecido no chão e foi atacado por uma cobra gigantesca, tinha muito sangue, ele desmaiou, alguém tem que descobrir onde é que ele está... - Ele diz nervosamente. McGonagall o olhou por detrás dos óculos tortos, como se estivesse horrorizada. - Eu não estou mentindo e não estou enlouquecendo - Harry diz aumentando cada vez mais seu tom de voz, como se estivesse desesperado por compreensão. - Estou dizendo que vi acontecer! - Ele grita.

\- Eu acredito em você, Potter. - McGonagall diz calmamente. - Vista o seu roupão: vamos ver o diretor. - Ela diz e eu penso se Dumbledore já tinha voltado. Ou se ela ia chamá-lo. Harry logo a obedeceu. - Marques, Weasley, venham vocês também. - Ela diz começando a andar, e nós a seguimos, passamos pelas figuras silenciosas de Neville e dos outros rapazes, saímos do dormitório, descemos a escada em espiral até a sala comunal, atravessamos o buraco do retrato e fomos pelo corredor da Mulher Gorda iluminado pelo luar. Passamos por Madame Nor-r-ra, que virou seus olhos de holofotes e bufou levemente, mas a prof. McGonagall disse "Xô", e a gata se enfurnou nas sombras, e poucos minutos depois chegavam à gárgula de pedra que guardava a entrada dos aposentos de Dumbledore. - Delícia gasosa. - Ela diz e escada aparece. Nós subimos, e começamos a ouvir vozes no interior da sala. Parecia que tinha umas doze pessoas. A prof. McGonagall bateu três vezes com a aldrava na porta de carvalho com uma maçaneta em forma de grifo, as vozes cessaram abruptamente como se alguém as tivesse desligado. A porta se abriu e a gente logo entra. A sala estava mergulhada em sombras; os estranhos instrumentos sobre as mesas estavam silenciosos e imóveis em vez de zumbir e expelir baforadas de fumaça como habitualmente faziam; os antigos diretores e diretoras nos retratos que cobriam as paredes dormiam contidos em suas molduras.

\- Ah, é a senhora, Prof. McGonagall... E... Ah. - Dumbledore estava sentado numa cadeira de espaldar alto, à escrivaninhas; inclinou-se para o círculo de luz de velas que iluminavam os papéis à sua frente. Ele usava um magnífico roupão bordado em púrpura e dourado sobre uma camisa de dormir muito branca, mas parecia bem acordado, seus penetrantes olhos azuis fixavam atentamente a professora.

\- Prof. Dumbledore, Potter teve um... Bom, um pesadelo. Ele diz que.. - McGonagall é interrompida.

\- Não foi um pesadelo. - Harry a interrompe rapidamente. McGonagall franze a testa olhando para Harry.

\- Muito bem, então, Potter, conte ao Prof. Dumbledore. - Ela diz voltando o seu olhar para o mais velho.

\- Eu... Bom, eu estava dormindo... Mas não foi um sonho comum... Foi real... Eu vi acontecer... O pai de Rony, o Sr. Weasley, foi atacado por uma cobra gigantesca. - Harry diz com um tom um pouco irritado. Dumbledore fitava os próprios dedos entrelaçados. O tempo foi passando e nós nos olhávamos desconfiados e curiosos, enquanto Alvo se colocava numa posição pensativa.

\- Como foi que você viu isso? - Dumbledore pergunta sem olhar para Harry.

\- Bom... não sei... Na minha cabeça, suponho... - Harry continua um pouco irritado.

\- Você não me entendeu - Dumbledore diz com a voz calma. - Quero dizer... Você se lembra... Ah... Em que posição você estava enquanto assistia a esse ataque? Você estava parado ao lado da vítima, ou contemplava a cena do alto? - Ele pergunta, Harry boquiabriu-se, e eu olho para Rony. Aquilo seria meio pesado para ele ouvir. Pois Harry foi a cobra que atacara seu pai.

\- Eu era a coisa. Vi tudo do ponto de vista da cobra. - Ninguém falou por um momento, então Dumbledore, agora olhando para Rony, que estava com a cor de coalhada, perguntou em um tom mais enérgico:  
\- Arthur ficou gravemente ferido?

\- Ficou - Harry responde enfaticamente. Dumbledore se ergueu rapidamente, dando um susto em mim e em Harry, ele se dirigiu a um dos retratos pendurados muito próximo do teto:  
\- Everardo? - Ele chama em voz alta. - E você também Dilys! - Ele completa. Um bruxo de cara pálida, com uma franja preta curta, é uma bruxa idosa, com longos cachos prateados, no quadro ao lado, ambos parecendo profundamente adormecidos, abriram os olhos imediatamente. - Vocês estavam escutando? - Perguntou Dumbledore. O bruxo assentiu.

\- Naturalmente. - A bruxa respondeu.

\- O homem tem cabelos ruivos e usa óculos. - Dumbledore diz. - Everardo, você precisa dar o alarme, providencie para que ele seja encontrado pelas pessoas certas... - Ele completa. Os dois assentiram, e se deslocaram de seus quadros. - Everardo e Dylis foram dois diretores mais famosos de Hogwarts. - Dumbledore explica nos contornando para se aproximar do magnífico pássaro adormecido no poleiro ao lado da porta. - A fama deles foi tão grande que ambos têm retratos pendurados em outra importantes instituições bruxas vizinhas. Como têm liberdade de se deslocar entre os próprios retratos, podem nos contar o que pode estar acontecendo em outros lugares... - Ele é interrompido.

\- Mas o Sr. Weasley poderia estar em qualquer lugar! - Harry fala um pouco mais alto.

\- Por favor, sentem-se, os quatro. - Dumbledore pede, ignorando Harry. - Everardo e Dylis talvez demorem a voltar. Prof. McGonagall, Marques, se puderem providenciar mais umas cadeiras. - Ele nos olha. Nós puxamos a varinha e conjuramos quatro cadeiras. Eu sorrio. É McGonagall sorri me olhando orgulhosa. Nós nos sentamos. Alvo agora acariciava com o dedo a cabeça dourada de Fawkes. A fênix acordou imediatamente. Esticou a cabeça para o alto e o observou. - Vamos precisar de um aviso... - Ele diz em voz baixa. A fênix some logo após uma labareda lampejar o ar. Dumbledore pegou um instrumento e fez magia nele, o fazendo soltar fumaça verde pálida, que depois de uma encarada do diretor, se transformou num jorro constante de fumaça que espiralou pelo ar... E surgiu na ponta uma cabeça de cobra, com a boca muito aberta. - Naturalmente, naturalmente. - Dumbledore murmura, observando a fumaça, e neutro. - Mas dividida na essência? - Ele se pergunta e eu começo a boiar. A cobra de fumaça se divide em duas e se enroscam e ondeam no aposento mal iluminado. Com uma expressão de satisfação garantida, Dumbledore tocou de leve com a varinha no instrumento, as cobras de fumaça sumiram. Dumbledore repôs o instrumento ao local de origem. Os diretores nos quadros, perseguiam cada ação de Dumbledore com o olhar, mas no momento em que olho, eles fingem estar adormecidos.

\- Dumbledore! - Everardo grita ligeiramente e ofegante.

\- Quais são as notícias? - O professor pergunta imediatamente.

\- Gritei até alguém aparecer - Ele enxuga a testa na cortina do quadro ao fundo. - , falei que tinha ouvido alguma coisa andando no andar de baixo; eles não sabiam se deviam acreditar em mim, mas desceram para verificar; você sabe, não há quadros lá embaixo onde se possa espiar. Seja como for, eles o trouxeram para cima alguns minutos depois. Não parecia nada bem, estava coberto de sangue; corri para o retrato de Eldrida Cragg para poder ver melhor quando saíram.

\- Bom - Dumbledore diz e Rony se mostra compulsivo. - Suponho que Dylis o tenha visto chegar, então... - A bruxa aparece em seu quadro, tossindo, ela afundou na poltrona.

\- Eles o levaram para o St. Mungus, Dumbledore... Passaram pelo meu retrato carregando-o... Ele me pareceu mal... - Ela estava vermelha.

\- Obrigado. - Dumbledore olhou para a Prof. McGonagall. - Minerva, preciso que vá acordar os outros garotos Weasley. - Ele manda a olhando.

\- É claro... - A professora se levanta e se dirige apressada à porta. Eu olho para Rony, ele parecia aterrorizado.

\- Dumbledore... E a Molly? - McGonagall pergunta parando na porta.

\- Será uma tarefa para Fawkes quando ela terminar de vigiar se há alguém se aproximando. Mas Molly talvez já saiba... Aquele relógio maravilhoso que tem... - Ele diz e eu não o compreendo muito bem, o que o relógio tinha haver com o Molly e Arthur? Dumbledore foi remexer um armário atrás de nós. E voltou carregando uma velha chaleira escurecida, ele a coloca na escrivaninha. Ele ergue a varinha. - Portus! - A chaleira estremece, e dela sai uma luz azul, em seguida tremeu novamente e parou, ficando escura como antes. Ele foi para outro quadro, o bruxo que nele estava tinha barba em ponta e tinha cara de alguém inteligente, as cores no seu quadro indicava que ele era um Sonserino. - Fineus. Fineus! - Alvo fala alto perto do quadro, o diretor continuava adormecido. Os outros bruxos " se acordam" e começam a chamá-lo também. Depois do coral estar extremamente grande, ele se mexe e abriu os olhos surpreso.

\- Alguém me chamou? - Ele os olha. E eu o encaro.

\- Preciso que você visite outra vez o seu outro quadro, Fineus. Tenho outra mensagem. - Dumbledore diz.

\- Visitar meu outro quadro?! - Fineus exclama fingindo um bocejo. - Ah, não, Dumbledore, estou cansado demais esta noite. - Ele diz e os retratos à volta prorrompem protestos.

\- Insubordinação, senhor! - Um bruxo corpulento de nariz vermelho diz. - Negligência para com o dever! - Ele completa.

\- Temos o compromisso e honra de prestar serviços ao atual diretor de Hogwarts! - Um bruxo velho de aparência frágil, que reconheci como o diretor do primeiro filme, quando Harry entra no diário de Tom Riddle, que na verdade é Dumbledore, diz. - Que vergonha, Fineus! - Ele completa.

\- Devo persuadi-lo, Dumbledore? - Uma bruxa ergue uma varinha super grossa que lembrava mais um bastão.

\- Ah, muito bem - Fineus concorda, intimidado pela varinha. - , embora a essa altura, ele talvez já tenha destruído meu retrato, já se desfez da maioria da minha família... - Ele diz e eu sorrio.

\- " Será que todos os Sonserinos são covardes? " - Penso nisso, e tento disfarçar o riso pois Rony estava abalado.

\- Sirius não sabe destruir o seu retrato. - Dumbledore diz e eu assimilo que talvez, não, talvez não, que era certo de que Fineus era um Black. - Dê a ele o recado de que Arthur Weasley foi gravemente ferido e que a esposa dele, filhos, Harry Potter e Julia Marques chegarão a sua casa daqui a pouco. Entendeu? - Ele pergunta e Fineus me olha, me examinando.

\- Arthur Weasley ferido, mulher, filhos, Harry Potter e Julia Marques se hospedarão. Sim, sim... Muito bem. - Ele recita com ar entediado. Ele entra na moldura e some no mesmo instante em que a porta do aposento se abriu. Fred, Jorge, e Gina vieram acompanhados pela Prof. McGonagall, eles estavam em estado de choque, ainda vestindo as roupas de dormir.

\- Harry... que é que está acontecendo? - Gina pergunta amedrontada. - A Prof. McGonagall disse que você viu papai ser ferido... - Ela me olha, e eu a abraço. Eu nunca convivi com meu pai, mas tomei a dor dela como se fosse com a minha mãe, ou alguém bem próximo.

\- Seu pai foi ferido durante um serviço para a Ordem da Fênix. - Dumbledore diz, e eu sinto uma ponta de alegria por estar envolvida nesse assunto. - Foi levado para o Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Vou mandar vocês para a casa de Sirius, que é muito mais próxima do hospital do que a Toca. Vocês vão se encontrar com sua mãe lá. - Dumbledore termina e eu percebo que não poderia aparatar se quisesse.

\- Como é que nós vamos? Pó de Flu? - Fred ou Jorge pergunta abalado. Eu me sinto mais feliz por dentro, iria usar o Pó de Flu!

\- Não. No momento o Pó de Flu não é seguro, a rede está sendo vigiada. - Dumbledore diz e eu me sinto triste, não foi dessa vez. - Vocês vão usar uma Chave de Portal. - Ele indicou para a chaleira, e eu me sinto incrível, mas tento disfarçar e olho para os Weasley que estavam em choque, e abraço Gina com mais força para sentir sua dor. - Estamos apenas aguardando as informações de Fineus Nigellus... quero ter certeza de que não há perigo para despachar vocês... - Uma labareda aparece bem no meio do aposento, depois uma única pena dourada flutua levemente até o chão. - É o aviso de Fawkes - Dumbledore recolhe a pena - A Prof. Umbridge já deve saber que vocês estão fora de suas camas... Minerva, vá distraí-la, conte-lhe qualquer história... - A professora sai num rugindo o tecido escocês.

\- Ele diz que ficará encantado. - Fineus aparece com uma voz tediosa diante de sua bandeira da Sonserina. - Meu trineto sempre teve um gosto esquisito em termos de hóspedes. - Ele diz olhando para os Weasley e depois para mim.

\- Venham aqui, então. E depressa, antes que mais alguém apareça. - Ele diz e nós nos agrupamos em torno da escrivaninha dele.

\- Vocês já usaram uma Chave de Portal antes? - Ele pergunta, os garotos confirmam e eu fico quieta. Começo a pensar sobre como o Largo Grimauld era no filme, e no livro, e o imagino em tamanho real. Todos se esticaram para tocar uma parte da chaleira enegrecida. Dumbledore estava me olhando como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando, e não seria uma surpresa se ele tivesse usado Legilimiência para comigo. - Ótimo. Quando eu contar três, então... - Ele diz e eu começo a pensar e fecho os meus olhos para me concentrar ainda mais na Mansão Black. - Um... " Se concentre" dois... " É do mesmo jeito que no filme e no livro" - E antes de Dumbledore dizer "três" , sinto como se estivesse numa longa aparatação. Meus pés sumiram do chão, meu instinto por um momento me disse que eu corria perigo. - ... três. - Sinto um forte puxão na barriga, minha mão cola ainda mais na chaleira, me senti bater em outros corpos. Meus pés sentem o chão novamente com força, meus pés não aguentam e eu caio no chão. Eu abro os olhos e me vejo no Largo Grimauld. Eu explodo de alegria por dentro, mas mantenho neutra por fora, como se estivesse só caída mesmo.

\- De volta, os pirralhos do traidor do sangue. É verdade que o pai deles está morrendo? - Alguém fala ali, mas eu não a encontro.

\- FORA! - Outro alguém grita, e eu seguro a minha varinha por precaução. Eu me encanto, o local onde eu estava parecia uma cozinha, era escuro, as únicas fontes de luz eram o fogão e uma vela derretia, que iluminavam os restos de um jantar solitário. Um elfo velho e carrancudo, Monstro!, Desaparece pela porta do corredor, nos lançando olhares malévolos ao mesmo tempo que repuxava a tanga; Um homem veio correndo ao encontro, parecendo ansioso. Estava barbado, e com roupas largadas e escuras; ele estava fedendo a bêbado. O reconheci como Sirius, ele era do mesmo jeito no filme e da descrição do livro.

\- Que é que está acontecendo? - Ele pergunta estendendo a mão para mim. Eu sorrio e a pego. Ele sorri, e me levanta para o lado dele. - Fineus Nigellus falou que Arthur está gravemente ferido... - Ele olha para mim de cima a baixo, como se estivesse me examinando.

\- Pergunte ao Harry. - Fred ou Jorge diz e ele volta a sua atenção aos meninos.

\- É, quero ouvir isso com os meus próprios ouvidos. - Jorge ou Fred diz. Todos agora estavam olhando para Harry. Os passos de Monstro na escada param.

\- Foi... - Ele começou e percebi que ele estava nervoso, com certeza iria mentir, ou omitir alguma coisa. - Tive uma... Uma espécie de... visão... - Ele recontou a história como se estivesse vendo em terceira pessoa. Eu o olho incrédula.

\- Mamãe já chegou? - Fred ou Jorge perguntou retirando o olhar de acusação de cima de Harry, e olhando para Sirius.

\- Provavelmente ela ainda nem sabe o que aconteceu - Sirius diz. - O importante era vocês virem antes que a Umbridge pudesse interferir. Espero que Dumbledore esteja avisando a Molly agora. - Ele diz e eu contorço os lábios só de pensar na sapa velha.

\- Temos de ir ao St. Mungus. - Gina diz em tom urgente e olha para todos. - Sirius, você pode nos emprestar capas ou outra coisa qualquer para se vestir? - Ela pergunta e eu sorrio pegando a varinha. E quando eu ia falar que sou inteligente demais e consigo conjurar roupas, cabelos, sei disfarçar uma pessoa, Sirius fala:

\- Esperem, vocês não podem sair correndo para o St. Mungus!

\- Claro que podemos ir ao St. Mungus se quisermos. - Fred ou Jorge diz com expressão obstinada. - Ele é nosso pai! - Ele completa, e eu entendo o que Sirius que dizer.

\- E como é que vocês vão explicar como souberam que o Sr. Weasley foi atacado antes mesmo de o hospital avisar a mulher dele? - Pergunto os olhando, Sirius sorri me agradecendo.

\- Que diferença faz? - Jorge ou Fred pergunta exaltado. Eu contorço os lábios.

\- Faz diferença, porque não queremos chamar atenção para o fato de Harry está tendo visões de coisas que acontecem a quilômetros de distância! - Sirius fala aborrecido. - Vocês têm ideia do que o Ministério faria com essa informação? - Ele diz. Fred e Jorge fizeram cara de quem não se importava nem um pouco com o que o Ministério pudesse fazer. Rony estava pálido e silencioso.

\- Alguém poderia ter nos contado... Poderíamos ter sabido o que aconteceu por outra pessoa que não o Harry. - Gina diz e eu a olho como se dissesse "desista".

\- Quem, por exemplo? - Sirius pergunta impaciente. - Escutem, seu pai foi ferido a serviço da Ordem da Fênix e as circunstâncias já são bastante suspeitas sem os filhos dele saberem o que aconteceu segundos depois, vocês poderiam prejudicar seriamente a Ordem... - Ele diz impaciente, e eu seguro minha varinha com força, parecia que ia começar uma briga.

\- Não estamos interessados nessa Ordem idiota! - Fred ou Jorge grita.

\- Estamos falando do nosso pai, que está morrendo! - Jorge ou Fred berra.

\- Seu pai sabia no que estava se metendo e não vai agradecer a vocês por estragarem as coisas para a Ordem! - Ele falou igualmente zangado. - É assim que é, e é por isso que vocês não pertencem à Ordem, vocês não entendem, há coisas pelas quais vale a pena morrer! - Sirius diz e eu me lembro que ele estava perto do seu fim.

\- É fácil para você falar, preso aqui! - Fred ou Jorge urra. - Não vejo você arriscando o seu pescoço! - Eles terminam, e sinto a ira fluir entre eles. O pouco colorido que restava no rosto de Sirius sumiu. Por um momento pensei que iria ter que segurá-lo para não bater no ruivo. Mas ele logo se acalmou.

\- Sei que é difícil, mas todos temos de agir como se ainda não soubéssemos de nada. Temos de ficar quietos, pelo menos até sua mãe dar notícias, está bem? - Fred e Jorge continuavam rebelados. Gina se afundou na cadeira. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, e se sentaram também. Os gêmeos ainda olhavam feio para Sirius. Eu me sento. Os gêmeos se sentam cada um em cada lado de Gina.

\- Muito bem - Sirius diz se animando e se senta ao meu lado. - , andem, vamos todos tomar alguma coisa e quanto esperamos. Accio cerveja amanteigada! - Ele ergue a varinha e umas garrafas vem em nossas direções, espalhando o resto de comida que havia na mesa. Sirius se vira para mim. Eu pego uma garrafa, e abro com um toque de varinha. - Perdão por não ter me apresentado antes. Sou Sirius Black, padrinho do Harry. - Ele sorri e dá um gole, eu o imito e sorrio.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sirius. Sou Julia Marques, uma amiga recente de Harry. - Digo e ele olha para o afilhado. Ele dá outro gole e bate a garrafa na mesa devagar. - Você gosta do Monstro? - Eu pergunto tentando puxar assunto. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas.

\- Como sabe sobre aquele elfo rabugento? - Ele pergunta e eu dou um longo gole. Coloco a garrafa devagar na mesa. E olho para todos para tentar evitá-lo. Mas ele ainda me olhava esperando a resposta.

\- Sei que ele é um elfo que serve para a sua família. - Eu estava mentindo, pois eu sabia que Monstro já estava servindo Bellatrix, e estava traindo Sirius. Ele sorri, porque minha resposta foi óbvia.

\- Quantos anos você tem? - Ele pergunta e me por inteira pelo canto do olho. Acho que não era para que eu percebesse.

\- Dezesseis, farei dezessete em setembro. Não, espera... - Começo a pensar - " Se nós estamos em dezembro, então eu tenho dezessete! " - Eu volto dos meus pensamentos, e vejo que ele estava me olhando sexymente, sem disfarçar. - Dezessete, tenho dezessete anos. - Digo e os gêmeos começam a prestar atenção em mim.

\- Você já poderia entrar na Ordem... - Jorge ou Fred diz e eu me animo, eles eram mais novos do que eu.

\- Não, não, primeiro ela terá que falar com Dumbledore sobre, e também teríamos que organizar uma reunião, e saber mais sobre a senhorita. - Ele diz rodando o indicador na boca da garrafa, eu começo a me imaginar como na Ordem, mas me dá um medo, pois eu iria enfrentar os Comensais da Morte pessoalmente. Eu tomo um gole, e olho para os pés da garrafa que agora estava sobre a mesa. - Isso tirando toda a responsabilidade e perigo de ser um membro. - Ele completa e eu começo a rezar para não participar da Ordem.

\- Quantos anos você tem? - Pergunto tentando mudar de assunto, sorrindo disfarçadamente, pois eles sabiam que eu tinha namorado, e que também não era um bom momento para sorrir.

\- Quantos você me daria? - Ele rebate a pergunta para mim, eu acho que ele tinha a mesma idade de Snape. Mas o ajudar no ânimo, vou dizer que é mais jovem.

\- Trinta...? - Pergunto e ele ri um pouco, se apoiando na garrafa, os meninos nos olham. Eu fico vermelha.

\- Perdoem-me - ele diz se recompondo e meio que acenando em paz para os gêmeos que o olharam com raiva. - ,e não, não tenho trinta. - ele completa me olhando e abraçando a garrafa com as mãos.

\- Menos ou mais? - Pergunto me fazendo de surpresa.

\- Mais. - Ele diz rindo de lado e eu finjo ser interrompida, de surpresa, enquanto eu tomo um gole da minha garrafa. Eu acabo me engasgando sem querer.

\- Mais?! - O olho depois de me recompor. Ele assente, eu fico estar mergulhada em pensamentos. - Trinta e um? - Pergunto e ele nega. - E dois? - Ele nega segurando a risada. - E três? - Ele nega também. - Você está na casa dos trinta? - Pergunto e ele confirma. Eu sorrio. - Trinta e.... Quatro? - Ele nega. - E cinco? - Agora eu acertei! Ele nega com a cabeça e eu abro a boca. Ele era mais velho que Snape! - Trinta e seis? - Ele afirma, e eu sorrio vitoriosa.

\- É, eu sei, sou velho. - Ele diz encarando a garrafa.

\- Não, não, você não é. E mesmo se fosse, estaria muito bem para a idade. - Digo baixinho mais perto dele, e sem querer vejo um volume na calça dele. Eu me afasto e ele se levanta, olhando para o alto.

\- Fawcse! - Ele diz pegando uma carta que ela havia deixado. - Não é a letra de Dumbledore... talvez seja da sua mãe. - Ele diz entregando a carta para um dos gêmeos. Ele abre, e começa a ler em voz alta:

\- " Papai ainda está vivo. Estou indo para o St. Mungus agora. Fiquem onde estão. Mandarei notícias assim que puder. Mamãe. " - ele termina de ler e coloca a carta em cima da mesa com força. - Ainda... está vivo... Mas dá a impressão que... - Todos ali sabiam que ele estava em risco de vida ou morte. Eu me afundo mais na cadeira. E bebo um pouco da cerveja. Os olhares preocupados estavam cada vez maiores. O silêncio reinou, e o creptar do fogo da lareira ficou cada vez mais destacado. Os irmãos pegavam a carta, e liam, ou abraçavam, ou ficava apenas a encarando como se fosse alguém. Acabamos de começar a vigília noturna, esperando algo, alguém, ou alguma coisa. Sirius, sentado do meu lado, tocou na minha mão e a apertou. Olhei ao redor, Gina estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de um dos gêmeos. Rony estava se arrastando para o chão, e logo se enroscou no mesmo. Harry estava pensativo. O outro gêmeo estava dormindo com a cara na mesa. Sirius olha para todos.

\- Vocês não querem subir? Será melhor dormir na cama. - Ele diz e eles fazem um grunhido em forma de não, e logo adormecem novamente. - Pelo visto teremos de conversar por aqui mesmo... - Ele diz me olhando e se aproxima mais. Ele alisa a minha mão. - Você é tão macia. Tão cheirosa. - Ele pega uma mecha do meu cabelo e cheira. - Tão bonita. - Ele alisa o meu rosto. Eu me sinto corar. Ele sorri.

\- Obrigada. - Digo sorrindo meio de lado e começo a me lembrar de Snape. Ele tem tanto medo de ser traído. Não posso fazer isso com ele. Eu olho para a garrafa. E dou um longo gole, soltando um suspiro quando a tiro dos meus lábios.

\- Você já está comprometida, não é? - Ele pergunta e solta a minha mão, e começa a desenhar na poeira que a garrafa possuía.

\- Sim. Mas quase ninguém sabe. - Digo olhando para o horizonte da mesa de madeira bruta e escura.

\- Humn... Quem sabe? - Ele pergunta se ajeitando mais na cadeira, e eu faço o mesmo.

\- Bem, todo mundo sabe, só não sabem quem. - Digo e sorrio um pouco, apertando a garganta da garrafa.

\- E você me diria? - Ele pergunta com uma voz sexy e grossa. Eu me excito. E meus sentidos aceleram.

\- E por quê eu lhe diria? - Rebato a pergunta rapidamente e ele se faz pensativo.

\- Não sei. Talvez porque eu esteja curioso. E que talvez eu não o conheça. - Ele diz e eu contorço os lábios. - Só quero saber o nome. Não é um Weasley, é? - Ele pergunta franzindo as sobrancelhas e eu o olho com os olhos abertos.

\- Não. - Digo e rio um pouco. - Não é um Weasley. - Completo.

\- O Potter? - Ele pergunta olhando para o afilhado.

\- Também não. - Sorrio. - Eu prefiro gente... É... Bem,... Mais... Experiente, pode-se dizer. - Digo e ele me olha como se tivesse ganho algo.

\- Dumbledore? - Ele pergunta e ri baixinho. Eu rio baixinho com ele e nego com a cabeça.

\- Arthur? - Ele pergunta mais sério.

\- Também não. - Digo e olho para ver se algum Weasley estava acordado.

\- Estão dormindo. - Ele diz. E eu o olho novamente. - Lupin? - Ele pergunta e eu nego.

\- Ainda não o conheço pessoalmente. - Explico-me.

\- Malfoy? - Ele ganha um expressão sombria. E eu nego com a cabeça.

\- Ora... Alguém dos últimos anos? - Ele pergunta e eu nego, e sorrio nervosa. O que eu faria se ele descobrisse? - Snape? - Eu paraliso. E ele desconfia com o olhar. Eu nego com a cabeça e sorrio para passar confiança. - Tem certeza? - Ele fica a poucos centímetros do meu rosto.

\- S-sim. - Gaguejo um pouco e ele se levanta.

\- O banheiro é por aqui. - Ele diz olhando Harry que estava quase cochilando. Eu me levanto e o sigo até o banheiro. Ele parou assim que chegamos na porta.

\- O que foi? - Pergunto curiosa. Será que ele descobriu? Ele se vira para mim.

\- Você e Snape estão juntos, não é? - Ele pergunta e eu nego. - Não precisa mentir, eu sei manter segredo, e já estamos longe o bastante para qualquer jovem ouvir. - Eu dou um passo para trás e encontro a parede. Ele se aproxima de mim e coloca a mão na parede em cima do meu ombro esquerdo, do lado do meu rosto.

\- Sim. Eu e Snape estamos juntos. - Digo séria. E ele passa a mão pelo meu corpo. Eu me arrepio. O toque dele era selvagem e de um pegador.

\- Mais alguém sabe disso? - Ele pergunta e eu afirmo. - Quem? - Eu franzo as sobrancelhas, e olho para o lado, o ignorando. Ele segura o meu queixo com a esquerda e se aproxima dos meus lábios. - Eu... - Ele se aproxima ainda mais. Eu pego a minha varinha. - ... não faria isso se fosse você. - Ele olha para baixo. - Você está com medo de mim? - Os narizes se encontram. E ele desce a direita e para na minha cintura. Nossas respirações estavam unidas, a dele calma, e a minha ofegante. Eu fujo dos braços dele.

\- E-eu não posso. - Gaguejo um pouco e olho para o chão. Ele sorri parado na mesma forma. E se vira para mim.

\- Desculpe-me. É que... Eu fico sozinho aqui, e estou na seca há anos. Aí quando uma garota bonita como você aparece, eu... Apenas me desculpe. Bem, eu tenho que me controlar, pois ainda tenho uma vida pela frente. Não passarei minha vida inteira trancado e sozinho aqui. - Ele termina e eu lembro que em menos de um mês, ele irá morrer. Eu decido tomar um decisão.


	16. Capítulo - 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

\- Se, se eu fizer sexo com você, você vai fingir que nunca aconteceu? - Pergunto e ele sorri imensamente. E confirma com a cabeça.

\- Então, você fará? - Ele pergunta com uma voz sexy. E eu confirmo.

\- Vai começar uma guerra, Sirius. Talvez, eu, ou você, não consigamos sobreviver. Então, pelo menos você já não estará mais na seca. Considere isso como um favor. - Digo e sorrio um pouco nervosa. Eu estava triste, pois iria trair Severo. Mas estava feliz, por poder pegar Sirius, e relembrar o que era o sexo para ele. Ele se aproxima de mim. E pega a minha mão, ele me puxa. E me coloca contra a parede devagar, com a mão na minha cintura. Ele alisa o meu rosto com a outra. Ele se aproxima ainda mais, colando o seu corpo no meu. Seu membro estava duro, e era tão grande quanto o de Snape. Eu abro um pouco mais as pernas. Estava muito excitada. E o membro dele toca a minha intimidade sobre as roupas. Ele beija o meu pescoço e roça o quadril no meu. Ele vai tirando o meu roupão, e o mesmo cai. Ele me vê de camisola. E verifica cada centímetro meu com o olhar safado e faminto que possuía. Eu tiro a camisa dele. E ele vai tirando a própria calça. Eu me deixo só de calcinha e sutiã pretos. E ele sorri, e fica só com a calça baixa junto com a cueca branca. O membro dele estava bem explícito, e molhado. Eu toquei, e percebi que a tensão de estar traindo era gostosa por ser algo proibido, errado, perigoso. Ele também estava tenso. Eu sorrio para ele e abro as pernas ficando um pouco mais baixa, eu toco na barra da minha calcinha e ele morde os lábios. Eu sorrio e ele me beija. Ele me pega e me coloca no colo. Eu coloco minha intimidade perto do membro dele. Ele vai roçando na Valentina. Eu fecho os olhos de prazer. Ele abaixa a minha calcinha e quando menos espero, ele entra com tudo em mim. Eu dou um gemido um pouco mais alto.

\- Bem aberta, não é? - Ele diz enquanto começa com os movimentos repetitivos e prazerosos.

\- Ou você que é pequeno demais... - Digo rindo e ele coloca com mais força.

\- Não sou tão pequeno assim, sou? - Ele diz aumentando a velocidade e eu me concentro para falar. Ele aperta minha coxa.

\- Não é o que parece... - Sorrio novamente e ele morde meu pescoço, deixando dolorido. Eu dou um gemido controlado, e ele para um pouco antes de nós chegarmos ao ápice. Ele levanta uma perna minha, e deixa a minha outra como apoio. E começa a recolocar para recuperar o prazer perdido. Eu estava molhada, o som estava cada vez mais alto. O sentimento de fazer algo errado estava atiçando cada vez mais nossos espíritos selvagens. Ele segurou minha barriga, e desceu para o meu ventre, e não demorou muito para ele começar a estimular a Valentina. Eu estava enlouquecendo; ele colocando cada vez mais rápido, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer ruído, o pensamento de traição me corroendo, o prazer me cobrindo, o cheiro dele afetando a minha memória, meu corpo treme, e o dele também. Sinto um jato quente dentro do meu ventre. Ele tira o membro dentro de mim, e pega a varinha e fala algo sobre o mesmo, e logo ele esfria. Ele me veste com uma roupa estranha, uma camisa xadrez, e uma calça jeans masculina. Eu o olho estranho e caço minha varinha entre o meu roupão, troco de roupa. Visto o meu pijama. Ele se veste. E nós vamos como se nada tivesse acontecido para a cozinha, onde haviam cinco jovens adormecidos. Eu me sento. E ele se senta ao meu lado.

\- Gostou? - Ele substitui nossas garrafas por outras mais geladas, e fechadas.

\- Sim... Se não, ainda estaríamos lá. - Sorrio abrindo minha garrafa. E ele abre a dele sorrindo.

\- Ranhoso... - Ele suspira e toma um pouco da cerveja, eu não entendo, mas lembro que os Marotos chamavam Snape disso. - ... Ele sempre foi sortudo, e um idiota, queria saber o que vocês vêm nele? - Ele pergunta me olhando. Eu me lembro de Lílian, será que havia outra menina que gostava do Snape? E que Sirius gostava dela? Não... Não sei.

\- Sei lá, talvez o mistério que ele transmite... E tal. - Digo sem saber o que dizer. Ele me olha como se eu tivesse a resposta e não queria dizer. - Por quê? - Ele dá um gole. E olha ao redor.

\- Lílian, ela sempre o amou... - Ele diz olhando para Harry. - Ela sempre pensou que ele a odiasse, e eu não sei se ele a odiava ou não. - Ele diz e eu abro a boca.

\- Ele sempre a amou. Às vezes, eu penso se sou parecida emocionalmente e psicologicamente com ela. Para ele conseguir me amar. - Digo e ele larga a garrafa e pega nas minhas mãos.

\- Não diga isso! - Ele diz apertando minhas mãos, meus olhos afundados no vidro da garrafa, talvez estivessem sem emoções.

\- Sabe... É difícil esquecer uma pessoa por completo, principalmente depois de uns vinte anos... - Eu bebo um pouco mais que o normal. - ... A amando... - O amargo da cerveja não estava mais incomodando o meu paladar. Eu estava começando a focar bêbada, se quando eu estava sóbria, fizemos uma merda, bêbada, iria fazer outra pior, se possível.

\- Você é uma jovem incrível... - Ele olha para o relógio pendurado na parede. - Ele te ama de verdade. Mesmo eu não conhecendo a parte boa dele. Mas acho que existe. - Ele sorri um pouco. E eu sorrio. Ele sobe a mão dele que se encontrava com a minha para o meu braço, e logo desce pela minha cintura, parando no final do meu tronco, e no início da minha coxa. Eu olho para a mão dele e sorrio.

\- Você já amou alguém? - Eu me afasto um pouco mais dele, e esboço um sorriso um pouco sonolento e alcoólico. Ele parece entender o recado e retira a mão do meu corpo, e volta a sua atenção à garrafa.

\- Nunca fui de amar... Nunca amei ninguém de verdade... - Ele diz num tom tristonho e me sinto um lixo por ter perguntado aquilo.

\- Então, você odeia alguém? - Pergunto tentando mudar o silêncio de local.

\- Sim, muitos, entre eles está Ranhoso. - Ele diz e eu selo ainda mais os lábios, e dou um beijo na boca da garrafa, sentindo o seu líquido gelado e amargo descer por minha garganta.

\- Acho que vou dormir... - Digo me deitando sobre a mesa e conjurando um travesseiro para a minha cabeça. Ele coloca a mão sobre os meus cabelos e começa a massagear carinhosamente o meu couro cabeludo. Eu sorrio, e aquilo me ajuda a pegar no sono mais rápido.

\- Bons sonhos... - Ele diz antes que as profundezas que tinham os meus olhos fechados me pegassem. Eu tiro um cochilo e acordo pouco tempo depois de umas cinco horas da manhã. Alguém havia chegado. Eu peguei a minha varinha instintivamente. A Senhora Weasley havia chegado.

*Narrador(a)

Molly Weasley chegou acordando todos e logo foi abraçada pelos filhos, enquanto os três intrusos ficavam olhando e esperando a vez. As perguntas sobre o estado do senhor cabelo de fogo inundavam a cabeça da mais velha. Júlia foi se apresentar logo que viu a ruiva mais solta dos seus produtos.

\- Prazer senhora Weasley, meu nome é Júlia Beatriz. Dumbledore permitiu para que eu viesse, sou amiga de seus filhos. Creio que esteja triste pelo estado do senhor Weasley. - A jovem estende a mão, e a mais velha a puxa para um abraço caloroso.

\- Me chame apenas de Molly, querida. - A ruiva diz sorrindo com a a expressão de quem não dorme por dias. E logo se senta. - Arthur está bem, porém está em observação, Gui tirou folga pela manhã e está agora com ele, o fazendo companhia. - Ela sorri ainda mais. Sirius se levanta, e tenta disfarçar o fato de ter bebido a noite toda.

\- Café da manhã! - Sirius diz apontando a varinha para a mesa, e retirando toda sujeira, garrafa, resto de comida, penas, papéis, e poeira que nela estava. - Monstro! - Ele grita a procura do elfo doméstico. - MONSTRO! Onde aquele maldito elfo se enfiou?! - Sirius grita, mas o elfo se mantém ausente. - Parece que hoje terei de fazê-lo por conta própria. - Ele diz apontando com a vá para algumas coisas e cozinhando, e assando com outras, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Tornando a cozinha ainda mais viva. Júlia decide ajudar, e começa a arrumar a mesa. Os outros jovens a olhavam atônitos por ela ter o conhecimento do conjuramento e eles não. O tempo se passa rapidamente, assim que eles têm o desjejum, eles o devoram, e se arrumam para a visita ao senhor Weasley, que foi normal, e agradável, às vezes a jovem cacheada se sentia deprimida e isolada, mas logo era lembrada por algum feitiço, ou pelo fato de ser bonita e inteligente ao mesmo tempo. Os gêmeos não cansavam de falar da mesma, só pararam de tagarelar para o pai quando falaram da suposição dela fazer parte da Ordem, isso chamou atenção de todos. Mas logo mudaram o assunto com a chegada de Remo Lupin, Olho-Tonto Moody, e Tonks. A novata se apresenta, mas logo os jovens têm de sair, pois os adultos agora estavam falando sobre a Ordem, e o acontecido com o Harry, mas aquilo não impediu eles de ouvirem a conversa com as Orelhas Extensíveis. Na volta pra casa de Sirius, no Largo Grimmauld, outra reunião é convocada, mas dessa vez, Marques é chamada.

*Júlia

\- Não, Júlia, fique... Dumbledore mandou você ficar. - Molly diz impedindo a minha passagem pela porta, e me separando de Gina, e do resto dos jovens que a olhavam, principalmente os gêmeos, irritados. - Creio que se fosse da minha escolha, você teria ido, pois és jovem demais para participar. - Ela diz me empurrando na minha direita, e com a mão no meu ombro esquerdo. - Sente-se querida. - Ela diz e eu me sento, e logo o pessoal começa a chegar. Sirius já estava sentado e me olhava pervertido sem disfarçar. Eu recuso os olhares dele, para que Molly não pense algo que eu não queira. Olho-Tonto, Lupin, Quinn Shackbolt, e Tonks entram pela porta, e se sentam, todos me lançam um sorriso ou um aceno de cabeça. Uma figura preta para na porta me olhando. Assim que dirijo o olhar, o mesmo brilha feliz. Todos acabam notando e percebem a presença dele. Ele se senta ao meu lado, e logo pega a minha mão por debaixo da mesa. Eu tento não sorrir.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - Ele pergunta sem mexer os lábios.

\- O Prof. Dumbledore pediu para que eu ficasse. - Assim que digo, Dumbledore chega e sorri ao me ver.

\- O que foi isso no seu pescoço? - Snape pergunta e eu toco no meu pescoço, estava doendo, eu me lembro de quando Sirius me mordeu, meu coração acelera.

\- Testando conjurações. - Digo passando a mão no local e Sirius do outro lado da mesa me olhava sorrindo. Dumbledore se organiza e puxa a cadeira.

\- Serei breve, pois o tempo é curto. Creio que já conheçam a mais nova integrante da Ordem. - Ele se senta e aponta para mim. Todos aplaudem, menos Snape e Molly.

\- O quê?! - Ele pergunta nervoso. - Ela não pode! - Ele diz e Dumbledore pigarreia.

\- Creio que ela tenha capacidade e responsabilidade suficiente para entrar na Ordem. - Dumbledore diz e ele se levanta e bate na mesa.

\- Ela é jovem demais para se arriscar assim! - Ele diz e Dumbledore ri um pouco, Sirius segura um riso.

\- Justamente Severo... Ela é jovem demais... - Alvo responde e Snape se senta, nós sabíamos do que ele falava. - Bem, todos aqui já sabem que Voldemort e Harry estão ligados. E não sei se sabem, mas a nossa jovem aqui, sabe muito bem o que vai ocorrer. - Ele olha para mim e um frio corre por minha espinha. - Senhorita Marques, nos faria o favor de citar os acontecimentos futuros? - Ele pede e eu me levanto meio nervosa, e sorrio de lado.

\- É... Bem... Então, primeiramente Harry vai ser enganado por Voldemort. - A maioria da mesa se treme ou se arrepia assim que falo o nome dele. - E terá uma batalha da Ordem com vários Comensais no Ministério. O Prof. Dumbledore irá batalhar com Voldemort em proteção de Harry. Bellatrix... Ela... - Eu olho para Sirius que parece prestar mais atenção ao nome dela. - Bellatrix Lestrange Black, irá matar Sirius Black, e nós não iremos encontrar o seu corpo. - Digo e ele estremece, a cor da sua pele se vai, ele me olha sem vida, o sorriso que costumava estar lá some. Todos estavam o olhando, e me olhando assustados. - Dumbledore irá morrer estrategicamente, ele estará doente por usar um anel que é uma horcrucx, e de início, Draco Malfoy terá que lhe matar. Mas, Narcisa Malfoy Black, irá fazer um acordo mágico com Severo Snape, de que se Draco falhar, quem irá matar Dumbledore será Snape. E o nosso querido Alvo é informado disso, e ele afirma com ela. Dizendo que, com isso, Voldemort confiará mais nele. - Digo sem olhar para ninguém, e sim para a mesa de madeira, o silêncio reinou naquele local. Apenas o creptar do fogo era audível o suficiente para dizer que ainda podíamos ouvir algo. - Olho-Tonto, irá morrer com um ataque dos Comensais a fuga de Harry da casa dele para a Toca. - Ele não muda a expressão, e eu continuo a encarar a mesa. - Haverá uma guerra... Lupin, Tonks, Fred e Snape... Irão morrer nessa guerra. - Digo e uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto, todos estavam assustados, sem cores, mais mortos agora do que antes. - Sinto muito dizer que a morte que terão será dolorosa, mas será honrada. Tom Mavollo Riddle, mais conhecido como Voldemort, ou Aquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Nomeado, será vencido e morto. Harry Potter o matará. - Digo e os sorrisos começam a aparecer.

\- A vitória é nossa! - Tonks diz pegando uma garrafa e abrindo. Alguns a olham com reprovação, mas logo se juntam ao brinde. Snape estava sentado e quieto, Sirius também. Os dois estavam desligados. Eu olho para os dois e me sento triste.

\- Não fique triste, minha jovem. Graças a você, saberemos que nosso esforço não será em vão! - Alvo diz e eu sorrio meio de lado e de um modo falso. Não havia sorrisos para dar a ninguém. O meu namorado ia morrer, e o meu "amante por uma noite" também.

\- É difícil... - Digo cabisbaixa e logo ouço Sirius começar a rir, e brindar com a doida de cabelos rosa, Tonks. Eu sorrio e Snape segura a minha mão.

\- Eu prometo que, enquanto eu viver, eu estarei com você, estarei te protegendo. - Ele diz e Sirius aparece atrás de mim, e começa a me fazer massagem de um modo gostoso na minhas costas e ombros. Eu fecho os olhos por um instante, e assim que abro, Snape estava o encarando. Eu fico um pouco vermelha, mas eu penso em unicórnios, livros, bebida, drogas e sexo... Não! Sexo não! Livros! Feitiços! Encantamentos! Magia! Família... Fico perdida nos meus pensamentos aleatórios. Sirius se senta do meu lado e puxa a minha mão.

\- Como vai a mais nova, e nova membro da Ordem? - Sirius pergunta e beija as costas da minha mão, sem tirar o olhar de mim. Eu puxo a minha mão e me levanto.

\- Vou bem, obrigada. - Digo indo em direção a Dumbledore. Snape ri. Sirius me lança um olhar desafiador.

\- Me diga, menina, em que tempo isso acontecerá? - Ele pergunta sem me dirigir o olhar.

\- A primeira morte será a de Sirius, a segunda será de Olho-Tonto, a terceira será a sua... A quarta, a quinta, e a sexta serão de Remo, Tonks e Fred. A última será a de Snape, pelo próprio Voldemort. Tudo isso ocorrerá em menos de três anos. - Concluo vendo Sirius e Snape discutirem, eu sorrio a associá-los com minha irmã brigando com meu primo.

\- Entendo... Bem, eu já estou velho mesmo... Então não chore muito quando eu morrer. - Ele diz sorrindo.

\- Eu já chorei, assim que vi, eu chorei, me senti traída ao ver Snape lhe matando, mas depois tudo foi esclarecido, e acabei chorando com a morte de todos, pois eu meio que criei um... Um laço com vocês, mesmo sem os conhecer, mesmo sem saber que vocês existiam fisicamente. Pois eu assisti um filme, e quem interpretava eram atores. E... É... É isso. É algo impressionante. - Termino e Lupin me entrega um copo com cerveja amanteigada. - Obrigada. - Sorrio e ele sorri. Eu acabo chamando a atenção de Sirius e Snape, que se viraram instantaneamente para mim, eu sorrio sem graça, eles agora olhavam Remo com raiva e ciúmes. Os dois vieram na minha direção.

\- Lupin, como vai à noite? - Snape chega do meu lado e Remo sorri.

\- Bem, muito bem, eu aprendi a fazer aquela poção, e agora antes da lua cheia, eu a tomo. E fico tranquilo a noite inteira. - Lupin diz e Sirius aparece do meu outro lado, onde Dumbledore estava, e me puxa me abraçando de lado, e deixando Snape só.

\- Teve muitas complicações para aprender, amigo? - Sirius pergunta e Snape o encara e me puxa de volta.

\- Creio que sim, pois faz dois anos que ele tenta. - Sirius me puxa novamente.

\- Você está dizendo que ele não tem potencial para aprender em menos de dois anos?! - Sirius diz irritado e Snape me puxa novamente. Eu me irrito.

\- Não, pois acredito que ele seja mais útil do que você! - Snape diz, Sirius me puxa e eu me solto, eles param e me olham.

\- Parem com isso! Seus infantis! - Digo num tom alto e autoritário. Entrego o meu copo para Remo que estava parado. Saio de lá irritada. A atenção parte de mim para eles.

*Narrador(a)

Todos agora olhavam fixamente para Snape e Sirius, que assim que viram a amada sair e bater a porta, se encararam e olharam para o copo na mão de Lupin. Remo os olhou assustado como um coelho fugindo de dois leões famintos, dando de ré lentamente enquanto os dois avançavam devagar, esperando o momento certo para atacar.

\- Snape, Sirius, quero conversar com os dois. - Dumbledore diz e os dois caminham em direção ao velho bruxo, que estava do outro lado da mesa. - Snape, você sabe que eu o admiro tanto quanto Sirius, não é? - Alvo começa assim que os dois se aproximam. Snape concorda com a cabeça. Sirius sorri. - Então, me digam qual o motivo? - Ele pergunta e os dois se entreolham. E começam a falar ao mesmo tempo em tom alto, parecendo duas crianças. - Não estou entendendo. Por favor, um de cada vez. - Dumbledore diz educadamente e calmamente. Snape faz um gesto para Sirius começar.

\- Bem, serei breve. Eu gosto da aluna dele. E pelo o que sei, ela já é de maior, então isso não será algo proibido. - Ele diz e a raiva transborda em Snape pelos olhos.

\- Você sabe que ela não vai querer ter nada com você. - Snape diz e Sirius ri, deixando o professor ainda mais raivoso.

\- Não foi isso que pareceu ontem a noite. - Sirius diz com um sorriso satisfatório no rosto e Snape o segura pela gola.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?! - Snape fala o encarando com ódio nos olhos.

\- Gostou da marca? - Sirius ri ainda mais ao ver que aquilo o afetou o bastante para ele pegar a varinha.

\- Ora... - Snape diz erguendo a varinha e Dumbledore o interrompe.

\- Solte-o. - Dumbledore diz calmamente e autoritário. Snape o solta. Sirius arruma a camisa que estava torta. - Agora é a sua vez, Severo. - Alvo diz e sorri por debaixo da barba e dos óculos de meia lua.

\- Não quero tomar muito tempo de vocês. - Severo diz rapidamente olhando para a porta ao longe e esperando que sua amada estivesse lá.

\- Não se preocupe, pois nós temos todo o tempo necessário. - Sirius diz e Snape o encara.

\- Vamos Severo... - Dumbledore dá um apoio para Snape.

\- Bem, eu sou... - Dumbledore assente como se estivesse dando permissão para o professor. - O namorado dela. - Ele diz olhando ao redor, e Sirius sorri. - Qual a graça? Isso é sério. - Ele diz irritado com o riso de deboche.

\- Eu já sabia disso. - Sirius diz e Snape o olha pensativo. - Muitas coisas podem ocorrer numa noite, meu amigo. - Ele pega o ombro de Snape e alisa. Snape se solta dele, e vai embora. Dumbledore nega com a cabeça, enquanto olhava pensativo para o próprio anel de ferro com uma pedra negra e grande em cima. - O quê? - Sirius pergunta para Dumbledore e olha para Snape passando pela porta.

\- Deixe-os em paz, Sirius. Você sabe que sua morte está próxima. Tente organizar as coisas. - Alvo diz alisando o anel que estava encarando com o indicador esquerdo.

\- Justamente Alvo, a minha morte está próxima, o que eu devo fazer? Beijar os pés de todo mundo?! - Sirius pergunta indignado.

\- Não, Sirius. Siga o seu caminho, e cumpra o seu destino, de acordo com o gosto de todos. - Dumbledore diz e Sirius conjura uma garrafa para si. Dá um gole e saí de lá, tão estressado quanto Júlia e Severo. Dumbledore suspira. - Quando eles vão crescer...? - Ele solta entre os pelos prateados da barba.

*Júlia

Saio de lá e bato a porta com força, não acredito que eles eram tão infantis assim! Estava subindo as escadas e entrando num quarto, sem me preocupar em fechá-la. Eu estava de saco cheio! Já que sabem que vão morrer, então eu já poderia sair daqui! Pois vou acabar sem nenhum dos dois, e sim sozinha! Abandonada, sem família, amigos e tudo que mais gosto! Vou pegar a minha vassoura e vou embora daqui! Lembro que minha vassoura não está aqui. Que droga! Eu tento conjurar uma, mas não consigo. Eu ergo novamente a varinha.

\- Accio Vassoura! - Digo e uma vassoura normal vem na minha direção. - Que droga! - Eu jogo a vassoura no chão.

\- Você vai embora? - Gina pergunta atrás de mim, e eu me viro.

\- Não... É... Não, é que eu só... Eu só quero a minha família... - Digo colocando a vassoura apoiada na parede. Meus olhos ardem, e eu pisco, deixando-os molhados. As lágrimas começam a escorrer por minha face, eu fecho os olhos e me sinto abraçada pela ruiva.

\- Eu te ajudo... - Ela diz e eu sorrio, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da minha mão e com o meu pulso.

\- Faria isso por mim? - Pergunto a olhando, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderá o fazer.

\- Sim... Somos amigas, não somos? - Ela pergunta ajeitando o meu cabelo.

\- Sim, claro. - Sorrio e ela sorri.

\- Então, o que houve lá dentro? - Ela pergunta e eu me deixo pensativa, e analiso o quarto que era escuro, empoeirado, sujo, com algumas tralhas velhas, a luz saía por trás das cortinas grandes, velhas, sujas e escuras; ela também vinha, mais fraca, mas vinha, pela porta que estava quase toda aberta. - Vem, é melhor você contar logo para todo mundo junto. Estamos todos curiosos! - Ela me puxa pela mão e me leva para um outro quarto que estava com a porta encostada, nós entramos e ela se fecha assim que a gente passa. Fred, Jorge, Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione ( que estava pra vir, e pelo visto já chegou ), me olhavam fixamente, sentados em algo ou escorados na parede ou em algum móvel, eu engulo em seco, eles não teriam a mesma paciência e compreensão que a Ordem.

\- E então? - Rony pergunta impaciente, e abre os braços esperando eu falar algo.

\- É que... - Eu começo e faço alguns gestos estranhos. Eles me olham esperançosos, e fazem cara de desentendidos. - ... Eu não posso falar. - Digo e logo os chiados começam a vir.

\- Ah, tá vendo? Ela está na Ordem agora, por isso que não pode falar, não é? - Fred ou Jorge pergunta se levantando.

\- É... Sim, eu agora faço parte da Ordem. - Digo e me sinto um pouco adulta. Nós ouvimos alguém tombar. Todos olham para a porta. Eu olho para todos, e saco a minha varinha.

\- Vai lá, Jovem Prodígio! - Jorge ou Fred diz e eu os encaro, e logo volto a minha atenção à porta. Eu abro a porta com um toque da varinha, e procuro por algo na porta. Não vejo nada, e me afasto mais da porta para que eu possa abrí-la, eu olho para trás e vejo eles armados, Rony e Hermione estavam perto de Fred ou de Jorge, e o outro casal estava perto de Jorge ou Fred, talvez para aparatarem, caso algo dê errado, eu confirmo com a cabeça. E abro a porta de vez. Não vejo nada. Eu coloco a cabeça devagar para o lado de fora da porta. Eu aperto ainda mais a minha varinha. " Fique calma. A Ordem inteira está aqui..." Uma garrafa de cerveja rola na frente da porta.

\- Bombarda! - Digo assustada apontando a varinha para a garrafa que agora só restava a fumaça e a marca cinza de uma recente explosão no chão. Eu saio do quarto olhando para o lado direito, que foi de onde a garrafa veio, vejo Sirius se levantando meio bambo. Eu o olho meio desconfiada. - Sirius? - Pergunto e ele me olha, se apoiando na parede.

\- Cadê a minha garrafa? - Ele pergunta e continua a olhar para o chão, ele estava procurando-a.

\- Deve ter sumido no meio de tanta poeira! - Digo chutando um pouco da poeira em cima do local da pequena explosão. - Você caiu? - Pergunto vendo os joelhos da calça dele manchados de branco, de poeira.

\- Eu tropecei... - Ele tenta se desculpar e limpa as mãos como se eu estivesse falando delas.

\- Bem, você viu Snape? - Pergunto e olho ao redor, tentando ver algum sinal dele.

\- O ciumento? Não, ele saiu no meio de uma conversa amigável. - Sirius sorri meio de lado. Eu o encaro. Os jovens dentro do quarto saem para ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Espero que tenha sido amigável, do jeito que esteja falando. - Completo e ele sorri ainda mais.

\- Confie em mim... Acho que ele já foi embora, pois não tem muitos locais receptivos nessa casa. - Ele diz batendo com o pé no chão, sai uma nuvem de poeira, e olha para Harry. - Harry, eu... Bem, eu tenho muito o que conversar com você, venha comigo. - Ele diz sorrindo e envolvendo Harry com o braço nos ombros do garoto. Os gêmeos aparatam, eu olho para Gina e Hermione, que estavam me olhando como se eu estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

\- O que foi? - Pergunto as olhando e tento disfarçar que eu tinha algo realmente escondido. Elas se entreolham e me puxam pro quarto onde estávamos anteriormente. - Hey! O que houve? - Eu pergunto enquanto Gina me faz sentar numa cama, e Hermione tranca a porta.

\- Pronto. - Hermione diz e as duas se sentam e me olham como se fossem me interrogar.

\- O quê? - Eu as olho assustada. Gina suspira.

\- Eu vi quando você saiu com Sirius para o banheiro, e ouvi quando... - Ela faz uns gestos e eu começo a rir nervosa.

\- É... Bem... - Eu tento falar, mas acabo rindo. Eu respiro fundo. - Ãã... Vocês lembram do negócio do livro e tal? - Pergunto e elas confirmam. - Então... No final, quer dizer, não no final, na metade da Saga, Sirius morre. - Digo e Hermione coloca a mão na boca, Gina se mostra surpresa, e não demora para os olhos dela ficarem vermelhos. Eu tento não demonstrar alegria ou algum sentimento feliz ao lado delas, fico mais séria.

\- Então você quis ficar com ele antes dele morrer? - Gina pergunta soltando um pigarro.

\- Sim. - Respondo.

\- Mas isso não justifica o fato de que você traiu Snape. - Hermione diz e eu entorto a boca.

\- É, eu sei. - Digo pensando em algo para tentar me livrar delas e desse assunto. - Mas o álcool também ajudou, eu estava meio bêbada, ele também... - Tento amenizar a situação.

\- Mesmo assim, você o traiu. E provavelmente deve ter dito a ele que estava namorando. Espera... Ju... Não me diz que... Ah não, Ju! - Hermione diz e eu fico sem entender. Eu levanto os ombros olhando para Gina sem entender absolutamente nada. - Você é um tipo de colecionadora? - Ela pergunta e um frio me percorre. Já haviam feito essa pergunta pra mim.

\- Colecionadora? - Me faço de desentendida.

\- Sim, você gosta de transar com as pessoas por arte, por puro fetiche. - Hermione diz, e eu finjo cara de surpresa e espanto.

\- Já fui... Eu só tive pena do Sirius. Ele queria... - Hermione me interrompe.

\- Você também... - Eu a interrompo.

\- ... E acabamos fazendo. Eu pensei bastante em Severo, e creio que não irei me perdoar mais nunca por ter feito aquilo. - Digo mexendo nos dedos.

\- Júlia, não sei como era lá sua outra vida, ou essa, só que em outro local. Mas sei que não é a mesma coisa. Você agora é uma bruxa, e uma bruxa já adulta. Ou seja, quando você quiser, você poderá aparatar para a casa da sua família, visitá-los. Mas antes terá que nos ajudar. - Hermione termina e Gina concorda.

\- E as férias estão perto! - Gina completa e sorri. Eu sorrio.

\- Ajudar com o quê? - Volto a minha atenção para Hermione.

\- Com Harry, se ele tiver mesmo uma forte ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem, nós podemos estar em perigo, e você, você é a única pessoa que sabe o que vai acontecer. - Hermione se explica. E eu contorço os lábios, e olho para baixo e apoio os cotovelos nos joelhos.

\- Então... É... Olha, eu não sei se posso falar. É que isso é assunto da Ordem. - Percebi que ficaria quase zerada em pontos positivos com elas. - Mas... Eu abrirei uma exceção se vocês prometerem que não irão contar a ninguém, nem para Rony, Harry, Víctor ou sei lá mais quem! Ok? - Pergunto e elas sorriem e confirmam com a cabeça.

\- Prometemos. - Elas falam em uníssono. Eu respiro fundo.

\- Bem, Mione, você casará com Ron. Gina, você casará com Harry. - Elas ficam vermelhas, a ruiva estava ficando roxa. - Sirius irá morrer em menos de um mês. Dumbledore será a segunda pessoa a morrer, Olho-Tonto, será a terceira, Lupin, Ninfadora e... - Eu olho com atenção para Gina. - Fred, morrerão na Guerra que acontecerá daqui a uns anos. - Gina me olha e eu baixo o meu olhar para os meus joelhos.

\- Obrigada. - Gina diz e me abraça. Eu fico surpresa, acabei de dizer que ela vai perder um irmão, um professor, amigos e ela me abraça?!

\- Ju... Não fique triste, nós é quem pedimos para ouvir. Se você pudesse trabalhar, seria bom se você tomasse o lugar de Trewlaney. - Hermione diz e nós rimos.

\- Acho que ela vai profetizar sobre a minha morte. - Eu digo e rio. Elas riem comigo.

\- Hum hum. Eu vejo, vejo uma nuvem escura sobre a sua vida. Irá morrer! Sua morte está próxima! - Gina diz imitando a voz professora e começa a colocar a mão na cabeça, e depois ela alisa as duas mãos aleatoriamente. Nós rimos. Eu choro de tanto rir. Por um momento eu esqueço completamente da ideia de ir embora daqui. Bem, talvez eu não esteja tão enganada. Nós saímos do quarto, e não era de se surpreender que a Sra. Weasley iria nos mandar arrumar a bagunça do Largo Grimauld. Os dias foram se passando, e desde aquele dia que eu não vi mais Snape, enquanto isso, Sirius estava se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. O Natal estava para ser nos próximos dias. E já que sou maior de idade, não pude ter que dar autorização para passar o Natal fora da escola. Na última vez que vi Dumbledore, que foi ontem, ele havia me dito que ia tirar meus documentos o quanto antes, provavelmente um pouco depois do Natal. A manhã passou tranquila, e pela tarde, Sirius me deu alguns olhares que foram notados pelos jovens. Eu tentei disfarçar, ou simplesmente o ignorei e dei algumas advertências com os olhares, mas ele me ignorou e continuou a me olhar, me lançando de tempos em tempos, algumas frases ambíguas, ou metafóricas, todos com sentidos pervertidos. A noite não tardou para chegar. Eu estava sentada numa cadeira conjurada no corredor, tentando conjurar algum colar com o símbolo do Olodum, como eu tinha antes de vir pra cá, já havia conjurado um anel de coco, e uma pulseira de pano do reggae, estava me vestindo como antes de eu mudar de vida. Sirius chega.

\- O que uma moça bonita como você, está fazendo sozinha aqui? - Sirius pergunta ficando bem próximo de mim e eu o encaro.

\- Nada que lhe interesse. - Respondo rispidamente, e dirijo o meu olhar a varinha, e tento conjurar novamente.

\- O que foi? Você está estressada porque Snape não quer mais falar com você? - Ele pergunta e eu apenas o olho friamente. - Olha, você sabe que ele pode e deve vir pra cá quando quiser, então se ele não veio, é logicamente por que ele não quer! Eu estou tão louco por você, Jú. - Ele diz ficando na frente da minha varinha. E eu me viro para outro lado. - Qual é Júlia? - Ele diz ficando novamente na minha frente e eu me irrito.

\- Qual é? Você não sabe qual o problema? O problema é você, eu estou namorando, e provavelmente agora todos que estão nessa casa devem achar que o meu namorado é você, pois os olhares, e as frases que você me envia são completamente comprometedoras. - Eu digo me levantando e apontando com a varinha para o peito dele, ele estava recuando. Eu tento me acalmar e ele com um impulso me puxa e me beija. Eu me assusto.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - Uma voz masculina diz no meu lado esquerdo, no começo do corredor. Eu o empurro, e a gente vira o rosto para o olhar.


	17. Capítulo - 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

Harry nos olhava indignado.

\- Harry! Não é o que você está pensando... - Tento falar, mas esse absurdo é o que sai dos meus lábios rosados e úmidos.

\- Nos deixe lhe explicar... - Sirius diz se aproximando dele, Harry nos olha e corre. - Harry! - Sirius corre atrás dele. Eu saco a varinha.

\- Paralisus! - Digo e Harry paralisa antes de dobrar o corredor. Eu ando até ele. - Desculpa, Harry. - Digo ficando perto dele.

\- Mas... Por que você... - Sirius diz me olhando e olhando para ele.

\- Quer que ele conte para todos o que houve aqui? - Pergunto o olhando e ele nega com a cabeça.

\- Não seria bom eles saberem desse modo. - Ele diz e sorri, eu o encaro.

\- Levitus Corpus. - Digo apontando a varinha para Harry. Ele flutua levemente, deitado, atrás de mim, eu vou até um quarto que estava fechado. - Alohomora. - Aponto com a varinha para a tranca, e ela se abre. Eu o manipulo com a varinha e o coloco em pé novamente. Sirius o "descongela", e tranca a porta atrás de mim. - Lumus Maximus. - Digo e a ponta da minha varinha ilumina o quarto escuro, sujo e abandonado.

\- Me solta! - Harry diz e eu sorrio o olhando.

\- Harry, não posso lhe soltar enquanto você não me prometer se vai contar ou não. - Digo apontando a varinha para o jovem que estava nervoso. Ele pega a própria varinha rapidamente. - Expelliarmus! - Digo e a varinha dele voa, Sirius a pega. - Harry, eu não vou e nem quero lhe machucar, só quero que não conte o que viu. - Digo calmamente, e ele olha para Sirius.

\- Por quê? - Ele pergunta olhando para Sirius. E eu os observo.

\- Harry, eu não sou o namorado dela, eu apenas a achei interessante, e na melhor oportunidade roubei-lhe um beijo. - Sirius diz se aproximando dele. - A culpa não foi dela. - Eu sorrio ao ver Sirius se culpando; bem, a culpa não foi só dele, e sim minha, pois eu dei a liberdade da gente transar, então o que impediria um beijo? - Nos prometa, Harry, que você não contará que o pervertido do seu padrinho beijou sua amiga. - Ele ri, eu rio, e Harry também.

\- Ok, eu prometo, se o pervertido do meu padrinho prometer que não fará mais isso, ou algo parecido. - O jovem diz abraçando o mais velho, que sorri e dá uns tapinhas nas costas. Eu sorrio, e abro a porta, eu olho pelo corredor, se havia alguém por perto, e não tinha. Eu saio, e logo eles saem também. Depois daquilo eu jantei e fui dormir.

*Snape

Bati a porta com força, e procurei o mais rápido pela saída, não estava acreditando que Júlia havia me traído, mas com certeza que não, ele só estava fazendo aquilo para me irritar. Eu abro a porta com força, e assim que me vejo livre dos feitiços de não-aparatação eu aparato na minha casa de infância, não naquela que eu havia comprado para pensar em ter uma família com Lílian. E sim, onde tudo começou, onde eu nasci. Na Rua da Fiação, na casa térrea, onde eu via minha mãe apanhar diariamente do meu pai, que odiava bruxas! Eu abro a porta de madeira bruta, o cheiro de mofo estava impregnado em cada canto daquela pequena casa, as teias de aranha estavam por toda parte, os móveis velhos, empoeirados e mofados estavam do mesmo jeito que minha mãe deixava todo dia quando eu era criança. Com um aceno de varinha, eu ilumino o resto da pequena e velha casa, os vidros das janelas estavam quebrados e manchados pela velhice, o papel de parede e o reboco, já pareciam companheiros de longa data, a mesa de madeira rústica, onde eu comia a refeição que minha mãe fazia com carinho, mesmo quando não tinha para todos, estava bamba, os cupins haviam deixado-na oca por décadas. O sofá que era vermelho e hoje estava branco, talvez não suportaria um dedo, estava rasgado, e literalmente no chão. A poltrona onde meu pai se sentava para xingar minha mãe antes de beber, estava rasgada, e aberta. Os poucos livros que estavam na estante já não mais existiam, pois o tempo os corroeram. Eu olho para a lareira, onde minha mãe fazia comida, e onde nos esquentávamos quando fazia muito frio. A porta secreta, que dava para um porão feito com magia por minha mãe, era usado para ela fazer os seus feitiços e poções sem que o meu pai soubesse, as escadas estavam prestes a cair. A casa estava intacta, porém velha, empoeirada, mofada e corroída pelo longo tempo. Eu limpo com alguns acenos de varinha, e a casa estava novamente velha, e limpa, como se eu ainda fosse uma criança, com o coração partido, mas ainda como uma criança. Eu me permito chorar, meu corpo se rebaixa o bastante para que eu esteja no nível do piso, de madeira, agora um pouco mais duro, limpo e brilhante, ele estava seco, mas agora está molhado, meus olhos estavam formando um rio por entre as tábuas de madeira, eu choro baixinho, pensando na dor, em absoluto silêncio. Ouvindo o som do vento batendo bruscamente na janela, e logo a casa esfria, a neve estava entrando por todo local, eu quero continuar aqui, congelando, deitado, onde nasci, não seria um final ruim... " ...e Snape, irão morrer nessa guerra. " Essas palavras sobrevoam sobre mim, me tirando de todo silêncio interno, a voz dela falando o meu nome faz o meu corpo esquentar, eu começo a me lembrar dela nos momentos doces, e nos outros bem azedos, eu rio sozinho, e me lembro dos sorrisos dela. Eu não consigo odiá-la. Não acredito que o amor me prendeu à ela desse jeito. Eu devia criar uma poção antisemtimento para isso. Eu me encolho mais no chão por causa do frio perfurador, agarro meus cabelos, e fico na posição fetal, chorando, pensando na minha amada, nos meus defeitos, nos meus erros antigos, nas minhas escolhas antigas e erradas, eu era o culpado disso tudo! Eu entreguei Lílian de bandeja para o maldito Potter! Se eu pelo menos tivesse me segurado naquele dia, talvez estivéssemos juntos até hoje... Eu paro de sentir dor, acho que havia chegado ao meu limite, eu me sento, e me encosto na parede mais próxima, que não era tão longe, agarro os meus joelhos, daquela forma eu acabei ficando mais quente, estava olhando a minha marca que havia ficado na madeira, e as minhas lágrimas jogadas e enfileiradas pela mesma. Eu não tenho mais o que chorar, o mundo por um instante mudou, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Eu conjuro um espelho e me olho, estava fisicamente igual, um pouco molhado, descabelado, pálido, mas igual, será que agora eu finalmente consegui me fechar... Para sempre? Eu me deixo pensativo... E com pensamentos aleatórios e mirabolantes, eu acabo por pegar no sono. No outro dia, eu acordo, e volto a minha rotina, eu esperava, com muito anseio que ela estivesse lá, de volta para mim, mas o dia inteiro se passa, e eu não vejo sinal de mais ninguém, eu durmo pensando no que ela poderia estar fazendo, e depois começo a pensar e sentir nada.

*Narrador(a)

Com o passar dos dias, Severo foi cada vez se aprofundando ainda mais na depressão, ainda mais no nada, e foi, esquecendo de pensar na dor, ou no amor que Júlia havia lhe causado. O nada para ele, era bem mais prazeroso, e Umbridge também não deixou de aproveitar essa oportunidade, e ficou mais contente do que o habitual, sem se preocupar com o estado do tão habilidoso mestre. Num certo dia, Dobby entrega uma carta para ele, o corpo dele tremeu ao ler que quem escrevera fora o seu amor. Ele abriu desesperado, os professores perceberam o nervosismo de Snape ao abrir a carta. Ele começou a ler:

Severo Snape,

Você perdeu o meu amor, eu já não o amo mais, não atrapalhe mais a minha vida, espero que essa carta seja a última comunicação ativa entre nós dois. Não me procure, não venha me ver. Deixarei Hogwarts assim que possível. Deixe-me viver a minha vida.

Aceite o meu último adeus.

Julia B. M.

Ao terminar, ele percebeu que não fora a sua amada que escrevera. Ele pensa logo em Sirius, que seria a única pessoa lá capaz de fazer isso. Ele passa o resto do dia irritado e preocupado com sua amada, ao chegar a noite ele resolve ir ao Largo Grimauld, era o dia vinte e dois de dezembro. Ele aparata na frente dos prédios trouxas, e o outro, com o feitiço, empurra e sai de uma brecha invisível, mas logo se concreta, ele entra facilmente, o prédio volta à sua toca; Snape anda lentamente, e logo uma varinha aparece em sua visão, ele se arma imediatamente, Sirius estava apontando a varinha para a silhueta negra que havia entrado em sua casa.

\- Quem quer que seja, saia imediatamente! - Sirius diz segurando a varinha com mais força, e estreita o olhar para tentar reconhecer quem estava lá.

\- Sirius... - Snape diz e ri. -, seu tolo. Vim vê-la. - Ele baixa a varinha de Sirius com a própria, e logo ilumina o local com o rouco "Lumus" que saí da própria boca. Sirius o encara.

\- O que faz aqui? - Ele pergunta pensando em como poderia tirá-lo de lá.

\- Já disse. - Snape o responde. Sirius coloca as mãos na cintura.

\- Ela não quer lhe ver. - Sirius diz se balançando um pouco para frente e para trás, tentando agir naturalmente.

\- E qual seria o motivo? - Snape pergunta se sentindo determinado.

\- Você, você não veio vê-la, e quando vem, é escondido? Ah, que mole, hein Ranhoso? - Sirius diz parando de se balançar e Snape contorce os lábios.

\- Apenas me deixe vê-la. - Snape agora estava quase implorando. Sirius sorri, e abre caminho.

\- Tá, mas, não ache que ela não saberá disso, Severo. - Sirius diz assim que Snape passa por ele, Snape aperta o punho com raiva. O que ele não faria por seu amor? Ele sobe tentando se controlar, sabia que uma briga entre eles não iria resolver nada. Assim que ele chega na porta, começa a ter o batimento cardíaco elevado, ele estava um pouco nervoso, mas não sabia o por quê. Sirius abriu a porta, e o deixou entrar, eles entraram devagar, no quarto escuro, Gina e Hermione estavam dormindo em suas camas, mas a jovem amada estava dormindo sentada na janela com um papel na mão, Severo olha com repreensão para Sirius, mas se sentiu um pouco feliz, pois desse jeito sabia que ele não ficava espionando ela dormir. Ele vai na direção da garota, e a pega no braço para colocá-la na cama, assim que ele a coloca, ele pega o papel, e logo percebeu o seu nome nele, então ele o pegou e começou a ler com mais atenção.

Severo Snape,

Dumbledore disse que ia fazer os meus documentos hoje, então eu poderia começar a morar contigo legalmente, e até casaria com você! (Ele deu um sorriso, estava explodindo de felicidade) Mas não sei se você vai querer casar comigo, ou morar comigo, Sirius disse que você tava com raiva de mim, que eu era a mais nova fonte de ódio eterna sua, eu me sinto muito mal por isso, ele disse que, se você quisesse me ver poderia vir, mas que você não vêm por que não quer, e que também não responde as minhas cartas por que não aguenta mais saber da minha existência. Por isso que eu não mais imploro, Severo. Eu entendo o porquê da sua raiva, e sei que não tem perdão, mas mesmo assim o peço, pois eu sei que você não vai me responder mesmo... Eu, eu me considero uma pessoa solteira agora.

Anseio por sua resposta,

J. B. Marques

Snape se vira segurando a carta com força e o olha com ódio nos olhos, ele não estava gostando nada disso, pois não havia recebido carta alguma, Sirius o olhava desafiador.

\- Você sabia... - Snape range os dentes. - Você mentiu, quer me manter longe dela! - Snape diz amassando ainda mais o papel, e ficando cada vez mais perto dele. Sirius coloca a mão nos cabelos e os penteia para trás, mas de nada adianta, pois eles voltam aos seus devidos locais.

\- Ranhoso... Ela ficará melhor sem você. - Ele diz calmamente, como se a pessoa a sua frente não estivesse prestes a dizer um "Avada Kedavra!" Snape se contém.

\- Eu a levarei embora daqui. - Snape diz e Sirius empunha a varinha. Snape aponta a varinha para ele também.

\- Você não irá levá-la! - Sirius diz nervoso, tremendo um pouco a varinha. - Eu não deixarei! - Ele completa e Snape o olha com desprezo, descendo um pouco a varinha. - Expelliarmus! - Sirius diz um pouco mais alto, a varinha de Severo corta o ar, e o feitiço inimigo perde o efeito.

\- Snape? - Uma voz feminina diz um pouco sonolenta. Snape se vira.

\- Incendium! - Sirius grita, e o fogo vem a tona.


	18. Capítulo - 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

\- Protego! - Ouço e num piscar de olhos vejo Júlia com a mão direita na minha direção, e com a varinha dela indo devagar para a mão pálida e macia que ela tem. Eu sinto um pequeno ar quente ao meu redor e nas minhas costas. Ela se levanta irritada e passa por mim, sem me dirigir o olhar.

\- O que acha que está fazendo? - Ela pergunta apontando a varinha para o peito dele. Sirius estava com as mãos para cima.

\- Nada... - Sirius diz e entrega a própria varinha para ela. - Desculpa. - Ele fala num tom tristonho.

\- Desculpa? Desculpa?! Você tá louco?! A gente poderia ter morrido!! - Ela grita e um vento mais forte invade o local.

\- Hey... desculpa... - Ele a abraça, e eu sinto uma ponta de ciúmes. - Eu sou um idiota, não sei o que deu em mim... - Ele sorri para mim por cima dos ombros dela e eu o encaro com ódio enquanto ele alisa os cachos negros dela.

\- Olá, Prof. Snape. - Ela diz e eu sinto um arrepio, ela se solta do abraço dele, e olha para o chão cruzando os braços com frio, sem fazer contato visual.

\- Olá. - Respondi-lhe. - Júlia... Precisamos conversar. - Digo e ela me faz uma careta, e olha para Sirius. - A sós. - Completo olhando-o.

\- Sim, ok, já que você insiste. - Ela diz impaciente, e sai do quarto.

\- Sabe que se ele tentar alguma coisa, é só me chamar, né? - Sirius diz saindo do quarto. E eu passo por ele o encarando.

\- Não sou como você, Black. - Digo seguindo Júlia até um quarto ao lado. Ela entra e eu entro, ela fecha a porta, e acende algumas velas ao nosso redor. - Júlia... - Tento começar a falar, e o rosto dela fica mais sombrio do que o normal, com as sombras dos jogos de luzes que as velas davam. Ela olha fixamente para a minha mão e vêm em minha direção, tirando a carta dela da minha mão com força.

\- O que você estava fazendo com isso? - Ela me pergunta e recua, ficando no mesmo local de antes.

\- Você estava dormindo na janela com isso na mão, eu lhe coloquei na cama, e vi que era para mim. - Digo e sorrio de lado, esperando alguma resposta, mas acabo ficando no vácuo.

\- Era para você, de não é mais... - Ela diz sorrindo ironicamente e o papel pega fogo na mão dela. Eu me surpreendo a olhando, ela estava estranha, tinha um ar diferente, mais maduro, parecia mais forte; e esses feitiços que ela consegue fazer, nunca os vi na minha vida.

\- Júlia... Eu, eu não recebi carta alguma sua... - Digo e ela se põe pensativa.

\- Mas... isso é impossível! - Ela diz pensando e passa a mão pelos cabelos negros, que estavam cacheados e agora estavam lisos, por causa da passagem da própria mão nos fios. - Você me respondeu, em todas, com um simples vazio e a sua assinatura. - As chamas atrás dela se põem ainda mais de pé, a autoridade se punha na face dela.

\- Não! - Eu me exalto, mas me recomponho em seguida. - Não, eu não recebi carta alguma. - Tento me explicar. E a procuro no meu bolso da calça, embaixo da minha capa, a puxo e olho, lendo e confirmando com a cabeça. - Aqui, essa foi a única que recebi, e recebi hoje. - Eu entrego a carta à ela, e ela começa a ler rapidamente.

*Narrador (a)

Júlia leu a carta num piscar de olhos, Snape se admirou pela velocidade, mas sentiu uma ponta de luz no meio de sua escuridão interna, quando ela pareceu entender a situação.

\- Só uma pessoa é capaz de fazer isso. - Snape diz lentamente para que ela pudesse entender e engolir a situação.

\- Não... Por que Sirius faria isso? - Ela pergunta confusa, e coloca as mãos na cabeça, a janela que havia nesse quarto começa a gritar que o vento lá de fora estava forte.

\- Ele não me quer mais com você, ele quer, e conseguiu nos separar. - Snape diz tentando se aproximar da jovem amada, o nada que ele estava sentindo, estava aos poucos, sendo substituído, novamente, pelo amor que tinha por ela, e pelo ódio por Sirius.

\- Mas... - Ela se encurvou, e agarrou ainda mais os cabelos, o poder que ela havia descoberto estava a começando a lhe consumir, os cabelos dela estavam mudando de cor, de tamanho, de textura e de tudo. Snape estava assustado por ver e sentir grande quantidade de magia daquele jeito, nem quando estava perto de Voldemort, ou de Dumbledore, havia sentido algo parecido. Ele a tocou, e levou um choque, se queimou com fogo, e teve o seu mesmo dedo gelado, até quase congelar, ele a abraçou, mesmo sabendo que aquilo o machucaria. Ela estava tão triste, estava se despedaçando, perdendo o próprio controle, mas assim que o abraço suicida do mais velho a envolveu, ela se sentiu protegida, segura, ela sentiu que ele havia colado tudo de volta, mas que ainda estava tudo rachado; a magia que ela estava soltando se contém, e ela voltou ao normal. Ele estava se curando lentamente por causa dela, ela se soltou dele, e sem olhar para o mesmo foi em direção a porta, as velas se apagaram, ele a seguiu, ela saiu do quarto e estava encarando Sirius, Sirius estava sem entender o olhar profundo de ódio dela para ele, Snape sorriu de lado ao ver que o jogo havia virado.

\- Você mentiu para mim... - Júlia começa segurando com mais força na carta, ela aperta a própria varinha.

\- Desculpa, é que... Eu te amo, Júlia. - Sirius diz levantando as mãos com medo da varinha, e tenta se aproximar mais dela, mas ela ergueu ainda mais a varinha, e ele recuou um pouco.

\- Eu vou embora daqui. - Júlia diz aparatando na frente da porta da saída, deixando os dois apaixonados preocupados, Snape e Sirius se entreolham assim que ela some.

\- Ela ainda deve estar por aqui. - Sirius diz entrando no quarto onde ela estava dormindo na janela alguns minutos antes. - Droga... - Sirius se queixa baixinho, e Snape desce procurando pela saída, pensando para onde ela iria. E logo se lembrou do que ela queria. " Eu quero ver a minha família! ", ele começa a pensar para onde ela iria.

\- Eu sei... Eu sei para onde ela foi. - Snape segura a varinha com mais força, e Sirius aparata e o para, ficando no caminho com um olhar sério.

\- Tome conta dela, por mim. - Sirius diz e sorri, Snape o abraça, e aquele momento foi o único em que eles foram amigos sinceros. Snape saiu, e trombou com uma rua vazia e escura, ele aparatou para a sua mansão, ela não estava lá, ele aparatou para o lugar onde eles tinham dormido, ela não estava lá, ele aparatou para Hogwarts, entrou no quarto dela, que tinha algumas alunas, mas ele não deu importância, e percebeu que estava tudo da mesma forma, perguntou para os fãs dela onde ela estava, e a resposta foi a mesma, ela não estava lá, ele foi então a procura de Dumbledore, que sorrio ao ver o mestre, mas se preocupou ao perceber o estado dele.

\- Ah, aí está você, Severo. - Alvo diz calmamente e sorrindo, fechando as mãos numa palma.

\- Sim..., - Snape responde um pouco ofegante. - Alvo... Você... Viu Ju...lia? - Snape pergunta com dificuldade, Dumbledore tenta imaginar a situação, e entende o por quê dele e de Sirius terem perguntado a mesma coisa em menos de cinco minutos.

\- Infelimente, não, Severo. Mas irei mandar Tonks procurar por ela. - Alvo diz achando o jeito ofegante de Snape, um pouco engraçado, o grisalho sorri.

\- Eu quero ajudar a procurá-la. - Snape diz sem se importar com a pequena risada do bruxo.

\- Dê um tempo para ela, Severo. - Alvo diz ficando um pouco mais sério. Snape não se conforma com a ideia de Dumbledore.

\- Só eu sei o que ela quer, Alvo, eu posso ser muito útil nessa busca. - Snape diz pensando em alguma maneira desesperada de encontrar a pessoa que o fazia sentir vivo novamente. Dumbledore o entendia, mas não poderia deixar Minerva sozinha em Hogwarts, sabia que ela era forte, mas sem Snape aqui, ficaria mais difícil para ela ter que controlar os alunos enquanto ele estivesse fora, e Umbridge com certeza que daria um jeito de se manter no controle.

\- Não, Severo. - Dumbledore diz determinado, e Snape sai insatisfeito, sem dar despedida, fechando a porta com força. Ele vai andando, sem se preocupar com os olhares curiosos dos alunos até o próprio aposento, e vê que ainda tinha onze horas até o amanhecer, ele olha para a fotografia deles juntos. Ele sente uma determinação, e alguém bate na porta dos aposentos dele.

*Júlia

Eu aparato na entrada de Hogsmeade, e entro na Casa dos Gritos, eu passo pela passagem secreta, e logo entro no castelo com os pés molhados de neve, alguns curiosos me olham, mas eu não estava me importando, eu acho Dumbledore, e ele logo vêm até mim.

\- Professor... Eu... Vou sair por um tempo, quero respirar novos ares, por favor, não diga que falei com o senhor. - Digo rapidamente enquanto ando e ele vai ficando para trás.

\- Cuidado pelo caminho, minha jovem. Ah, e antes de sumir, me encontre amanhã na entrada do Beco Diagonal, ainda preciso tirar seus documentos para você estar totalmente livre. - É a única coisa que ele diz, eu faço um legal com a mão e continuo a andar apressadamente, sem prestar atenção ao meu redor, e só prestei atenção quando começaram a falar sobre Snape estar estranho. Eu paro antes de dobrar o corredor, e ouço com atenção.

\- ...Parece que aquela carta foi do Ministério... - Eu reviro os olhos ao ouvir uma garota dizer isso, um garoto a interrompe.

\- Não, não, a cara dele me mostrou que não era algo formal, e sim algo mais... Mais pessoal. Aliás,   
vocês acham mesmo que era do Ministério? - Ele pergunta. - Não, aquilo não podia ser do Ministério.., poderia ser daquela Grifinória estranha. - Ele diz e eu sinto um arrepio, ele estava falando de mim.

\- Qual? - Outra garota pergunta, o garoto ri.

\- Vocês sabem de quem estou falando... À propósito, eu soube que ela foi vista entrando no castelo, e... - Um garoto corre, e chega ofegante até eles.

\- Hey...! - O garoto tenta falar ofegando. - Snape... Snape voltou... - Ele tenta se recuperar, e uma outra garota fala. Eu olho nervosa para os lados, a escola podia estar quase vazia, mas terei que ter mais cautela agora.

\- Eu falei para não correr. - Ela diz. - Ele foi visto em um dos dormitórios femininos da Grifinória, onde... - O garoto esperto de antes a interrompe.

\- Aquela garota esquisita dorme... - Ele para um pouco, e um silêncio é feito, eu penso em sair dali.

\- E ele andou perguntando sobre ela para alguns meninos lá em cima. - Ela termina, e ouço um estalar de dedos.

\- Isso! Mas é claro! - O garoto esperto diz, e o resto pergunta "O quê?" Num tom curioso. - Eles estão tendo um caso... - Ele confirma e eu mordo os lábios.

\- "Que merda... Se isso continuar a se espalhar, Snape será preso! Não, não... " - Penso e decido sair dali, eu vou para o meu dormitório, e alguns murmúrios andam ao meu redor, eu pego algumas coisas importantes, e coloco tudo dentro da mochila, bem, tudo é importante. Eu suspiro ao olhar para a janela, onde todo dia eu acordava e me deparava com o mesmo cenário, as nuvens claras, que agora estavam escuras, as montanhas verdes, que agora estavam brancas e cinzas. Eu olho uma última vez para a minha cama, e vou embora, como uma fora da lei, eu estava indo para a minha casa. Assim que saio do dormitório, eu ouço algumas meninas falarem.

\- Sim, ela está lá em cima, professor. - Eu ouço um pessoal subir, eu tranco a porta, e coloco algumas coisas para dificultar a entrada ou saída, eu abro a janela perto da minha cama, e logo a porta começa a ser empurrada. Eu me desespero.

*Snape

Impacientemente abro a porta, e alguns garotos me olham um pouco ofegantes.

\- O que querem? - Pergunto os olhando com desprezo.

\- É sobre Júlia... - Um diz e meu coração acelera, ela estava aqui. Eu sabia!

\- Onde ela está? - Pergunto num tom desesperado.

\- Grifinória... - Um que estava vermelho diz isso.

\- Vinte pontos para a Grifinória! - Digo e eles se animam, eu passo por eles, trancando a porta, e aparato na entrada da casa deles, havia muita gente reunida lá.

\- Professor! Ela está no nosso quarto, parece que ela quer ir embora! - Uma menina diz tentando chegar perto de mim, o resto percebe a minha presença e abre caminho.

\- Ela foi expulsa? - Um garoto me pergunta.

\- Pensei que não podia aparatar em Hogwarts! - Uma menina diz. Eu passo impacientemente por eles, empurrando a maioria.

\- Ela está mesmo lá em cima? - Pergunto vendo que todos estavam por lá.

\- Sim, ela está lá em cima, professor. - Eu começo a subir, e ouço uma porta batendo, era ela. Eu tento aparatar dentro do quarto, mas não consigo, como se realmente tivesse um feitiço contra.

\- Alohomora. - Digo com um toque de varinha na porta, ela se destranca, eu empurro, mas ela estava pesada. Eu me afasto, e alguns alunos começam a empurrar para mim. A porta começa a se abrir. Eles empurram com mais força, assim que a porta se abre, eu sou o primeiro a entrar, e logo percebo uma corda presa na maçaneta, que ia até a janela, eu balanço a cabeça negando ela de ter feito aquilo e vou até a mesma. A corda ia até lá embaixo, no chão, e na neve, dava para ver um rastro de alguém ter passado por lá, eu aparato até o fim da corda, e sigo os rastros rapidamente, até que ao longe eu a vejo, fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ela estava com uma capa, com os cabelos negros ao vento, ela levantou a mão direita até acima da cabeça.

\- Júlia... Júlia!! - Grito parado, e começo a correr, eu tentei aparatar, mas não consegui novamente. Vejo um lampejo cinza.


	19. Capítulo - 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

Ela havia aparatado. Eu corro até o local onde ela estava e caio de joelho no chão molhado, onde eu estava descongelando a neve para correr mais rápido, minhas pernas doíam, e meu corpo todo também, mas nada doía mais do que o meu coração, agora partido por ela ter me abandonado. Eu começo a perceber o frio entrar dentro de mim, a neve começa a cair mais densa, e não demora para ela me cobrir por inteiro. Eu fico deprimido, parado, de joelhos, com os olhos na neve, mas olhando para o nada, pensando em nada, havia voltado a ficar como antes, tinha me esquecido como aquilo era prazeroso. Sinto um ar quente me envolver, e a grama ao meu redor aparece, alguém estava me aquecendo, mas eu ainda estava molhado. Eu não movo a minha retina, estava angustiado demais para aquilo.

\- Severo... Venha, vamos tomar algo quente, antes que eu vá embora. - Alvo diz do meu lado, e toca no meu ombro. Eu olho para ele, e ele me estende a mão. Eu fico olhando para a mão dele, estava fascinado com aquilo, eu olhava sem parar, minha atenção estava sendo tirada tão fácil. Ele se abaixou e pegou a minha mão. - Vamos, Severo. - Ele diz me levantando e eu vou andando junto con ele, sem saber para onde estava indo, ele aparata na sala dele comigo, e me coloca sentado. O meu ponto fixo agora era uma parte da escrivaninha de madeira bruta dele, que era um pouco mais polida do que o resto, para mim. - Aceita chá? - Dumbledore me pergunta e eu não tenho coragem de responder.

\- Eu quero Whisky. - Consigo falar depois de um tempo, e o olho, ele sorri, e conjura dois copos com conteúdos cor de mel dentro deles.

\- Saúde! - Ele diz erguendo o copo, assim que pego o meu, eu o ergo um pouco por educação e o bebo de uma só vez. Ele entra queimando, e chega como labareda no meu fígado, sinto meu corpo se corroído por dentro. Eu bato o copo vazio na mesa, e Dumbledore olha sob os óculos meia lua, primeiro para mim, depois para o copo vazio em cima da mesa, ele não fala nada, e só coloca mais, o enchendo novamente. Eu o olhei surpreso, ele queria me embriagar? Dane-se! Tomei mais aquela, e depois bebi mais três. Eu não estava mais raciocinando.

*Dumbledore

Depois de vê-lo naquele estado, na neve, não seria mau ele se embriagar para esquecer momentaneamente os seus problemas. Ele até agora havia tomado cinco doses de puro Whisky.

\- Eu a amo... Amo muito! Ela é uma ninfeta! Mas eu amo muito a ninfeta que ela é! - Ele dizia com o copo na mão, já havia quebrado o copo uma vez, na quarta dose, disse que ele aparatou como Júlia, ele começou a chorar e estava se lamentando e dizendo o quanto a ama até agora, xingando-a de vez em quando. Eu só o olhava, e balançava metade da minha primeira dose no copo. Assim que ele começou a dormir, eu o coloquei nos aposentos dele, e fui para a minha sala, limpar a bagunça que ele havia feito.

*Snape

Eu acordo com uma miserável dor de cabeça, eu estava fedendo a puro álcool, minha cama estava molhada de suor, eu cuidei do meu corpo, e tentei me lembrar da noite passada, lembrei até a parte em que bebi uma terceira dose de Whisky, depois tive alguns relances de memória, estava tudo bagunçado, minha cabeça doía o bastante para que eu pudesse a ouvir latejando. Eu coloco um roupão, e fico parado na frente do espelho, me olhando com olheiras, o cabelo úmido e bagunçado, cara de cansaço, e algumas rugas aparecendo, eu tento sorrir, mas me acho mais horrível sorrindo do que com minha costumeira carranca, eu vou para minha cama, e fico lá sentado, pensando nela, eu conjuro uma taça, e para pegar leve, uma garrafa de vinho.

*Júlia

Eu o olho correndo, me olhando desesperado, eu sinto um remorso ao vê-lo daquele jeito por mim. Eu sorrio de lado uma última vez para ele e aparato para o único local em que reconheço como casa: Abreu e Lima. Eu aparato no que devia ser a entrada dela, não tinha o portal, eu estranho, e vejo que também não tinha pista para carros, eu começo a sentir uma ponta de desespero, eu corro procurando por alguém, e acho um bando de crianças brincando.

\- Hey! - Eu paro para respirar e eles vêm até mim.

\- Oi moça. - Um rapaz com quase minha idade fica a frente do grupo me olhando desconfiado.

\- Que cidade é essa? - Pergunto os olhando.

\- Maricota, quer dizer... Abreu e Lima. - Ele se corrige assim que um outro menino empurra a cabeça dele. Eu sinto um frio na espinha.

\- Sério? - Pergunto e eles confirmam rindo da minha cara, eu sorrio um pouco. - É.., só uma dúvida, vocês por acaso tem algum calendário? Eu gostaria de ver que dia é hoje... - Digo dando um tapinha na testa, e eles me olham estranho.

\- Vem por aqui moça, a minha mãe tem um calendário. - O mais velho diz e logo fomos andando, eles me cercam e começamos a andar. Eu estava desconfiada, mas qualquer coisa, eu poderia usar magia fora da escola, eu já sou da maior no mundo bruxo. Depois de quase meia hora andando, a noite foi ficando mais fria. Eu me agarrei mais a minha capa, e eles que estavam sem camisa e suados, estavam começando a reclamar dos arrepios que o vento frio causava.

\- Você não é daqui não, é? - Uma garota pergunta.

\- Não, não. - Digo depois de pensar um pouco, o caminho que estávamos fazendo era conhecido, mas eu ainda não sabia o por quê. Assim que chegamos, eu me deparo com a casa da minha avó, meu corpo treme, eu olho para eles, eles eram meus tios. Eu paro os olhando.

\- Que foi? - O menino mais velho, que era o meu tio "Dinossauro", pergunta me olhando.

\- Nada, foi só o frio que me pegou de jeito. - Eu sorrio e me agarro mais a minha capa. Eu olho para o menor rapaz, que era o meu pai, ele estava de bermuda, bem cabeludo, brincando com um coleguinha do outro lado da rua, ele devia ter uns cinco anos.

\- Lucas!! - Ouço uma mulher o chamar, eu vejo a minha vó, ela para me olhando. - Opa minha filha, é a amiga de vocês? - Ela pergunta olhando pra tio Dinossauro, ele confirma. - Entra pra jantar! - Ela diz e meu pai passo por mim, eu toco nos cabelos dele, e sinto uma pequena queimação nas pontas dos dedos. - Já jantou? - Ela me pergunta, e eu nego com a cabeça. - Então venha jantar, venha minha filha. - Ela diz me empurrando para dentro e fechando a grade.

\- Mamãe, a senhora tem um calendário? - Tio Dinossauro pergunta e ela confirma e o pega e entrega o calendário para ele. - Aqui. - Ele me entrega. E eu começo a ver.

-"1985?!" - Começo a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça, Harry Potter começou a se passar em 1980! Lógico que eu estava em 1985! Mas... Como eu posso existir, se nem a minha mãe existe?! Eu começo a ficar preocupada. Depois do jantar, e de algumas perguntas sobre a minha família, que consegui driblar com sucesso, eu dormi lá mesmo, dividindo a cama com minha tia que era gêmea do meu tio Dinossauro. Passei a noite em claro, ouvindo alguns roncos, e sendo esmagada por minha tia, brigando pelo espaço na cama. Até que o cansaço finalmente me pega, eu olho uma última vez pra minha mochila, e pego no sono. Acordo com várias pessoas falando ao meu redor, eu abro o olho devagar e me assusto com todos me olhando. Eu sento rapidamente e vejo que a minha mochila está aberta e a minha varinha está na mão da minha vó. Ela balançava de um lado para o outro, mas nada acontecia, meu pai o pegou e começou a sair um pequeno lampejo verde, eu abro os olhos o olhando, então é isso!

\- "O meu pai é bruxo! Por isso que sou bruxa também!" - Eu me levanto e pego a minha varinha.

\- Quem é você? - Minha vó me pergunta.

\- Eu? Eu sou uma bruxa. - Ela me olha com ódio, os meus tios me olham surpresos e impressionados. Eu arrumo as minhas coisas e coloco tudo na mochila.

\- Saia da minha casa! - Ela diz e eu coloco a mochila nas costas. - Não volte nunca mais!! - Ela grita e eu saio calmamente, sendo seguida pelos meus jovens tios.

\- Bem, gostei de ver vocês mais jovens, Tchau tios, - Vou em direção aos dois rapazes e dou um beijo na testa. - Tchau tias, - Vou em direção às moças e dou um beijo na bochecha. - Tchau vó, - Aceno em direção dela, eles estavam perplexos, e desentendidos. - Tchau titia, - Aliso a barriga dela. - Tchau pai, até os meu doze, em 2013. - Digo bagunçando o cabelo dele, eu dou as costas, e percebo que todos me olhavam curiosos, eu olho ao redor. Eu não podia aparatar aqui. Eu pego a minha capa, e visto. Eu vou andando até a construção do que futuramente seria um mercadinho, eu passo por uma coluna e desapareço para eles. Eu aparato em Londres, em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, eu entro e logo o cheiro de bebidas e perfumes entram em minhas narinas, eu passo pelo balcão, fazendo um copo girar, permitindo assim o meu acesso, eu toco nos tijolos e logo eles se mexem, eu estava no Beco Diagonal, ele estava bem mais vazio do que antes, eu olho para os lados, e entro numa loja para comprar um sorvete enquanto Dumbledore não aparece. Eu escolho os sabores do meu sorvete, e tento caçar o dinheiro na minha mochila, eu pego pego a varinha e dou um "Accio" nela, e começo a pegar o dinheiro devagar, me confundindo um pouco com o dinheiro bruxo, alguém paga alguma coisa, e o vendedor me entrega o sorvete. Eu o pego e coloco o dinheiro sob o balcão.

\- Moça, o seu já está pago. - Ele me devolve o dinheiro, eu olho para trás e vejo Dumbledore sorrindo para mim.

\- Professor! - Digo surpresa entregando o meu dinheiro para ele. - Desculpe por não ter me explicado muito bem, ontem à noite, mas acho que voltarei em breve. Minha família... Bem, pode dizer que ainda não existo para ela. - Eu sorrio e ele me devolve o dinheiro.

\- Eu lhe paguei um sorvete, não precisa me pagar. - Ele diz sorrindo e saindo da loja, eu o sigo. - Creio que você já saiba aparatar? - Ele me pergunta e eu limpo a minha boca.

\- Sim, sim. Aprendi lendo alguns livros e treinando com Dobby, um elfo doméstico. - Digo e ele parece interessado. Ele levanta o próprio braço, e eu o seguro. - Parece que vou ter que acelerar meu ritmo... - Digo percebendo que ele queria aparatar comigo até o Ministério. - Professor, faz um favor para mim? - Pergunto e ele confirma.

\- Sim, Snape gostará de receber uma mensagem sua. - Ele diz e eu sinto os meus lábios congelarem por pararem por tanto tempo no sorvete, eu os lambo.

\- Diga a ele que eu o amo, mas que eu preciso de um tempo para absorver todos os acontecimentos repentinos que estão ocorrendo nesse exato momento. Diga que, que eu sei me cuidar e que voltarei o quanto antes. - Ele sorri para mim e eu sorrio. Eu termino em poucos minutos, e assim que me limpo com um toque de varinha de Dumbledore, ele sorri, e aperta o meu braço com o esquerdo dele.

\- Pronta? - Ele pergunta.

\- Já nasci pronta. - Digo e ele ri e aparata. Em menos de um instante, eu me vejo dentro do Ministério. Várias pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, parecia um verdadeiro formigueiro humano, fiquei pensando se no Japão era assim ou pior. Com o decorrer do tempo, achamos a sala em que fui registrada, fizeram exames e tiraram sangue meu, e descobri que vim de uma linhagem bruxa de puro sangue, bem, era puro até uns cento e cinquenta anos atrás. E que consegui a sorte de exercer o meu cargo no mundo bruxo, dando volta a minha linhagem, mesmo sendo mestiça. Eu peguei os meus documentos, Dumbledore ficou como meu responsável na sociedade trouxa. Minha data de nascimento foi alterada de dois mil e um, para mil novecentos e sessenta e oito. Eu fiquei um pouco assustada por ser um ano mais velha que a minha vó materna. Assim que saímos do Ministério, eu senti que estava sendo vigiada, e Dumbledore percebe isso.

\- Você deve estar se sentindo vigiada agora, né? - Ele me pergunta e eu confirmo com a cabeça olhando para os lados desconfiada. - Você está se sentindo assim por que eles já fizeram um feitiço de rastreamento, mas não se preocupe, não é nada eficaz. - Ele ri e eu rio.

\- Bem, professor. Obrigada por tudo, você é realmente um bom e grande bruxo. - Digo e o abraço. Dou uns tapinhas nas costas dele. Ele ri. Eu o solto do abraço. - Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho um passado para visitar. E creio que o senhor também deve estar bem ocupado. - Digo sorrindo e imaginando como deveria ser o meu passado materno.

\- Júlia, quando chegar lá, não me procure mais por hoje, e só me agradeça em Hogwarts. - Ele diz e eu sorrio acenando para ele, sem entender o que ele quiz dizer com isso, e aparato na entrada da cidade de Camaragibe, meu segundo lar. Alguns curiosos me olham, eu coloco uma roupa adequada para a época, e guardo a minha capa para parecer mais normal, fui andando pelo o que seria o centro, algumas crianças brincavam, e já que estava em 1985, minha mãe ainda não havia nascido, mas, minha tia sim, com uns três anos, mas sim, e a minha avó deveria estar com a minha idade. Eu vou andando e observando atentamente a qualquer pessoa semelhante. Eu entro na UR-7, e não demora para eu ouvir alguém chamar "Nivaldo Marques!" , que seria o meu avô, eu olho para o local, e o vejo, Nivaldo Marques de Paula, a pessoa que eu mais odiava sem conhecer na minha vida, agora ele devia estar com uns cinquenta e pouco. Eu o olho com atenção, ele estava com uma outra criança em seu colo, devia ter uns dez anos, eu pego a minha varinha e me escondo, eu aponto a varinha para ela. - Imperius. - Digo e sorrio ao ver o efeito. A menina logo começa a espernear, o pai da menina vem e eu falo "O pinto dele está cutucando o meu pipiu!" O pai dela olha para o meu avô, e o meu avô mostra uma arma, todos, inclusive eu me espanto.

\- Se você não quer sentir o que há de bom, então... Acho que não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. - Meu avô diz se levantando e pegando um chapéu. Eu guardo a minha varinha no meu pequeno bolso, e logo sinto alguém prender os meus braços.

\- Ha ha ha! Olha só o que temos aqui! - Um cara gordo me abraça e me leva até o meu avô, eu não estava conseguindo me mover, eu esquento a minha pele e ele me solta, e me joga aos pés do Sr. Nivaldo. Eu me levanto e o olho normal, tentando segurar todo ódio que sinto dele.

\- Quem é você, garota? - Ele me pergunta.

\- Pra quê o interesse? - Revido a pergunta. Ele bate na minha cara.

\- Me responda! - Ele manda, e eu viro o rosto com o meu cabelo na frente para ele, bem devagar. Eu olhei para a mão dele, e dei ordem dela queimar de dentro para fora. Ele começa a balançar a mão, e eu sorrio.

\- Uma bruxa! - O gordo grita e alguns me olham.

\- Nivaldo, me leve até a sua esposa grávida, e a sua pequena filha. - Digo e ele me olha com raiva, ele saca a arma dele, e aponta para mim. Eu faço a arma dele se desarmar. Ele me olha assustado. - Me leve agora! E eu pouparei sua vida. - Digo com autoridade, e ele arruma a própria roupa. E começa a andar. Eu vou o seguindo. Sinto alguém nos seguindo, e penso numa emboscada feita para me matar. Eu aumento a velocidade do vento fazendo com fizesse uma nuvem de poeira só para os perseguidores. - Eles não vão conseguir nos seguir. - Digo e ele para.

\- O que você quer? - Ele pergunta e eu paro na frente dele.

\- Quero que você sofra, por um século, quero que tudo que você fez volte contra você. - Digo e o vento deixa o meu cabelo em pé, eu recomeço a andar, e ele também. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando no meio do mato, chegamos num sítio, ele abriu o portão, um menino de cabelo power vem correndo na nossa direção.

\- Tiana! Onde está a sua sandália? - Ele diz entrando e a menina baixa o olhar, ela era a minha tia!, e para na frente dele.

\- Está em casa. - Ela diz e olha para mim. - Oi! - Ela sorri me olhando e eu conjuro uma sandália para ela atrás de mim, e entrego a ela. A sandália era rosa, com estrelas e corações. Ela sorri impressionada pegando a sandália, Nivaldo pega a sandália e joga no chão, tentando a quebrar.

\- Não vai conseguir, isso só vai se quebrar se eu quiser. - Digo e ele pega a sandália e joga no meio do mato. Eu conjuro uma outra sandália para ela, e quando ele volta, ela já está calçada. Ela corre quando vê que ele está voltando.

\- Tiana! - Ele grita, mas ela corre ainda mais. Ele vai andando pra casa ao longe, eu vou o seguindo. Ele abre a porta, e entra. Eu entro e logo a minha vó, que chamo de mãe, vem grávida na minha direção. - É visita. - Ele diz e ela sorri pra mim.

\- Bom dia, você já comeu? Quer um copo d'água? - Ela pergunta.

\- Sim, estou faminta. - Digo sorrindo e me sento num sofá antigo, mas novo para aquela época. Ela vai embora, e Nivaldo se senta do meu lado.

\- O que você quer com elas? - Ele pergunta me olhando, e eu me aconchego ainda mais no sofá.

\- Eu quero... Bem, quero dormir aqui essa noite. - Digo tirando a minha mochila, e conjurando uma outra mochila para mainha, que, pelos meus cálculos, ainda estuda.

\- Isso aqui é para Eliane, já dei um presente para Tiana, agora só falta o de Taciana... Já que ela ainda vai nascer, então... Aqui. - Conjuro uma girafa de um metro e vinte, para ela montar, brincar e etc. E coloco no chão. Ele me olha espantado.

\- Como você virou bruxa? - Ele me pergunta e mainha vem com uma bandeja cheia de fruta e um copo d'água. Eu sorrio, ela coloca na mesa no centro da sala, eu pego o copo, ignorando totalmente a pergunta dele.

\- Obrigada, Eliane. - Digo e tomo um pouco de água, ela sorri.

\- Desculpe não ficar pra conversar, é que estou com comida no fogão. - Ela diz, eu confirmo com a cabeça e ela vai novamente para o interior da casa.

\- Não deixarei você dormir aqui, enquanto não responder as minhas perguntas. - Ele diz já irritado, eu pego uma maçã vermelha, e coloco o copo pela metade na bandeja, eu mordo a maçã. Havia um diferença enorme entre a comida de dois mil e dezoito, para a comida dos anos oitenta.

\- Nossa! Essa maçã é extremamente doce... Vocês têm uma macieira aqui, ou simplesmente compraram? - Pergunto sorrindo e ignorando totalmente o que ele disse. Ele se levanta e faz menção de bater em mim, a mão aberta dele para poucos centímetros e congela, sem gelo.

\- Mas o que... - Ele diz olhando para a mão dele parada no ar, e olha para mim. Eu o olho pelo canto dos olhos, com um ar assassino. Ele se arrepia, e engole em seco.

\- Não tente bancar o machão comigo. Seria algo totalmente inútil, Nivaldo, posso ser jovem, magra, e totalmente fraca fisicamente, mas o poder que tenho, o poder que adquiri me faz ter a força de um verdadeiro batalhão. - Digo mas ele não se intimida, eu o vejo em mim. Havia herdado a teimosia dele, por causa da minha mãe que também é, foi, ou vai ser teimosa desse jeito. O dia foi se passando lentamente, enquanto o dia se passava eu ajudava mainha em casa, ou simplesmente brincava com minha tia no meio do mato, mas no meio da tarde, eu me sentei no chão, peguei a minha mochila, na qual eu não desgrudava, e peguei os meus livros, comecei a estudá-los, praticando às escondidas. A noite chegou, elas ficaram felizes por eu estar lá, já que no próximo dia será Véspera de Natal. Eu avisei que não passaria a Véspera, nem o Natal lá, por causa da minha família. E logo após me recolhi para dormir.

*Narrador(a)

Júlia estava dormindo calmamente, sonhando com algo agradável pois estava sorrindo, a imagem da jovem sorrindo deitada numa cama e descoberta pela metade, dava a para Nivaldo um ar infantil dela. Ele se aproximou da jovem na calada da noite, eram quase três horas da madrugada. Ele a descobriu um pouco mais e tapou a boca dela devagar, para que ela não gritasse. O problema do plano planejado dele era que ela já havia dormido o bastante, pois estava acostumada com o fuso horário da Inglaterra, e não do Brasil, ou seja, ela estava fingindo que estava dormindo. Assim que ele alisou as pernas dela para a coxa, ela o paralisou e queimou sua mão em segundo grau. Ele gritou. Ela o jogou contra a parede.

\- Péssima escolha, tolinho. - Ela disse e quase que o matava se não fosse o choro de sua tia ecoando pela casa. Ela o jogou no chão e se trocou com um estalar de dedos, pegou sua mochila, e aparatou para o Largo Grimauld. Ela se sentiu em casa ao ver o prédio surgir dentre os outros.

*Júlia

Toco a campainha, e espero alguém atender. Ouço alguém resmungar e a porta se abre.


	20. Capítulo - 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

Eu estava totalmente bêbado quando alguém havia batido na minha porta. Eu me levanto com dificuldade do chão, sem soltar ou derramar o vinho da minha taça, que estava cheio de garrafas jogadas de vinho tinto e de rolhas da mesma espalhados por todo local, eu passo como se estivesse num campo minado, não havia achado minha varinha, eu chego na porta e a pessoa bate novamente.

\- Já vai! "Se for um aluno me importunando, eu reprovo ele!" - Penso enquanto destranco a porta, assim que abro vejo Dumbledore que logo me olha preocupado, eu fecho um pouco mais a porta para ele não ver a bagunça das garrafas que estava dentro. - Bom dia, Alvo. O que faz por aqui tão cedo? - Pergunto tentando olhar para ele e manter minha carranca, mas o álcool estava tomando conta de mim, eu estava fazendo expressões alegres, na qual eu não queria, e estava me balançando de um lado para o outro para tentar me manter ereto. Ele sorriu calmamente, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Já não é tão cedo, Severo. E, não vai me convidar para entrar? - Ele pergunta e eu nego com a cabeça.

\- Não, é melhor não, sabe. Noite difícil. - Digo sorrindo meio de lado, e ele olha para baixo. - Bem, o que você quer conversar comigo? - Pergunto e ele suspira, e olha para mim.

\- Vim dar um recado para você. - Ele começa, e eu penso logo em Sirius, sem saber exatamente o por quê.

\- De quem é? - Pergunto curioso, e fecho mais a porta, me pondo no meio e a abraço. Eu levo a taça a boca.

\- De Júlia. - Ele diz e eu me engasgo com o vinho, tossindo um pouco. Eu me recupero e me mostro com interesse. - Ela pediu para avisar que lhe ama, mas que precisa de um tempo para absorver todos os acontecimentos repentinos que estão ocorrendo nesse exato momento, ah, e a parte mais importante! Ela pediu para lhe avisar que ela sabe se cuidar e que voltará o quanto antes. - Ele diz e eu dou um sorriso por ela ter lembrado de mim.

\- Obrigada, Dumbledore. - Digo formalmente e olho para a minha taça que estava na metade. Eu entro deixando apenas a cabeça fora do meu aposento.

\- Ah, Severo, amanhã tem reunião da Ordem da Fênix, Arthur entrou em alta. - Ele diz e sorri. - Acho que sua cama está manchada. Até amanhã, Severo. - Ele completa sorrindo e vai embora. Eu fecho a porta e olho para a minha cama, minha cabeça estava doendo o bastante para que eu deixasse tudo aquilo do jeito que está, mas com alguns acenos de varinha, eu organizo tudo e retiro a mancha da minha colcha. Eu durmo poucos minutos depois, jogado na cama que havia acabado de arrumar. Acordo no início da noite, minha cabeça estava doendo, eu estava irritado com tudo. Organizo algumas coisas, e decido dar uma volta no castelo, para poder tirar ponto de algumas casas e melhorar o meu humor. Com o passar da noite, o Sol começa a chegar, eu começo a me perguntar se ela ia para reunião da Ordem, ou não, eu me organizo e aparato na frente do Largo Grimauld. O prédio aparece, eu me dirijo a ele e abro a porta, eu a fecho e quando estava longe o bastante, a campainha toca. Eu bufo irritado.

\- Quem é o filho da puta que está me importunando?! - Pergunto e abro a porta. Júlia estava lá, parada. Ela me olhou desafiadora, pelo visto, também estava irritada.

\- Snape? - Ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim, sou eu, Marques. - Digo entediado.

\- Mas... O que você..? - Ela pergunta sem entender.

\- Hoje tem reunião, tive que vir, caso você não saiba. - Digo, e sim, ela devia estar com Sirius, se ela veio para a casa dele, sem saber que tinha reunião, e surpresa ao me ver. Ela não me ama. Eu continuo sério, a olhando.

-Bem, bom dia, Snape. - Ela diz respirando fundo e passando por mim batendo no meu ombro de leve, o cheiro dela subiu nas minhas narinas e pulou dentro do meu pulmão, era como uma droga para mim.

\- Bom dia, Marques. - Digo dando ênfase ao "Marques". E ela parou por um momento, mas logo percebo qual a razão dela ter parado assim que fecho a porta e me viro. Sirius estava parado a olhando.

\- Você é louca?! - Ele diz se aproximando dela, e segura os ombros da mesma que logo abaixa a cabeça.

\- Sirius... - Ela começa baixinho.

\- Você sabe o quão preocupado fiquei, quer dizer, ficamos com você? - Ele diz ainda mais alto, e parece que ele estava chorando, por um momento eu percebo que ele tem mais dentro de si, do que parece.

\- Sim... Eu... - Ela tenta começar, mas para sem falar nada novamente.

\- Júlia... Não faça isso com quem lhe ama... - Ele a solta, e olha para mim por cima dela, que se encolhe como se estivesse, ou queria chorar. - Ranhoso.., cuide mais da sua namorada. - Ele diz dando as costas e indo embora. Eu vou até ela e a abraço ficando do lado dela. Ela me abraça e eu me sinto surpreso por conseguir um toque dela direto, depois de tanto tempo. Eu a abraço também. Ela para, e limpa os olhos, ela me olha por trás dos cabelos.

\- Eu... Não existo. - Ela diz rindo e chorando. Eu franzo as sobrancelhas. Ela começa a andar. - Vamos, acho que a reunião começará. - Ela diz totalmente recuperada, eu a sigo. E pego na mão dela. Ela se vira e olha para a mão dela e depois para mim. Eu a puxo ficando poucos centímetros do rosto dela, eu me seguro o máximo o possível.

\- Fale a verdade para mim... - As pupilas dela se dilatem enquanto ela olha para o fundo dos meus olhos. - Você me ama? - Pergunto sentindo uma insegurança imensa. E ela sorri, o olho dela brilha, mesmo não tendo nenhuma fonte forte de luz.

\- Sim. Só sou uma tarada sem-vergonha. - Ela diz e sorri um pouco travessa. Eu balanço negativamente a cabeça, e ela gargalha, eu fico a olhando, queria poder me sentir feliz novamente. Ela para me olhando e depois a expressão dela muda bruscamente. - Desculpa. - Ela diz e baixa a cabeça, eu fico sem entender. - Eu sei como você está se sentindo, e acredite, na época em que eu vivia, isso era comum, mas era considerado uma frescura, quer dizer, quando vim pra cá, ainda era considerado uma frescura. - Ela diz e eu fico sem entender nada. - Eu posso ler a sua mente facilmente, Severo. Aprendi a dominar o que ganhei. - Ela sorri de lado, e faz os quatro elementos aparecerem na própria mão. - Eu sei sobre o "nada". - Ela faz aspas com os dedos, e finalmente entendo. Essa frase foi o bastante para que eu pudesse a compreender, algo percorre sobre mim. Ela era a causa disso, mas eu a amava tanto. Ela abriu os braços, e eu a abracei. Me senti derramar em lágrimas, o jogo havia virado em tão pouco tempo. Eu choro sem que fosse percebido, pois estava totalmente exposto. Eu senti o peso diminuir, consegui sorrir. E olhei para ela, assim que me retirei do seu braço. Ela enxugou minhas lágrimas e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Obrigada. - Digo e ela pisca um olho para mim.

\- Eu quem devia agradecer, bem, vamos considerar isso, um... empate! - Ela diz andando de costas e ouço alguém pigarrear, ela se vira rapidamente. Molly estava de costas para nós, e batendo, freneticamente com o pé no chão, demonstrando nervosismo. - Molly! É... Muito tempo? - Júlia só pergunta isso, pois já era o bastante. E ela balança a cabeça afirmando.

\- Francamente.., já vi em demasiado. - Ela diz e vai andando. - Dumbledore me mandou chamar vocês, estão atrasados! - Ela diz indo embora para a cozinha, nós a seguimos. Assim que chegamos na cozinha eu mando um "Obrigado" mudo para Sirius, ele havia ajudado naquela situação. Alvo me lança um olhar feliz, e não o reprovador de antes.

\- Sim, sim... Finalmente, vamos começar. - Dumbledore começa com o mesmo papo de sempre, e logo vai falando sobre o que foi falado na reunião anterior. Até que ele pede para que eu fale sobre os futuros planos de Voldemort, e sem resposta, a reunião termina antes do previsto, cheia de suposições de cada pessoa, claro que as suposições mais ouvidas foram a de Júlia, já que o conhecimento dela é maior que o nosso, sobre o futuro. Todos vão embora, Júlia se levanta e vai em direção a porta, eu aparato na frente dela.

\- O que foi? - Ela pergunta fazendo gestos com a mão, e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Por favor, apenas, não fuja. - Digo e ela sorri, eu abro caminho para ela e a mesma passa, deixando o seu cheiro socado no meu nariz. Ela aparata, meu coração acelera, eu fico sem saber o que fazer, mas então eu lembrei de que não podia aparatar de dentro para fora da casa, nem viceversa. Eu respiro aliviado. Eu decido ir embora, não queria mais ficar ali. Dumbledore me chama:

\- Severo. - Eu o olho, e ele me chama com o dedo. Ele se levanta indo até uma parte mais reservada da cozinha, eu o sigo. - Severo, eu sou o responsável dela, e como responsável legal dela, eu autorizo o relacionamento de vocês, fora da escola. Dentro dela, as regras de Hogwarts não irão permitir, e como atual diretor, terei que expulsá-la ou terei que lhe demitir, ou seja, aproveite as férias, e se controle no período letivo. - Ele diz calmamente, com um olhar sério, e sorrindo de vez em quando. Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

\- Você tem a minha palavra. - Digo e ele sorri ainda mais. Ele olha por cima dos meus ombros.

\- Acho que ela está lhe procurando. - Ele diz e eu viro a olhando, ela me vê e sorri. Ela vêm até aqui, mas Arthur a impede de vir, e começa a conversar com ela. Eu vou até lá.

\- ...Por que seria uma grande descoberta saber sobre o futuro mundo dos trouxas, já para que eu possa examiná-los. - Ele termina de falar e me olha. - Ah, Severo, você teve sorte, ela é uma ótima aluna. - Ele diz e ela sorri.

\- Obrigada. - Ela diz e eu sinto uma ponta de ciúmes.

\- Obrigado. - Digo secamente e a olho.

\- Bem, Sr. Weas... - Ele a interrompe.

\- Arthur, pode me chamar apenas de Arthur. - Ele diz e ela continua, eu o olho irritado, do outro lado, perto da mesa, Sirius estava rindo, enquanto via nossa situação. Eu me irrito ainda mais.

\- Ah, ok, Arthur, creio que você não precisará mais se preocupar com isso, pois com o incidente que deverá haver no Ministério, você ganhará um novo emprego, será um tipo de caçador de objetos das trevas, ou algo parecido. - Ela diz pensando um pouco. E logo Arthur se anima.

\- Então, quer dizer que eu serei o chefe do Departamento para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados? - Ele pergunta rapidamente, e pela cara dela, ela deve não ter entendido muito bem.

\- Ãn... Sim? - Ela pergunta sorrindo e Arthur corre para Molly.

\- Querida! Tenho uma boa, ótima notícia... - Eu os olho, mas retiro a minha atenção para a minha jovem.

\- Você tem que saber disfarçar mais o seu ciúmes. - Ela diz sem mover muito os lábios. E logo os ruivos começam a gritar e pular animados. Eu sinto eles virem por trás de mim, eu me afasto, e eles se jogam em cima dela, a agradecendo. Eu ponho o que ela disse em prática, e saiu pela porta, mas acabo trombando no maldito Potter.

\- Olhe por onde anda, Potter! - Digo severamente enquanto ele me encara e ajeita o óculos que havia ficado torto, a ruiva que estava atrás dele me encara, e logo eles passam por mim.

\- Harry! Espe... - O desajeitado Weasley amigo do Potter vêm correndo e me encara ficando calado, ele passa por mim.

\- Está vendo, Potter? Ande feito eles, não esbarrando no primeiro que vê! - Digo para provocá-lo e ele me olha com puro ódio, eu estava me divertindo imensamente por dentro. Júlia passa por eles e depois passa por mim piscando um olho, ela aparata, e aparece na porta de entrada com uma mochila, a mesma que estava antes. Ela abre a porta, eu me sinto inseguro.

\- Preciso de um Vira-Tempo. - Ela diz se virando e me olhando.

\- Para quê? - Pergunto e ela sela ainda mais os lábios.

\- Quero voltar para casa, é como se eu não existisse, eu quero ir para o futuro, quero... Quero voltar para o dia em que eu vim pra cá. - Ela diz e eu me sinto inútil.

\- Você tá me dizendo que... Que não quer ter mais nada comigo? Que quer esquecer o que mal vivemos? - Pergunto sentindo as emoções saírem pelos poros, eu saio pela porta, e a seguro para ela não aparatar.

\- Não... - Ela diz e se assusta com o meu toque repentino. - Snape... Não... - Ela diz e eu fico sem entender. Ela aparata para um local deserto, cheio de plantas e animais. - A maior parte das minhas memórias vêm daqui, eu vivia aqui quando, quando... Quando eu apareci em Hogwarts! - Ela diz olhando ao redor. Eu sinto um pouco de pena.

\- Marques... - Eu lembro dela ter me chamado de Snape. - Eu não posso fazer nada, não sei como você voltou, mas de uma coisa eu sei, você terá que abandonar essa velha vida. - Digo e ela me olha triste, desconsolada, como uma criança que foi dada para a adoção. - Seu pai agora é Alvo Dumbledore. - Sorrio e a abraço. - Você agora é uma Dumbledore, Marques. - Eu me ponho pensativo e ela parece voltar ao normal.

\- Desde quando você me chama de "Marques"? - Ela se solta do meu abraço.

\- Desde quando você me chama de "Snape"? - Pergunto no mesmo tom, e ela sorri.

\- Desculpa, por tudo. - Ela diz me abraçando novamente, com a voz um pouco abafada por causa da minha roupa, e eu percebi que gosto de receber abraços. Eu aliso os cabelos dela, que voltaram a ser cacheados com o meu toque. Ela nos aparata novamente, e vamos o Largo Grimauld. Dumbledore estava lá, parado, nos esperando.

\- Júlia, preciso lhe mostrar sua nova casa. - Ele diz levantando o braço para que ela a segurasse, ela me solta e vai até ele. - Você não vem? - Ele me pergunta sorrindo e eu seguro na mão dela. Aparatamos numa casa grande, luxuosa, no meio de uma floresta. Eu me surpreendo com aquele primeiro andar, e ela olha para ele como se pedisse permissão, ele confirma sorrindo com a cabeça, ela corre para a porta, a abre e some por dentro daquela mansão.

\- Seguro? - Pergunto ao lado dele.

\- Sim, protegi com feitiços antigos muito eficientes, que não irão parar depois da minha morte. - Ele diz e eu me sinto aliviado. - Ela ficará feliz ao ver que setenta por cento da casa tem livros. - Ele deixa isso escapar con ânimo. E eu presto atenção na casa, esperando ela aparecer.

\- Severo, quero que você prometa, que irá protegê-la depois da minha morte. - Ele diz e eu o olho.

\- Sim, até o dia em que a minha chegar. - Digo pensando nela com idade o suficiente para viver aqui o resto da vida. Alvo ri.

\- Severo, preste bem atenção nas suas palavras. - Ele diz rindo e eu penso sobre o que eu disse, não tinha nada demais. Eu fico sem entender.

\- Não entendi, Alvo. - Digo o olhando curioso e franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele gargalha.

\- Severo, Severo, apenas preste mais atenção no que ela diz durante as reuniões. - Ele diz parando de rir e respira um pouco mais, eu olho novamente para a casa, em silêncio. - Onde vocês foram? - Ele pergunta calmamente.

\- Para a antiga futura residência dela. - Digo sem dar muitos detalhes.

\- Entendo... - Ele diz e a jovem vem correndo, ofegante.

\- Eu... Amei... Professor..! - Ela diz ofegante e conjura uma cadeira e um copo de água, ela se joga na cadeira e toma a água, que se enchia sozinha sem precisar dela mandar, ela toma novamente. - Obrigada... - Ela completa enquanto se recupera.

\- Pode me chamar de pai, fora da escola, claro. - Ele diz e ela o olha surpresa.

\- Ah, é, por que você me adotou... Tá, ok, pai. Valeu por tudo, pai. - Ela diz recuperada e sorri bagunçando os próprios cachos. Dumbledore sorri também, e balança os cachos junto com a mão dela. Eu me sinto um intruso nessa cena fraternal. - É... pai, hoje eu poderia dormir aqui? - Ela pergunta ficando um pouco mais séria, e olha para mim com esperança de ficarmos sozinho nessa casa. Ele fica pensativo ficando um instante neutro, mas no outro sorri novamente.

\- Sim, sem problemas, filha. Também pensei em dormir nessa casa, mas claro que, depois que eu deixasse você vê-la primeiro, já que essa casa será mais sua do que minha. - Ele sorri e ela se demonstra um pouco chateada.

\- Creio que eu esteja incomodando... - Digo e ela pega a minha mão.

\- Não, você não está. - Ela diz me olhando e se vira para rapidamente para Dumbledore. - Dumb.., quer dizer... pai, eu gostaria que Snape pudesse dormir aqui. - Ela diz corando um pouco e Alvo ri, e percebo que a parte com pouca barba fica vermelha.

\- E poderá... Essa casa tem mais de dois quartos, bem, deve ter uns cinco. - Ele se põe pensativo e sorri. Ela me abraça.

\- Gostaria de dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. - Ela diz escondendo o rosto na minha capa, Dumbledore sorri.

\- Os quartos são grande o bastante para colocarmos mais de duas camas. - Ele diz calmamente e sorrindo.

\- Não... É que... - Ela tenta falar, mas sinto que ela esteja envergonhada o bastante para falar algo íntimo.

\- Ela quer dormir de conchinha comigo. - Digo e Dumbledore me fuzila com o olhar.

\- Também gostaria de dormir com vocês, de conchinha, seria bem divertido, seria uma ótima experiência entre nós três como família, não acham? - Ele diz no mesmo tom calmo e sorri ainda mais.

\- Não, não, eu quero um momento mais íntimo apenas e só com ele, Prof..., pai. - Ela diz com um ar autoritário, corajoso e decidido e me solta do abraço. Ele olha para baixo.

\- Entendo... - Ele diz baixinho. - Bem, então, não façam muito barulho. - Ele diz e ela cora, perdendo todo ar que ganhou. Eu me sinto corar um pouco, mas tento me concentrar. Ele vai andando até a casa.

\- Conseguimos... - Ela diz sem mover os lábios, e me puxa para a direção da casa. Eu seguro a mão dela com força, a frieza da mão dela, a maciez, o pequeno tamanho, tão delicada, tão linda... Com certeza, hoje eu mataria as saudades estando com ela. Nós entramos, Dumbledore pediu para conversar a sós com ela, e sugestionou se eu não queria pegar algumas coisas para passar a noite. Eu não recusei, fui em Hogwarts, e ao invés de pegar, eu arrumei o resto do meu aposento, terminei algumas poções, e voltei no início da tarde para lá, depois de nos reencontrarmos, fomos para a floresta, trocar alguns conhecimentos. Por incrível que pareça, Alvo estava nos acompanhando, estava com tempo livre. Estávamos jogando Arco e Flecha quando uma coruja trouxe uma carta do Ministério para Júlia. Ela abriu, eu e Alvo ficamos curiosos com o conteúdo. Ela pulou de alegria, e depois que fomos ver o que havia acontecido. Dumbledore pegou a carta e começou a ler em voz alta:

"Cara J. B. Marques,

Desculpe pelo modo com o que iremos falar, mas de acordo com os dados que coletamos do seu corpo, você é a bruxa mais poderosa da atualidade, e com o mesmo, acabou por ganhar os títulos: Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeira. É ofertado também a Vossa Senhoria, um cargo como Chefe do Departamento Internacional de Magia. Creio que seria uma imensa honra de podermos conversar pessoalmente, pois um prodígio, se me permite escrever, como a Vossa Senhoria, é algo de extrema raridade.

Anseio por vossa resposta.

O atual Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Oswaldo Fudge."

Eu olhei para ela surpreso, Alvo terminou de ler e olhou para ela também, ele sorriu e a abraçou.

\- Parabéns, filha! Parece que estou realmente ficando velho... - Ele diz se soltando do abraço e mexendo na barba.

\- Nunca imaginei que isso seria possível. - Deixo isso escapar, eu estava surpreso o bastante. - Não é querendo lhe rebaixar, mas, como uma aluna do quinto ano de dezesseis anos poderia ser mais forte do que um diretor, chefe do departamento internacional de magia, praticamente ministro de magia, professor, alquimista, entre outros, de cento e treze anos? - Ela me olhou, e ele não mudou o próprio olhar, ela se pôs pensativa.

\- É verdade... Isso... Como eu fui burra! - Ela diz pegando o papel e dando um sumiço no mesmo, repentinamente. - Fudge quer que eu ocupe o lugar do professor, porque ele acha que você está louco por afirmar sobre a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, e por está apoiando com unhas e garras a opinião verdadeira de Harry. - Ela põe a mão no queixo, realmente ela era brilhante. - Ele quer me usar, mas mesmo se eu aceitar, não ficarei muito tempo, pois depois do acidente que acontecer no Ministério, outro alguém vai entrar no lugar dele, ele é auror, mas não lembro do nome agora. - Ela suspira, e pega um pergaminho.

"Caro Ministro Fudge,

Irei pensar sobre sua proposta até o próximo trimestre, mas aceito os títulos dados até agora.

Aguarde somente e apenas a minha resposta,

J. B. Marques."

\- O que acham? - Depois de nos mostrar a carta, ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Não sou capaz de opinar. - Digo e ela ri um pouco, eu não entendo muito bem o motivo, mas deixo de lado.

\- Muito bom, muito bom. - Alvo diz e ela sela com alguns balançados de varinha e logo o envia pela mesma coruja que veio. Depois daquilo, a tarde continuou normalmente, até que chegou um momento em que ela correu e esbarrou sem querer em mim, nós ficamos nos olhando, sem parar, senti algo forte, uma boa e imensa sensação me cobriu, eu queria amá-la até o dia da minha morte. Ela correu novamente e me deixou parado lá, a olhando em profundo transe, sem dúvidas, eu estava mais uma vez apaixonado por ela. Os cabelos dela pairando no ar enquanto ela corria, o som do riso dela era como melodia para os meus ouvidos, o riso dela era perfeito, o perfume que ela deixava enquanto corria era envenenador. Dumbledore pegou no meu ombro, e eu me despertei.

\- Cansou? - Ele pergunta suado, com roupas trouxas apertadas e coloridas.

\- Não, não me compare a você, Alvo. - Digo para provocá-lo e recomeço a correr, eu também estava com roupas trouxas, por mais que eu não quisesse, mas, não foi minha escolha, ela estava conjurando a toda hora.

**Flashback On

\- Correr? Na floresta e com esses trajes? - Pergunto a olhando e ela confirma com a cabeça.

\- Por que não? - Ela pergunta, e troca de roupa num piscar de olhos.   
\- Não é muito viável... - Digo conjurando uma cadeira para eu me sentar, eu caio no chão, Alvo gargalha da situação. Ela me olhava desafiadora. - Ora... - Eu me contenho com as palavras, ela sorri com desdém.

\- Não precisa se estressar, Severo. - Ela diz num tom sexy e provocante ficando perigosamente perto de mim, eu não êxito, e a encaro.

\- Não me provoque, Júlia. - Falo no mesmo tom que ela e ela sorri. E se vira, ficando de costas para mim. Eu me sinto apertado, e assim que olho para as minhas roupas, percebi que estava com roupas parecidas con a dela e com a de Alvo. Eu conjuro as minhas roupas novamente, mas ela as muda, enquanto anda devagar para o nada.

\- Ficou apertado? - Ela pergunta parando.

\- Não, eu não quero essas roupas, tire isso de mim, Júlia. - Digo irritado de tanto conjurar minhas roupas.

\- Não.., se não você se cansará mais rápido. Bem, vamos logo antes que o dia acabe. - Ela diz olhando para o Sol que estava frio e pálido. Ela pega um floco de neve, e sorri para o mesmo, com uma delicadeza imensa, e ele aumenta, revelando uma roda de gelo bem detalhada, azul claro. Ela sorriu ainda mais. - A natureza é tão incrível... - Ela começa a falar da natureza, das coisas que a cobrem, e depois ela recomeça a correr.

Flashback Off**

Sinto uma bola de neve ser jogada na minha nuca, eu me viro pra ver quem jogou e logo ouço gargalhadas de Júlia junto com a de Alvo, ela ria freneticamente com neve ao redor dela, ela fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos na barriga, eu peguei a minha varinha, pois estava com medo de me abaixar e dessa roupa esticada e apertada rasgar, peguei neve e fiz uma bola, joguei na cara dela, ela parou de rir, e me fuzilou com a cara toda melada de neve, eu sorri a desafiando com o olhar, a neve no rosto dela virou água, Alvo continuava rindo, nós olhamos para ele, ele atiramos uma bola cada, ele caiu no chão, e a gente riu. Depois de bolas de neve jogadas de um lado para o outro constantemente, acabamos cansando. Agora estávamos sentados, um olhando para o outro, um estava mais branco que o outro de tanta neve. O Sol estava começando a se pôr, o vento estava mais frio, eu me levanto e Alvo entende o meu recado e se levanta também.

\- Melhor irmos para casa. - Alvo diz e ela se levanta.

\- Tem razão. - Ela diz tirando a neve da gente, e colocando a roupa que estávamos antes. Eu vejo a silhueta dela escura à luz do Sol que estava atrás, se pondo, e logo a imagem dela nua, naquele lago, vem na minha mente, aquele corpo definido, estava agora na minha frente, passando por mim, sorrindo para mim, e se distanciando lentamente. Eu começo a seguí-los. Ao chegar lá, Alvo faz questão de fazer o jantar, depois de nos arrumarmos e jantarmos, conversamos um pouco sobre a relação do futuro de Harry e da sociedade bruxa. Assim que o sino bateu onze horas da noite, Alco falou que iria se retirar pois tinha algumas coisas para organizar, e pediu para que sua nova filha fosse dormir enquanto estava mais cedo, para que ela não tivesse dificuldade para dormir mais cedo, quando voltassem das férias, em Hogwarts. Eu concordei com ele, e ele me pediu para que eu dormisse no quarto ao lado do dele. Eu não êxitei em concordar, e ela pediu para que eu dormisse no quarto dela, com ela, ele concordou, e pediu para não ter netos agora, depois daquilo, ele se despediu e foi embora, aparatando para algum outro local; assim que ele some, Júlia me olha, e olha para o Salão que estávamos, havia radiola lá, ela olhou para radiola e suspirou.

\- Queria poder conjurar as coisas que eu convivia no futuro. - Ela ficou pensativa olhando para o chão, e depois me olhou novamente com um brilho estranho no olhar. - Hey... Se eu, consegui ver os meu parentes, então quer dizer que... Eu posso ver o ator que faz você, Alan Rickman. - Ela olha para mim ainda mais estranho e se aproxima. - Mas eu não sei onde ele está... Oitenta e cinco... Foi bem antes dele fazer o primeiro filme de Harry Potter... Se ele nasceu em mil novecentos e quarenta, então quer dizer que hoje ele tem quarenta e cinco, ou seja, ele é mais velho, porém mais novo do que você, é complicado... - Ela explica e eu fico sem entender.

\- Você está querendo me dizer que, quer ver o ator que ainda fará o papel do meu personagem, que sou eu? - Pergunto e ela confirma.

\- Sim, claro, quero vê-lo, agora sendo mais precisa. Bem, quer dizer, melhor amanhã, ou antes que as férias terminem, ou antes do ano novo, ainda esse ano, para ser exata, pronto, ainda esse ano eu irei achá lo, e você irá me ajudar. - Ela diz dando alguns giros pensativa e para olhando e apontando para mim. Eu fiz cara de incrédulo.

\- Por que você quer minha ajuda? - Pergunto e ela se põe pensativa novamente.

\- Porque se ele existir mesmo, então quer dizer que ele é muito famoso, então será difícil eu me aproximar dele, por isso que te levarei junto, para que possa te usar como prova para que ele possa acreditar que o que irei dizer é verdade. Fazendo ele, naturalmente, confiar mais no que eu tenho a dizer. - Ela diz olhando para o teto e para o nada, ela andava de um lado para o outro. Eu me encostei ainda mais na cadeira onde eu estava, e bocejei dando sinal de que o meu corpo estava cansado. Eu me levantei, ela me olhou, eu olhei para ela.

\- Eu irei lhe ajudar. - Digo e passo por ela. Eu estou me segurando para não atacá-la, e tê-la só para mim mais uma vez. Eu estava feito um animal em época de fertilização, doido para copular com alguém.

\- Severo... - Ela diz e eu me viro. Ela estava com uma lingerie sexy, eu me excito ao ver novamente o corpo tão querido e tão desejado por mim e pelo resto da escola que nós dois frequentamos. - ...durma comigo essa noite... - Ela estava se aproximando de mim, eu estava paralisado e sentindo cada vez mais o meu amigo Pedro se levantar de seu habitual costume, e se endurecer implorando para lutar e explorar bravamente e ainda mais o local que ela guardava. Ela segurou minha capa, sorrindo ao ver minha expressão que devia ser estranha. Ela aparatou num quarto, e me jogou na cama, tirou minha roupa assim que senti apenas a colcha da cama na minha pele, ela estava de quatro em cima de mim, meu coração acelerou, ela se aproximou dos meus lábios, e me beijou, aquele beijo me descongelou, eu a abracei e ela logo se encostou no meu amigo, eu comecei a alisá-la, e ela começou a rebolar perigosamente sobre ele, eu estava começando a ficar louco de prazer, e parece que ela também, pois logo ela retirou sua linda lingerie, mostrando apenas o seu belo corpo escultural. Eu encaixei o Pedro nas profundezas dela, e comecei a apressar essas visitas, indo e vindo cada vez mais rápido, eu estava começando a suar, ela estava gemendo e se curvando toda vez que Pedro entrava até o final, os seios dela balançando na frente dos meu olhos, tinha um cheiro doce, eram brancos, bem "alvos", não demorou muito para que eu não os beijasse, mordesse e começasse a chupá-los. Ela estava rebolando cada vez mais rápido, e Pedro a acompanhava. O frio que afetava os meus pés, não podia alcançar o meu tronco. Eu estava prestes a chegar ao ápice, e pela rapidez dela, ela estava na mesma situação que eu. Depois de alguns mexidos em velocidade máxima, eu acabei gozando, mas continuei com os movimentos e logo o som que era inaudível, agora era alto o bastante para todos ouvirem, pois ela também havia chegado no seu ápice, nosso corpo tremeu em resposta, ela estava ofegante e toda suada, eu estava querendo mais, a noite toda, para ser mais exato, ela parecia mais cansada do que quando fizemos antes. Ela retirou Pedro do seu, agora, hábitat natural, e se jogou ao meu lado, olhando para as próprias mãos. Eu estava sem palavras para falar qualquer coisa, então continuei a observando. Ela olhou para mim, e piscou os olhos, e depois de um tempo abriu, depois piscou de novo, e dormiu. Eu sorri ao vê-la dormindo. Depois de alguns pensamentos sobre o que ela havia me dito, sobre o ator, a família, o fato de que ela ainda não se nasceu, e entre outros, eu acabo por pegar no sono. Na manhã seguinte, eu acordo com um Dumbledore sério, me olhando enquanto me cutucava com a varinha. Ele pigarreia, e eu me cubro ainda mais com o lençol, olhei brevemente e vi que estava vestido. Ela não estava mais na cama.

\- Severo, não irei discutir com você, só o chamei porque Dolores quer lhe tirar de lá, contando com sua ausência em demasiado. - Ele retira o lençol de cima de mim, me fazendo sair da cama logo em seguida. Eu me levanto e olho ao redor, querendo vê-la. - Ela não está aqui, disse que ia fazer algumas pesquisas, e que voltaria antes do anoitecer. - Ele diz como se tivesse lido minha mente. E a primeira coisa que me veio em mente foi o ator que ela mencionou. Eu arrumo algumas coisas e vou para Hogwarts, um pouco depois de Dumbledore ter desaparecido, no quarto. Meu dia passa estressadamente bem.

*Júlia

Agora eu estou numa fila de banco, tentando depositar dinheiro que ganhei com alguns "truques de mágicas" no meio da rua, das lanchonetes e etc. Já achei o que eu queria, eu sabia onde Alan estaria hoje, mas estou me sentindo um pouco mal por não ter chamado Severo pra vir comigo, bem, ele irá entender quando eu chamá-lo para a festa que haverá hoje à noite.

**Flashback On

Me acordo, o Sol estava acabando de nascer, eu estava sendo abraçada por ele, Severo estava com o cabelo no rosto, dormindo silenciosamente, o ar estava frio, a janela que iluminava nossos pés, estava laranja com o nascer do Sol, eu me retiro do abraço dele e saio da cama devagar, ele se mexe e abraça o lençol e cheira, imagino se ele pensa que sou eu, eu vejo que uma parte dele está a mostra, eu o visto com um pijama grande e preto, com alguns detalhes verdes. Depois de ter tomado banho, um rápido café, eu ouço alguém vindo, eu pego rapidamente minha varinha e vejo Dumbledore pelo reflexo do espelho. Ele segue, eu me escondo, ele passa direto para a cozinha.

\- Ah... Estou faminto! - Ele diz e eu saio devagar, me cubro com uma capa, queria aparatar, mas se se eu aparatar, ele vai ouvir; e assim que toco na maçaneta, ele fala:

\- Não vai me acompanhar? - Dumbledore diz calmamente e eu paro, fazendo uma pequena careta e me curvo um pouco. Eu me viro devagar, e faço cara de normal.

\- É... Bom dia, pai! - Digo e ele estava de costas para mim, sentado e comendo algo. - E não, eu não irei lhe acompanhar no café, porque eu já tomei café, e... Estou indo fazer algumas pesquisas sobre o passado da minha antiga família... - Digo olhando para ele e ele me olha sobre o óculos de meia lua, seus olhos azuis escuros me encaravam e pareciam ficar mais fortes com a influência da barba e dos cabelos prateados. - Ah, diga à Severo que eu voltarei antes que anoiteça, ele está dormindo em meu quarto, e pai, não se irrite muito com ele. - Digo pois ele estava me olhando incrédulo, eu me aproximo dele e dou um beijo na testa do mesmo.

\- Cuidado filha, se Voldemort descobrir que és mais poderosa do que eu, talvez ele queria matá-la, por pura precaução, tente não se expor muito. - Ele diz e eu aparato.

Flashback Off**

Depois de ter feito uma conta no banco, eu deposito, e procuro o Sr. Houston no local combinado. Eu estou sentada numa lanchonete, em frente ao local planejado, estou bebendo uma xícara de café, enquanto leio um jornal para que eu pudesse, de um certo modo, me atualizar de acordo com a época, não havia algo de muito interessante, eu estava folheando o jornal rapidamente, eu sinto alguém se sentar, eu baixo o jornal, o dobrando no meio e olho para quem havia se sentado, Sr. Houston havia chegado, ele tinha a aparência de um belo rapaz de cabelo castanho escuro, branco, de olhos azuis, de rosto escultural e de uma barba legal (tipo o "Hacker" ) estava me olhando, ele coloca algumas fotos na mesa, eram fotos de Alan Rickman.

\- Aqui está, e sim, ele foi convidado e afirmou sobre sua presença na festa noturna que terá, consegui alguns convites também, mas também tenho que lhe avisar que se você não for alguém de grande influência, será um pouco difícil você se aproximar dele. Ah, o tema dessa noite vai ser Baile de Máscaras, então será melhor se... - Eu o interrompo.

\- Se eu fosse mascarada, é, sim, sim, eu sei. - Digo entediada enquanto vejo as fotos que ele tirou, e percebo que em umas das fotos, ele nota a câmera, mas age normalmente e sorri para a mesma nas outras. - Me diga, Houston, quem tirou essas fotos, e quando elas foram tiradas. - Pergunto lendo o convite que dizia:

" Parabéns!, você foi convidado(a) para a terceira edição da nossa festa noturna, na nossa única casa noturna, na Street Perdition, L.A. que incluem atrações e famosos incríveis, o tema desse ano será: Baile de Máscaras! Com as atrações: Aerosmith, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Cyndi Laupper, Rolling Stones; E com os atores, para a mulherada: Alan Rickman, George Clooney, Johnny Depp e Harrison Ford. E para os homens, teremos as atrizes: [...] .

Obs.: Não esqueça de trazer esse convite, senão você será barrado(a) antes mesmo de entrar na festa. Esse convite é INDIVIDUAL. Toda comida e bebida consumida dentro do clube é de inteiro e total de seu custamento financeiro. Quaisquer objetos roubados ou furtados, são de sua responsabilidade, nós do Clube Noite Cheia, não nos responsabilizamos por nada que você porte. "

\- Ah, eu contratei um rapaz, ele me disse que essas fotos eram de dois dias, perto da tal casa noturna, devo estar com o cartão dele por aqui... - Ele procura em seus bolsos, e logo pega um cartão cinza e me dá. - Tem um telefone ali na esquina, caso queira ligar para ele. - Ele completa enquanto eu examinava o cartão com atenção. Eu o olho e sorrio.

\- Muito bem... Então, aqui está o que eu lhe prometi. - Tiro do bolso um frasco de Felix Felicis para ele, e o entrego com cuidado.

\- E funciona mesmo? - Ele pergunta examinando o pequeno frasco.

\- Porque não experimenta? - Pergunto e ele sorri.

\- Não, ainda não, tenho certeza de que com isso eu finalmente conseguirei uma namorada. - Ele diz sorrindo e para me olhando. - A propósito... - Eu o interrompo.

\- Não, não estou disponível, e o que quero conversar com esse cara não é do seu interesse. - Digo juntando as fotos e o cartão para o bolso da minha capa, agora era só visitar o fotógrafo, e saber se ele sabia mais de alguma coisa sobre Alan. Eu me retiro da mesa, e coloco algumas cédulas sobre a mesma. Eu vou para o banheiro feminino, e aparato assim que aperto a descarga. Eu agora estava na frente de uma porta de um apartamento, com o cartão cinza na mão, eu bato na porta, e logo ouço um "Estou indo!" Do outro lado, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos cacheados e ressecados, que estavam amarrados em cima da cabeça dela, mascava um chiclete com a boca aberta e com um batom vermelho e olhou para mim com cara feia assim que abriu a porta.

\- Ô Neném!! Cliente!! - Ela dá espaço para que eu entrasse. Eu entro e duas crianças correm na minha frente e quase esbarram em mim. - Andrey! Adrian!! Fiquem quietos!! Papai tá tendo uma cliente!! - Ela grita puxando a orelha dos dois, e colocando-os em algum outro lugar. - Desculpa, esses pestinhas são... Você entendeu, né? Até porque você não tem cara de quem é burra. - Ela diz andando e eu vou seguindo e driblando sem querer pisar em nenhum brinquedo, roupa ou foto que estava no chão, com certeza, eles não eram bruxos.

\- Obrigada, Tchutchuca. - Ele diz se aproximando dela e a apertando íntimamente, eu olho para o outro lado sem graça, ela ria e batia nele.

\- Sai! Seu cachorrão, depois a gente brinca... - Ela diz e faz um grunhido de algum animal, ele rosna para ela e late feito louco. Ele olha para mim.

\- Ah, olá, prazer em conhecer, me chamo Austin Rubens, e acho que já conheceu minha mulher, Meredith Rubens, aquela que é... - Eu o interrompo com um pigarro.

\- Tenho que ser bem rápida, pois o meu tempo é curto. - Digo e ele confirma ficando um pouco mais sério. Eu pego as fotos e o mostro. - Você tem mais fotos dele, ou sabe onde ele costuma frequentar? - Digo e ele olha ao redor, onde estava cheio de fotografias, ele era gordinho, baixinho, e careca só no topo da cabeça, ao redor tinha um pouco de cabelos castanhos escuros com grisalhos, branco e cheio de sinais, o braço dele era bem peludo. Ele procurou mais fotos e achou um bloquinho de notas, ele folheou o bloco sussurrando "Rickman" várias vezes. Ele parou com um espontâneo "Ah!" .

\- Sim, sim... É esse mesmo, Alan Rickman, o ator, certo? - Ele pergunta me mostrando o bloquinho e começo a ler. - E então, o que me diz? - Ele pergunta me olhando com as mãos juntas perto da boca.

\- Nada mal, obrigada pela informação, mas, precisarei da sua ajuda para achar esses locais, porque sou de fora. - Eu digo sorrindo um pouco, e ele coça a careca.

\- OK, ok... - Ele diz procurando algo, pega um chapéu coco e o coloca. - Tchutchuca, eu levarei a cliente que é turista para Three City. - Ele pega uma chave e dá um beijo bem meloso nela, eles param.

\- Vai gostar de Three City, nunca fui, mas pelo o que ouvir dizer, é uma bela cidade, uma cidade bem adiantada em relação à nossa. - Ela diz me abraçando e ajeitando o meu cabelo, eu sorrio para ela e aceno dando "Tchau" para as crianças que estavam espiando. Nós descemos, e entramos num carro movido a vapor, que era dele. Ele liga o carro e começa a andar.

\- Essa droga! Realmente quero um carro movido com um verdadeiro motor, onde eu possa alcançar os incríveis cinquenta quilômetros! - Ele diz meio sem graça.

\- Eu posso dar uma olhada no escape? - Pergunto e ele confirma e abre a porta. - Não, não precisa sair, só darei uma olhada rápida. - Digo e ele fecha a porta.

\- Cuidado com a fumaça, não quero que nenhuma cliente minha se suje por causa do meu serviço. - Ele diz, eu saio do carro, pego a minha varinha e começo a fazer uma mudança no carro, eu troco os pneus, troco toda a parte de trás, da frente e por último o motor, agora ele tinha uma linda  
Chevette, na qual, eu acho que já existia. Eu entro no carro sorrindo satisfeita e me sento, fechando a porta devagar.

\- Pronto, já podemos ir. - Digo e ele liga o motor, que faz o som de um verdadeiro motor de carro, sem toda aquela tremedeira e tal. Ele me olha com os olhos brilhando.

\- Meu... meu carro! O que você fez? Ah, deixa! Obrigada! Muito obrigada! Depois disso nem me precisa pagar!! - Ele diz pegando na minha mão, depois volta a sua atenção para a máquina e começa a andar rapidamente. Depois de duas horas de viagem falando sobre nossas vidas alheias, ele para em frente à um restaurante muito bonito. - Aqui, ele está aqui. - Ele diz e estaciona. - Aquele carro ali é o dele, olha só para a placa. - Ele aponta para um carro e para o bloco de anotações. Eu tiro o cinto, abro a porta e desço do carro.

\- Prometo que serei rápida. - Digo pela janela.

\- Não precisa se incomodar, fico aqui até um ano, se a senhorita quiser. - Ele diz e eu sorrio. Eu conjuro uma roupa por debaixo da capa, e a retiro, colocando na minha bolsa. Eu entro no restaurante, e alguns olhares me notam por causa do som impactante do meu "Toc-toc" do meu salto e do balanço livre e sensual do meu vestido preto e vermelho. Um garçom me aborda.

\- Boa tarde, bela senhorita. Já escolheu sua mesa? - Ele me pergunta e eu caço o segundo Snape com o olhar.

\- Não, não, é... Você poderia me colocar numa mesa perto da de Alan Rickman? - Pergunto e ele confirma com a cabeça e faz gesto para eu seguí-lo. Eu o sigo, e subo mais um andar, logo vejo Alan sentado numa mesa de frente para alguém de terno, parecia uma negociação, ele olha para mim, eu sorrio de lado, mostrando meu lado sexy e provocante. Eu sento numa mesa que fica uns cinco metros distante dele, a gente fica se olhando por um longo período, assim que minha taça de vinho tinto suave chega, ele se levanta e aperta a mão do cara de terno, o cara vai andando e passa por minha mesa. Alan vem andando devagar, eu fico nervosa ao ver que ele vem me olhando e vem parando cada vez mais na minha mesa. Ele para do outro lado da minha mesa, eu o olho, ele era tão bonito quanto Severo, só que com cabelos loiros para castanhos claro.

\- Boa tarde, humn... Posso me sentar? - Ele pergunta e eu sorrio o olhando.

\- Boa tarde, sim, pode se sentar. - Falo com uma voz sexy. Ele puxa a cadeira, se senta e a empurra contra a mesa. Ele chama o garçom e pede uma taça de vinho como a minha, eu o olho curiosa.

\- Qual o seu nome? - Ele me pergunta me olhando sexymente. Eu sorrio olhando para a mesa.

\- Meu nome ainda lhe vai ser um mistério, mas creio que você irá descobrí-lo hoje à noite. - Falo e ele parece gostar. O garçom trás a taça dele, e eu peço para ele trazer a garrafa. - Bem, qual seu nome, Alan Rickman? - Pergunto e ele ri, nós rimos.

\- Não sei, mas acho que você sabe... Srta Misteriosa... - Ele diz rindo e para e fica me olhando. Eu sorrio e tomo um gole, ele faz o mesmo. Se eu continuar desse jeito, ele vai estar na palma da minha mão ainda hoje. - Então, Srta, quantos anos você tem? - Ele me pergunta depois de um tempo, num profundo silêncio.

\- Quantos pareço que tenho? - Revido a pergunta. Ele sorri.

\- Humnn... Bem, se está bebendo vinho é porque já é maior de idade, mas como é muito jovem, deve ter uns dezoito, no máximo. - Ele diz e eu sorrio balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Não? Então, dezenove? - Eu rio e faço não com o dedo. - Vinte?! - Eu repito o gesto e rio ainda mais. - Mais ou menos? - Ele pergunta confuso.

\- Menos. - Digo e ele pensa um pouco e me olha travesso.

\- Dezessete, não é? - Ele diz baixinho ao ver o garçom vindo ao longe com a garrafa garrafa na bandeja e eu afirmo, ele sorri de uma ponta a outra super travesso. Nós ficamos conversando e bebendo vinho até a garrafa acabar, no final, ele propôs beber outra garrafa, mas eu recusei, nós saímos pelos fundos por causa dele, estávamos agora num beco escuro que dava para a saída do restaurante. Ele empurra a porta e me coloca contra a parede, me beijando no busto, no pescoço, no rosto, e na minha boca, bem desesperado, ele aperta a minha coxa, e passa a mão por baixo do meu vestido, eu coro um pouco, ele aperta a Valentina, eu fecho os olhos. Eu faço um relógio aparecer no meu pulso e tocar, num "Bep-bep" chato e contínuo. Ele me solta, eu olho o relógio.

\- Que pena, tenho que ir. - Digo vendo o horário e ajeitando o meu vestido.

\- Não pode adiar? - Ele pergunta se aproximando perigosamente de mim, eu me desvio sorrindo.

\- Não, não, muito importante, até por que a festa começa às oito horas, não é? Bem, tenho que ir. - Pergunto e ele confirma, eu dou um selinho nele e vou andando.

\- Não pense que vai escapar de mim hoje à noite, srta Misteriosa. - Ele diz agora um pouco ao longe, eu me viro rapidamente e faço um legal com a mão, ele sorri e coloca as mãos nos cabelos claro. Eu ando mais rápido ao ver que ele começou a andar, havia alguns fotógrafos e algumas meninas, elas correram para onde eu saí. Eu faço um sinal e Austin vem na minha direção com o próprio carro, eu abro a porta e entro rapidamente no mesmo.

\- Desculpa pela demora... - Digo vendo Alan no meio de várias mulheres, ele estava me olhando ao longe. Austin arranca com o carro, e vai embora deixando Alan ser coberto pelo horizonte, no retrovisor.

\- Não se preocupe senhorita. - Ele diz enquanto dirige, eu olho para a frente, um carro em alta velocidade vem em nossa direção na contra-mão. Eu congelo o volante, e os pedais, ele se desespera e começa a gritar, eu levanto o carro rápido por cima da gente, e nós passamos por baixo dele. Eu cutuco Austin. E me sinto muito cansada, talvez por eu ter muita magia em tão pouco tempo, um ou dois segundos.

\- Austin? - Pergunto colocando a mão nos braços dele que estavam no rosto. Ele retira os braços e olha ao redor assustado.

\- O... o que houve? - Ele me pergunta colocando as mãos trêmulas no volante e eu olho para fora.

\- Apenas preste atenção no trânsito. - Digo séria, e ele parece voltar ao normal. Não posso deixar ele saber que sou uma bruxa, como também não posso deixar ele ser morto, deixando dois filhos pequenos e uma mulher que não sei se é empregada. - Olha, vá para casa, eu posso ficar por aqui. Até por que eu irei para Londres, e também tenho umas coisas para resolver. Cuidado no caminho, Rubens. - Digo parando o carro, e saindo do mesmo. Ele concordou com a boca aberta. Eu conjuro uma cesta básica de comida no banco de trás do veículo. - Ah, não se esqueça de mandar isso por mim para sua mulher e para o seus filhos. - Termino e ele olha assustado para a parte de trás, eu aparato para Londres antes que ele me olhasse novamente. Eu olho ao redor, e finalmente reconheço esse local como a minha casa, e falando em casa eu aparato na minha nova "home". Ainda era três e meia da tarde, eu decido estudar os feitiços que tinham ao redor da casa, leio alguns livros e consigo fazer um feitiço onde qualquer pessoa que entrasse ou saísse eu sentiria. Eu faço alguns testes, e vou estudar novamente. Quando finalmente dá seis horas da noite, eu sinto alguém se aproximar da casa, eu fecho os olhos para aumentar a minha concentração e vejo Dumbledore entrando, ele pára pra olhar ao redor. - Pai. - Digo e aparato aparato na frente dele.

\- Júlia... Você que fez isso? - Ele pergunta com a varinha na mão.

\- Sim, sim, fiz agora à tarde, qualquer pessoa que entrar ou sair num raio de cinquenta metros dessa casa, eu irei sentir, e isso também acontece aqui dentro, eu posso visualizar também quem entrou e tal. - Digo fazendo um desenho no ar explicando tudo com a minha varinha. Ele observa e lê tudo com atenção.

\- Conseguiu o que queria? - Ele me pergunta, e eu fico confusa, ele sorri.

\- Como assim? - Pergunto sem entender.

\- Conseguiu algo na sua pesquisa? - Ele pergunta e eu faço um "Aaaahhh" bem prolongado, eu olho pro chão lembrando de Alan me pegando daquele jeito. Ele me olha esperando a resposta. - Quem você foi procurar? - Ele pergunta e eu tento não corar. Como ele sabia que era uma pessoa em particular?, eu não sei.

\- Eu? Bem, o senhor lembra que eu disse que vocês faziam parte de um filme? - Pergunto olhando para a ponta da grande barba prateada e ressecada dele, que estava se enrolando um pouquinho.

\- Sim, me recordo perfeitamente. - Ele diz, e eu sorrio um pouco de lado.

\- Então... Eu fui procurar o ator que faz Severo... - Eu fecho os olhos esperando alguma bronca, mesmo sabendo que não levarei porque ele era Alvo Dumbledore, o ancião mais calmo, poderoso e sábio que um dia já existiu. - E o achei... - Eu fecho ainda mais fazendo um sorriso meio torto. Ele coloca a mão sobre a minha cabeça, e começa a alisar.

\- Bem, filha, apenas não faça nenhuma besteira, pois você já traiu a confiança de Severo uma vez, não conseguirá a confiança dele novamente. - Ele diz e eu confirmo com a cabeça e a abaixo um pouco. Ele me abraça. Eu sinto sua barba ressecada, mas que era tão macia e cheirosa no meu rosto, eu estava prestes a sumir lá dentro, quando sinto alguém aparatar no raio de fora, eu fecho os olhos e vejo Severo. Eu saio do abraço do mais velho, ele abre a porta, nós nos viramos. 

\- Boa noite! - Digo animada e mostro os convites para ele. Ele pega com uma carranca e o examina, ele arquea uma sobrancelha, e me olha sem falar nada.

\- Máscaras? - Ele pergunta me olhando, Dumbledore ri.

\- Sim, sim, e nem se preocupe que eu irei conjurar uma máscara que você irá gostar. - Eu falo animada, e ele adentra ainda mais na casa. Ele para e ergue a varinha ao lado de Dumbledore. Eu sorrio ao vê-lo.

\- Alvo, foi você ou foi ela? - Ele pergunta observando ao seu redor, e tentando retirar com a varinha.

\- Creio que já tenhas a resposta correta. - Alvo diz sorrindo e começa a andar para a cozinha. Severo me olha surpreso.

\- Espero que esse prodígio tenha estudado para os NOM's. - Snape diz e eu faço cara de entediada, ele sorri ao ver a minha cara e se vira. Eu passo na frente dele.

\- E sim, eu estudei, e continuarei estudando até os NOM's chegarem, e... - Eu paro na frente dele, e jogo os meus cabelos no ar na frente da cara dele e a continuo andando para a cozinha. - ...farei questão de passar com um "Excelente" em Transfiguração e em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. - Digo e Alvo ri um pouco eu me sento na mesa.

\- E em Poções? - Snape pergunta meio aturdido, eu sorrio provocante e finjo estar pensativa.

\- Humn... Talvez, na hora nós veremos. - Digo e ele coloca o convite sobre a mesa. Alvo conjura a comida sobre a mesa. Eu começo a colocar o meu prato. - Pensando bem, farei o possível para receber um "Excelente" em todas as matérias. - Digo animada e Snape da um sorriso de lado. Alvo só nos observava.

\- E se você não conseguir? - Snape pergunta eu engulo e o olho.

\- Se eu não conseguir, posso fazer nada, então eu terei que me contentar com o resto. - Digo e coloco outra garfada na boca. Ele não demonstra outra expressão. Depois de comer, nós fomos nos organizar para a festa, assim que aparatamos lá, a fila estava imensa. Eu uso "Imperius" num rapaz que estava na frente, eu mostro o meu convite para o segurança e entro, Severo procura o convite mas não o acha.

\- Vou pegar o convite e já volto. - Ele diz indo embora e eu confirmo com a mão e vou entrando, estava lotado de gente, a música alta era do meu gosto, só música "antiga". Eu estava com um vestido longo preto, com um corte mostrando o joelho, estava de salto alto fino preto, de batom vermelho, de cabelos cacheados jogados e bagunçados e com uma máscara de um palhaço rindo em uma metade e chorando na outra, eu encaixo a máscara e começo a andar entre a multidão, procurando Alan. Havia uma área cheia de meninas, vi algumas com o vestido parecido com o meu de hoje à tarde.

\- Alan!! ALANN!! - Elas gritam e eu me dirijo àquele local, eu chego no segurança e tiro a máscara, ele olha para mim com um olhar feio.

\- Com licença, eu sou permitida pelo Alan para passar. - Digo e ele cruza os braços.

\- Ah, sim, sim, igual à todo mundo. - Ele diz e os gritos ao meu redor aumentam, Alan estava lá, o segurança sai da frente, e eu o olho sem a máscara. Ele sorri e estende a mão para mim. Eu seguro a mão dele e passo, eu coloco a minha máscara.

\- Uau, srta Misteriosa, você é tão linda... - Ele diz e nós vamos andando e entrando cada vez mais no que é a área VIP. Tinha várias mulheres ( prostitutas ) com alguns homens ( ricos ). Ele entra numa sala vazia, onde a música estava baixa, nessa sala tinha mesa, cadeiras, cama, banheira, uma mesa de póquer e uma mesa de bilhar. Eu paro na porta, o olhando desconfiada, ele pega dois copos de Whisky.

\- Você não tem uma máscara? - Pergunto e ele se vira e vem até mim, com os copos na mão.

\- Não. - Ele diz e eu o e empurro para dentro da sala.

\- Então senta aí que eu irei lhe fazer uma, agora... só não vale olhar. - Digo e ele se vira e bebe o seu Whisky. Eu fecho a porta e conjuro uma máscara do mesmo modelo que o de Severo, só que azul. Eu o entrego, e ele me mostra os dois copos vazios. Ele bota a máscara, e eu o arrasto para fora da área VIP.

\- Eu... Eu vou pegar uma bebida. - Ele diz perto do meu ouvido, e eu confirmo com a cabeça e vou a procura de Severo logo na entrada. Não o acho, eu me perco, e começo a procurar o bar. Eu chego no bar e procuro por Alan, eu não o acho, eu dou um murro no balcão, e pego um copo de Whisky, eu o viro em um só gole. Severo ou Alan chega ao meu lado, a máscara era azul, só que agora estava verde, eu estava começando a ficar bêbada ou drogada, ele me puxa para o meio da festa, ele se aproxima de mim, e a gente começa a dançar, eu estou realmente confusa, as pessoas começam a se afastar da gente, eu vejo Alan ou Severo me olhando do outro lado, as coisas começam a girar ainda mais, tudo se apaga.

*Snape

Eu aparato na casa dela e levanto a varinha.

\- Accio Convite. - Digo e o convite vem para as minhas mãos. Eu aparato novamente na fila, e lanço um "Imperius" sobre uma senhora um pouco mais velha, fiquei na frente dela e ela beliscou a minha nádega direita, eu me contraio. "Francamente...Que lugar é esse onde só tem gente pervertida?!" Entrego o convite para o homem malhado negro, alto e careca que estava na porta junto com outro que era igual a ele. Eu entro e as pessoas começam a esbarrar em mim. Começo a procurar por Júlia, depois de ter andando um pouco, eu acho o bar, e decido ficar por lá, para tentar ver Júlia chegar. Um cara com a máscara parecida com a minha aparece e pede duas bebidas, aquela máscara foi ela quem conjurou, ou seja, pra onde ele for, eu vou. O cara pega as bebidas e vai embora, eu o sigo, ele parece estar procurando alguém, talvez Júlia. Ele se vira e esbarra em mim, minha máscara cai.

\- Me desculpe.. - Ele diz pegando a minha máscara do chão e parando para me olhar. - Quem é você? - Ele pergunta me olhando.

\- Severo Snape. - Digo pegando a máscara e a colocando algumas mulheres vem para o meu encontro me chamando de Alan, amor, Rickman, gostoso, e pedindo para que eu fizesse coisas obscenas com elas. Elas me arrastam para longe daquele cara, que aparentemente voltou para o bar. Depois de dizer para aquelas loucas que eu não era quem elas pensavam, eu ouvi alguns aplausos, e fui para a direção, Júlia estava dançando completamente louca, descabelada, e fazendo magia nos ares, ela me olhou e caiu nos braços daquele cara com a máscara parecida com a minha. Eu corro na direção dela.

\- Severo? Alan? Ah, fodam-se todos! - Ela diz nos braços dele, apontando para o nada, ela estava bêbada, muito bêbada. Nós vamos para uma área mais reservada, depois de passarmos por várias pessoas se relacionando sexualmente, nós chegamos a uma sala quente e com o som abafado. Ele a coloca na cama.

\- Droga! Aquele desgraçado deve tê-la drogado! - O cara diz tirando a máscara e jogando na parede. Ele senta na cama de costas para mim, ele se levanta e me olha. Eu paraliso o olhando, e me lembro do que ela havia falado sobre o Alan Rickman, o ator, o filme e etc.

\- Você é Alan Rickman? - Pergunto e ele confirma pegando um copo e enchendo com Whisky, ele enche outro e me oferece. Eu pego o copo.

\- Sim, sou. Também achei estranho ao lhe ver tão parecido comigo. - Ele diz e se aproxima dela, ele alisa o rosto da minha jovem. - Ela é linda, não acha? Você a conhece? - Ele pergunta e eu me aproximo dele.

\- Sim, e eu sou o namorado dela, então, me dê licença. - Digo tirando a mão dele de cima dela.

\- Mas acredito que ela ficará mais protegida comigo... - Ele diz e nós começamos a discutir. Ele bate em meu braço, eu bato nele, e começamos a bater um no outro enquanto discutimos. Eu não posso empunhar a varinha para não ser descoberto, ouvimos alguém bater a porta, nós olhamos para trás e vimos que Júlia não estava mais na cama, a gente se solta, e corre para a porta que estava trancada. Eu pego a varinha sem ele ver e sussurro "Alohomora", ela se abre, nós saímos, e Júlia não estava por perto. Eu a procuro em todos os lugares daquela coisa, esbarro nele.

\- Achou ela? - Ele me pergunta ajeitando a máscara no rosto e olhando ao redor desconfiado, eu nego com a cabeça e nós ouvimos alguns gritos na saída. Corremos para lá, e a gente vê ela em cima de um carro branco e grande, gritando e dançando com uma garrafa na mão, havia mais pessoas lá, o carro ia se distanciando ainda mais e quase batendo nos outros carros, eu e Alan nos olhamos sem saber o que fazer.


	21. Capítulo - 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

Agora eu não sei se estou sonhando, mas estou dentro de uma limousine, com pessoas que não conheço, e agora estou vendo várias pessoas dançando em cima da mesa, estou cercada delas. Agora estou bebendo e todos gritam. Acordo dentro de uma casa, cercada de gente, de sujeira, de comida, de bebida alcoólica, e Severo e Alan estavam dormindo cada um ao meu lado. "Meu Deus! O que aconteceu ontem à noite?!"

*Snape

Eu coloco as mãos na cabeça, tinha muita gente ao meu redor para que eu pegasse a minha varinha e estourasse o pneu daquele carro.

\- Severo! - Alan me puxa e eu vou o seguindo. - Tenho um carro, vamos seguí-la. - Ele diz procurando algo nos bolsos. - Droga! - Ele diz. Eu o olho curioso. Ele para, e eu também.

\- O que houve? - Pergunto para ele e olho ao redor desconfiado.

\- Esqueci as minhas chaves, bem, me espere aqui, esse é o meu carro. Eu volto... Bem rápido. - Ele diz começando a correr de costas e se vira, eu me encosto no carro pensando no por quê que Júlia havia fugido daquele jeito. E começo a me lembrar de quando ela havia fugido a pouco tempo atrás, mas como Alan havia dito anteriormente, ela estava drogada. Provavelmente quem a drogo poderia estar naquela limousine, e pelo jeito que ele falou, ele sabe quem foi que a drogou. Eu continuo pensativo por um grande tempo. A senhora da qual eu havia controlado aparece com uma grande garrafa de vodka na mão, ela me olha ao longe, e eu tento não fazer contato visual, ela vem cambaleando na minha direção. Eu começo a andar ao redor do carro, ao fim de evitá-la.

\- Hey! - Ela diz correndo e esbarra em mim, derramando um pouco da sua bebida. - Não quer um pouco, gostosão? - Ela pergunta me forçando a beber, e joga grande parte do conteúdo na minha boca, eu acabo engolindo um pouco e me engasgo me afastando dela.

\- Sai de perto de mim, sua velha louca! - Digo indo para o outro lado da carro. Eu olho para trás e vejo Lilian no lugar da velha rabugenta. Eu fico a olhando se aproximar.

\- Está me vendo agora? - Ela pergunta se aproximando e sorrindo, ela não havia mudado absolutamente nada. Eu balanço a cabeça, e dou alguns murros na mesma. Aquilo não era Lilian, eu a vi morta naquele dia, isso só deve ser uma brincadeira.

\- Você... Você não é ela!! - Grito a empurrando cada vez mais, ela alisa o meu corpo. Eu a empurro e me afasto dela, sem ficar longe do carro. - SAI DAQUI!! VOCÊ NÃO É ELA!! NÃO É ELA!! - Grito ainda mais correndo dela, e tudo começa a girar, eu perco o chão, e me agarro ao pneu do carro.

*Narrador(a)

\- Gostosão? - A senhora pergunta cutucando o professor agarrado ao pneu do carro e deitado no chão gritando incessantemente " NÃO É ELA!! ESTÁ MORTA!! SAI DAQUI!! ", a velha começa a alisar o corpo do adulto assustado que estava tremendo e suado, ela morde os lábios de pura excitação, adora ver a reação da droga no organismo dos inexperientes. Alan chega correndo, suado e ofegante com a chave na mão, e vê ninguém perto do carro.

\- Ah! Fala sério! Não acredito que... - Alan para de rodar a chave no dedo ao ouvir o grito de Severo. Ele vai para a nascente do grito e vê uma velha com Severo.

\- Que bom que você chegou meu filho! - A velha diz olhando para Alan, mas se sentindo irritada por não ter alisado a parte mais cobiçada. Ela se levanta com dificuldade e conta uma mentira dizendo que havia chegado a pouco tempo e que ele já estava lá com a garrafa na mão, quando ela o vira. Alan logo descobre a armação, só que ele não sabe muito bem o que fazer.

\- Ah, ele é meu irmão, nós estamos indo procurar uma amiga nossa, não quer vir? É que eu realmente não sei o que farei com ele enquanto estiver procurando-a. - Alan diz e o desejo de intenso e puro prazer toma conta dela que aceita sem pensar duas vezes, ele liga o carro e ajuda a colocar o homem assustado dentro do carro junto com ela que logo alisa as partes íntimas do drogado. Ele entra e liga o carro. Ele mostra a potência do seu carro que alcança cem quilômetros e logo busca pela misteriosa dama. Assim que ele retira a máscara a velha mulher grita surpresa:

\- São gêmeos?! - Alan confirma e logo acha a limousine andando devagar com os jovens, incluindo a senhorita bebendo e dançando loucamente. Depois de alguns minutos seguindo a limousine, a mesma para num hotel, Alan logo tem uma ideia, ele fica apenas com a camisa branca aberta, uma gravata desajustada, bagunça os cabelos e sorri vendo que estava parecido com aqueles jovens. Severo acorda bem animado, e empurra a velha.

\- Ela me drogou! - Ele se justifica e expulsa a velha do carro.

\- Calma gostosão! - Ela diz e Alan vai estacionar o carro ao lado da limousine.

\- Eu vou me misturar. - Ele diz e Severo o olha sério.

\- Também irei. - Severo diz e faz menção de quem vai sair do carro.

\- Não, não irá assim. - Alan diz e começa a caracterizá-lo da mesma forma que ele. - O que é isso? - Ele pergunta pegando a varinha de Severo.

\- Amuleto da sorte. - Severo responde rapidamente. Alan joga a varinha dele junto com as outras roupas.

\- Não precisará disso. - Alan diz ao ver a cara de reprovação dele. Os dois saem do carro e se juntam ao grupinho que logo grita ao ver que haviam chegado mais dois. Eles vêem Júlia andando e dançando mais na frente com a garrafa na mão, eles vão os seguindo.

\- Querem? - Um rapaz pergunta oferecendo vodka para os dois. Eles se vêem sem opção e aceitam.

\- Não tem copo? - Severo pergunta segurando a garrafa. O garoto gargalha.

\- Hey, vê só, perguntou se tinha copo!! - Quem ouviu começa a rir. Uma moça chega perto deles.

\- É só botar a boca na garrafa, Daddy. - Ela diz lambendo a boca da garrafa na mão de Severo. Ela pega no pênis do mesmo, ele retira a mão dela dali. E dá um longo gole, ele respira fundo e entrega a garrafa para Alan que sorri e bebe um pouco do conteúdo, eles continuam seguindo o caminho até um quarto. Assim que eles chegam lá, acabaram ficando quase por último, vêem Júlia bebendo em cima da mesa, Severo se impressiona franzindo as sobrancelhas, Alan sorri impressionado.

\- VIRA, VIRA, VIRA, VIRA!!! - Eles gritavam e ela estava virando uma garrafa de vodka, assim que ela terminou, ela jogou a garrafa no chão e se jogou em cima das pessoas, que logo a pegou, e levaram ela para outro canto, Alan e Severo se entreolharam e os seguiram. Eles foram para un quarto, assim que os dois entraram, a porta se fechou. A música começou a tocar mais alta, todos estavam dançando menos eles, eles começaram a dançar também para tentar se aproximar dela. Ela estava cercada por vários homens sarados em cima da cama, que estavam tirando a própria camisa, um estava a beijando e pegando no seu corpo. Ela correu e vomitou o que havia bebido e comido, a festa havia parado, ela voltou e todos voltaram a dançar. Severo acaba se encurralando, Alan também, mas Alan estava mais próximo.

\- Chama ela!! - Severo grita olhando para Alan.

\- É... Humn... HEY!! - Alguns o olham, ela tenta se virar, mas um rapaz sarado a derruba na cama, e começa a tentar beijá-la. Severo consegue sair de um canto do quarto.

\- JÚLIA!! - Ele grita todos o olham. E Alan começa a pensar, então o nome dela é Júlia? Ela levanta a cabeça e os olha apertando os olhos, ela desce da cama e vai até eles.

\- Vamos curtir! - Ela diz pegando no braço de Severo e no de Alan, que dizia que era ator e uma figura importante. Severo a repreende com o olhar. Ela sorri, estava claro que ela estava bêbada, felizmente o efeito da droga já havia passado. Severo puxa o próprio braço.

\- Vamos para casa. - Ele diz perto dela e ela sai de perto dele.

\- Não! - Ela diz e vai embora pra cima da cama segurando Alan com uma mão. Eles começam a dançar lá em cima, ela e Alan estavam dançando cada vez mais colados, até que Alan a puxa e a beija, Severo levanta as duas sobrancelhas e sobe lá também.

\- Iiiii!! O Careta subiu!! - Alguém diz e todos começam a tirar onda, ela para o beijo com Alan, Severo a puxa a beijando e começa a tirar a própria roupa manualmente. Júlia começa a tirar a própria roupa devagar, todos gritam.

\- Não, não, não! - Severo diz a vestindo novamente, e a cobrindo com o lençol.

\- Por que não? - Júlia pergunta irritada e tira o vestido por completo, mostrando a sua lingerie sexy e preta. Os caras ao redor começam a ficar excitados.

\- Deixa ela! - Um cara diz e outro puxa o lençol de Severo, todos a olham de lingerie, Severo a agarra novamente, e a beija com vontade, tocando todo o seu corpo. Alan o empurra e a puxa para si, ele abre as próprias pernas e balança o quadril para frente e para trás, ela pega no pênis dele e ele se excita ainda mais. Severo o empurrou novamente. Alan e Severo começam uma guerra fria sobre quem pegava ela por mais tempo. Depois de algumas horas bebendo e disputando acabaram por pegar no sono. A noite seguiu com os dois abraçando Júlia, cada um de lado.

*Júlia

Eu me levanto com uma enxaqueca daquelas, há várias pessoas dormindo no chão, em cima dos outros, pendurados, tem comida e bebida pelo chão. Eles estavam melados de tinta, de confete. Eu passo por eles com dificuldade e chego a porta. Eu estava com a minha lingerie, e eles estavam semi-nus, até os idênticos.

\- Júlia? - Alguém pergunta e eu me viro com dificuldade, Severo estava me olhando enquanto se sentava na cama. Alan o abraça, ele empurra o braço de Alan com força e o mesmo acorda. - Onde você vai? - Ele pergunta e eu começo a sentir um azia e penso no banheiro.

\- Banheiro. - Apenas digo isso e aparato no banheiro. Eu sei que havia vários trouxas lá, mas tinha de ser feito, e se alguém visse algo, eu apagaria apenas aquela memória. Havia gente dormindo no banheiro, eu tento passar com desespero entre eles e vomito no vaso, havia bebido demais. Eu pego um roupão e me visto. Eu lavo a boca e o rosto, a minha maquiagem borra por inteiro, eu a retiro, assim que saio do banheiro Alan e Severo estavam na porta. Severo de braços cruzados segurando uma garrafa, e Alan tentando pegar a garrafa de Severo. Eu pego mais dois roupões e jogo para eles.

\- Finalmente ela chegou! - Alan diz me olhando e solta a garrafa pegando o roupão e se vestindo. - Manda ele me dar essa garrafa. - Ele diz ajeitando os cabelos.

\- Não, eu não mando em ninguém, Alan. - Digo pegando a garrafa e ele faz cara surpresa. Severo sorri com um ar de deboche enquanto se veste. Eu passo por eles os ignorando. - Vamos embora. - Falo passando pelas pessoas deitadas e jogadas no chão.

\- Sim. - Severo diz e me segue.

\- Okay, eu tenho uma casa aqui perto, caso vocês queiram para se trocar, ou para conversar um pouco mais sobre o fato de nós dois sermos tão parecidos. - Alan diz nos seguindo.

\- Bem, infelizmente não poderemos ficar para a sua visita hoje. Quem sabe outro dia? - Digo e o olho assim que chego na porta, ele me olha desanimado, mas logo se anima.

\- Então, posso ir para a casa de vocês? - Ele pergunta sorrindo.

\- Não. - Severo responde bruscamente e nós vamos andando para a porta.

\- Por quê? - Ele pergunta.

\- Outro dia. - Digo sorrindo e ele concorda com a cabeça desanimado.

\- Espera. - Alan diz tocando no próprio corpo. - Onde estão minhas chaves? - Ele pergunta olhando ao redor. Assim que ele procura pelo chão as próprias chaves, eu me lembro da minha varinha. Eu chamo mentalmente por ela e ela vem de dentro do quarto onde estávamos. Eu a pego, Severo segura a minha mão.

\- Como você fez isso? - Ele pergunta falando baixo e me segurando. Eu o encaro.

\- Não lhe interessa. - Digo quase cochichando.

\- Hey, será que tem como vocês me ajudarem? Sem a chave, teremos que chamar um táxi, e eu honestamente não terei como pagar, pois minha carteira está dentro daquele maldito carro! - Alan diz irritado e nós o olhamos. Eu me abaixo e falo mentalmente "Accio Chaves". Logo dezenas de chaves vêm na minha direção, eu me assusto e caio para trás. Elas caem no chão, na minha frente. - Achei! - Alan diz se jogando em cima das chaves e pegando uma. - Afinal, como você fez isso? - Ele perguntou e eu fiquei sem resposta, eu olho para Severo. Ele me olhava com repreensão.

\- Ããn... Não sei. Apenas o fiz. - Digo levantando os ombros e me pondo de pé.

\- Humn... Quando souber como se faz, me ensina, adoraria ter umas aulas particulares com vocês. - Ele diz segurando a minha mão, e me puxando para perto de si. Eu contorço os lábios.

\- Quem sabe um dia... - Digo me afastando dele e notando o olhar de Severo em cima de mim.

\- Resumindo: Nunca. - Severo diz passando por Alan.

\- Ah... Que chato. Bem que podíamos repetir o que fizemos ontem à noite, não acha? - Alan diz andando enquanto roda a chave no dedo.

\- E, o que fizemos ontem à noite? - Pergunto desconfiada parando um pouco. Alan passa por mim com uma cara esnobe e bate no braço de Severo como se fôssem amigos íntimos.

\- Hey, ela não sabe o que houve ontem! - Alan começa a rir.

\- O que houve ontem? - Pergunto agora preocupada parando na frente dos dois.

\- Bem, houve uma festa. Não vê? - Severo pergunta levantando as sobrancelhas com uma expressão de "óbvio". Eu o encaro. Eles passam por mim.

\- Sim, eu sei, quero dizer, o que eu fiz ontem a noite na festa que estava rolando? - Pergunto ficando estressada.

\- Bem, posso contar? - Alan pergunta para Snape e eu sinto um frio percorrer sobre mim.

\- Claro, por que não? - Snape diz e eu fico mais nervosa.

\- Então... Você... - Alan faz o maior suspense. - Você dançou, se embriagou. - Alan diz e eu suspiro aliviada.

\- Foi drogada, assim como eu. - Snape diz e eu franzo as sobrancelhas.

\- Como também beijou outros caras. - Alan diz girando as chaves ainda mais rápido enquanto anda.

\- E pegou no corpo deles também, assim como eles pegaram no seu. - Severo diz com as mãos para trás e andando. - Ah, e você se recusou de ir para casa. - Ele completa sem olhar para mim.

\- E também fez um stripper, tomou mais de uma garrafa inteira de vodka, fez vários caras gozarem. E por último, se tiver mais alguma coisa para acrescentar, Severo, sinta-se à vontade. - Alan diz seriamente entrando no elevador.

\- Não, não tenho, pode continuar. - Snape diz entrando no elevador e eu entro também. Alan aperta o botão do "Térreo".

\- E por último, você nos fez brigar para ver quem lhe pegava mais gostoso e por mais tempo, como também nos fez gozar, e não sei a sua, mas o meu foi uma delícia, principalmente quando ela... - Snape o interrompe.

\- Já está bom, Alan. - Snape diz com severidade, e com a voz grossa e séria. Eu começo a sentir vergonha, meu rosto começa a corar.

\- OK... Mas foi muito bom, seria melhor se eu pudesse... - Ele para e solta um longo suspiro. - Ah... Já pensou em nós três? Juntos, transando como se não houvesse o amanhã? - Ele pergunta e Severo o encara. - Vou considerar isso como um "Sim". - Ele diz sorrindo, ele chega bem perto de mim, e me abraça por trás, o membro dele estava duro. - Shhh... - Ele cochicha me apertando ainda mais e ele toca na Valentina, o elevador chega, Severo anda assim que as portas se abrem. Eu estava excitada. Alan me soltou e eu andei. Andamos em direção ao carro, entramos rapidamente antes que alguma mulher viesse agarrar um dos dois. Eu sentei no banco de trás por ser a mais jovem. Alan nos levou até a casa dele, lá a gente foi dirigido cada um para um quarto, para tomarmos banho.

\- Me acompanhe, senhorita. - Um mordomo diz e eu o sigo, vamos para um quarto luxuoso. - Aqui está o closet, onde tem uma diversidade de roupas e sapatos, aqui está a penteadeira, e essa porta aqui é a do banheiro. O sr. Rickman pediu para que não trancasse as portas, pois todas estão com problemas, ele também pediu desculpas pelo incômodo. - Ele diz e eu desconfio um pouco.

\- Tá, valeu. - Digo e ele vai embora. Eu fecho a porta e tiro o roupão e a lingerie que estava, eu entro no banheiro, fecho a porta e começo a me banhar de chuveiro, havia banheira, mas para não perder tempo eu usei o chuveiro. Alguém entra no banheiro, eu pego a mangueira e coloco a temperatura da água no máximo. - Está ocupado. - Digo mas a pessoa abre a porta do boxe, eu nem vejo quem é e abro a torneira da mangueira e o molho. Ele grita, eu desligo a mangueira. - Alan? - Pergunto e ele se molha na pia.

\- Você é doida? - Ele pergunta se molhando, ele estava fumaçando. Eu sorrio sem graça, mas logo o encaro.

\- O que faz aqui? - Pergunto e ele vem na minha direção.

\- Ainda não notou? - Ele pergunta sorrindo de lado. E eu começo a lembrar do que o mordomo havia falado, pedindo para não trancar as portas. Eu o encaro ainda mais. Ele sorri. - Pelo visto só notou agora. - Ele alisa o meu rosto e me olha de cima a baixo. - Você é tão linda... - Ele diz me olhando.

\- Sai daqui Alan. - Digo e ele pega uma camisinha no bolso da calça.

\- Eu... Estava pensando em usar isso aqui com você. - Ele diz olhando para a camisinha e se aproximando ainda mais de mim. Eu vou me afastando e entro novamente no boxe. - Mas acho que não vai precisar, pois se você engravidar, ficará comigo, e eu finalmente poderei me casar! - Ele diz soltando a camisinha no chão e fechando a porta do boxe.

\- Como assim "poderei me casar"? - Pergunto tentando me acalmar, meu coração estava pulando do peito.

\- Eu, assim como você, apenas namoro, desde jovem que namoro apenas com ela, eu, eu quero ter um filho, ter uma família, quero me casar e tudo. - Ele diz baixando o olhar.

\- E por que não tem? - Pergunto um pouco mais calma.

\- Por que ela não pode... E ela não quer se casar agora. - Ele diz quase chorando. Eu o abraço. Ele chora molhando todo o meu peito e as minhas costas.

\- Se você ficar insistindo, talvez ela queira, ela aceite. - Digo e ele enxuga as lágrimas.

\- OK, então, bem, desculpa, eu acho que ficarei lá fora, tem uma roupa que eu quero que você vista. - Ele diz saindo e sorrindo. Eu tomo o meu banho, pensando no por quê deles não terem se casado ainda, será que ela tinha outro alguém? Ou será que tudo aquilo era teatro? Será que ela só está com ele por quê ele agora é famoso? Ou será que é por causa do dinheiro? Era tudo muito confuso, a água lavou meus pensamentos. Eu me enxuguei, vesti um roupão e saí do banheiro. Alan estava parado no meio do quarto, olhando para a cama pensativo. - Gostou? - Ele pergunta me olhando e apontando para um vestido branco e liso rodado. Havia algumas jóias lá também, e uma sapatilha preta no chão. Eu fiz cara de surpresa, ele tinha um bom gosto.

\- Nossa, eu... - Eu começo a falar, e ele vem na minha direção devagar. - Eu amei, obrigada. - Digo e ele sorri e pega uma lingerie vermelha e me entrega. Ele vai andando para onde estava e se vira.

\- Isso é a cereja do bolo. - Ele diz apontando para a lingerie, eu tiro o meu roupão e faço menção de colocar a lingerie, ele veio até mim. - Eu... Não aguento mais. - Ele diz pegando devagar no meu queixo e me beijando, ele vai acelerando o beijo, e vai pegando o meu corpo. Ele me suspende, e o dedo dele entra no meu ânus, eu paro o beijo, ele me joga na cama, eu estava respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele tira a calça rapidamente, e coloca o monstro para fora.

\- Alan... - Começo fechando as pernas e me sento na cama, ele sobe na cama com o bagulho duro.

\- Calma... - Ele diz com àquela voz grossa, eu viro o meu rosto.

\- É que... Severo já passou e viu muita coisa num dia só. Olha, você pode ser a cara dele, mas é ele quem amo. - Digo e ele baixa a cabeça, ele esconde o negócio. Ele se senta na cama de costas para mim e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

\- Entendo... Bem, não irei mais atrapalhar o relacionamento de vocês, mas - Ele vira o rosto - se você quiser, eu estarei aqui, te esperando. - Ele sorri olhando para o meu corpo, eu me ponho de pé para colocar a lingerie, ele me ajuda a me vestir, eu fico pronta.

\- O que acha? - Pergunto me virando e ele bate palmas.

\- Está um espetáculo, linda, linda, linda, linda! - Ele diz e eu me sento em frente à penteadeira sorrindo. No modo automático eu pego o meu cabelo e deixo liso, e coloco diferentes tipos de maquiagem sem mexer em nada, e sim apenas olhando pro espelho. Eu olho para Alan pelo e ele me olha assustado. - Co-como você fez isso? - Ele gagueja me olhando eu me viro rapidamente na cadeira. Ele se afasta de mim com medo.

\- Alan... Eu... - Ele me interrompe.

\- Não! Não quero ouvir!! O que é você? O que você faz? Por favor não me machuque!! Eu prometo não dizer nada a ninguém, se quiser eu lhe dou tudo!! Mas me deixe em paz!! - Ele diz desesperado, eu abro a mão para o lado e a minha varinha vem, eu a seguro e me levanto indo na direção dele. Ele corre em direção a porta. Eu o paraliso do pescoço para baixo .

\- Alan! Me escuta... Eu... Eu sou uma bruxa. - Digo isso enquanto ele fala desesperadamente para eu não o machucar. Alguém bate na porta. - Quem é? - Pergunto e Alan grita, eu o paraliso da boca para baixo. A porta se destranca e se abre, Severo entra. Ele olha assustado para Snape e para a varinha na mão dele. Snape fecha a porta e a tranca com a varinha.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele diz olhando para Alan paralisado. Eu vou até ele.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? E por que está paralisado? - Ele pergunta enquanto eu o puxo para mais longe dele.

\- Ele viu... Ele viu o que eu posso fazer, ele sabe que eu sou uma bruxa. - Digo e Severo me repreende com o olhar.

\- E como ele viu? - Ele pergunta seriamente.

\- Com os olhos. - Digo sorrindo e vou até ele novamente. - Severo, vamos contar para ele o motivo de estarmos aqui. - Falo e Snape concorda com a cabeça. Eu falo sobre tudo para ele, sobre o livro, o fato de eu ter ido para Hogwarts de um modo peculiar, da minha teoria sobre ele, até agora. - ...Agora, eu irei lhe soltar. - Snape aponta a varinha para o teto e faz algum feitiço, talvez algum silenciador. Eu o solto, ele grita e corre na direção da porta.

\- Estupefaça! - Snape diz e ele voa para a parede e cai desmaiado no chão. Eu o olho incrédula, ele vai andando até ele.

\- Snape! O que acha que está fazendo? - Pergunto indo até a frente dele, ele para me olhando.

\- Estou salvando nossas identidades. O que você acha que está fazendo? - Ele diz com um ar de "obviamente óbvio" e passa por mim.

\- Eu... eu não sei. - Digo pensativa e vou para a frente dele.

\- Então saia da minha frente, eu preciso apagar as memórias dele antes que ele acorde. - Ele diz tentando passar por mim, e eu fico o impedindo.

\- Não! Se não tudo que fizemos até aqui tenha sido em vão. - Digo o impedindo, Snape para e se vira.

\- Entendi... - Ele diz baixinho, com a voz triste que já ouvi. - Você o ama, e não quer que mexa na memória dele para ele não te esquecer, não é? Para ele não esquecer os momentos que vocês passaram juntos... - Snape se senta, Alan acorda.

\- Severo... Não é isso. Eu não amo Alan. - Digo e Alan se levanta.

\- Sim, você o ama! - Snape diz irritado e agarra os cabelos.

\- Eu ouvi... Ouvi tudo. - Alan diz ficando do meu lado. Nós o olhamos. - E é verdade, Severo... - Ele diz e Snape se afunda. - É verdade o que ela diz. - Snape se recompõe, eu sorrio para Alan, o mesmo olha para mim. - Obrigada. - Ele diz baixinho passando por mim sorrindo e eu sorrio. - Bem, não sei quanto à vocês, mas eu estou faminto. - Ele diz indo até a porta, eu o destranco. Ele sai e eu começo agora a ficar mais alerta, ele estava calmo demais. Snape olha para mim, e eu passo uma mensagem para ele. " Fique em alerta. " . Fomos para a mesa, ele atendeu a um telefonema e se sentou a mesa. Nós nos sentamos também, a comida já estava posta. De vez em quando eu olhava para Severo e o mesmo me olhava entendendo a situação. Alan bateu os talheres no prato e pigarreou chamando nossa atenção, nós o olhamos. - Eu ainda não entendi o que está havendo. - Ele diz revezando o olhar entre Severo e eu.

\- Como assim? - Pergunto rindo de lado e olhando para Snape voltando a atenção para o meu prato.

\- Vocês estão estranhos, sei que não os conheço, mas já conheço o bastante para saber que vocês não são tão calados, principalmente você, Júlia. - Ele diz me olhando. - Qual o problema? - Ele pergunta tomando um pouco de suco, eu olho para Snape, que começa a sorrir.

\- Pegamos ele! - Snape diz e eu começo a rir também. A gente fica rindo e Alan também.

\- Ah, então foi uma brincadeira? - Alan diz rindo e olhando pra gente. Nós confirmamos. - Por um momento eu pensei que estavam com medo! - Ele diz entre as risadas, nós trocamos olhares repreensivos enquanto rimos.

\- Caiu direitinho! - Digo rindo e zombando da cara dele, pois teve uma grande ponta de verdade. Nós terminamos de rir.

\- Eu vou... - Ele diz pegando fôlego rindo um pouco. - Vou fazer uma festa de fim de ano, então vocês estão convidados, na verdade, eu só iria convidar Júlia, mas você demonstrou ser uma boa companhia Severo. - Ele diz nos olhando, ele pisca o olho para mim, eu reviro os olhos. Nós terminamos de comer e pegamos o resto das nossas coisas, fomos para a garagem dele.

\- Adeus Rickman, e não nos espere para essa festinha. - Severo diz o olhando de cima a baixo e se afastando.

\- Humn, tá bom, creio que você não fará falta, Snape. - Alan diz e eu me aproximo dele.

\- Tchau, Alan, até mais ver. - Eu o abraço. - Pense bem sobre o que eu disse. - Falo me retirando do abraço.

\- Bem, pensarei mais em você, do que nas suas palavras, mas acredito que ainda as ouvirei por um longo tempo. - Ele diz beijando a minha mão. - Foi um prazer. - Ele diz sorrindo. - Humnn... Quer que eu chame um táxi? - Ele pergunta e eu Snape negamos com a cabeça.

\- Não precisamos. E eu lhe proíbo de falar o que sabe sobre nós para qualquer um, até para si mesmo. - Eu ordeno impondo um feitiço sobre ele e logo aparatamos em casa. Ela estava silenciosa, ninguém havia se aproximado. Eu estava muito cansada, exausta para ser verdade, nunca imaginaria que ter tanta magia resultaria nisso. Até que Snape me chama:

\- Júlia! - Ele diz e eu aparato na frente dele já com a varinha em mãos preocupada, ele estava numa biblioteca, ele me mostrou a Marca Negra, ela estava aparecendo. - Ele... - Eu coloco os lábios na boca dele pedindo silêncio, faço menção dele falar com Voldemort.

\- Severo! - Voldemort diz em tom autoritário. Eu sinto um arrepio e algo ruim ao redor. Snape me olha franzindo as sobrancelhas preocupado.


	22. Capítulo - 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

\- Sim, Lorde das Trevas. - Severo diz friamente olhando para mim. Eu sinto uma magia maligna sair do corpo dele o rodeando, eu me afasto da magia.

\- Está sozinho? - Ele pergunta e a magia se expande, Snape me olha sem entender.

\- Sim, Lorde das Trevas - Ele diz no mesmo tom. Eu saio de lá sem fazer barulho e me afasto o possível daquela magia negra. Eles ficam conversando lá. Até que Snape aparece para mim.

\- E então? - Pergunto o olhando preocupada.

\- Ele já está agindo. - Snape diz e eu me ponho pensativa. - O tempo acabou, pensei que teríamos mais tempo para agir, preciso avisar a Dumbledore. - Ele diz preocupado andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Hey, hey... Calma, calma, nós teremos tempo ainda, não é muito, mas será o bastante. - Digo ficando na frente dele tentando o acalmar. Ele respira fundo e suspira. Eu sinto uma dor suportável no peito, não seria possível que eu tenha invadido o meu próprio corpo!, pois era a mesma dor, só que mais fraca, parece que quando eu descanso o meu corpo depois de usar magia essa dor vem, espero que não fique mais forte.

\- Espero que seja o tempo suficiente. - Ele diz saindo da minha frente, ele segura a minha mão e aparata. Estávamos numa das bibliotecas no andar de cima. Ele me solta e volta a ler o seu livro. - E o pior disso tudo é que terei de atuar como o vilão! E ainda terei que matar Alvo para o covarde do Malfoy, aquele maldito! E ele não devia ser meu afilhado! - Ele diz olhando para o livro e assim que começa a ler resmunga mais alguma coisa.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Não só eu, mas todos os Potterheads amam você, Snape. E ODEIAM Voldemort, claro que sempre têm alguns do contra, mas a maioria tá do nosso lado, principalmente quando descobriram toda a verdade no último filme. - Digo colocando a mão em cima do livro dele antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa.

\- O que são esses..? - Ele aponta com o dedo gesticulando em círculos.

\- Potterheads? - Pergunto o olhando.   
\- Sim. - Ele diz se virando um pouco mais para mim.

\- São tipo... Humn... Os fãs, são as pessoas que gostam muito da saga de Harry Potter, são aquelas que ou leram e viram tudo, ou um de cada, por inteiro e se apaixono por tudo. Eu sou uma, por exemplo. - Digo sorrindo um pouco de lado e olhando para o livro.

\- Então, isso quer dizer, que eles me acham como o vilão da história até o quase final? - Ele me pergunta com as sobrancelhas em pé, me olhando. Eu levanto o meu olhar.

\- Humnn... Bem, pode-se dizer que sim. Todos aqueles que leram ou viram pela primeira vez sem receber spoiler, tipo, sem saber do final e tal, achavam que você era totalmente do mal, era tipo traíra de todo mundo, principalmente no quinto filme, quando você entrou para a segunda formação da Ordem. - Digo me explicando e ele me olha com ar de dúvida.

\- Humnn... O que é "ezoilêr"? - Ele me pergunta e eu sorrio o olhando.

\- É spoiler, e não isso aí. - Digo seriamente e logo começo a rir e ele me encara. - Bem, é... Humm... É o que eu faço nas reuniões. Eu conto algo que vocês não sabem, e que irá acontecer. - Digo terminando de sorrir, ele faz cara de quem conseguiu entender.

\- Entendi. - Ele diz pensativo. - A linguagem de vocês do futuro são algo... - Ele suspira. - ...totalmente chulo e vulgar. - Ele diz crispando os lábios. Ele volta a ler, olhando para a minha mão aberta sobre o livro. - Tem mais algo a falar? - Ele diz me fitando de cima a baixo. Eu contorço os lábios de lado.

\- Não. - Digo secamente, mas sem retirar a minha mão do livro. Quero irritá-lo. Ele olha para a minha mão, e bufa.

\- Poderia retirar sua mão de cima do livro que eu estou lendo? - Ele pergunta me olhando um pouco mais raivoso. Eu retiro devagar, assim que levanto a mão, ele tira o livro de baixo ao ver a minha velocidade extremamente lenta. Eu estava sem saber o que fazer, então, por que não irritá-lo? Ele vai ler em outro canto. Eu pego um outro livro e começo a estudar. Passamos a tarde lendo, até que eu paro de ler e decido criar alguma coisa. Eu me levanto, e percebo o olhar de Severo assim que percebe que ia para outro local, eu aparato para fora de casa, e pego a minha varinha. Começo a me lembrar de algumas coisas que li. Não demora muito para que eu pudesse querer fazer um feitiço usando pessoas, eu pensei em mim e em Snape. Mas ele não toparia, não com um feitiço recente que tende a ser defeituoso. Uma raposa corre perto da minha área, eu a olho e uma idea incrível corre em minha mente. Agora só basta pegá-la!

*Snape

Ela é tão linda quando distraída, espero que ela não perceba que eu mal presto atenção no livro, e sim nela, se eu quisesse realmente ler esse livro eu teria ido para um lugar onde pudesse ficar só. Ela se levanta, eu agora não disfarço o meu olhar, ela me olha e aparata, sinto um incômodo, parece que meu organismo se traumatizou com esse dejá vù que essa cena me trouxe. Eu ouço no silêncio ela aparatar no lado de fora, provavelmente ela estava procurando o que fazer. Eu me levanto e a olho pela janela. Lá estava ela, olhando para o horizonte, e... Se abaixando, lançando feitiço?! Eu começo a me preocupar, ela entra na mata, eu tento não ir, para não demonstrar que estava a olhando, se ela demorar mais um pouco, é por que algo aconteceu. E logo ela volta com um animal flutuando atrás dela. Ela o coloca no chão, era uma raposa, mas o que ela iria fazer? Uma jaula?! Ela quer domesticar a raposa?! OK, OK, os costumes futuros são bem mais estranhos que o de agora. Ela entrou novamente na mata. Eu me sento, não havia com o quê me preocupar, ela era bem mais forte do que eu, mas menos sábia... Mas ela sabe se defender sozinha, e se algo ocorrer talvez ela aparate para cá, ou simplesmente, com o espírito grifinório que ela tem, enfrentaria o perigo sem pensar duas vezes. Eu começo a me preocupar, e começo a andar, e se eu descer e falar, "Ah, aquele livro? Já o terminei! " Será que ela me faria perguntas? Provavelmente, e pelo o que sei, tem chances dela já ter o lido, ou seja, se ela comentar, não saberei entrar na conversa. Eu passo a mão nos cabelos, eu olho para a janela, e nada dela aparecer.

\- Já sei! - Exclamo em voz alta e volto ao meu livro, estava agora o lendo rapidamente, e absorvendo cada detalhe com atenção. Uns vinte minutos depois, eu volto para a janela e não havia rastros de que ela havia voltado, a jaula estava intacta, e as pegadas dela na neve já haviam sumido. Eu desço, e conjuro um café numa xícara. Chego na porta, a abro como se não estivesse ligando, bem calmo e tranquilo. Eu olho ao redor, a procurando, ela logo aparata ao longe, um pouco arranhada e trazendo outra jaula atrás de si, flutuando. Eu tento a olhar friamente. Ela sorri para mim ofegante, a varinha dela cai da própria mão e ela também. A jaula cai levemente sobre a neve, eu cuspo o café e solto a xícara correndo na direção dela. - Júlia! Júlia! Acorda! Episkey! - Digo parando perto do corpo dela, a sacudindo, eu a abraço o corpo dela estava frio, e o sangue dela estava começando a ficar frio e duro, apontando a varinha para o corpo dela todo arranhado de garras, e logo começa a sarar. A outra raposa que ela havia trazido estava rosnando para mim. Eu a abraço e a gente aparato para o quarto dela. A pulsação dela estava muito fraca. Eu tento manter a calma. O que houve finalmente? Aquilo foi somente aquela raposa? Percebi que ela andava meio cansada, bem, ela andava bem mais cansada do que antes. Eu aparato em Hogwarts, pego algumas poções e volto sem ninguém me perceber e bem rápido. Eu coloco o conteúdo das poções cicatrizantes na boca dela, ela não o engole. Eu retiro a poção da boca dela e jogo fora. Tinha que deixá-la consciente primeiro. Ela estava com a aparência e o toque de um cadáver. Eu estava agarrado ao seu pulso, sentindo as pequenas e longas pulsações baterem. Eu me desespero, e procuro nos livros algo sobre batimentos cardíacos. Eu o acho rapidamente, ela estava do mesmo jeito em que eu a deixei. Só era preciso de uma forte carga elétrica para acelerar. Eu treino o feitiço com a varinha contra a parede, o mesmo funciona com sucesso, eu me viro para ela e ando meio repreensivo, mas confiante, a vida dela estava dependendo de mim. Eu lanço o feitiço nela, o peito dela sobe, ela inspira uma grande quantidade de ar, o coração dela estava tocando normalmente, ela abre os olhos, me olhando assustada.

\- Onde está a raposa? - Ela pergunta se levantando e eu a empurro. - O que foi? - Ela pergunta tentando se levantar.

\- Não, ainda não, calma aí senhorita, você não irá para lugar algum, antes de responder as minhas perguntas. - Digo cruzando os braços ficando na frente dela, ela bufa me olhando.

\- E quem irá me obrigar? - Ela pergunta sorrindo e me desafiando com o olhar.

\- Eu, Júlia, você quase morreu e está preocupada com raposas?! - Digo seriamente. Ela fica séria. 

\- E por quê você teria interesse nelas? - Ela pergunta fazendo uma curva entediada nos lábios.

\- Eu não lembro de ter falado que tinha interesse nelas, aliás, o que você quer fazer com elas? - Pergunto curioso ela olha para o chão, e franze as sobrancelhas.

\- Para quê o interesse? - Ela pergunta.

\- O que você quer fazer com elas? - Pergunto novamente, ignorando o que ela disse.

\- Um negócio. - Ela diz.

\- Que negócio? - Pergunto.

\- Um experimento. - Ela me responde.

\- Que experimento? - Pergunto.

\- Você é muito curioso para algo que não vai fazer! - Ela se estressa.

\- Que experimento? - Repito a pergunta.

\- Eu quero criar um novo feitiço. - Ela diz sorrindo falsamente e tentando se levantar.

\- Para? - Ela bufa se sentando.

\- Eu ainda não sei. - Ela diz estressada.

\- Então não precisa das raposas, já que não sabe o que fará com elas. - Digo e ela me olha desesperada.

\- Não, Severo, não, eu quero fazer um feitiço de ligação. - Ela diz e eu a repreendo com o olhar.

\- Você sabe que, esse feitiço é ilegal, não sabe? - Pergunto suspirando pela inocência.

\- Não, espera, esse feitiço já existe? - Ela pergunta me olhando tristonha.

\- Sim, já existiu, mas foi banido por ser considerado de alto perigo, é um feitiço mortal, das profundas e arcaicas trevas. Das Trevas Originais, para ser mais exato. - Digo e ela baixa o olhar. Mas logo me olha com determinação.

\- Eu irei mudar isso, apenas cuide delas para mim. - Ela se levanta e me empurra, ela estava fraca, pois percebi que havia feito um grande esforço para ter me empurrado, e mesmo assim não senti força alguma. Ela se levanta e começa a mancar. Ela cai no chão. - Não! - Ela grita assim que eu toco nela para ajudá-la. - Eu consigo andar só. - Ela diz e algumas lágrimas começam a cair do chão. - Eu consigo, não será possível... - Ela diz se lamentando. - Nem aparatar eu consigo... - Ela diz passando a mão no rosto.

\- Júlia... - Digo a olhando naquele estado, caindo de joelho, ela olha para a escada e se agarra no corrimão ao lado da parede. - Júlia. - Digo indo até ela, eu empunho a varinha, ela coloca a perna esquerda num degrau, assim que ela levanta a perna direita, a perna esquerda dobra, eu aponto a varinha para ela. Ela flutua antes de rolar escada abaixo. Ela estava chorando, em choque. Eu a coloco de volta na cama. Eu aparato para fora da casa, pego as gaiolas e as trago para dentro, para um quarto sem uso, coloco comida e água para elas, eu volto para o quarto, e lá estava ela, mancando novamente para a escada.

\- Eu... Não me atrapalhe! - Ela diz ofegante, com os movimentos retardados, eu a pego e a coloco na cama de novo. Ela estava em prantos, desesperada. - Eu vou conseguir! - Ela diz com determinação, eu faço um escudo ao redor do quarto dela onde ela estava proibida de sair, ela continua andando, realmente tinha algo errado com ela, qualquer bruxo teria sentido o feitiço que eu havia lançado.

\- Não conseguirá sair, lancei um feitiço geralmente usado em prisões. - Digo e ela bate contra a barreira invisível na porta aberta dela. Ela bate com o que parece ser toda a força dela.

\- Severo... - Ela diz chorando.

\- Júlia, você tem que descansar, talvez Alvo saiba qual o seu problema. Por enquanto, deite e descanse, pois não deixarei você sair antes de recuperada. - Ela encosta na barreira e dorme, eu a coloco na cama, e faço uma avaliação mágica nela, ela estava com os mesmos níveis de magia, mas parece que eles estavam adormecidos, talvez ela tenha os usado bastante para um monte de coisa. Eu conjuro uma mesa, e me sento nela, pego outro livro e começo a ler ao lado dela enquanto ela dorme. A noite chega, e ela continua dormindo, eu estava checando a respiração e os batimentos dela de hora em hora. E estavam da mesma forma, normais. Eu conjuro algo para comer, pois não seria bom se tivesse dois doentes na mesma casa. As horas foram se passando, estava achando que Alvo não viria para cá hoje. Logo hoje que tinha a notícia de Voldemort, e eu não poderia demorar, pois e se ela passasse mal enquanto isso? E se alguém invadisse? E se... Começo a pensar mais direitinho. E se uma das raposas fossem animagos? Eu aparato no quarto onde as deixei, as duas estavam lá, uma mais e a outra menos arisca. Eu faço o mesmo feitiço que fiz no quarto dela, mas agora em volta das gaiolas e do quarto. Tudo para elas não escaparem. Eu volto para o quarto, cansado e com sono, e ela ainda estava dormindo, intacta, mas viva. Eu acabo por pegar no sono sentado na cadeira.


	23. Capítulo - 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

Acordo com uma dor horrível nas costas, no pescoço, no corpo inteiro. Eu abro os olhos, com a mão no pescoço e massageando o local para que eu pudesse o mover. Olho para a cama vazia e tento olhar ao redor, estava preocupado, eu me viro de uma vez e meu corpo estala, e a dor vem de uma só vez.

\- Aiii... - Solto um gemido enquanto me levanto para procurá-la. Ela não poderia ter saído, pois esse feitiço é muito eficiente. Ouço um barulho de alguém folheando um livro. Eu ando meio desengonçado até o barulho, ela estava lá sentada no chão, no final de um livro bem grosso.

\- Ah, bom dia, Severo. - Ela me olha e sorri, mas não demora muito para aquele livro chamar novamente a atenção da mesma. Eu percebo que ela está toda manchada de roxo, eu olho para os machucados no joelho, nos braços, nas pernas, nos braços e na mãos dela. Levanto uma sobrancelha a olhando.

\- O que foi tudo isso? - Pergunto já sabendo que nem todos foram de ontem, ela marca o livro com a mão, e me olha.

\- Humn... Bem, foram de hoje. - Ela volta a atenção para o livro. Eu decido não insistir. Eu me sento ao lado dela com dificuldade e um pouco troncho.

\- Está lendo o quê? - Pergunto, e ela recita algo sobre algum feitiço.

\- ...;Estou estudando. - Ela termina e volta a atenção para o livro.

\- Humn... Que livro é esse? - Pergunto e ela fecha a capa e me mostra, "Os Feitiços do Século" de Bryan Smoug. - Você devia estudar um pouco menos, talvez você esteja cansada por causa disso. - Digo e ela não me dá atenção.

\- Tá. - Ela responde secamente sem me olhar.

\- Sabe, eu não queria que você se sobrecarregasse tanto. - Digo um pouco preocupado a olhando.

\- Severo, não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo, eu ficarei a salvo, apenas usei muita magia. - Ela diz me olhando entediada e fecha o livro que estava lendo, ela se levanta e passa por mim.

\- Por isso que devo me preocupar com você. - Digo e ela cai atrás de mim, eu me viro, ela se levanta e se apoia na estante, ela pega outro livro e vai para o mesmo canto em que estava, eu me viro novamente. - Você está vulnerável, não posso lhe deixar sozinha. - Falo e seguro a mão dela antes dela abrir o livro e começar a devorá-lo com os olhos. Ela me olha tão profundo, que me sinto emergir de dentro de uma escuridão impenetrável e que só poderia existir dentro dela. Ela se solta da minha mão e olha para o livro, talvez percebendo a minha imersão.

\- Eu posso usar magia, Severo. Mas... - Ela começa e para franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas? - Pergunto a encorajando a falar.

\- Mas quando mais eu uso, mais cansada fico. - Ela diz num tom mais tristonho. E finalmente ela abre o livro, começa a folheá-lo rapidamente. Ela estava tremendo um pouco, mas não sei exatamente o porquê.

*Narrador(a)

No dia trinta de dezembro, Júlia estava se controlando e estudando cada vez mais, Severo estava a ajudando, mas percebia que aquilo não era o suficiente para o que ela precisava. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais poderosa, ele estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la, ela tinha medo de que aquilo ocorresse novamente, de um modo mais diferente, propondo o sono eterno. Dumbledore finalmente havia chegado naquela casa, depois das milhares cartas do genro, ele finalmente consegue atuar, Severo logo conta detalhe por detalhe tudo o que ocorreu, no fim, Dumbledore confirma as palavras do professor, e marca uma nova reunião urgente para a Ordem, anunciando que a morte de Sirius Black estava cada vez mais próxima. No final do dia, com Júlia já recuperada, ela decide fazer algo travesso, e logo se lembra do Ano Novo, da festa que foi convidada e de Alan Rickman; ultimamente ela tem achado as ações de Snape um pouco chatas, tipo, "Você não pode fazer isso, nem aquilo; Não precisa fazer isso, eu faço para você; Já está na hora de dormir; Vamos levantar; Vista essa roupa, está fazendo frio; Não coma isso; Você quer ficar melhor?;" entre outros vários "Nãos". Ela estava se sentindo controlada, mesmo sabendo que ele estava fazendo aquilo para protegê-la, com essa ideia em mente, ela dorme e no outro dia acorda cedo a procura da sua varinha, assim que ela a acha. Fica pronta e preparada, para qualquer momento em que ela estiver livre, poder aparatar para a casa do Rickman. O dia se passa, as mesmas ordens, ela perde a paciência com Snape e começa a discutir com ele:

\- Para! - Ela diz impaciente depois dele ter mandado ela tomar banho com tal sabonete, tal xampu e tal condicionador. Ele a olha, com a mão segurando uma esponja de banho na banheira, pois estava vendo se a temperatura não estava nem muito quente, nem muito fria. Ele se levanta, enxuga a mão na toalha que estava nos ombros do mesmo, e suspira.

\- Parar com o quê? - Ele pergunta pacientemente.

\- De me controlar, eu não sou uma criança! - Ela diz impaciente num tom sério.

\- Entenda que eu não estou lhe controlando, estou cuidando de você. - Ele diz calmamente e ela se enraivece ainda mais.

\- Não! Você me controla sim! Você controla tudo! Desde que horas eu tenho que me levantar até que horas eu devo dormir! Eu não quero isso! Você não manda em mim!! - Ela diz quase gritando e ele revira os olhos, tentando ser o mais paciente o possível.

\- Eu não mando em você, mas sei que você é irresponsável, imatura, uma grande criança. - Ele diz agora um pouco mais impaciente por ela ter gritado.

\- E você, você, você é um incontrolável controlador ciumento, comunista, machista! Eu te odeio, preferia estar com outra pessoa além de você! - Ela pensa em algo expirando ódio e coloca para fora a maior maneira possível de se expressar.

\- Ah é?! Ah é?! - Ele diz se aproximando dela e apertando a esponja, fazendo ela o olha, mas ele não estava prestando atenção naquilo. - Então vai lá morar com Black! Vai ser madrinha do maldito Potter! Vá ser feliz! Já que EU sou uma infelicidade na sua vida!! - Ele diz enraivecido jogando a toalha dela no chão.

\- É melhor mesmo! Pois pelo menos ele não é um controlador maníaco! - Ela diz segurando as lágrimas para não desabar, nem demonstrar fraqueza no que agora se tornará seu inimigo.

\- Sabe o que é, nem precisa sair daqui! Quem sai daqui sou eu! - Ele diz jogando a esponja na banheira, saindo de lá com ódio a plenos pulmões.

\- Ótimo! - Ela grita enquanto ele ainda estava perto. Ele pega a sua varinha e recolhe suas coisas. Ela continua parada no banheiro, se controlando psicologicamente, e absorvendo tudo que havia acabado de acontecer. Ele retira todos os feitiços que havia colocado para ela não sair da sua vista, e aparata para a própria casa, onde podia se descontrolar ao extremo, já que ninguém estaria lá. Ela pegou a varinha que estava no bolso, trocou de roupa, e se sentiu mais forte que antes, ela aparatou para a mansão Rickman.

*Júlia

Ela anda até a porta, já que havia apartado em frente a mansão, já no quintal, não na área de fora. Havia um segurança lá, ele a abordou, com um pouco de medo, mas não deixou isso tomar conta de si.

\- Hey Quem é você? - Ele pergunta se aproximando dela.

\- Alan está? - Pergunto ignorando a pergunta dele.

\- Não é do seu interesse se não se identificar. - Ele diz grosseiramente. Eu o olho nos olhos, ele deixa o medo aparecer, mas logo o retém.

\- Diga a ele que, Júlia Beatriz Marques, da festa de Natal na boate, namorada, quer dizer, ex, ah..., foda-se, ele me conhece como quando eu era a namorada de Severo Snape, ela está o aguardando, na sala de estar. - Digo e começo a andar, ele se arma, eu levanto a varinha de costas para ele, construindo um escudo invisível ao meu redor.

\- Se você não parar, eu vou atirar!! - Ele ordena e eu continuo andando, ele atira feito louco, e a munição dele acaba, e parece que havia fumaça ao meu redor, por que depois de um tempo ele gritou assustado.

\- Apenas o avise, que pouparei sua vida. - Digo tentando atiçar o medo que acordei nele. Ele corre, talvez para buscar reforços. Eu abro a porta e o mordomo vem na minha direção.

\- Senhorita Júlia? Aguardava sua chegada - Ele pergunta e diz me olhando. Penso se Alan havia avisado a ele que talvez eu viesse esses últimos dias.

\- Olá, é... Bem, Alan está? - Pergunto entrando, e ele vem acompanhando os meus passos.

\- Não, não, o senhor Rickman saiu por motivos pessoais. Nos perdoe pela indelicadeza para com a senhora, realmente aquele segurança é um tolo em ter lhe proibido de entrar. - Ele diz me levando até o sofá, bem rústico.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, eu dei um jeitinho nele. Ããn... Sabe mais ou menos a hora em que ele voltará, senhor..? - Pergunto sorrindo maliciosamente e me sentando, o sofá era bem macio.

\- Frederick, e não tenho o conhecimento sobre a hora exata da chegada do meu senhor. - Ele diz sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão. - Gostaria de comer ou beber algo enquanto o espera? - Ele me pergunta.

\- Sim, se não fosse incomodar. - Digo e ele esboça um sorriso de lado, se virando e indo embora. Depois de uns longos cinco minutos, alguns empregados vêm trazendo um carrinho cheio de comida e de bebida. Eu me impressiono e levanto as sobrancelhas para demonstrar o mesmo. Ao longe, o mordomo Frederick sorria, os empregados montaram tudo direitinho e eu fiquei sem ação. - É tudo para mim? Tipo tudo, tudinho mesmo? - Pergunto e uma empregada, com aparência de quem tinha uns cinquenta anos, sorri para mim.

\- Sim, sim, meu anjo. - Ela diz sorrindo.

\- Nossa... Obrigada. - Digo empolgada sem saber por onde começar.

\- Não precisa agradecer, o senhor Rickman mandou nós lhe tratarmos bem e lhe darmos tudo do bom e do melhor. - Ela diz e o telefone toca. O mordomo Frederick o atende. Todos o olham atentos. Eu olho para a parte dos doces, e começo a comer. Frederick desliga o telefone:

\- Sim, sim, avisarei à senhorita. - Ele bate devagar e calmamente o fone do telefone na base e vem na minha direção. Ele para, eu o olho com atenção e engulo, olhando os meus dedos todos melados do que eu acho que seja glacê. - Senhorita, avisei ao senhor Rickman que já chegaste. O senhor avisou que já estava a caminho, e que está ansioso e desesperado pelo seu toque. - Ele diz, alguém me entrega um guardanapo feito de pano, eu coro sorrindo um pouco. - E o senhor avisou que vossas senhorias iriam sair assim que chegassem, o senhor pediu para a senhorita se arrumar. - Eu sorrio ainda mais, mas olho tristemente para a comida, seria um desperdício jogar tudo isso fora.

\- Poderá comer, se quiser. - Alguém diz.

\- Ah, então, bem, comerei só um pouco... - Digo isso con vontade e determinação.

\- Fique à vontade. - Alguém diz; mas não consigo realizar o meu objetivo, dez minutos depois eu havia comido um pouco de cada coisa e já estava quase cheia. Eu me levanto e alguém me dirige para o quarto, lá tinha um vestido vermelho longo, liso e com um decote de costas nua. Havia um salto alto preto no chão, e algumas outras jóias em cima da cama. Eu entro no quarto, a porta se fecha. Eu a tranco, pois estava com receio do que aconteceu na última vez em que não fechei. Eu me dirijo até o banheiro, tomo um banho manualmente, porque depois do ocorrido, eu estava tentando não usar muita magia sem o auxílio da varinha. Depois de alguns minutos, eu saio do banheiro, e começo a me vestir. Assim que me vejo totalmente pronta, alguém bate na porta.

\- Quem é? - Digo me levantando da penteadeira, pegando a minha varinha, colocando-a presa no meu cabelo, que estava preso num belo e charmoso coque.

\- Senhorita, o senhor Rickman está lhe aguardando. - O mordomo Frederick fala um pouco mais rouco, talvez por ter falado mais alto.

\- Tá bom! - Digo bem alto, quase gritando. Eu coloco bastante perfume, tanto em mim quanto no vestido. Estava com o batom vermelho, as jóias reluziam umas nas outras. Eu saio do quarto. E assim que chego ao pé da escada, Alan estava parado, de costas olhando para o relógio, uma empregada cobre a boca, encantada e solta um pequeno "Ah!", que chama a atenção do ator, ele se vira e me olha, eu começo a escorregar delicadamente pela escada, ele fica parado me olhando, assim que chego na metade, ele vem andando devagar ao meu encontro, quando eu chego no último degrau, ele me estende a mão, eu sorrio, ele beija a testa da mesma devagar, sem tirar os olhos de mim, eu sorrio ainda mais um pouco corada, eu finalmente desço.

\- Nossa... Você está realmente muito linda. - Ele diz me acompanhando até a porta, sem soltar a minha mão.

\- Obrigada. - Digo sorrindo de lado. Ele olha ao redor do terno e faz cara de triste. - O que foi? - Pergunto curiosa.

\- Acho que será difícil remover a futura mancha do seu batom na minha roupa. O pior é que, ele é o meu favorito. - Ele diz se lamentando, chegamos no carro, o Choffer abre a porta traseira, ele faz menção para eu entrar primeiro, eu entro e ele me segue, o Choffer fecha a porta, e logo o carro começa a andar.

\- E quem disse que você irá melá-lo? - Pergunto o olhando.

\- Ah, imaginei que não fosse querer me beijar, por causa dele. - Ele diz olhando para o outro lado.

\- Não irei melar o seu terno, se você não tiver um. - Digo e ele vira para mim, ele pega a minha mão que estava em cima da minha coxa direita, e aperta as duas.

\- Humnn... Safada. - Ele cochicha no meu ouvido, e morde uma parte da minha orelha me causando arrepio, eu sorrio. Ele ri também. A gente fica se olhando, eu desvio o olhar ao perceber a química no ar.

\- Pra onde vamos? - Pergunto olhando para a janela e depois para ele. Ele balança a cabeça negando algo e sorrindo.

\- Fui convidado para testar o quarto de um motel, então, eu pensei logo em você, e ao saber que você estava aqui, fiquei bem mais feliz! - Ele diz e eu o olho entediada.

\- Pra onde? - Pergunto o encarando e fazendo quase um biquinho. Ele ri, e me dá um selinho.

\- Puta merda me melei de batom, não foi? - Ele pergunta tocando nos próprios lábios, eu nego, ele suspira aliviado, ignorando a minha pergunta.

\- Onde? - Pergunto novamente.

\- É surpresa. - Ele diz e eu começo realmente a pensar no motel. Chegamos em frente a um grande edifício. O motorista desce do carro e abre a porta para ele, e ele abre a porta para mim. Eu desço e logo vejo o nome: "Prazeres" .


	24. Capítulo - 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

\- Sério mesmo? - Pergunto o olhando. Ele estende o braço para que eu pudesse segurá-lo. Eu o seguro.

\- Não reclame, apenas sorria. - Ele diz sorrindo e olhando para as câmeras imensas e para os fotógrafos desajeitados. Eu sorria sem saber para onde olhar.

\- Meus olhos estão me matando, estou cega. - Digo sorrindo enquanto andávamos devagar pois havia casais na nossa frente.

\- Não olhe para as câmeras, apenas sorria. - Ele diz e eu olho para frente, ele acena para alguém, dando um sorriso aberto, igual ao de Severo, que sorriso lindo. Eu olho por um instante bem grande, mas logo os flashes me despertam. Estávamos em frente a um restaurante e bar, bem luxuoso, era um prédio muito grande, tinha uns cinco andares, e isso sem contar da parte da frente que era imensa, o estacionamento devia ser no subsolo, pois havia uma fila ao lado, bem atrás das fãs e dos fotógrafos. Nós chegamos na porta, onde algumas pessoas se cumprimentavam para entrar. Cornélio Fudge estava lá, eu imploro para ele não me reconhecer. Assim que chegamos a porta. Um cara que parece importante estende a mão para Alan.

\- Rick! Meu grande amigo! - Ele aperta a mão dele com força e da alguns tapinhas nas costas. - Seja muito bem vinda, senhorita. - Ele diz pegando a minha mão e a beijando.

\- Como vai Lundgreen? - Alan pergunta antes de ir para a próxima pessoa.

\- Você sabe, né? Do mesmo jeito, quebrando daqui enquanto concerta dali. - Ele diz e ri numa gargalhada rouca seguida por uma tosse horrível. Alan ri também; eu entro na onda e começo a sorri também, sem entender merda nenhuma. Assim que chegamos no Fudge, ele me para.

\- Ah, não, não... - Ele diz seriamente e eu olho para Alan receosa, com medo de não ser permitida a entrada de bruxos. - Não é possível que esse momento finalmente chegou! - Ele diz pulando um pouco e me abraçando, eu me assusto um pouco. - Ah, me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe, vossa senhoria. - Ele diz apressado e limpando algo dos meus ombros nus.

\- Cornélio? - Pergunto fingindo terno reconhecido agora, vendo aquele coroa baixinho, gordinho e careca.

\- Sim, sim. E nem precisa se apresentar, uma magia como a sua não há de existir, Júlia Beatriz Marques Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeira. Uma moça prodígio, se me permite falar, como você, é de se admirar. És única no mundo. Bem, depois desejarei falar a sós com a vossa senhoria sobre àquela oferta. Aproveitem a noite, pois estamos bem mais do que seguros. - Ele diz um pouco mais alto, e algumas pessoas me olham, talvez fossem bruxos. Eu ando desconfiada.

\- Quem..? - Alan estava prestes a perguntar e eu o interrompo.

\- Agora não Alan. - Digo olhando ao redor e percebendo os olhares sobre mim. Era como se eles sentissem algo vindo de mim. Será que minha magia estava realmente mais forte? Eu ando desconfiada, e ao longe vi a mesa dos Malfoy's, não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo aqui. Um garçom nos aborda.

\- Boa noite senhor, boa noite senhora. Já tem mesa reservada? - Ele pergunta com um caderninho nos braços e com uma caneta girando nos dedos.

\- Sim, temos, segundo andar, na varanda. - Alan diz seriamente olhando para trás. O rapaz começa a folhear o caderno.

\- Humnn... Senhor Alan Rickman e acompanhante importante, certo? - Ele pergunta nos olhando.

\- Sim, sim, certo. - Alan diz impaciente, olho para onde ele estava olhando, vinha um cara que parava de mesa em mesa para falar com alguém, talvez ele esteja o evitando, pois o lugar da mesa demonstra que será um jantar romântico. Eu não pensei que veria ou sentiria tantos bruxos por aqui. Nós seguimos o rapaz, chegamos lá e ele nos entregou o cardápio, escolhemos a escolha do Chef. E por enquanto um vinho para saborearmos o tempo de demora da criação divina do Chef. O vinho chegou, mas estava quente, disfarçadamente eu peguei a minha varinha e o gelei, pois estava receosa em usar magia sem a mesma. Conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias, estávamos conversando sobre o relacionamento dele. - ...mas, e o seu? Como vai o seu relacionamento? - Ele pergunta e eu viro a taça num só gole, ele abre os olhos, e coloca mais na mesma.

\- Tá uma merda. - Digo enquanto ele enche, ele para e descansa o vinho.

\- Por quê? Vocês brigaram por causa de mim? - Ele pergunta um pouco curioso.

\- Não, não. Desde que fomos embora, eu acabei ficando doente, daí ele passou a controlar tudo na minha vida, absolutamente tudo. - Falo dando um pouco de êxtase no último "tudo".

\- Tudo tipo... Tudo, tudo? - Ele pergunta com uma cara de preocupado.

\- Sim, tudo, tudo, desde a que hora eu devia dormir até que hora eu devia acordar. - Digo olhando ao redor e vendo um fotógrafo tirando fotos ao longe.

\- Que vacilo, hein Severo? - Ele diz olhando para o alto e volta a olhar para mim. - Pois se eu tivesse alguém como você, eu não largaria nunca, mas largaria tudo que estivesse ao meu redor, minha carreira, meu dinheiro, meus amigos, tudo só por você. - Ele diz pegando a minha mão e a esquenta com as duas dele, ele vai a alisando com as duas enquanto diz isso nos meus olhos; eu não confio muito nele, pois eu também sou atriz, então um ator pode prometer o Deus e o mundo para você e para mais milhares de pessoas, e você vai pensar que é real, quando na verdade é só um modo de lhe prender. Eu sorrio para ele, se ele acha que é fácil de me conquistar, está enganado. Principalmente quando ele é a cara de Snape. A comida chega, era uma estranha criação do Chef, mandamos obrigado para ele, e logo fomos comendo, não sei se era para servir quente, mas a comida estava fria. Eu senti algo vindo na minha direção, fiquei calada, pois senti isso logo depois que Alan havia perguntado sobre Fudge novamente.

\- Está uma delícia, não é mesmo? - Pergunto me concentrando mais no movimento que sinto do que na comida. Alan diz algo que não ouço; não tinha tempo de pegar a minha varinha, eu faço um feitiço de ilusão ao nosso redor e me levanto e pego o pescoço de alguém invisível, em meio para um segundo. Ele desativa o tal feitiço, era um jovem de cabelos castanho claro, ele me olhava assustado. - Quem é você? - Pergunto o olhando com raiva enquanto seguro o pescoço dele, eu solto um pouco mais a mão, e ele fica menos roxo.

\- Eu... Eu me chamo Otávio Augusto. - Ele diz me olhando assustado.

\- Quem lhe mandou fazer isso? - Pergunto com ódio olhando ao redor enquanto o seguro.

\- Não. - Ele diz e eu pego a minha varinha, pego um pote e o coloco dentro.

\- Se não vai me falar, então terei de que deixá-lo aí até que mude de ideia. - Digo o colocando numa bolsa que conjurei. Eu tiro a cortina enganadora ao nosso redor.

\- O que foi aquilo? - Alan pergunta assustado.

\- Aqui não é um bom local. - Digo olhando ao redor.

\- OK. - Ele diz brevemente. Continuamos o jantar um pouco mais desconfiados do que antes. Depois de um tempo alguns minutos, Fudge vem ao nosso local.

\- Aí estão vocês! - Ele diz andando na direção da nossa mesa.

\- Apenas sorria. - Digo sem mover os lábios para Alan, enquanto limpo minha boca com guardanapo. - Estava nos procurando? - Pergunto sorrindo e envio minha bolsa para o meu quarto, que nessa hora deve ser mais seguro do que aqui. Eu descanso a minha varinha novamente no meio das minhas pernas, na canela para dentro. Ele puxa uma cadeira, coloca o chapéu de coco em cima da mesma e se senta.

\- Seria tão bom poder usar magia aqui dentro. - Ele diz baixando a voz se sentando e rindo. - Mas infelizmente, não há só bruxos por aqui. - Ele diz se encostando mais na mesa e baixando mais o tom da voz.

\- É, e temos um claro exemplo nessa mesa. - Digo e olho para Alan, Fudge olha para Alan e faz uma careta, tipo "Fiz merda!".

\- Ah meu Merlin! Se eu soubesse.., bem mas, podemos cuidar dele depois. - Ele sorri travesso me olhando, eu pigarreio e ele para de rir, ficando um pouco mais sério.

\- Não, não posso admitir que o senhor fale o que quiser na frente de um trouxa, na minha companhia. - Digo e Alan me olha indignado.

\- Trouxa? - Alan pergunta me olhando indignado. Nós o ignoramos.

\- A senhorita pode ser bem mais poderosa que eu, mas ainda sou o ministro e a senhorita é apenas uma estudante! Então me respeite de acordo com o meu cargo! - Ele diz se elevando um pouco da mesa, e aumentando um pouco mais o tom de voz sobre mim.

\- Espera, uma estudante é mais poderosa que um ministro? - Alan pergunta, mas é ignorado.

\- Então me dê o devido respeito de acordo com o meu cargo, pois eu aceito a sua oferta. - Digo me levantando séria e o encarando. O gordo se levanta e sorri.

\- Oferta? Cargo? - Alan pergunta e logo se levanta estressado por ser mais uma vez ignorado. - Hey! Alguém pode me dizer o que está havendo aqui?! - Ele diz em pé e bate na mesa chamando a atenção da maioria do pessoal ao redor.

\- Amanhã, dez horas do dia no Ministério. Fez uma sábia escolha, Júlia. - Ele diz se levantando e colocando o seu chapéu coco para cobrir a careca reluzente. Ele sorri saindo de lá. Eu me jogo na cadeira pensando na merda que acabei de fazer, e o clima vai voltando ao normal. Todos começam a parar de nos dar atenção. Alan acena na minha frente.

\- Agora você pode me explicar o que houve? Aqui e agora. - Ele pergunta se sentando com um ar de seriedade.

\- Sim, claro. - Digo o olhando e olho ao redor antes de começar a falar. Eu digo e explico tudo para ele, bem baixinho, praticamente cochichando.

\- Você o quê? - Ele pergunta bem alto quase gritando.

\- Foi me ofertado uma única vaga para ser-Chefe-de-Departamento-Internacional-de-Magia. - Digo um pouco mais alto e bem rápido para que ninguém ouvisse.

\- O quê? - Ele estava quase gritando.

\- Chefe-de-Departamento-Internacional-de-Magia! - Digo um pouco mais alto, porém bem rápido.

\- Entendi nada. - Ele diz e eu me estresso.

\- Eu mando na porra toda! - Grito no ouvido dele e ele faz cara de quem entendeu. - Quer dizer, vou mandar, a partir de amanhã, para ser mais exata. - Falo normal e ele me olha boquiaberto.

\- Então quer dizer que você é a Chefe da porra toda? - Ele pergunta e eu passo a mão no rosto, impaciente. Eu pego a minha varinha e com a mão no meu colo, segurando a varinha eu uso "Legilimens" nele. Lá eu explico tudo bem rápido e bem detalhado, para ver se ele finalmente consegue compreender. - Aaaahh... - Ele diz e eu paro com o feitiço.

\- Entendeu agora? - Faço uma pergunta retórica e ele coloca o indicador nos lábios, parecendo estar pensativo.

\- Bem, um pouco, mas deu para pegar sua linha de raciocínio. - Ele diz e eu fico enraivecida.

\- Você é lerdo? Ou sempre foi mesmo ruim em entender as coisas?! - Pergunto tentando não chamar atenção.

\- Qual o problema se sou lerdo?! - Ele pergunta e eu sorrio, era impossível ficar com raiva dele.

\- Nenhum. - Digo rindo. - Que bom que sabes. - Rio ainda mais e ele bebe um pouquinho com a cara fechada.

\- Nós somos a mesa mais barulhenta desse prédio. - Digo olhando ao redor e percebendo o silêncio gritar aos nossos ouvidos, às vezes dava para ouvir alguns talheres batendo, alguns murmúrios de gente conversando, algumas risadas baixas, mas com certeza que a nossa era a mais barulhenta.

\- E daí se somos! - Ele fala alto com ar sério. Eu começo a rir, as pessoas começam a olhar. - Não sou obrigado a nada! - Ele diz para chamar atenção. - E eu começo a rir bem alto.

\- Foda-se! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! - Rio desse jeito, parecendo um disco arranhado. Alan começa a gargalhar bem alto.

\- Senhores, peço para que não façam barulhos tão altos, pois estão incomodando as mesas próximas. - Um garçom diz na nossa mesa, não o vi se aproximar. Eu e Alan paramos de rir, nos olhamos, olhamos para o garçom e continuamos gargalhando. - Senhores, se vocês continuarem terei de contatar a gerência. - Ele diz seriamente. Nós paramos.

\- Legal. - Digo tentando não rir.

\- Sim, sim. - Alan diz rindo um pouco, mas se segurando, ele estava ficando vermelho.

\- Parece um pinguim. - Digo olhando para o garçom e ele faz cara de alguém irritado. Eu e Alan começamos a rir.

\- Não diga que não os avisei. - Ele diz e vai embora.

\- Vamos ser expulsos. - Digo rindo e vendo o garçom ir embora.

\- Nem gostei dessa droga mesmo! Desse lugar chato!! - Alan diz para chamar atenção novamente, ele continua rindo e eu também.

\- Aiii minha barriga... - Meu ventre estava começando a doer de tanto rir. - Aaaaiiiiiiii!!! - Digo bem alto e o garçom vem vindo com um outro garçom de terno, eles vêm com ar irritados. Alan continua rindo, mas agora era da minha cara. O garçom de terno pigarreia.

\- Senhores, este rapaz me falou da anarquia que vocês estão fazendo nesse local. - Ele diz, a gente para de rir e o olha com atenção.

\- É verdade, estamos animando a nossa parte. - Digo séria e Alan ri, mas logo segura a risada com dificuldade.

\- Mas a animação que vocês estão fazendo estão tirando a paz das mesas que estão por perto. - Ele diz e eu rio, mas seguro a risada. Eu pigarreio para tentar ficar mais séria.

\- Então mande eles saírem de perto da gente. - Digo em tom de "simples".

\- Não mandarei eles saírem. - Ele diz e eu o interrompo.

\- Então mande o garçom sair e fique no lugar dele. - Digo um pouco mais séria.

\- Não sou garçom, e não obedeço suas ordens. - Ele diz se aproximando mais da mesa, eu me levanto e o encaro. Alan começa a rir.

\- Garçom... - Ele diz entre a risada, nós o olhamos.

\- Péssima hora Alan. - Digo e ele finalmente percebe o climão, tentando ficar mais sério. Eu e o garçom de terno voltamos a nos encarar.

\- Que bom, pois se isso estivesse sobre o meu comando, seria bem melhor, e não teria um garçom como você. - Digo em tom sarcástico, ele me encara.

\- Saiam daqui! Agora! - Ele grita e eu pego uma faca e a finco na mesa.

\- Me obrigue. - Digo o olhando enquanto a faca balançava rapidamente de um lado para o outro, agora parou.

\- Senhor, por favor controle a sua mulher. - Ele diz olhando para Alan.

\- Não, pois ela não é um objeto para ser meu, e nem sou o pai dela para mandar na mesma. - Ele diz seriamente enquanto desenhava algo com molho no guardanapo.

\- Mas como acompanhante você deveria saber controlá-la! - Ele diz mais irritado, eu sorrio.

\- Não estou descontrolada, você quer me ver descontrolada?! - Pergunto levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Acredite em mim, não queira vê-la descontrolada, ela faz o maior estrago quando está sem controle. - Alan diz pegando no ombro dele, ele faz cara de quem comeu algo azedo.   
\- É verdade, pode acreditar no que ele diz. - Digo um pouco mais calma e ele franze as sobrancelhas me olhando.

\- Chame os seguranças. - Ele diz para o garçom e o garçom vai embora, eu decido usar minha ousadia e coragem e faço a língua do garçom colar no céu da boca. Ele para colocando a mão na boca e se vira fazendo um som desesperado e estranho, algumas pessoas começam a rir, ele corre vendo que elas estavam rindo, ele volta para o gerente que o olhava sem entender. - O que houve? - Ele pergunta preocupado, ele estava com a mão na boca, fazendo gesto de que não sabia o que houvera. Eu olho para Alan, e pisco o olho, ele começa a rir.

\- O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? - Pergunto fazendo voz de pena, mas logo começo a rir. Alan para de rir pigarreando. Os dois garçons nos encaram.

\- Bem, acho que sim. - Alan diz sério, como se fosse um doutor o olhando e diagnosticando o resultado. Eu rio ainda mais alto, Alan começa a rir também.

\- Foram vocês! Não sei como! Não importa, vá chamá-los!! Não quero mais ver esses dois dentro desse local!! - Ele diz irritado e apontando para a gente. O garçom corre com a mão na boca para longe.

\- Vamos ver se você vai conseguir... Trouxa. - Digo fazendo uma imensa ambiguidade, Alan entende e começa a rir.

\- Olha aqui garota, me respeite ou... - Ele diz ficando bem próximo de mim.

\- Ou o quê? Vai me bater Vai me banir desse restaurantezinho de merda? - Pergunto o encarando com severidade, eu estava pronta para lançar qualquer feitiço nele. Ele levanta o punho e fecha com força, fazendo suas juntas ficarem brancas. Eu o encaro no fundo dos olhos dele.

\- Não toca nela!! - Alan grita nervoso o puxando pelo ombro e o pinguim dá um murro na cara de Rickman, o mesmo cai no chão. Ele volta a olhar para mim, eu dou um murro nele, ele voa uns dois metros e cai no chão, havia sangue na minha mão, a marca dos dentes dele estavam nos meus dedos, ele estava apagado, Alan se levanta pronto para bater nele, e quando o vê caído, ele olha para mim, aponta para ele boquiaberto, olha para min novamente apontando para ele e eu assinto com a cabeça. - Porra, és foda. - Ele diz e os seguranças chegam, eles olham para o gerente caído, um vem na nossa direção, o outro vai socorrer o pinguim.

\- A saída é por aqui. - Ele diz ficando na nossa frente e aponta com a cabeça para o lado esquerdo.

\- Tá, nós sabemos. - Digo o olhando enquanto balanço a mão na qual dei o soco, para tentar intimidá-lo, ele continua nos olhando e cruza os braços.

\- Se não forem por bem, irão por mal. - Ele diz sorrindo malicioso e o outro segurança chega.

\- Parece que iremos nos divertir um pouco nessa merda. - Digo e Alan ri. O segurança tenta tocar em mim, eu não consigo pegar minha varinha na perna. Eu me arrisco novamente e o queimo, ele grita me soltando e eu dou um chute nele, ele cai de costas, gritando com a mão fumaçando. Eu vou na direção do outro que estava tentando pegar Rickman que batia nele tentando se defender e o impedindo de conseguir pegá-lo. Eu fico o olhando, enquanto ouço os gritos do outro.

\- Alan! Que tal sairmos? Não estou me divertindo. - Digo entediada e dou um bocejo, o outro segurança me olha e arregala os olhos por ter me visto em pé, e provavelmente atrás, o outro deitado no chão com as mãos fervendo. Alan aproveita para dar um soco na cara dele.

\- Aí. - Ele diz balançando a mão. - Doeu. - Ele completa enquanto massageia os dedos da mesma. 

\- E então? Vamos? - Digo e ele vai para a mesa, pegar o próprio relógio.

\- Vamos, parece que não tem mais nada a fazer por aqui. - Ele diz olhando com cara feia ao redor enquanto coloca o relógio no pulso, eu pego a garrafa de vinho, ele arruma o cabelo, eu ajeito o meu, ambos estávamos nos olhando na bandeja que estava no chão, e depois nós vamos andando, descemos as escadas, os seguranças passam por nós. Um deles esbarra em Rickman.

\- Perdão senhor. - Ele pede parando e tocando onde havia batido. E logo eles continuam a subir. Nós vamos andando normalmente.

\- Hey! - Alguém grita, eu gelo, mas me viro normalmente, Rickman faz o mesmo. - Você deixou cair isso, senhorita. - O jovem rapaz diz com a minha varinha em mãos, eu gelo ainda mais, ele corre na minha direção e me entrega, eu sorrio.

\- Obrigada rapaz. Que tenhas sorte daqui para frente. - Digo antes de me virar e ouço os passos na escada aumentarem, eu e Alan aumentamos o passo, saímos do estabelecimento ignorando as pessoas mandarem nós esperarmos. Entramos no carro, o motorista correu, entrou e já recebeu recebeu a ordem de sair de lá rapidamente. Ele arranca com o carro, eu pego a minha varinha e mudo a placa, olhando para trás, eu uso uma cortina ilusória para demonstrar a rua sem o nosso carro para eles. E assim que saímos da visão deles, eu a retiro, e por incrível que pareça, eu não estava tão cansada quanto antes.

\- Isso... foi... incrível!! - Alan diz me olhando animado e pulando no banco, eufórico. Eu começo a rir. - Nunca me divertir tanto assim! - Ele diz e começa a narrar os fatos mais divertidos para ele. Eu fico o observando, ele estava parecendo uma criança. Passamos a viagem inteira fazendo um replay dos melhores momentos dessa noite. Chegamos na casa dele, ele foi tomar um banho, e eu me tranquei no quarto. Conjurei novamente a bolsa, e abri procurando o pote, eu o acho, mas... ELE ESTAVA VAZIO!


	25. Capítulo - 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

Aparato na minha casa, estava muito irritado, tento me acalmar. As palavras dela ecoavam sobre a minha cabeça. Eu dou várias voltas no quarto onde ela havia dormido, estava tentando raciocinar, e levo tudo o que ela disse a sério.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhh!! - Grito derrubando um abajur, eu pego a minha varinha e começo a destruir tudo na minha frente, eu chuto o que devia ser a cama em que ela dormiu, e começo a chorar. - Por quê? Por... quê..? - Pergunto enquanto choro desesperado, eu reconstruo tudo com alguns acenos. Depois de tanto chorar, eu acabo dormindo. Me acordo assustado, e com as lágrimas que estavam em meus rosto já secas, me levanto destinado a desculpá-la, ela tem razão, eu estava mesmo a controlando, mesmo sem querer e sem perceber. Eu aparato na frente da casa dela, entro e começo a procurá-la. - Júlia? - Pergunto e o silêncio me responde com um imenso vazio. Eu entro em todos os cômodos, e assim que chego no quarto dela, eu sinto o cheiro do perfuma da mesma me embebedar. - Júlia por favor... Me perdoa! - Imploro dentro do quarto dela, olhando para os lados esperando qualquer sinal de qualquer som. Uma bolsa aparece em cima da cama dela, acho que ela não estava em casa, mas talvez ela estivesse me ouvindo e estivesse com raiva de mim. Eu pego a bolsa com cuidado, o perfume dela estava naquela bolsa, eu a abro e logo vejo um pote de vidro com algo se mexendo dentro, eu o pego e um jovem estava dentro do pote, batendo contra o vidro. - Quem é você? - Pergunto, e não consigo ouvir nada que ele estava a falar dentro do pote, eu abro o pote e coloco o mesmo vazio dentro da mesma bolsa. O rapaz, agora em tamanho real, estava tremendo.

\- Por favor, por favor, não me machuque! Só me mandaram escutar a sua conversa com a garota! - Ele implora levantando as mãos para se proteger.

\- Quem é você? E que garota? O que houve? - Pergunto apontando a varinha para ele desconfiado.

\- Ca-calma, sou Henry, Henry Ford. - Ele diz tentando não ficar trêmulo.

\- Quem te pôs ali, Ford? - Pergunto apontando com a cabeça para o pote.

\- A-aquela garota, pediram para eu escutar o que ela conversava com você, mas... - Ele para. - Mas eu ainda não sei como que ela conseguiu me pegar!, eu estava invisível, ela, ela é muito forte. - Ele diz tremendo um pouco. Snape se arrepia.

\- A garota, como ela é? - Pergunto pensando em Júlia, provavelmente seria ela e o homem seria Alan, lembro-me muito bem quando ela me perguntou sobre a festa que Alan havia nos convidado.

**Flashback On

Júlia mexe e remexe com o garfo no prato, eu a olho, ela estava pensando em algo, eu pigarreio para chamar a atenção dela, o silêncio já estava me sufocando. Ela continua colocando uma ervilha para um lado e para o outro com o garfo. Eu acompanho os movimentos com o olhar. Não sei o que falar.

\- Parece que mais um ano vai embora... - Digo pensando no fato de hoje ser o vigésimo nono dia do mês de dezembro. Ela para de mexer e solta o garfo em cima do prato, fazendo o talher quicar um pouco e jogar um pouco do seu alimento fora. Eu a repreendo com o olhar, ela me encara.

\- Eu já estou pronta! - Ela diz e eu a olho descrente. Ela me encara ainda mais. - Quero ir para a festa de Alan, no Ano Novo! - Ela diz se levantando um pouco mais da mesa. Eu solto o meu talher devagar, tenho que aprender a ser calmo e paciente como Dumbledore.

\- Se você puder se defender sozinha, correr e pular sem cair, e atacar com a ajuda da varinha, eu deixo. - Digo e ela me olha desafiadora.

\- Então vamos! - Ela diz saindo da mesa.

\- Não, você não irá até ter comido tudo. - Falo voltando a comer. Ela bufa e se senta.

Flashback Off**

\- Então ele é seu irmão?! - Ele pergunta e eu o encaro aguardando a resposta. Ele olha para baixo. - Ela é pálida, caucasiana, deve ter o meu tamanho, ela é muito bonita, mas que ela é assustadoramente perigosa é. E o homem, ele era a sua cara! - Ele diz olhando ao redor. Realmente era Júlia. Eu mordo os lábios pensativo.

\- Onde ela está? - Pergunto e ele balança a cabeça dizendo "não". - Vamos, ela é a minha... - Ele me interrompe.

\- Filha? - Ele pergunta e eu nego.

\- Não, ela é a minha namorada. - Falo e ele abre a boca surpreso.

\- Acho que ainda tenho esperança depois dessa. - Ele diz rindo um pouco. Eu o encaro.

\- Leve-me até ela. - Peço e ele confirma depois de algum tempo. Eu guardo a minha varinha e vou na direção dele. Ele me olha desconfiado e logo segura o meu braço. Nós aparatamos, senti um buraco aparecer na minha barriga e me sugar para dentro de mim, o chão me abandonou, nós rodamos, nos reviramos, giramos em torno de nos mesmos e logo me sinto voltar ao normal, o chão se abraça aos meus pés, estávamos num restaurante, bem movimentado. Os trouxas me olhavam assustados, algumas até desmaiaram. Havia vários seguranças no local. Eu a procuro desesperado com o olhar.

\- E-eu... eu juro... Ela estava bem ali! - O rapaz diz apontando para uma mesa que estava cercada por seguranças a examinando, começo a ter um mau pressentimento.

\- Me ajude a procurá-la, Ford. - Falo indo para um lado, e ele vai para o outro. Eu decido olhar aquele andar onde estávamos. Estava procurando quando ouço alguém me chamar.

\- Senhor! Senhor! Venha, ela está lá embaixo, ela está indo embora. - Ele vindo e quando ele tenta pegar na minha mão, alguém o congela. Cornélio estava nos olhando ao longe, e sopra a varinha sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Pombas! - Digo e o descongelo, Fudge aparece num segundo atrás do rapaz.

\- Não aparatem novamente! Se não terei que pegar pesado com vocês. Já basta os prejuízos que sua aluna nos causou. - Ele diz nos olhando e o rapaz se afasta dele assustado.

\- Eu estou apressado, obrigado por tudo, Henry, então se me dão licença. - Digo andando rapidamente.

\- Cuidado com a nova Chefe de Departamento Internacional de Magia. - Fudge diz assim que passo por ele, eu paro um instante, não acredito que ela havia aceitado. Eu ando mais rápido e logo começo a correr, olho para uma escada e esbarro sem querer num jovem.

\- Perdão. - Digo correndo pela escada a baixo. Eu a olho ao longe, saindo do restaurante, com Alan, eles estavam quase correndo. - Hey! Hey! Esperem!! Heeeeyyyy! - Grito e as pessoas começam a me ajudar também. Os dois correm, entram num carro e vão embora. Eu penso na casa de Alan e logo volto para a minha casa. Ela provavelmente iria querer conversar com o Ford, ou seja, ela ficaria "potassa" comigo se ela soubesse que fui eu a razão dele ter saído do pote. Começo a pensar se vou ao encontro dela ou não. Depois de algumas voltas e de alguns goles de Whisky eu tomo coragem e aparato na mansão dele, depois de passar por alguns guardas irritantes eu chego na porta. Sou bem recebido por aquele mordomo.

\- Senhor Snape, creio que esteja um pouco tarde para visitas. - Ele diz parando na minha frente. - Será melhor se voltar amanhã, num horário mais cedo, até por que o senhor Rickman não está. - Ele diz impedindo a minha pessoa de dar mais um passo, e sugestionando a saída para que eu possa ir.

\- Não há problemas, eu aguardo o tempo que for necessário. - Digo e passo por ele. Ele vai embora.

*Júlia

\- Não, não, não... - Digo enquanto procuro na minha bolsa. - Alguém o tirou daqui... Mas quem? - Pergunto para mim mesma, enquanto jogo o pote na bolsa, e me vêm só uma pessoa na cabeça: Snape. Tinha que ser ele, Dumbledore não mexeria nas minhas coisas. Eu estava sentindo um imenso ódio começar a nascer em mim. - Odeio quem mexe nas minhas coisas! - Falo me levantando e indo ao banheiro. Eu tomo o meu banho, conjuro uma roupa, não para dormir, e sim para ir atrás de Snape, eu abro a porta no mesmo instante em que Alan bateria na mesma. Eu sorrio sem graça. - Oi... - Digo e ele sorri me olhando.

\- Oi, você vai pra onde? - Ele pergunta apontando para o meu corpo, eu estava com um short preto, uma camisa branca folgada e um pouco transparente, o cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre e nos meus pés havia um tênis branco. Eu passo por ele, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

\- Eu... bem, lembra do carinha que coloquei no pote? - Pergunto e ele assente. - Ele sumiu. - Falo e Alan não muda de expressão.

\- E daí que ele sumiu? - Ele pergunta, eu começo a andar, ele vem atrás de mim.

\- E daí... É que ele estava nos vigiando para saber de algo ou alguma coisa, e ele foi mandado por alguém, gostaria de saber quem é, e o que ele ou ela quer conosco. E alguém, quer dizer, alguém não, Snape o soltou! Aí eu estou assim para, bem, estou preparada para encará-lo. - Digo e o mordomo Frederick aparece e para na nossa frente. Ele fala algo no ouvido de Alan.

\- Humn... Entendo. -Ele diz enquanto o mordomo cochicha. O mordomo se afasta. - Melhor não descermos agora, minha namorada está irritada comigo, Frederick disse a ela que eu não estava, e ela está me aguardando, então.. Você entende, né? - Ele pergunta e eu confirmo com a cabeça. Pelo visto terei de aparatar daqui. Alan segura a minha mão. Ele me puxa e vai andando. - Sabe, eu estava pensando em... Bem, em começarmos um relacionamento. - Ele diz alisando a minha mão e eu paro o olhando.

\- Alan... Você sabe que... Bem, ambos somos comprometidos e... - Ele me interrompe.

\- E estamos infelizes com nossos relacionamentos. - Ele diz com ânimo. - Será ótimo se ficarmos juntos! Você tem Severo que, bem, fez algo totalmente ridículo para você ter vindo. - Ele fala ficando na minha frente e segurando as minhas duas mãos. - E ela, bem, ela é muito complicada, já você, você é perfeita para mim, como eu devo ser para você. Eu quero uma oportunidade de te fazer feliz, Júlia. - Ele diz se aproximando de mim, e beijando as minhas mãos. Eu levanto as minhas sobrancelhas surpresa.

\- Alan! Eu não te amo! Como posso começar um relacionamento com você se não há amor?! - Falo quase gritando para que ele pudesse meu ouvir claramente. Ele para baixando o olhar, o brilho que havia nos olhos dele, tinha se apagado.

\- Nós... nós damos um jeito, eu faço tudo que você quiser, eu me torno uma outra pessoa, eu faço da sua vida um sonho! - Ele diz com os olhos marejados. Eu me afasto mais dele.

\- Eu quero amar o que você é, não o que você finge ser. - Eu digo isso e ele baixa a cabeça.

\- Me desculpe. - Ele diz e eu fico sem entender. - Não é minha namorada que está lá embaixo. - Ele diz e eu entendo a mensagem.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Alan. - Eu o abraço fortemente e corro até lá, ele estava sentado de costas para a escada. Eu paro e me organizo, Alan vem andando devagar. Eu pigarreio e desço devagar. - Severo, o que faz aqui tão tarde? - Pergunto enquanto ele se vira e me olha.

\- Eu vim lhe pedir o seu perdão. - Ele diz se levantando e vindo ao meu encontro.

\- E por que pediria? - Pergunto sentindo um gostinho da vitória.

\- Júlia, você sabe muito bem o por quê. - Ele diz parecendo envergonhado.

\- Sei tanto quanto você, por isso quero que você diga. - Falo e desço mais um degrau. Alan para do meu lado. Ele olha ao redor, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo horrendo.

\- Eu-te-controlei-querendo-cuidar-de-você! - Ele diz rapidamente. E eu curvo os lábios, eu estava nervosa, mas não deixei isso transparecer, quero rir.

\- Como? Eu não ouvi direito... Você ouviu, Alan? - Pergunto olhando para Alan e o mesmo balança a cabeça negando.

\- Não entendi nadinha. - Ele diz e Snape o encara. Eu volto o meu olhar para o professor.

\- Eu cuidei tanto de ti, que acabei te controlando. - Ele diz pausadamente e lentamente, eu sorrio satisfeita.

\- Tem outra coisa que quero saber também, Severo. - Falo descendo todos os degraus, Alan não se distancia nem por instante de mim.

\- O que seria? Quer que eu me ajoelhe e lhe peça perdão? - Ele pergunta em tom irônico, eu o encaro, mas logo sorrio.

\- Até que não seria uma má ideia. - Digo me fazendo de pensativa. - Mas, quem sabe depois... Primeiramente quero saber se foi você quem mexeu na minha bolsa. - Digo diretamente e ele vacila por um mísero instante.

\- Não, não mexi. - Ele diz e eu sorrio.

\- Mentiu. - Ele faz cara de surpreso.

\- Eu não mexi em sua bolsa, não há motivos para que eu tenha mexido na mesma. - Ele diz e eu o olho incrédula, eu cruzo os meus braços devagar, ele segura a postura. Eu respiro pacientemente.

\- Severo, não o por que esconder isso. - Falo e ele vacila o olhar.

\- Eu o libertei. - Ele desabafar e eu mordo os lábios tentando conter minha raiva.

\- Já imaginava isso. - Digo olhando para o chão. Eu ando até o sofá e me sento, ficando de costas para ele. Eu estava me sentindo cansada novamente.

\- O que você queria fazer com aquele cara? - Snape pergunta vindo mais para perto de mim, ele fica na frente do sofá.

\- Queria interrogá-lo. - Digo e começo a ficar ofegante, parecia que eu havia corrido, ou que eu estava correndo quilômetros. Alan se senta ao meu lado.

\- Júlia? - Alan pergunta pegando na minha mão e eu o olho.

\- Droga! Júlia! Júlia! Hey, fica aqui! - Snape diz se agachando na minha frente.

\- Frederick! Ligue para uma ambulância, rápido!! - Alan grita e as imagens começam a ficar trêmula, estava tudo borrado, agora estava ficando torta. Os sons oscilavam entre insurdecedor e inaudível. Tudo fica escuro. Eu ouço choros. Muita gente chorando, gritando. Não sei mais onde eu estava. Eu abro os olhos e me vejo numa sala branca, Snape segurava minha mão enquanto olhava para a porta, Alan estava na porta conversando com o médico, nenhum dos dois estavam chorando. Acho que foi um sonho. - Como assim você não sabe o que ela tem?! Você é médico ou comprou uma merda de um diploma?! Olha... Quer saber? Apenas... - Severo grita o interrompendo.

\- Ela acordou! - Ele diz e Alan vira e me olha, eu me sento na cama e coloco a mão na minha cabeça. Estava doendo o bastante.

\- Meu Deus! É sério, nunca mais faça isso novamente! - Alan diz se aproximando e apontando para mim. Eu sorrio.

\- Não se preocupe, Rickman, se ela tiver uma próxima vez será na minha e não na sua presença. - Snape diz e eu rio ainda mais. Estava me sentindo ótima novamente. Se ainda não tem uma definição física para bipolaridade, eu tenho uma bem explícita, meu corpo, ou minha saúde, ah, tanto faz! Uma enfermeira chama Alan.

\- Senhor Rickman? - Ela bate na porta já entrando. Ele a olha. - Telefone para o senhor. - Ela diz e ele vai indo.

\- Será que ele conseguiu? - Eu fico sem entender, mas deve ser nada da minha conta.

\- Eu fiquei muito tempo apagada? - Pergunto olhando para Snape.

\- Não, não muito. Apenas umas duas ou três horas. Foi o tempo necessário para que a ambulância chegasse, te trouxesse e para que fizessem rápidos exames gerais. - Ele diz olhando para a porta. Será que ele estava me evitando por causa do negócio da bolsa?

\- Olha, sobre a bolsa, não precisa ficar assim, só fiquei irritada por que eu quero saber quem o havia mandado me espionar, entende? - Pergunto e ele meio que sai do universo particular dele e volta para a realidade, ele me olha.

\- Não, não, eu apenas estava pensando. - Ele diz e volta a ficar pensativo.

\- Em quê? - Pergunto curiosa.

\- Em um diálogo. - Ele diz sem me olhar.

\- De quem? - Pergunto me interessando ainda mais.

\- Meu e o inútil do Rickman. - Ele diz um pouco grosso.

\- Sobre o quê? - Pergunto curiosa com brilho nos olhos me ajeitando um pouco mais na cama. Ele me olha feio.

\- Isso já não é do seu interesse! Sua família não lhe ensinou a ter modos? - Ele pergunta irritado. E eu o encaro, perdendo toda a magia do meu olhar.

\- Ensinou sim, caso não saiba. - Digo e ele estreita o olhar para mim. Ele se aproxima do meu rosto, eu mantenho a postura.

\- Então não meta o nariz onde não é chamada. - Ele toca no meu nariz, eu espirro e o encaro, enquanto fungo. Ele sorri de lado. Alan entra.

\- Snape, começará amanhã. - Ele diz fechando a porta e vindo na nossa direção. Severo fica a feição um pouco triste.

\- Amanhã? O que vai ter amanhã? - Pergunto, mas sou ignorada.

\- Frederick conseguiu achar cinco, e dentre elas, tem uma que realmente se destaca. - Alan diz e eu fico sem entender.

\- Elas? Espera, é uma seleção? - Pergunto e eles me ignoram mais uma vez.

\- Eu realmente não quero participar disso, só quero que ela seja excelente o bastante. - Snape diz se ajeitando na cadeira e eu me sinto invisível.

\- Excelente o bastante? Para quê? - Pergunto e ele me ignoram novamente. Estava começando a me irritar.

\- Vamos lá, Snape, até por que você terá que conviver com ela. - Alan diz e eu sinto o meu corpo esquentar.

\- Hey! - Grito e eles me olham, como se eu tivesse aparecido lá agora. - Eu ainda não morri! Então se estiverem planejando me substituir, que seja bem mais tarde, OK? - Pergunto e eles riem. Eu os encaro.

\- Substituir?! -Alan diz enquanto ri. - Você não disse para ela? - Ele pergunta tentando ficar sério.

\- Não é uma substituição, sua tola. - Snape diz, ignorando a pergunta de Alan, sério depois de ter sorrido um pouco.

\- E o que é? - Pergunto desconfiada.

\- É uma enfermeira, eu conversei com Snape, e decidimos escolher que você ficará bem melhor se estiver sobre os cuidados de uma enfermeira, mas, claro, para isso ela precisa ser extremamente habilidosa. Por isso que farei alguns testes amanhã. - Alan diz ficando sério e tentando não mais sorrir.

\- Humnn... Entendo. - Digo pensando no fato de Snape estar triste, ele deve ter gostado de ter cuidado de mim. Mas eles fizeram uma escolha sábia e certa. Eu preciso de uma figura médica perto de mim, já imagino o por quê deles ter escolhido enfermeiras e não enfermeiros. - Então era isso que você não havia me dito? - Pergunto olhando para Snape.

\- Sim. - Ele responde . Depois daquilo, o médico mandou eles saírem, pois eu iria jantar e tomar um medicamento para dormir ter uma boa noite de sono.


	26. Capítulo - 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Alan

Decido não ir embora do hospital por mais que tenham implorado, eu me sento na cadeira de espera, Snape havia meio que feito um tipo de ilusão ao meu redor, para que ninguém me reconhecesse. Eu durmo sentado, me acordo assustado no meio da noite com o ronco de alguém, parecia ser o ronco da senhora negra que estava na cadeira ao meu lado. Eu estava dolorido, e aproveitei que meu sono não estava capaz de ser exercido para ver como ela estava. Eu vou até o quarto dela, estava escuro, abro a porta devagar e entro sem fazer muito barulho, ela estava dormindo como um anjo, seus cabelos pareciam uma nascente subindo e descendo sobre o travesseiro, eu fiquei a admirando, sentei no chão, pois estava gelado e bem mais confortável que a cadeira e acabei dormindo lá. Acordo com alguém me balançando devagar.

\- Senhor... Senhor acorde! - Uma enfermeira gata diz me balançando eu a olho enquanto me desperto e me levanto com dificuldade, meu corpo estava doendo. Queria ter dormido no meu colchão de penas de ganso, ou naquele meu colchão d'água. Eu olho para a cama e a vejo vazia. - Senhor preciso que você se sente, e conte se viu algo em relação a paciente que estava aqui ontem. - Ela pergunta e eu entro em desespero.

\- São que horas? - Pergunto me lembrando de ontem, aquele velho disse algo sobre as dez horas de hoje para ela. Talvez Severo saiba.

\- São sete horas e oito minutos da manhã. - Ela diz me levando até a cama. Eu sento na mesma. Ainda não era tempo, será que a sequestraram?! Eu fico nervoso. E fico imaginando Snape me dizendo:

***Imaginação On

\- Que decepção Alan! Se ao menos você fosse valente para combater esses invasores, eu sumiria da vida dela como recompensa! - Ele diz apontando para doze bandidos mascarados e amarrados no chão com roupas de presídio, ela estava nos braços dele, sorrindo tão linda.

\- Me perdoe Snape! Eu sou um preguiçoso inútil! - Digo me rebaixando, ela vem na minha direção e pisa em mim.

\- Você deixou que eles me levassem?! Eu sou uma garota indefesa! Eu te odeio, Alan Rickman! Te odeio, odeio, odeio... - Ela falou várias vezes até alguém da vida real bater na minha cara.

Imaginação Off***

Snape estava em pé me olhando irritado, eu estava com os olhos e o rosto molhado.

\- Depois você se martiriza psicologicamente. Agora quero que você me diga o que aconteceu aqui. - Ele diz com a voz seca e grossa, eu sorrio sem graça.

\- Eu não sei, eu vim para cá, ela ainda estava dormindo, me sentei no chão para dormir e dormir. - Digo e Snape me encara impaciente.

\- Droga..! - Ele diz como quem estava pensando em algo. - Ontem, ontem à noite, você a viu conversando com um velho gordo e baixinho? - Ele pergunta me olhando.

\- Sim, a propósito, antes dele ir embora, ele disse que era para ela ir para Não-Sei-Aonde às dez da manhã. - Ele parece entender tudo.

\- Alan, eu vou retirar o feitiço de você, quero que comece os testes das enfermeiras, eu sei onde ela deve estar, OK? - Ele me pergunta e pega aquela vareta estranha dele, ele pega e toca com a mesma em mim, confesso que nas duas vezes em que ele fez isso, eu fiquei com um pouco de medo.

\- OK. - Confirmo, ele guarda o pedaço de pau.

\- Irei embora, vá para casa e faça o que eu mandei. - Ele diz com autoridade, eu faço uma careta, mas me levanto, eu vou até a porta e toco na maçaneta.

\- A propósito Snape, seria uma boa se... - Eu me viro e encontro a sala vazia. - Snape? - Pergunto chamando por ele, mas ele deve ter usado algum tipo de mágica para sair de lá tão rapidamente. Eu me viro e vou embora.

*Júlia

Acordo com os primeiros raios de Sol inundando o quarto, eu me levanto e procuro por meus pertences com o olhar, assim que me viro vejo um velho gordo e careca sentado no chão ao lado da porta, eu me assusto. Ando devagar até o que acho que seja um armário, pego a minha varinha sem fazer barulho, e agora com a mesma em mãos, eu pego as minhas coisas, mudo de roupa, e aparato para que nem Alan, e nem Severo, caso estejam me esperando lá fora, me vejam. Se eles me vissem, iam me trancar num quarto novamente. Eu desço em frente a minha casa, queria ficar um tempo lendo livros livremente, enquanto não dava a hora para que eu tivesse que ir ao Ministério. Abro a porta e sinto uma presença dentro da casa, eu fico um pouco desconfiada.

\- Júlia, que bom que chegou, estava com saudades de comer com minha filha. - Uma voz masculina, que reconheço como a de Dumbledore fala da cozinha, eu vou até a mesma.

\- Bom dia, pai. - Digo chegando na cozinha e me sentando a mesa.

\- Bom dia, não irá se servir? - Ele pergunta e a mesa se enche de comida. Eu estava pensando sobre a decisão que havia tomado ontem.

\- Sim, irei. - Falo e começo a me servir devagar.

\- Como você está? - Ele me pergunta e percebo que ele me observa.

\- Bem, e o senhor? - Pergunto o olhando brevemente.

\- Um pouco velho, mas ótimo. - Ele diz sorrindo e calmo como sempre. Eu decido contar a ele sobre a minha decisão, eu respiro fundo e me concentro.

\- É... Pai. - Digo e ele me olha com atenção. - Tenho uma coisa para te contar. - Falo buscando concentração, bem ele tem que respeitar a minha decisão, por mais que a mesma tinha sido num impulso. - Eu aceitei a oferta do Fudge. - Falo calmamente. Ele me levanta as sobrancelhas e sorri.

\- Eu sei. - Ele diz sorrindo ainda mais. Eu o olho e lembro que tomarei o lugar dele, então tá óbvio que ele seria um dos primeiros a saber.

\- Humn... - Digo pensativa e começo a comer.

\- Ainda anda brincando de esconde-esconde com Severo? - Ele pergunta e eu engulo em seco o olhando.

\- Como assim? - Me faço de desentendida.

\- Apenas me responda. - Ele diz sorrindo calmamente, eu penso um pouco.

\- Só às vezes, por exemplo, agora. - Digo levantando um pouco os ombros. Ele ri e eu rio também.

\- Tome cuidado para quando o jogo virar, você não estiver despreparada. - Ele diz e eu paro de rir, e termino de comer. Ainda eram seis horas, tenho tempo de ler vários livros e ainda de estudar para os malditos NOM's. Eu o ajudo a arrumar a cozinha.

\- Irei ler algo, estarei lá em cima caso queira chamar por mim. - O informo e vou embora. Eu vou "manualmente" ao banheiro, tomo um rápido banho, me visto, vou até a biblioteca. Me sento e começo a ler alguns livros; quando dá umas sete horas eu decido descer para pegar um café e ficar o tomando enquanto leio, o Sol e o mundo ainda estavam frios. Enquanto a água esquenta eu decido meditar um pouco, me concentrar, sentir tudo ao meu redor, e talvez ficar mais poderosa. Eu sinto a água começar a evaporar, e logo sinto também alguém aparatar no meu quarto. Eu me concentro mais e vejo Snape.

\- Júlia! Sei que está aqui! Eu estou lhe sentindo! - Ele diz olhando ao redor e saindo do quarto. Eu desligo o fogo e procuro minha varinha, mas ela não estava comigo, estava marcando o meu livro lá em cima! Droga! Eu ando devagar e ouço os passos aumentarem.

\- Severo! - Alvo diz lá em cima. Eu suspiro aliviada. - Júlia está por aqui? Ouvi você a chamar... - Ele pergunta num tom pensativo.

\- Provavelmente sim, bem, eu não sei, ela fugiu do hospital há pouco tempo, caso você a veja, me chame ou a avise que eu estou a procurando. - Ele diz e a voz dele começa a ficar mais próxima.

\- Quer alguma ajuda? - Alvo pergunta.

\- Sim, se possível. - Ele diz se aproximando ainda mais de onde eu estava, eu vou andando para trás, me viro e corro para outro lugar, saio pela porta dos fundos. Vou o olhando pela janela, ele quase me olha, eu me abaixo e saio dali abaixada.

\- Droga... - Sussurro agachada. Ouço o som da janela abrindo, mas agora eu já estava escondida.

\- Pensei ter visto algo. - Severo diz e logo a janela se fecha novamente. Eu vou o olhando por outra janelas, agachada, olho para Dumbledore, ele me olha e aponta para cima. Eu confirmo rapidamente e vou para onde Severo já olhou, abro a janela e entro pela mesma, sem fazer barulho, eu abro a porta devagar, e ela faz um pequeno barulho, eu a abro logo e olho no lado de fora, para ver se ele estava no caminho, eu o vejo de costas e me escondo devagar, ele entra numa sala próxima da escada, eu aponto para a porta da sala e a tranco. - Hey!! - Ele grita enquanto eu corro para a escada, eu subo e ouço a porta abrir, chego na biblioteca, pego minha varinha e Alvo estava perto da janela, fui até ele, eu fechei a porta com a varinha, abri a janela.

\- Pai, eu tenho que ir, tente atrasá-lo para mim... - Do lado de fora ele bate na porta.

\- Júlia! Eu sei que você está aí! - Ele grita e começa a girar a maçaneta. Alvo me empurra pela janela, eu grito caindo pela mesma e aparato no ar, no primeiro lugar que pensei: Largo Grimauld. Eu corro para o prédio que logo aparece para mim, olho ao meu redor e entro. A velha mãe de Sirius começa a gritar, pois havia derrubado o pano de cima do seu quadro.

\- AAAAAHHHHH!! SUA TROUXA IMUNDA!! VOCÊS E O MEU FILHO NÃO MERECEM PISAR NESSA CASA!! TRAIDOREESSS!!!! - Eu me assusto batendo na outra parede, um pano aparece sobre ela.

\- O que faz aqui? - Um homem pergunta eu olho para o lado e vejo Sirius guardando a varinha no bolso me olhando.

\- Estou fugindo. - Digo e me recomponho, pois eu estava meio torta pelo susto que essa maldita Black havia me dado. Eu guardo a minha varinha e sorrio.

\- Ainda brinca disso? - Ele pergunta e dá as costas para mim.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. - Digo e vou atrás dele, ele estava indo para a cozinha.

\- Harry e os outros estão lá em cima. - Ele diz apontando para a escada e indo embora.

\- Se quiser conversar Sirius, estarei sempre aqui. - Digo indo em direção da escada.

\- Não minta para mim, Júlia, sabemos que você nunca estará disponível e principalmente aqui, e quando estiver, eu já estarei morto! - Ele diz e eu paro antes de subir a escada.

\- Nem tudo está perdido, Sirius. - Digo e começo a subir as escadas.

\- Me avise quando for embora, não quero lhe procurar novamente. - Ele diz e eu paro no meio da escada.

\- Não pretendo lhe dar esse trabalho, Black. - Viro o meu rosto e ele estava olhando para mim.

\- O trabalho não será meu e sim de Molly por ter que contar com uma pessoa a mais e ela não aparecer para o almoço! - Ele diz se aproximando mais da escada.

\- Ah, claro, até por que seria uma surpresa se você fizesse algo! - Digo descendo um degrau um pouco mais irritada.

\- Pelo menos eu não fujo desnecessariamente das pessoas que me amam! - Ele diz subindo mais um degrau e com um ar irritado.

\- Pelo menos eu não sou um peso morto! - Falo irritada e desço mais um degrau ficando na altura dele, cara a cara, eu estava bufando, o olhando no olho.

\- Covarde!! - Ele quase grita e olha para a minha boca, mas logo olha para os meus olhos novamente.

\- Inútil!! - Quase grito e ele me puxa e me beija, eu me assusto.

\- Que tal terminarmos essa briga no meu quarto? - Ele pergunta segurando na minha mão, eu confirmo, ainda tenho tempo o suficiente. Ele me leva para o quarto dele, e ele abre a porta e entra.

\- Júlia? - Uma garota pergunta, eu me viro rapidamente e olho para Gina, ela estava com um rabo de cavalo, um short jeans e uma camisa laranja. Eu empurro Sirius e fecho a porta instantaneamente.

\- Gina! - Sorrio e vou até a mesma. Ela olha para a porta.

\- O que você..? - Eu interrompo a pergunta dela, a levando para longe.

\- Me leve aos outros. Decidi vim visitá los antes que o ano termine! - Digo sorrindo enquanto a empurro.

\- Humnn... Bem, eles vão pirar ao saber que você voltou! - Ela diz animada e me puxa, eu olho para trás e vejo Sirius parado coçando a cabeça me olhando. Ele sorri e acena, eu sorrio de lado, e logo ele some por detrás de uma curva. Nós paramos em frente a uma porta. Ela bate, e a porta se abre. - Olha quem voltou! - Gina diz ficando na minha frente e me puxando para a frente dela, eu sorrio sem graça e aceno.

\- Oi... - Digo sorrindo e todos me olham surpreso.

\- Júlia! - Eles falam em uníssono.

\- Droga... - Fred ou Jorge paga para o outro gêmeo que sorria contente com a minha presença.

\- Onde você estava? - Rony pergunta se levantando da cama.

\- Bem, eu... - Harry me interrompe.

\- Você chegou agora? - Harry pergunta me olhando curioso.

\- Ela estava na frente do quarto de Sirius. - Gina diz e eu a olho incrédula, Harry me olha e levanta as sobrancelhas.

\- Você o viu, Júlia? - Harry pergunta se levantando.

\- Ainda não. - Minto e sorrio para passar confiança. Ele pega a própria varinha e a guarda no bolso.

\- Irei procurá-lo. - Ele diz passando por mim e indo embora.

\- Só eu que percebi... - Jorge ou Fred diz.

\- O climão que houve entre os dois quando perguntaram sobre Sirius? - Fred ou Jorge completa a frase do outro, e me olham.

\- Sim, só vocês. - Digo os olhando entediada.

\- A propósito, o que você estava fazendo no quarto de Sirius? - Jorge ou Fred pergunta se aproximando de mim.

\- Primeiramente que eu não estava no quarto, e sim na frente, e em segundo lugar, eu estava procurando vocês, só que no lugar errado. - Digo com um tom convicente.

\- Você sabia muito bem onde estávamos... - Jorge ou Fred diz me olhando.

\- Pois você estava conosco há algumas semanas atrás. - Fred ou Jorge completa o que o outro diz.

\- Olha, eu não vou discutir com vocês, na verdade eu nem sei qual de vocês é o Fred ou o Jorge. - Falo os encarando.

\- Eu sou o Fred. - Fred diz no meu lado esquerdo.

\- E eu sou o Jorge. - Jorge diz no meu lado direito.

\- Obrigada, e bem vocês já me conhecem. - Digo tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Não tente fugir da nossa pergunta. - Fred diz.

\- Que pergunta? - Pergunto os olhando.

\- Você sabe muito bem qual... - Ele é interrompido.

\- Finalmente! - Uma mulher diz quase gritando e entra no quarto e me abraça. - Júlia, você está bem? Soube que havia ficado doente! Você quer nos matar de susto?! Arthur e eu ficamos desesperados! - Molly diz me abraçando, me cheirando, alisando a minha cabeça e me afastando de si para me olhar.

\- Ãn... Desculpa... - Digo a olhando e sorrindo.

\- Vem, vamos comer algo, você está muito magrinha. Dumbledore não vem cuidando da sua alimentação? - Ela pergunta me puxando.

\- Bem, ele... - Sou interrompida.

\- Mãe! - Gina diz me segurando. - Ela estava comigo primeiro. - Molly a olha seriamente.

\- Não importa, se querem mesmo conversar com ela, virão para a cozinha, não está vendo que ela está desnutrida?! - Ela diz asperamente e aponta para mim, eu faço cara de surpresa ao ver o meu corpo totalmente em forma, e não esquelético, como ela estava insinuando. Ela puxa o eu braço e vai nos levando embora. Gina bufa.

\- Não sei quanto a você, Gina, mas eu irei. - Hermione diz nos seguindo. Estamos andando em direção à cozinha.

\- Então querida, Dumbledore tem ficado muito tempo fora de casa? - Ela pergunta alisando a minha mão.

\- Sim, mas, não tenho ficado sozinha. - Digo e Sirius aparece nos olhando, ele para e coloca as mãos na cintura.

\- Vejam só, quem decidiu voltar para o ninho. - Sirius diz sorrindo e olhando para mim.

\- Sirius! Como vai? - Digo me soltando de Molly e o abraçando. Ele sorri me abraçando.

\- Não lembro de terem falado que teria reunião da Ordem... - Uma mulher fala, nós nos viramos e vemos Ninfadora Tonks com cabelos verdes vivos, e com uma roupa bem colorida e chamativa.

\- Tonks!! - Eles falam em uníssono. Ela fica um tempo olhando e sorrindo para Sirius, e desvia o olhar rapidamente.

\- Como está querida? - Molly pergunta ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado e curto dela, ela sorri travessa.

\- Estou ótima, mas claro que não estaria melhor se não fosse por vocês! - Ela diz abraçando Molly, e logo Gina, e logo Hermione, e logo vem me abraçar. - Olhem só, se não é a Garota Prodígio! - Ela diz e me abraça sorrindo.

\- Acredite ou não, mas eu quase chorei quando você morreu... - Digo e ela ri.

\- É bom saber que uma pessoa importante se importa com você. - Ela diz e me solta, ela passa por mim e fica na frente de Sirius, ela abre os braços. - Não pense que ficará de fora, Lobinho... - Ela diz o abraçando. Ele sorri a abraçando. Bem, o dele demora bem mais do que os da gente. Ele para o abraço e me olha, ele pisca o olho para mim, e eu finjo não perceber. Estava na cara que Tonks gostava dele, então por que não deixá-lo livre, eu já estou ocupada demais com Severo, e sem falar do Alan, que ainda tem esperança de algo que não existe.

\- Hey! - Fred grita colocando a cabeça para fora da cozinha. - A comida já está esfriando. - Ele completa e todos os olham.

\- Vocês não vem? - Jorge pergunta colocando a própria cabeça um pouco acima da do irmão.

\- É verdade, eles têm razão! - Molly diz e começa a empurrar as meninas, eu tento me esvair. - Principalmente você, mocinha. - Ela diz me puxando e me empurrando. - Vamos, vamos, vamos, sem reclamar! - Ela diz e Sirius ri da minha cara, Tonks o acompanha. Acho que Sirius talvez não tenha percebido por minha culpa. Eu tenho que avisar para ele, talvez ele possa se sentir completo antes da sua morte.

\- É... Eu já comi... Eu comi antes de vir! - Digo enquanto sou empurrada junto com Mione e Gina, Molly para e quase caímos, nós nos ajeitamos.

\- Não quero saber! Irá comer e ponto final! - Ela diz e recomeça a nos empurrar, eu entro na cozinha e me vejo sem saída, a mesa estava vazia, só com os pratos sobre a mesma, os gêmeos estavam lá dentro, sentados e mexendo em algo parecidos com pílulas, Jorge toma uma e Fred guarda as pílulas ao notar que estávamos entrando. Eu entro e me sento, vencida. Eles se sentam, Molly coloca as mãos na cintura olhando para a mesa.

\- Sirius! Viu Harry? Ele estava lhe procurando. - Gina diz se sentando ao meu lado e falando quase por cima de mim, já que ele havia se sentado ao meu lado, e Tonks estava do outro lado dele.

\- Não, não o vi. - Ele diz olhando para mim, e colocando a mão sobre a minha. Eu tento não dar uma expressão sadia para aquela situação. Ele fica quieto no próprio lugar. - E então, Garota Prodígio, nos diga, enquanto Arthur e Harry não chegam, o que estava fazendo durante esse tempo fora? - Ele pergunta me olhando e logo todos começam a para de conversar e focam em mim.

\- Eu... Bem, eu venho estudado muito, e me aprimorado ainda mais para a magia em si. - Digo tocando rapidamente a mesa com meus dedos, não gostava muito de ser o centro dessas atenções.

\- Eu também devia ter pedido aulas pessoais para Dumbledore! - Um homem fala e nós nos viramos, Arthur havia chegado.

\- Pai! - Os filhos dele falam.

\- Arthur! - Os outros dizem.

\- Senhor Weasley! - Eu digo o olhando, eu sorrio a ver que fui a única que falei daquele modo tão formal.

\- Como vão? Como estão? - Ele pergunta adentrando ainda mais, ele estava com um ar cansado em volta de si, com um pouco de olheiras, mas com um largo sorriso no rosto, ele cumprimenta intimamente sua esposa, e se junta a mesa. Depois de várias respostas aleatórias, eu decido entrar na conversa.

\- Não poderia estar melhor. - Digo sorrindo e me sentindo por ver todos eles como se fôssem a minha família.

\- Ah, sim, eu já ia me esquecendo. - Ele diz se levantando e pigarreando bem alto para chamar a atenção de todos. - Eu tenho uma ótima, boa, excelente notícia para dar! - Ele diz de olhos fechados.

\- Não é melhor esperar todo mundo chegar? - Gina pergunta.

\- É verdade, mas, quem falta? - Jorge pergunta.

\- A única pessoa da qual nossa irmã sente falta... - Fred responde sorrindo.

\- Ah! Harry! - Jorge diz e Arthur pigarreia abrindo os olhos e os encarando.

\- Ele chegará ainda na parte da comemoração, poderá aproveitar grande coisa. - Arthur fala e volta a fechar os olhos. - A notícia é... - Ele é interrompido.

\- Eu vou ganhar uma vassoura? - Gina pergunta esperançosa.

\- Não. - Ele respondo secamente.

\- Tem uma nova edição dos livros de Amanda Roberts? - Hermione pergunta ansiosa.

\- Não, nem conheço essa escritora. - Arthur responde franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- É uma bruxa... - Hermione o corrige.

\- Foi promovido? - Molly pergunta se sentando.

\- Não. - Ele responde rapidamente.

\- Percy foi demitido? - Fred pergunta com os olhos brilhando, Arthur abre os olhos e o encara.

\- Não! - Ele diz e volta a encortinar suas pálpebras. Eu sinto uma presença vindo, olho para a porta e vejo Harry.

\- Você foi demitido?! - Jorge pergunta e Molly o olha preocupada, ele abre os olhos o olhando, Harry se senta.

\- Também não! - Ele diz e volta a fechar os olhos, com um pouco das sobrancelhas curvadas.

\- Vai comemorar o Ano Novo em casa? - Molly pergunta novamente.

\- Sim, - Todos comemoram - mas ainda não é essa notícia que quero dar. - Ele completa e alguns murcham voltando a pensar.

\- Acreditaram que Voldemort voltou? - Harry pergunta. Arthur contorce os lábios.

\- Infelizmente não. - Ele diz.

\- Eu sei qual é a grande notícia que ele dará! - Tonks diz se levantando, todos os olham.

\- Então qual é? - Alguns perguntam.

\- É, fala logo que meu pai é um enrolão! - Gina diz e Arthur a olha descrente.

\- Ginnevra! - Molly a repreende.

\- A culpa não é minha se estavam me interrompendo de milésimo em milésimo! - Ele diz a olhando.

\- Júlia, a Garota Prodígio, se tornará Chefe do Departamento Internacional de Magia. - Ela diz e todos me olham surpresos. O murmúrio começa.

\- Espera, esse não é o cargo de Dumbledore? - Ouço alguém perguntar no meio dos murmúrios.

\- O que significa isso? - Alguém pergunta, eu me afundo ainda mais na cadeira, tentando me esconder.

\- Pensei que Dumbledore fosse apenas diretor e professor! - Alguém comenta também.

\- Ela é muito jovem para isso! - Outro alguém protesta.

\- Júlia, o que você andou fazendo? - Sirius pergunta com um ar preocupado, me olhando, eu o ignoro e me sento com mais postura.

\- Que tal comermos? - Pergunto e todos me olham. Percebo o olhar de Sirius sobre mim, ele agora tem razão de que eu estou o evitando.

\- Essa é uma ótima ideia, estou morto de fome! - Rony diz esfregando as mãos e mordendo os lábios.

\- Se quiser, pode nos fazer o favor? - Fred pergunta oferecendo a mesa. Jorge pigarreia.

\- Senhorita Chefe do Departamento International de Magia. - Jorge diz e os dois sorriem.

\- Fred! Jorge! Olhem os modos! Olhem o respeito! - Molly diz e os repreende irritada.

\- Já que vocês insistem... - Eu me levanto e pego a minha varinha, eu aceno e faço um rodopio com a mesma em mãos, imaginando um café da manhã bem farto. A comida se materializa e os gêmeos me olham atônitos.

\- Estão vendo? Nunca nos subestime! - Gina diz enquanto se senta.

\- Não se coloque no meio, Gina. - Jorge diz colocando comida no prato do Fred.

\- É, pois diferentes de você, ela tem algo útil na cabeça. - Fred diz colocando comida no prato do Jorge. Gina os encara.

\- Meninos! Parem de brincar com a comida! - Molly diz e Gina chuta Fred e Jorge na perna pra debaixo da mesa. - Gina, pare com isso! - Molly a olha.

\- Eles que começaram. - Ela diz fazendo um biquinho e começa a colocar comida no próprio prato.

\- E eu é que vou terminar, se vocês continuarem! - Ela diz e eu sorrio um pouco. Nós comemos calmamente, Molly estava dando vidas aos cabelos ruivos de raiva de tanto ficar observando seus filhos se implicarem entre si. Assim que terminou eu ajudei a arrumar a cozinha. E sai pela porta.

\- Júlia! - Sirius me chama, eu me viro devagar o olhando.

\- Oi. - Digo e ele sorri.

\- Pensei que ia me ignorar novamente. - Ele diz sorrindo, eu vejo Ninfadora nos olhando ao longe.

\- Não, não, olha... Sirius, eu... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - Digo e ele fica nervoso, eu o puxo para um canto mais reservado.

\- O que foi? - Ele pergunta um pouco preocupado, mas nervoso.

\- Tem uma pessoa aqui que te ama, ou que está apaixonada por você. - Digo e ele ri.

\- Eu sei. - Ele diz rindo.

\- Sabe? Então... Quem é? - Pergunto o olhando desafiadora. Não creio que até ele percebeu, então isso quer dizer que provavelmente as outras pessoas também perceberam!

\- Tonks. - Ele diz e sorri. - Agora poderíamos subir e ter uma conversa rápida no meu quarto? - Ele pergunta olhando ao redor e pegando na minha cintura. Eu tiro a mão dele de lá. - O que foi? - Ele pergunta enquanto eu me afasto um pouco mais dele.

\- Eu sinto que estou atrapalhando... - Digo e Tonks anda rapidamente com os cabelos cinza quase branco. Ele olha para trás e a vê chorando. - Droga... Tonks! - Digo a olhando e passando por ele.

\- Merda. - Sirius diz dando um murro na parede, eu corro atrás dela. Ela aparata. Eu fico olhando para o local onde ela havia aparatado.

\- Que droga... - Digo fechando o punho. - Isso é tudo culpa minha... É por isso que ela fica sofrendo nos próximos filmes... É por causa de Sirius! Claro..! - Sinto alguém tocar meu ombros, eu me viro e o vejo parado me olhando.

\- A culpa não é sua... - Ele diz e eu começo a chorar. Ele me abraça, e eu sinto o calor do seu peito me agarrar com força.

\- A culpa é minha... A culpa disso tudo é minha... Você não entende... - Digo chorando. - Se eu não estivesse aqui, talvez, talvez... - Eu me coloco a pensar. - Não... Isso tudo iria acontecer de novo... - Eu me separo dele e o olho.

\- O quê? - Ele pergunta sem entender.

\- Isso tudo iria acontecer novamente, mesmo eu estando aqui ou não, e se não acontecer, é por que eu fiz algo de errado. - Digo enxugando as minhas lágrimas, então quer dizer que estou fazendo o certo. Isso! Eu sorrio e olho para ele. - Estou fazendo o certo... Sirius, isso tinha que ocorrer! - Digo animada.

\- E o que acontece se algo que devia acontecer, não ocorre? - Ele pergunta e eu percebo que é sobre a morte dele que o mesmo está falando.

\- Eu não sei, talvez mude o rumo da história, bem, só pelo fato da minha pessoa estar falando sobre isso para você, já contém um grande risco da história não correr como devia. - Digo e ele não demonstra expressão. 

\- Júlia! É... desculpe atrapalhar, mas tem uma coruja para você. - Uma garota diz atrás de Sirius, o mesmo se vira, Hermione estava com a coruja no ombro esquerdo, vou até a mesma e pego a minha carta, não sabia de quem era aquela coruja, nunca havia a visto na minha vida. Eu pego e pela caligrafia fina, e bem escrita, devia ser ou de Dumbledore ou de Snape. Eu a abro e começo a ler.

Júlia,

Não irei mais atrás de você, tenho que ajudar o inútil do Rickman com a seleção, eu sei que você irá para o Departamento daqui a pouco, mas caso queira que eu lhe acompanhe, é só me informar que eu irei para lá no mesmo instante!, bem, apenas volte para casa, se possível cedo ou ainda hoje.

P. S.: Essa coruja não me pertence, ela é selvagem, então só a mande de volta se for realmente necessário, prefiro que a solte. Lembre-se que eu lhe amo.

S.S.

Eu a fecho e olho para coruja.

\- E aí? O que diz na carta? - Hermione pergunta me olhando curiosa.

\- Nada, relaxa. - Sorrio e a olho. - Pode fazer um favor para mim? - Pergunto e ela assente. - Solte essa coruja na natureza por mim, por favor? - Pergunto e ela alisa a cabeça da coruja.

\- Ela não tem dono? - Hermione pergunta.

\- Não. Quer ficar com ela? - Pergunto a olhando.

\- Não, não... - Ela diz e vai indo. - Tchau. - Ela diz e desaparece pela curva.

\- Tchau... - Digo e me viro para Sirius.

\- De quem é a carta? - Sirius pergunta curioso.

\- De Snape. - Digo e ele fica um pouco mais sério.

\- E o que ele quer? - Sirius pergunta, eu o encaro.

\- Ele não quer nada, e sim só perguntou e me deu alguns avisos. - Digo pensando se devia dizer que eu estava doente ou não.

\- Quais avisos? - Ele pergunta olhando para a carta, eu faço a mesma desaparecer na minha mão, a levando para o meu quarto, não terá perigo já que foi ele quem mandou.

\- Que eu não devia voltar tarde para casa. - Digo e me viro ficando de costas para ele. - São que horas? - Pergunto indo até a cozinha e procurando um relógio.

\- Tem um relógio aqui. - Ele diz e eu o sigo, ele vai andando até o quarto do mesmo. Eu paro, ele sorri e se vira me olhando.

\- Sério que só tem um relógio nessa casa, e ela fica justamente aqui? - Pergunto incrédula. Ele se aproxima de mim.

\- É...Claro que não. - Ele diz perto de mim, eu me afasto dele e levanto a minha varinha.

\- Accio relógio! - Digo e um relógio de pulso vem na minha direção. Eu o olho. São dez e meia?! Eu me assusto com a velocidade na qual o tempo estava andando. - Eu tenho que ir! - Digo pegando o relógio e o entregando no peito dele. Eu me viro e vou andando rapidamente.

\- De novo? Para onde? - Ele pergunta, eu me viro e paro.

\- Irei ser dona da porra toda! - Digo sorrindo e me viro. - Diga a todos que mandei um abraço. Harry, Rony e Gina aparecem na minha frente. Eu paro e sorrio sem graça.

\- Já vai embora? - Gina pergunta num tom triste.

\- Sim, eu tenho uma reunião no Ministério. - Digo ficando um pouco mais séria, com um ar adulto.

\- Está do lado do Fudge, agora? Mesmo ele xingando praticamente todos nós, e nos colocando contra a parede? - Harry pergunta irritado.

\- Não... Harry... - Digo tentando explicar.

\- Pois parece, por que não vai tomar logo um chá com a Umbridge?! - Ele pergunta quase gritando, eu suspiro pacientemente.

\- Harry!! - Sirius grita ficando do meu lado, todos os olham. Devia ser uma das primeira vezes em que ele havia gritado. Harry o olha assustado, ele o encara.

\- Vai me dizer que o senhor também vai ficar do lado dela? - Harry pergunta incrédulo, Sirius segura a minha mão e me puxa passando por eles.

\- Não diga mais nada! - Sirius ordena assim que passa por Harry.

\- Mas... - Ele insiste.

\- Não. - Sirius diz segurando a minha mão e andando.

\- Ela... - Ele tenta novamente.

\- Não! - Sirius diz o olhando de lado, e logo recomeçamos a andar. Ele me leva até a porta. - Me desculpe por isso... Nem sei por que ele está assim, geralmente ele vêm andando muito estressado... - Sirius diz envergonhado assim que chego na porta. Eu o olho e sorrio.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, ele está assim por que ele e Voldemort estão conectados, então o que o carinha sente lá, ele sente aqui. Então, não precisa pegar pesado com ele, tá bom? - Pergunto enquanto ele abre a porta. Eu saio e sorrio.

\- Está bom. - Ele diz sorrindo. - Júlia, se, bem, sei que você voltará para a escola logo, e então ficará mais difícil de nos falarmos, então se você puder vir para cá, para curtir o Ano Novo conosco e para Você-Sabe-O-Quê, eu ficaria agradecido de coração e, também do resto meu corpo. - Ele sorri me olhando, eu sorrio o olhando também.

\- Quem sabe... Mas, eu não irei lhe prometer nada! Feliz Ano Novo! - Digo sorrindo desafiadora, e aceno em seguida para ele e aparato, torcendo para não estar atrasada, eu chego em frente a uma cabine telefônica vermelha, estilo inglês, já que eu estava em Londres, não era uma coisa rara de se ver. Eu entro na cabine, uma mulher pergunta sobre os meus dados pessoais, eu os respondo, coloco a minha varinha num local e logo o chão some, eu desço num túnel imenso, faço algumas piruetas e caio no meio de um monte de gente, eu me levanto, tentando disfarçar, limpando a minha roupa e pego a minha varinha ao lado, aquilo parecia um verdadeiro formigueiro humano, havia cartas com asas voando para todo canto, um homem me aborda.

\- Júlia Beatriz Marques Dumbledore? - Ele pergunta me olhando seriamente.

\- Sim? - Pergunto o olhando.

\- Acompanhe-me, por favor. - Ele diz e vai andando. Eu vou o seguindo com dificuldade pois estava esbarrando no tanto de gente que havia por lá. Nós entramos no elevador, tinha algumas cartas voando sobre nossas cabeças. O elevador se fecha e desce.

*Snape

Abro a porta do quarto e ouço um pequeno grito, vejo Dumbledore sorrindo para mim na frente da janela. Eu corro para a janela e vejo nada, nem sinto muito a magia dela, e também não tem rastros na neve. Eu me viro e olho para Dumbledore, me afasto um pouco dele.

\- Você estava a ajudando? - Pergunto incrédulo o olhando.

\- Severo... Acho que ela quer resolver as coisas sozinha. - Ele diz sorrindo.

\- Alvo, você sabe o perigo que faz ela estar por aí, se Lord Voldemort souber que existe alguém tão poderoso quanto você vai querer matá-la! - Digo o olhando num tom desesperado. Ele olha para baixo e sai andando.

\- Não gaste mais o seu tempo a procurando, ela não quer se encontrada por você, e, bem... - Ele diz e respira fundo. - Não irei mais atrapalhar vocês dois. - Ele diz e passa por mim. - Já estou velho demais, tenho mais com o que me preocupar. - Ele diz indo embora. Eu o olho ir embora. Ele fecha a porta. Eu me sento na janela, já que ela não quer ser encontrada, irei ver a seleção de enfermeiras. Aparato em frente a casa de Alan. Os guardas vêm na minha direção, eu pego a minha varinha.

\- Hey! Hey! Não! - Alan vem gritando ao longe, com uma boina xadrez, uma camisa branca, e uma bermuda listrada, ele vem correndo. Ele para se segurando no ombro dos guardas. - Ele... Amigo... Não... Machucar! - Ele diz ofegante, eu sorrio sarcasticamente para os guardas.

\- Vocês o ouviram... - Digo e passo por eles sorrindo sarcasticamente, Alan se recupera e nós vamos andando.

\- Pensei que não viria. - Ele diz enquanto andamos em direção ao grupo de garotas, havia um cara musculoso com um apito nos lábios, as garotas estavam fazendo algo com um boneco, parecia ser o método trouxa de ressurreição.

\- Também pensei o mesmo. - Digo estranhando o que elas estavam fazendo, talvez fosse para ajudar o coração a bater. Que curioso.

\- Júlia? - Ele pergunta e eu a procuro com o olhar, e só depois é que entendo a pergunta.

\- Sim. - Digo e ele ri.

\- Aquela garota é... Ah... - Ele suspira. - Não tenho nem palavras... Você é um homem de sorte, Severo. - Ele para, eu paro o olhando, ele toca no meu ombro e sorri, eu o olho surpreso, era um gesto amigável, eu fico o olhando um pouco espantado, faz tempo que ninguém havia sido tão legal comigo.

\- Sim, sou... - Digo surpreso, ele me olha, tira a mão de cima de mim, e continua a andar, eu o acompanho, colocando as mãos enlaçadas atrás do corpo, para dar um ar de quem é acostumado a analisar.

\- Bem, é... Essa é a Dona Alberta, ela é formada em enfermagem, já trabalhou trinta anos no mesmo ramo chegou a ser tornar chefe por treze anos, ela foi demitida por ter agredido o chefe depois dele ter a chamado de velha, ela também é dentista, psicóloga, professora, babá, e uma excelente cozinheira. - Ele aponta e nós chegamos na parte agora onde ela estava entregando uns remédios para o boneco, ela nos olha e nos encara cruelmente, eu me arrepio, mas a encaro de volta. Ela era grisalha, quase toda branca, tinha a pele clara, estava com um uniforme branco de enfermeira, com saia, camisa de botões, luvas, o cabelo no coque, e um pequeno chapéu de enfermeira com um sinal de adição vermelho no mesmo, ela tinha rugas, usava um forte batom vermelho e tinha uma pinta em cima da boca, que foi feita com algo riscando e bem forte e chamativo. Nós vamos andando e passando para a próxima. - Essa aqui é a Sky, Sky Burbank, ela é formada em enfermagem, na verdade, todas são formadas em enfermagem, o seu primeiro emprego foi num posto de saúde, e depois ela foi promovida para um hospital, foi demitida por que foi pega usando os remédios de alguns pacientes com problemas psicológicos. Ela também é formada em botânica. - Nós vamos andando e ela estava tomando um remédio e dando o outro para o boneco, ela sorria descontrolada.

\- Um pra você, um pra mim, dois pra você, três pra mim! - Ela ri sozinha. - Não, nada disso mocinho, o pote ainda não acabooouu... - Ela sorri balançando o dedo negando para o boneco, ela nos olha, e sorri, mas logo segue o olhar como se estivesse vendo algo voando. Ela estava com o mesmo uniforme da anterior, tinha cabelos castanho claro, bem bagunçados, e olhos verde. Elas também estavam com a mesma maquiagem, o batom vermelho e a pinta preta acima dos lábios. Nós passamos por ela. E vamos para a próxima.

\- Essa aqui é a Emily Letcher, tem trinta e quatro anos, trabalhou como bombeira e salvavidas em praias e piscinas, e trabalhou em campanhas para ajudar o próximo, indo até os países mais pobres para poder levar a saúde que eles não tiveram, ela se demitiu por estar entediada. Ela também é veterinária, ciclista, nadadora, alpinista, salvavidas e bombeira. - Vamos passando por ela, ela estava sentada de costas para nós, ela tinha cabelo preto, pintado, o boneco dela estava com um pote de remédio na boca, ela se virou ao notar a nossa presença, olhou para a gente e se virou novamente, ela tinha olhos azuis parecidos com o de Alvo. E era um pouco bronzeada. Nós passamos por ela. - Bem, essa aqui é a Axl Tyler, ela tem vinte e sete anos, trabalhou como garçonete, depois trabalhou num posto de gasolina, depois trabalhou num posto, entrou para um hospital, e saiu de lá há um mês, por ter cirurgiado um paciente estando bêbada. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos, que me lembrava Lilian, e estava dormindo dentro do boneco. - Axl? - Alan pergunta e ela se mexe. - Axl! - Alan a chama. Ela levanta a cabeça e nos olha com sono, ela tinha olhos castanho.

\- Que foi? - Ela pergunta nos olhando, nos encara e volta a dormir. Nós vamos passando para a próxima e última, já que são cinco.

\- Essa é pessoalmente a minha favorita, ela se chama Lilith Grey, tem vinte e cinco anos, pegou o diploma de enfermagem faz duas semanas, ela é novata comparada à primeira, mas realmente tem um dom. - Ele para em frente à mesa da moça que, que tinha o rosto igual ao de Lilian, eu paraliso a olhando, ela tem cabelos castanho escuro, parecido com o de Júlia, olhos azuis bem claros, parecendo água. A roupa de enfermeira dela estava bem justa e um pouco vulgar, a saia estava curta demais, e a camisa estava mostrando grande parte dos seios da mesma, eu presto atenção no boneco assim que ela me olha, o mesmo estava sentado sobre a mesa, ela estava alisando a cabeça do boneco.


	27. Capítulo - 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

Ela me olhou e sorriu, eu a encarei, ela podia ter o rosto de Lilian, mas não é a mesma, e mesmo se fosse, eu estaria nem aí, pois eu amo Júlia. Eu recomeço a andar indo até o que me parece ser o treinador. - Severo! Hey! - Rickman diz correndo atrás de mim. Ele toca no meu ombro.

\- Como pôde escolher essas enfermeiras?! A primeira é uma velha estranha e me parece uma psicopata, a segunda é uma drogada, a terceira é uma inútil, a quarta é uma preguiçosa, e a última é uma garota de programa?! Ah, faça-me o favor Rickman! - Digo tentando falar baixo.

\- Eu sei, eu realmente sei que elas não deram uma boa primeira impressão, mas, mas elas são boas, vejam, a velha psicopata, salvou o boneco, a drogada, a inútil, a preguiçosa, e a, a meretriz o salvaram também, elas podem não parecer, mas são boas, ótimas, excelentes enfermeiras! - Ele diz ficando do meu lado, e falando com êxtase, eu o olho descrente.

\- Eu não vou colocar nenhuma dessas enfermeiras para cuidar dela, entendeu? - Digo o olhando já decidido. O treinador pigarreia.

\- Desculpas por ter lhes atrapalhados, e pela minha intromissão, mas eu tenho certeza de que você deve olhar para elas com o olho profissional, não com o pessoal, se é que me entende. - Ele diz e eu o olho seriamente.

\- É Severo, olhe com um olho profissional... - Rickman diz passando a mão no ar fazendo um arco sobre as imagens delas.

\- Então quer dizer que você quer que eu coloque uma meretriz dentro da casa dela?! - Pergunto olhando para o treinador.

\- Sim, já que a meretriz será de grande ajuda para a saúde da mesma que não precisará ficar morrendo à toa. - Ele diz, e eu puxo Rickman para um canto longe do treinador.

\- Olha, eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas, será bem melhor se eu arranjar alguém do mundo bruxo, se é que me entende, por que se o problema dela for a magia, não adiantará de nada todo esse esforço. - Digo perto do ouvido dele para que ninguém ouvisse, e falo sem mover muitos os lábios, para evitar a leitura labial.

\- Por favor, me dê apenas uma semana, você leva quem ganhar por hoje, dependendo se for a minha preferida ou não. - Ele diz me olhando e me parando.

\- Primeiro, veja quem ganhará, segundo, eu falarei com Júlia sobre isso e sobre a candidata que ganhou, e depois a decisão dele é a que contará, OK? - Pergunto o olhando um pouco paciente.

\- OK, aliás, é da saúde dela que estamos falando. - Ele diz sorrindo, depois daquilo eu me sento e fico observando elas terminarem o teste, para minha infelicidade, a velha psicopata estava empatada com a meretriz. Eu arranjo um tempo onde Rickman não estivesse gritando e me chamando para prestar atenção nos testes delas, e começo a escrever uma carta para ela:

Júlia,

Não irei mais atrás de você, tenho que ajudar o inútil do Rickman com a seleção, eu sei que você irá para o Departamento daqui a pouco, mas caso queira que eu lhe acompanhe, é só me informar que eu irei para lá no mesmo instante!, bem, apenas volte para casa, se possível cedo ou ainda hoje.

P. S.: Essa coruja não me pertence, ela é selvagem, então só a mande de volta se for realmente necessário, prefiro que a solte. Lembre-se que eu lhe amo.

S.S.

Eu selo a carta e procuro alguma coruja, eu me levanto e vou para o que me parece ser uma floresta perto de onde estávamos, adentro na mesma, e faço uma sessão de pios para atrair e acordar as corujas, ouço um pio de longe, vou ao local, e aponto a varinha para a mesma, fazendo uma gaiola lhe cercar, eu a trago para mim e volto para onde eu estava, a coruja estava descontrolada, selvagem, eu coloco comida para a mesma, ela começa a piar mais alto, eu bato na gaiola, um pouco impaciente, Rickman estava me chamando, um guarda vem correndo na minha direção.

\- Achei ele! - Ele grita, levanta a mão e solta um tiro com um projétil vermelho e faiscante sobre o céu, eu o encaro, e passo pelo mesmo.

\- Eu não estava perdido. - Digo assim que passo, chego lá e Alan vem na minha direção, preocupado.

\- Você está bem? - Ele pergunta vindo na minha direção.

\- Não vem com essa para o meu lado, eu só me ausentei por cinco minutos! E, desde quando você se preocupa comigo? - Pergunto o olhando desconfiado.

\- Desde que eu soube que você é a pessoa mais importante para a vida de Júlia. - Ele diz e eu levo uma facada interna. Ele olha estranho para a coruja. - O que faz com isso? - Ele pergunta apontado para a gaiola, a coruja piava assustada e se balançava querendo sair.

\- É uma coisa de bruxo, um trouxa como você não conseguiria entender. - Digo secamente, ele me encara. Vou andando para onde eu estava anteriormente.

\- Nunca entenderei se ninguém me explicar. - Ele diz vindo atrás de mim.

\- Então peça para outro bruxo, pois eu não tenho obrigação de lhe explicar nada. - Digo e me sento, conjurando uma bancada para colocar a gaiola com a coruja raivosa.

\- Ah, Severo... Que tal não ser gentil comigo, ao menos dessa vez, é só uma curiosidade... - Ele diz segurando a gaiola. Eu o encaro.

\- Já acabou a seleção? - Pergunto entediado o olhando. Ele respira fundo.

\- Não vai me dizer mesmo, né? - Ele pergunta e eu o ignoro, olhando para as cinco mulheres que agora estavam preparando algum tipo de remédio. Ele bate na gaiola, e vai embora para onde o treinador estava, ele fala algo com o treinador. - Empatado! - Ele grita se virando para mim. Eu aproveito a oportunidade em que o curioso idiota está longe, e coloco a carta amarrada na coruja que estava um pouco mais dócil.

\- Imperius. - Digo apontando a varinha para a coruja, ela fica estática e me olha com atenção, eu sorrio de lado. - Eu quero que você entregue essa carta à Júlia Beatriz Marques Dumbledore, tente chegar nela, dê um jeito para que essa carta seja entregue para ela, ou para alguém que ela teve contato recentemente, depois disso, se ela lhe soltar sintasse livre da minha maldição e seja selvagem novamente. - Digo olhando para a coruja, e penso se tinha mais algo para acrescentar. Eu abro a gaiola, e a mesma sai voando instantes depois. Eu a olho se distanciar como um ponto negro, e logo ela some. Rickman grita perto das garotas e abraça a garota de programa, só de ver aquela cena eu já imagino que a menina havia desempatado, e pelo visto ganhado a dura seleção. Rickman segura a mão dela e corre na minha direção, eu o olho assustado, espero que ele não caia em cima de mim. Ele continua correndo mesmo estando perto, eu tento pegar a minha varinha, mas a mesma se engrena dentro da gaiola, eu fico um pouco desesperado.

\- GANHEI! GANHEI! GANHEI! SEVERO, GANHEI!! - Ele vinha correndo e abrindo os braços e balançando os mesmo mostrando a animação que estava sentindo, o salto da garota quebra, a perna direita dela vibra e se curva estranhamente, eu rio, e ela cai no chão, ele continua correndo.

\- Rickman... Não! - Eu paro de rir. Ele corre e pula em cima de mim, minha cadeira cai para trás, ele estava agora balançando os meus ombros com as mãos, animado, gritando "GANHEI!", eu o encaro e o empurro irritado. - Seu idiota! Não sabe o que é parar de correr?! - Pergunto irritado enquanto me levanto, eu levanto a cadeira e me sento.

\- Se anime! Lilith ganhou! - Ele diz animado e olhando para o mais novo.

\- Eu não estou animado com essa vitória, ficaria bem mais se a vovó tivesse ganho. - Digo apontando para a velha que agora estava dando uma surra no treinador. Ela chuta no saco escrotal dele, eu faço uma careta e Rickman a imita. Ele se vira para mim.

\- Você agora não tem mais escolha, Severo, apenas a decisão de Júlia é que valerá daqui para frente. - Ele diz com um ar de campeão. Eu penso em mandar outra coruja, mas desisto, seria melhor contar pessoalmente. Eu pego a minha varinha dentro da gaiola e me levanto.

\- Irei para casa, já que sei quem ganhou. - Digo e Alan me olha com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Não, não! O senhor ficará para a comemoração de Ano Novo, que será logo após a comemoração da vitória dela. - Ele diz animado e me empurrando para a direção da casa dele.

\- Pensei que fosse uma seleção, e não uma competição. - Digo e ele ri sem graça.

\- Só virou uma competição no final, na batalha final. - Ele diz olhando para o nada como se estivesse visualizando uma batalha medieval onde só tivesse mulheres.

Eu reviro os olhos e vou embora para a mansão dele, sabia que Júlia não estava em casa, e logo que ela chegasse e não me visse, ela viria para cá, até por que ela quer participar dessa festa idiota de Ano Novo do Rickman. Nós entramos, eu fico uns vinte minutos conversando com Rickman sobre a garota que tinha passado na seleção, depois vamos comer e brindar à vitória dela, as outras enfermeiras ficaram com raiva, quer dizer, quase todas, a drogada estava feliz e aérea como sempre. O tempo estava passando bem rápido, olhei no relógio e já estava a passar do meio dia, Rickman me levou para uma loja de roupas trouxas, ele falou que eu precisava ficar a caráter na festa de hoje a noite, e como eu estava ocioso, fui com o mesmo sem protestar contra. Já chegado as sete horas, com mais de doze sacolas cheias de roupas, acessórios e sapatos para mim, Rickman decide que vamos para a casa dele, pois a festa estava prestes a começar. Assim que descemos do carro, vemos a frente da casa dele toda enfeitada, com brilhos, e acho que panos finos e coloridos, com pequenas luzes em cima delas, um empregado estava na porta para ajudar o mordomo dele e o motorista a pegarem as sacolas, desço do carro junto com Alan.

\- Severo, se prepare... - Alan começa sorrindo animado e vai indo embora. - ...por que a festa vai começar! - Ele diz e entra, vendo tudo vazio, mas com os empregados levando uma coisa para um lado, outra para o outro e arrumando tudo em seu devido lugar.

\- Que seja... - Digo o seguindo devagar, com uma cara séria, e uma inexpressão imensa no rosto. - Por tanto que Júlia venha... - Completo baixinho para que ele não possa ouvir.

\- Onde está? Onde está? - Alan pergunta olhando para os empregados, procurando algo por entre as pessoas.

\- Que procuras senhor? - Uma mulher, que é empregada pergunta fazendo uma pequena referência.

\- A moça, a senhorita Gray, onde ela está? - Ele pergunta olhando ao redor, sem ao menos prestar atenção na mulher que o olhava com atenção.

\- A senhorita está nos aposentos acima, expliquei a ela os motivos que o senhor me disse, ela comentou que seria um imenso prazer. - Ela diz sorrindo um pouco, Alan vai embora para as escadas.

Eu sorrio ao vê-lo tão animado, eu me sento e o mordomo vem na minha direção.

\- Senhor, suas roupas e suas coisas estão nos aposentos acima, quer que eu lhes acompanhe? - Ele pergunta fazendo uma pequena reverência, eu me levanto, e ele começa a andar, eu vou o seguindo.

Ao chegarmos no quarto, ele abre a porta, eu entro, ele faz outra reverência e vai embora. Eu olho procurando as sacolas e só vejo as roupas que eu havia escolhido e os sapatos sociais, com as meias, algumas gravatas, e algumas camisas que considero muito quente. Não demora muito para que eu pudesse ficar despido, eu entro no banheiro e me banho pensando o que ela poderia estar fazendo agora, e se ela viria.

*Júlia

Depois da chata reunião, e do sonífero falatório, eu finalmente sou nomeada como nova Chefe do Departamento Internacional de Magia. Assim que saio, um pouco após a nomeação, os jornalistas aparecem em todo meu caminho, dezenas de jornalistas, câmeras, penas, chapéus, e um cheiro fortíssimo de café estavam me impedindo de passar, eu paro pedindo para eles se acalmarem, um homem negro e alto vem na minha frente, segura a minha mão e me leva para longe dali, abrindo o caminho, ele me tirou e uns guardas fecharam o resto do caminho, o homem se virou e eu o reconheci como Kingsley Shacklebolt, membro da Ordem da Fênix e que também trabalha no Ministério. Ele retira o seu chapéu colorido e estampado com tons vivos e alegres, e coloca na frente do peito, ele baixa o olhar fazendo um tipo de reverência.

\- É uma honra poder me apresentar à Vossa... - Eu o interrompo.

\- Eu já sei quem você é, Shacklebolt, e não precisa me tratar com cordialidade, me sinto velha. - Digo e ele me olha curioso, como se estivesse tentando me enxergar, ou que usa óculos e está sem os mesmo no momento.

\- Perdão, mas você é a nova membro da Ordem? - Ele pergunta franzido as sobrancelhas.

Eu me lembro que fui apresentada à Ordem faz algumas semanas, se ele não estava me reconhecendo, então ele pode ser algum Comensal que escondeu o verdadeiro Shacklebolt. Eu não mudei o olhar, na verdade respondi bem rápido, por que qualquer demora tem sua suspeita.

\- Ordem? Não, não, sou a nova Chefe do D. I. M. - Digo sorrindo e ele esboça um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Como vai Dumbledore? - Ele diz girando um galeão no ar, ele pega e o examina.

Instantaneamente eu me lembro do modo de avisar que tinha reunião da AD, era com um galeão, será que a Ordem adotou o processo? Não... Eles teriam me avisado. Kingsley olha o galeão com atenção.

\- Bem, tenho que ir, tudo bem se você for sozinha? - Ele pergunta guardando a moeda.

\- Sim, não precisa se preocupar comigo. - Digo sorrindo e mostrando a ponta da minha varinha.

\- E bem, não sei o que achou de mim agora, mas, eu sei que você é da Ordem, e a propósito, te vejo dia cinco. - Ele diz se virando e começando a andar.

\- Espera. - Digo surpresa. Ele para, se vira e me olha, eu engulo em seco pensando o que poderia ter dia cinco. - O que tem dia cinco? - Pergunto curiosa, ele ri, e depois me olha sério.

\- Esqueceu o galeão? - Ele pergunta sorrindo, eu confirmo minha recente teoria.

\- Sim. - Confirmo rindo também, tentando parecer sem graça.

\- Reunião, na mesma hora e local. - Ele diz sorrindo de lado e se vira.

\- Obrigada. - Digo enquanto ele vai andando devagar para longe.

Começo a sentir raiva de todos, estão tendo reuniões sem a minha presença?! Mas por qual motivo? Eu contei tudo que ia acontecer e está acontecendo? Eu já sou de maior! E o melhor... Eu sou simplesmente filha daquele que criou a Ordem e permitiu a minha entrada! Eu começo a andar procurando a saída. Assim que saio, aparato em casa, procuro por Severo e por Dumbledore e não os acho, estava morta de fome, pego a minha varinha e coloco comida na mesa, como um pouco da mesma enquanto canto o trovejar mortal do silêncio, alguns cantos das aves invadiam o meu espaço, mas logo elas se calavam e se juntavam comigo num lindo coral silencioso. O tilintar do meu talher ecoa, eu faço todos os pratos, talheres e comida sumirem da minha vista. Estava agora gritando dentro de mim, o silêncio me incomodava por me dar como presente uma recordação de quando A Grande Tristeza ( referência do livro A Cabana de William P. Young ) estava em alta na minha vida, eu estava confusa, pensei que podia confiar neles, mas ele não confiam em mim, causando a quebra da minha confiança em cada letra que eles ditam em meus pensamentos. Eu me levanto da cadeira, e vou me arrastando até o banheiro, tomo um banho e me direciono para o meu quarto, me visto e acabo dormindo. Acordo de sete horas da noite, e lembro da festa que eu tinha de ir, na qual eu estava atrasada. Eu me levanto, e me arrumo, coloco um vestido preto esvoaçante, curto, mas com muitos babados, coloco um salto branco, liso, salto fino e bico circular. Me maqueio colocando apenas lápis de olho e rímel, passo um perfume forte. Severo ainda não havia aparecido, será que ele ficou por lá? Eu guardo a minha varinha num coque do meu cabelo, deixando algumas mechas da franja de fora, olho para o relógio na parede branca do meu quarto que tiquetaqueava sem parar, batendo nove horas e meia. Eu aparato na casa de Alan, assim que abro os olhos, vejo uma multidão espalhada dividida em pequenos ou grandes grupos, a música estava alta e as luzes estavam piscando rapidamente, as pessoas estavam rindo e conversando, alguém por trás toca no meu ombro, eu me viro.

\- Senhorita Marques. - Frederick diz assim que o olho. Eu sorrio.

\- Frederick! Onde está Alan? - Pergunto olhando ao redor o procurando com os olhos.

\- Senhor Rickman está conversando com seus convidados, me acompanhe por favor, senhorita Marques. - Ele diz e vai andando, eu o sigo.

\- Vamos ao encontro dele? - Pergunto o seguindo.

\- Sim senhora, pois és uma das anfitriãs. - Ele diz e eu me sinto honrada e importante. Ele para e fica estático, eu paro logo atrás, e vejo Rickman por cima dele, e nossos olhos se encontram.

\- Júlia! - Ele diz com ânimo, e Frederick da espaço para ele vir ao meu encontro. Ele para na minha frente e me olha de cima à baixo. - Preto? Ah, estás esplêndida do mesmo jeito... - Ele completa sorrindo.

Ele estava trajando um terno branco, com a gravata prateada e um pouco torta para o lado, estava com os cabelos loiros e grisalhos para trás, estava com o rosto limpo dos pêlos, havia um pouco mais de rugas desde a sua última vez em que o vi, que foi ontem, me pergunto se não estava imaginando demais.

\- Pensamos que não mais viria. - Ele diz vindo ao meu lado e me empurrando para a rodinha que ele estava. Ele pega uma bebida e me entrega eu cheiro o conteúdo do copo, era vodka.

\- Pensamos? - Pergunto curiosa enquanto ele me arrastava, eu entro na rodinha, todos me olham, o cheiro de bebida alcoólica estava por todo lugar. Eu vejo Severo não tão longe, ele não estava me vendo.., estava sorrindo de lado enquanto fala com uma mulher com cabelos parecidos com os meus, ela toca no tronco dele e o alisa, ele tira a mão dela com rispidez, eu sorrio. Ele segura a mão dela com força e fala algo que a deixa irritada, ele entrega o próprio copo para ela e vai embora, eu olho para os amigos de Alan.

\- Me desculpe rapazes, mas eu tenho alguém para encontrar. - Digo sorrindo e apontando para onde Severo estava agora a pouco.

Eu dou um passo para sair da rodinha, e Alan chega perto de mim, ele pega a minha mão, eu o olho.

\- Fica um pouco com a gente, comigo... - Ele diz sorrindo, e olhando um pouco para baixo, talvez com vergonha.

Eu o olho, e sinto um pouco de pena, eu sorrio, me viro ficando de frente para ele, ele levanta o olhar, eu seguro o rosto dele com as duas mãos, ele me olha nos olhos, as pessoas começaram a prestar atenção em nós ao nosso redor, eu aproximo lentamente os meus lábios nele e...


	28. Capítulo - 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

E dou-lhe um beijo na bochecha, eu descolo os meus lábios nus da pele dele e ele cora, eu o olho rindo, ouço algumas reclamações, talvez estivessem esperando alguma polêmica. Eu solto o rosto liso e macio dele que estava com cheiro de puro álcool, ele sorri por que foi feito de bobo, ele segura os meus ombros e me puxa beijando a minha testa e não demora muito para que ele me envolvesse com seus longos e braços finos num abraço quente e confortável.

\- Eu tenho que procurar por Severo. - Digo assim que ele me solta do laço braçal.

\- Só não aparece ano que vem! - Ele diz sorrindo, eu sorrio junto com ele e dou um pequeno murro no braço dele.

\- Claro que não! - Digo rindo e me virando, eu penso em dar um aviso e me viro novamente. - Humn, se Severo aparecer por aqui, avise a ele que estou o procurando. - Falo um pouco alto o olhando.

\- Recado já está dado. - Ele diz "ok" com o polegar e o indicador colados na ponta, deixando os outro espalhados e em pé, como se fosse um pavão se abrindo para conquistar a atenção de sua amada fêmea.

Eu me viro e vou até o lugar onde aquela mulher estava, pois é, ela não estava mais lá, espero que ela não tenha ido atrás dele, quando vê isso já está bêbada, e espero que ele não esteja, para não fazer nenhum besteira desagradável tanto para mim quanto para ele. Eu vou andando e o procurando, olho para o meu copo, e tomo todo o conteúdo, chegando perto de uma mesa e batendo o copo vazio na mesma, um empregado passa com mais bebidas, e com uma garrafa, eu pego um copo.

\- Posso pegar a garrafa? - Pergunto o olhando e viro o copo novamente garganta abaixo.

Eu o olho com as sobrancelhas arqueadas assim que engulo tudo com o copo vazio.

\- Quer que eu encha para a senhorita? - Ele pergunta.

\- Não, quero que você me dê a garrafa. - Digo o olhando e faço menção de pegar.

\- Creio que será melhor se a senhorita ficasse perto do Barman fixo. - Ele diz recuando a bandeja com a bebida, ele vai indo embora.

\- Idiota. - Resmungo assim que ele vai embora.

Eu vou andando em procura do Barman fixo e de Severo. Eu acho o Barman, e vejo uma rodinha de um pessoal, eles estavam muito animados. Eu pego uma garrafa com o Barman e entro na rodinha, estou curiosa para saber o que estava ocorrendo lá dentro, eu vejo aquela garota e Snape tomando uma garrafa de Whisky pela boca, Snape estava ganhando dela, ele não percebe a minha presença, eles estavam de frente um para o outro, ele estava de costas para mim e de frente para ela, eu me encosto no balcão de madeira, o olhando, ele termina, baixando e amassando a garrafa vazia com magia, pois ela era de vidro, e bate com violência no balcão com a mesma, o pessoal ao nosso redor grita entusiasmado e eufórico, não tenho dúvida de que eles estejam bêbados. O Barman pega a garrafa, toda amassada, assustado e o olha desconfiado, ele olha para mim, e olha ao redor, pega a garrafa e dilui a mesma, depois eu percebo que ele estava com uma varinha entre as mangas do braço direito, ele pisca o olho ao perceber que eu havia percebido, eu mudo os meus olhos de cor para que ele perceba que somos do mesmo "clã". Ele sorri e vai embora servir outras pessoas. Eu me sento e dou um grande gole na boca da minha garrafa.

\- Parabéns porra! - Alguém grita, no meio dos outros gritos e alvoroços, perto do meu ouvido e balança os ombros de Severo, um pouco do que eu havia tomado sai entre os lábios, eu faço cara feia e passo a mão pelo meu queixo que agora estava molhado, ele se vira para ver quem havia o feito, e olha para mim, o cabelo arrumado, liso e que parece muito oleoso dele, estava agora entre o seu rosto suado, as mechas coladas em lugares aleatórios, o queixo dele também estava pingando de bebida alcoólica, e sem falar do puro cheiro de álcool que vinha de toda sua pessoa, dos pés à cabeça. Os olhos dele se encontram aos meus, assim que ele me percebe, o mesmo se vira por completo, ele sorri meio desorientado.

\- Júlia! - Ele diz e uma mulher passa as mãos sobre os ombros dele, indo para o peito do mesmo, ele fecha a cara e segura as mãos dela com força e a tira.

\- Parabéns, Severo... Realmente, não sei do que você é capaz... - Aquela mulher com sobrenome Grey, fala perto do ouvido dele, eu desvio o meu olhar daquela cena que pode me fazer explodir a qualquer momento.

As pessoas vão saindo ao perceber que a festa por ali havia acabado.

\- Sai daqui, maldita Grey! - Ele diz olhando para ela de lado.

Ela sorri para mim, mas percebo que foi um sorriso falso, por causa dos seus olhos, e sai da cena, eu a encaro antes dela se virar e ir embora.

\- Não sabia que gostava de festas... - Digo assim que ele me olha novamente e sorri para mim.

\- E não gosto, ainda mais com gente daquele tipo. - Ele diz e mexe a cabeça indicando que estava a falar sobre a garota.

\- Então, o que faz aqui? - Pergunto e bebo um pouco do conteúdo da minha garrafa.

\- Estou me embriagando, não vê? - Ele pergunta rispidamente, passando a mão no queixo molhado, acho que deve ter percebido agora que o mesmo estava pingando há tempos.

\- Não, não vejo! Estou cega agora! - Respondo com pura ignorância.

Ele pega agora um copo com gelo e faz menção para que eu o sirva, eu o encaro e coloco um pouco da minha bebida no copo dele, ele toma um pequeno gole, e coloca o copo devagar sobre a mesa, eu sigo os seus movimentos com o olhar dilatado por causa da escuridão.

\- Não, não está cega. - Ele diz sorrindo e eu fecho a cara.

\- Depois nós temos que conversar. - Digo seriamente e me levanto, ele segura a minha mão.

\- Por que não conversamos agora? - Ele pergunta meio desorientado.

\- Você está bêbado, e daqui a pouco eu estarei também, ah, e outra, aproveite a festa, pois não quero acabar com a mesma. - Digo e solto a minha mão dele.

\- Hey! - Ele chama e eu me viro o olhando.

Ele se vira quase caindo da cadeira, eu prendo os lábios e olho para o lado para não rir.

\- Eu não estou bêbado. - Ele diz com um ar de alguém que andou bebendo por uma semana, levantando o indicador e desajeitadamente apontando para mim, eu sorrio, e ele fecha a cara me olhando.

\- Depois nós nos falamos. - Digo impaciente e dou as costas para ele.

\- Mas... - Ele diz e eu o interrompo.

\- Tchau Severo. - Digo andando e acenando sem o olhar.

Eu me misturo na multidão barulhenta, vejo o número "1996" pendurado no teto, eu devia estar bêbada, porque era para aquilo ser mil novecentos e oitenta e seis, como um balão de festa, brilhante e dourado, entre as outras cordinhas, e dentre os confetes e mais cordinhas no chão, havia uma frase, mas era impossível poder ler aquela frase por inteiro, com tanta gente que havia em cima. Eu acho um ponto para ficar olhando Severo ao longe, e sim, realmente estou sem nada para fazer. Ele estava conversando com o Barman bruxo, a maldita e rapariga da Grey vem ao meu encontro, ela tampa a minha visão de Severo.

\- Olá. - Ela diz sorrindo e acena para mim.

Eu coloco a minha garrafa na boca, e reviro os olhos enraivecida enquanto bebo, estou tentando me controlar, eu retiro a garrafa dos meus lábios e a vejo me olhando.

\- Oi. - Digo friamente.

\- Conhece Severo? - Ela pergunta.

\- O que achas? - Pergunto ignorantemente para a mesma.

\- Vou considerar isso como um "Sim", e pelo visto você deve conhecê-lo bem mais do que eu. - Ela diz e o olhar dela muda por um instante, tive a impressão de estar lidando com alguém parecido comigo.

E pela experiência e autoconhecimento que possuo, eu sei que ela está interessada sexualmente em Snape. Eu a encaro.

\- E se eu o conhecer? O que tens com isso? - Pergunto lendo o rótulo da garrafa, mas não estava prestando atenção, estava tentando manter a voz e a aparência estável.

\- Se você o conhece, então provavelmente sabe quem é a namorada dele. - Ela diz e eu não consigo disfarçar o meu olhar de total interesse no assunto.

\- Eu a conheço, o que quer com ela? - Pergunto a olhando diretamente nos olhos.

\- O que você é dela? - Ela pergunta, parecendo desconfiada.

\- Ami... Melhor amiga. - Digo rapidamente e ela retira o olhar de desconfiança de cima dos meus olhos.

\- Eu... Gostaria de conhecê-la, quero saber o que ela tem, e o que eu não tenho... - Ela diz olhando ao redor e dando uma volta, ela para e olha para mim. - Não ache que é nada pessoal... Eu nem a conheço! - Ela diz sorrindo e me olhando, talvez eu tivesse feito uma expressão que havia demonstrando que tinha ficado desconfortável com ela falando mal da minha "melhor amiga", que na pura verdade, sou eu.

\- Relaxe, sei que, de um certo modo, você está a elogiando... - Digo calmamente.

\- Eu estou relaxada, não precisa me mandar relaxar, eu só imagino se ela tem mais, bem, corpo, do que eu, se o sorriso dela é mais bonito do que o meu, se ela é mais bonita do que eu... - Ela diz e fica pensativa. - Tem uma foto dela? - Ela pergunta me olhando.

\- Não aqui. - Respondo secamente, olhando para Severo ao longe.

\- Oras, se você é tão amiga dela, devia ter ao menos uma foto da mesma consigo. - Ela diz e eu respiro fundo.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu irei fazer com que você se pareça, ou saiba como ela é, para dar em cima do me.., do namorado dela?! - Eu falo alto e com a voz um pouco enraivecida.

\- Não, mas bem que podia me ajudar a no mínimo conquistar o irmão dele. - Ela diz olhando para trás de mim.

Eu me viro e vejo Alan ao longe, ele olha para mim, e sorri me olhando, ele levanta a taça e o olhar dele vai para trás de mim, e logo percebo que ele está acompanhando a puta da Grey com o olhar, ele dá um passo para trás e vai embora, ela retira o sorriso do rosto e me olha.

\- Está vendo?! - Ela pergunta com um tom chateado.

\- Olha, eu acho que você vai ter que ir para cima dele, chama para conversar, fala do perfume, fala do que você gosta, sobre o seu desejo, sobre o seu sonho, sobre a sua família, fale sobre o que você ache agradável, pergunta do que ele gosta, sei que está soando um pouco estranho, mas isso também funciona com os homens. - Digo sem saber o por quê, e me viro novamente para ela, eu procuro Severo com o olhar, mas ele havia sumido do local. Eu o procuro rapidamente com os olhos na multidão, ele não se encontrava.

\- Obrigada. - Ela diz e sorri.

\- De nada, se ver Severo, diga para ele que de noite eu chego em casa. - Digo ainda o procurando com o olhar.

\- E, o que você é dele? - Ela pergunta me olhando.

\- Irmã. - Digo e vou embora, sem olhar para a cara dela, antes que ela perguntasse mais alguma merda.

\- Espera... - Ouço ela falar ao longe, me finjo de surda e ando mais rápido.

Eu vou andando entre a multidão e paro quando vejo que Severo estava conversando com alguns homens e que eles estavam rindo, provavelmente estava se divertindo com eles, eu sorrio ao vê-lo fazer amigos, sempre tive uma imagem do Severo depressivo, raivoso, ignorante, irônico e preconceituoso, mas agora eu posso, eu consigo ver um Severo legal, amigável, fiel, brincalhão, gostoso, dotado, inteligente, bem ele sempre foi, esperto, sim, muito esperto, e também, um bom, um ótimo, um maravilhoso Oclumente, ele é bom o bastante para que eu ainda tenha dificuldade em saber o que ele pensa, o que ele guarda, entre outros fatos bem interessantes. Eu me viro, levanto a garrafa que estava na minha mão, e a olho com atenção, havia tomado apenas um quinto da mesma, eu olho para frente e procuro as escadas, preciso procurar uma varanda, me esvair de todo mundo, pensar sobre o que fiz hoje mais cedo, o que fiz com Tonks, quem era aquela garota, e o que ela quer com Alan e Snape, e comigo. Eu acho a varanda depois de alguns longos minutos, e fico a pensar sobre o que havia escrito antes, as conversas, as batidas de gente transando na parede, as risadas, tudo fazendo uma linda melodia num profundo silêncio, o vento fazia uma imensa anarquia em melodias distintas em meus cabelos. Agora, as pessoas gritavam ainda mais, de um outro lado da varanda, dava para ver uma piscina, havia uma corda de pessoas com mãos dadas, eles, junto com o resto começam a contar os minutos, de acordo com os mesmos, faltam dez minutos para o início de um novo ano, parece que todos agora estavam do lado de fora, achei Alan e Severo, um se apoiando no outro, eles estavam rindo juntos, Severo faz careta ao olhar para alguém que estava embaixo da varanda, longe da minha visão, logo a rejeitada da Grey aparece, ela empurra os dois para fora da rodinha em que eles estavam, eles começam a conversar, eles estavam meio irritados e ela estava falando animadamente, e alisava o peitoral deles, Alan me olha e fala algo no ouvido de Severo, talvez teria dito que eu estava lá em cima, pois não houve demora dos nossos olhos se encontrarem, ele sorri me olhando, meio torto e bambo, se apoiando desajeitadamente em Alan, ele acena para mim, ela se vira e olha diretamente para o fundo dos meus olhos, ela estava sorrindo, mas perde o riso quando Alan decide levar Severo até onde eu estava, eles esbarram na garota, que bate num empregado que estava servindo um outro rapaz, a bebida, que pela cor era vinho, molha o rapaz, o garçom se desculpa, e não demora para que o rapaz descubra de quem foi a culpa, ele começa a discutir com a garota, o pessoal se reúne ao redor, e o segura para evitar que ele a batesse.

\- FALTAM CINCO!! - Alguém grita imensamente eufórico e agitado chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, a garota aproveita a situação e sai de perto do rapaz raivoso.

\- Júlia..! - Ouço alguém me chamar atrás da minha pessoa, eu me viro.

\- Meu amor... - Vejo Alan falando e se apoiando na parede, enquanto vem na minha direção junto com Severo que estava quase caindo em cima dele.

\- Faltam cinco. - Digo assim que eles chegam perto, eles se apoiam na varanda, Alan me abraça, Severo fica alisando o meu rosto e o meu cabelo.

\- Cinco o quê? - Severo pergunta e me solta, fechando a porta, e se sentando no chão e encostando as costas na mesma.

\- Minutos. - Respondo e Alan me solta e me puxa para o chão, ele se senta, eu me sento ficando no meio dos dois bêbados, Alan encosta sua cabeça no meu ombro, ele pega a minha mão.

\- Me alise, me alise antes desse sonho acabar. - Ele diz e eu começo a alisar, com a mão um pouco torta, o rosto e o cabelo dele.

\- Coloque-se no seu lugar, seu bastardo. - Snape diz pegando a minha mão.

\- Hey! Calma... - Digo e começo a alisar o rosto quente de Snape também.

Eles se acalmam, e em pouco tempo, o coral animado da parte de baixo do nosso andar, começa a gritar animado:

\- DEZ! - Eu ajeito um pouco mais a minha postura, e paro de alisá-los.

\- Vamos comemorar! - Alan diz e Severo conjura um Champagne.

\- CINCO! - Eu os olho com reprovação, enquanto Snape me entrega uma taça. - QUATRO! TRÊS! DOIS! UM..! - Os fogos invadem o céu azul vestido e melado de negro, eu levanto um dedo e faço mais fogos aparecerem em cima de nós.

\- Não faça isso! - Severo diz pegando no meu dedo como se fosse uma varinha.

Eu sorrio o olhando divertida, por mais que ele tivesse razão, eu não me aguentava e ria ainda mais, Alan começou a rir também, e Snape nos acompanhou.

\- Você... - Começo parando de rir e os dois começam a prestar atenção em mim, com uma certa dificuldade. - ...Não manda em mim. - Falo um pouco mais séria, Snape parece ter entendido e para de rir, eu volto a rir.

Ele se levanta com dificuldade, nós o olhamos.

\- Onde você..? - Alan pergunta com dificuldade, pois estava vermelho de tanto rir e beber, e também estava com os olhos lacrimejando, talvez ele estava chorando de tanto rir.

\- Banheiro. - Ele diz saindo com dificuldade, esbarrando em algumas coisas.

\- Quer que... - Ele me interrompe com grosseria.

\- Não! - Ele diz e eu levanto as sobrancelhas e olho para Alan, que estava olhando encantado, com o brilho intenso dos olhos, para a parede.

\- Ok... - Falo calmamente e me encosto na parede novamente, pego a minha taça e começo a escorrer a bebida por minha boca, garganta abaixo.

Alan se deita no meu colo, eu vou o alisando, dos cabelos à cabeça, depois de alguns minutos, ele dorme, e começa a roncar baixinho. Eu sinto falta de Severo, a garrafa se esvazia pela segunda vez, eu a encho com um toque de indicador, estava tentando não usar muita magia, e o meu coque estava bonito demais para ser desfeito por causa da minha varinha. O barulho de algo quebrando me põe em estado de alerta, eu levanto a cabeça de Alan, sem o acordá-lo, eu vou andando desconfiada, e ouço um barulho na parede, como se alguém tivesse sido empurrado, o mesmo vem do cômodo ao lado, eu respiro fundo, tentando me concentrar, pois a bebida estava fazendo um forte efeito em mim. Eu pego a minha varinha do meu coque maravilhoso e divoso, ele se desfaz, as mechas pretas e onduladas caem sobre o meu ombro, eu empunho a varinha perto do meu rosto, e vou andando devagar. Eu tomo um susto, pois do mesmo cômodo, saiu um som alto, reconheci como a música Toxic da cantora Britney Spears ( https://youtu.be/uCRT8IItGpw ). A porta estava encostada, eu me preparo, e seguro a minha varinha com força.

\- Vamos... Você consegue... - Sussurro para mim mesma, podia muito bem ser um Comensal da Morte, ou alguém atacando outro alguém, espero que Snape não esteja aqui, ele estava muito bêbado, não saberia se defender muito bem.

Eu me jogo para perto da porta, e olho devagar, como um policial em fuga, ou como um agente especial da FBI num caso "fodástico". Assim que olho, vejo uma garota loira, e tão branca quanto eu, parecia com a enfermeira que cuidou de mim no St. Mungus, beijando alguém, eu abro mais a porta e a empurro de vez, ao ver Severo a beijando, e segurando sua cintura com força. Eu baixo a minha varinha, ao perceber que eles não haviam me percebido ali. Meu coração se quebra, se desfaz, se desintegra, deixa de existir. O nada novamente me invade, eu sinto um negro cubrir meus olhos, fico cega de raiva, ciúmes, e do nada tudo isso some. Eu me sinto como um lixo. Minha festa estava acabada, essa merda de ano havia acabado de começar, e já ganhei um lindo chapéu.

\- O que está havendo aqui? - Pergunto e ela o solta rapidamente. Severo me olha meio desorientado, e ao perceber a merda que estava feita, a solta, e a empurra.


	29. Capítulo - 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Júlia

\- Não foi o que... - Ele começa e gagueja um pouco.

Ele passa a mão na cabeça, ele estava suando, ou talvez estivesse somente molhado. Eu faço menção para que ele pare com a mão, ele fecha a boca.

\- Se tiver algo seu para pegar na minha casa, venha em uma semana, e avise quando vier, pois não quero mais olhar para a sua cara. - Eu disse enquanto tentava manter meu tom de voz calmo, mas as minhas lágrimas eram impossíveis de controlar, rolavam e corriam e se jogavam contra o chão, mas foram logo aparadas e secas com as minhas mãos.

Eu entrego as minhas costas para ele, e levanto a minha varinha.

\- Não... - Digo assim que ele abre a boca, talvez ele queria falar que estava arrependido, ou que talvez foi tudo um mal entendido, ou que ele gostaria de conversar comigo sobre o acontecido. - Até mais ver. - Digo e aparato, eu aparato na frente de Alan, que estava deitado no chão, conjuro um papel, eu conjuro uma pena e começo a redigir um recado de despedida para ele.

"Alan,

Realmente gostei de te conhecer, talvez a gente não mais se veja tanto quanto antes, pois minhas aulas começarão em breve, e terei que organizar algumas coisas fundamentais e importantes para os meus planos futuros, principalmente agora que sou uma pessoa importantíssima para a sociedade bruxa, estou me tornando adulta, e ganhando cada vez mais responsabilidades. Sei que também és uma pessoa bem importante e ocupada, por isso, eu escrevo essa carta para você, para você ter consciência e conhecimento de que talvez um dia, eu volte, lembrando que eu não estou lhe prometendo nada. Você é uma pessoa excepcional, um ótimo amigo, e um bom flerte. Espero que me desculpe por não ter me despedido de ti pessoalmente.

P.S.: Prefiro lhe ver sem barba.

Com atenção, beijos, e abraços,

J. B. M. D."

Eu fecho a carta, e coloco ao lado do corpo dele, deitado no chão, eu sorrio ao vê-lo roncar.

\- Porco... - Digo sorrindo e tocando no cabelo liso e grisalho e castanhos do mesmo, alguém entra no cômodo que é caminho principal para a varanda onde estávamos, eu olho para o mesmo, solto o cabelo dele e aparato na minha casa.

A noite ainda estava acordada, quando Alvo apareceu no meu quarto, logo após de eu ter tomado banho, ter me trocado, e agora, estou sentada na minha cama, olhando para o chão, já estava quase completamente sóbria, agora tenho apenas uma dor de cabeça infernal, e um cansaço sem igual que me tomou. Ele chega na frente da porta.

\- Pode entrar, pai. - Digo respirando fundo. - Já sabia que estavas aí. - Completo assim que o vejo abrir a porta devagar.

\- Feliz Ano Novo! - Ele diz animado e solta algumas besteirinhas festivas e decorativas sobre nós dois, eu o olho sem ânimo.

\- Obrigada. - Digo e sorrio de lado para ele, ele limpa o que hazia jogado entre nós dois.

\- O que houve? - Ele pergunta, eu balanço a minha cabeça para o outro lado.

\- Nada. - Digo e uma penca de informações cai sobre a minha cabeça.

\- O jogo virou? - Ele pergunta e eu engulo em seco.

Antes, ele corría atrás de mim, eu que o traí, eu que apenas o queria como um verdadeiro troféu. Mas agora, eu estou quase correndo atrás dele, ele me traiu, e ele sempre demonstrou que me amou de verdade. Será melhor para ele, se ele viver sem mim. Eu volto rapidamente para a realidade, e o respondo, antes que a minha demora seja uma suspeita de um retardo mental.

\- Me parece que sim. - Respondo-o.

\- Está pronta para caçá-lo? - Ele pergunta e eu sinto uma excitação de pura aventura em minhas veias e artérias, eu sorrio meio torto e nervosa para ele, por mais que eu soubesse onde ele estava, com quem ele estava, e o que ele está fazendo, o verbo caçar, sempre foi um grande atrativo para mim.

\- Sim. - Respondo sorrindo nervosamente.

\- Então terás que dormir, nenhum caçador vai à caça, cansado. - Ele diz e eu faço cara de entediada, eu olho para a minha cama, onde eu estava sentada, e aliso levemente o lençol onde estava desarrumado por causa do meu peso sobre a mesma.

\- Bom dia. - Digo me deitando, me cobrindo e ficando de costas para ele.

\- Sabe, que tal você saber de algumas histórias, e até, quem sabe, me ajudar com elas? - Ele pergunta se sentando na minha cama, eu me viro e o olho.

\- Ok. - Digo e bocejo em seguida. - Posso escolher a história? - Pergunto pensando sobre o Galeão, a Ordem, as reuniões, Voldemort e os Comensais que estão prestes a se soltar.

\- Sim, se for alguma história que eu tenha um bom conhecimento. - Ele diz sorrindo e eu sorrio para ele também.

\- Então.., vamos começar. Primeiro, por que eu não tenho um galeão como os outros? - Pergunto e ele mantém o olhar, e a reação.

\- Tenho a total certeza de que você não tem apenas um, e sim vários. - Ele diz sorrindo.

\- Não estou falando do dinheiro em si. - Falo querendo que ele perceba, que não era questão monetária.

\- Então, do que seria? - Ele pergunta, e eu o encaro.

\- Da Ordem, vocês estão escondendo algo importantíssimo de mim. - Digo me acalmando a cada letra, ele era o meu pai, professor e diretor, não podia ter a falta de respeito com a pessoa dele, só pelo contrário, eu deveria ter todo o respeito possível.

\- E, o que seria? - Ele pergunta me olhando.

\- Seria para vocês fazerem algo, ou praticamente tudo, escondido de mim, como se, como se eu não fosse capaz de fazer parte, verdadeiramente, da Ordem, como se vocês estivessem mentindo para mim, por todo esse tempo. - Digo me sentindo cada vez mais triste.

\- Júlia, tem algumas coisas que não poderíamos falar para e com você. - Ele diz e eu o olho, agora no fundo dos olhos.

\- Por quê? Por quê vocês não confiam em mim? Me acham parecida com Riddle?! Vocês têm medo de mim? Têm medo do que eu possa fazer?! Têm medo por eu ser um prodígio?! Eu também posso ajudar, sabia?! - Minha tristeza rapidamente se transforma em raiva, minhas emoções estavam conturbadas, eu estou completamente bipolar.

Eu me levanto, me descubro e aparato no meio do meu quarto, eu começo a andar descontrolada de um lado para o outro. Estava me segurando, mas o tom da minha voz se elevava e ficava cada vez mais dura. Eu passo a mão pelos meus cabelos, eu estava começando a suar.

\- Apenas temos medo de que alguém invada a sua mente, não sei se sabe, mas Voldemort é um exímio de Legimiente, ele poderia muito bem entrar na sua mente e descobrir sobre tudo o que falamos e planejamos. - Ele diz e eu paro, e o olho incrédula.

\- Assim como Snape, eu sou ótima em Oclumência, sou tão boa nisso que assim que demonstrei estar mentindo, você tentou invadir a minha mente, e eu apenas lhe mostrei a parte de Snape beijando a moça, e não a parte em que descobri que vocês estavam mentindo para mim, por todo esse tempo. - Falo me exibindo um pouco, realmente os livros me dão muita informação.

\- Entendo... Realmente, você é uma bruxinha muito habilidosa. - Ele diz rindo e tentando mudar de assunto.   
\- Não tente mudar de assunto.., pai. - Digo, e falo o "pai" no final, para não parecer tão desrespeitador e grosseiro.

\- Eu sei que você quer saber, mas não poderei lhe dizer mais nada. - Ele diz calmo, mas sinto uma agulha no meio da voz dele, me perfurar com força.

\- Mas... - Ele me interrompe.

\- Não posso! - Ele diz e se levanta, ficando bem mais alto do que eu.

Eu empunho a minha varinha e aponto a mesma para ele, faço com que ele fique incapaz de falar, enquanto eu estivesse apontando para o rosto dele. Ele abre a boca para tentar falar, ele faz cara de aborrecido, eu sorrio de lado, maquiavelicamente, e seguro a mão dele que estava com a varinha. Eu pego a varinha dele e a seguro.

\- Você pode... Apenas não quer. - Digo com a voz bem calma por fora, mas explodindo horrores por dentro. - Por que, pai? - Pergunto olhando para baixo, sem compreender o por quê daquilo. - Não está vendo que eu sou extremamente poderosa? - Digo e abro os braços como se estivesse mostrando algo grandioso a minha volta, ele me olha tristonho.

Eu desfaço o feitiço e o deixo responder a minha pergunta.

\- Cuidado para todo esse poder não lhe cegar, filha. - Ele diz com a voz cansada, como se ele tivesse usado força.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, Dumbledore. Eu estou pronta para encarar qualquer perigo, eu sou pronta para encarar qualquer perigo. - Falo seriamente e com a voz um pouco diferente, tipo grossa e adulta.

Ele curva a cabeça para o chão sorrindo. Eu aperto as sobrancelhas o olhando.

\- O que foi? - Pergunto irritada, mas tentando me conter pela curiosidade.

\- Você confia em mim? - Ele pergunta, e eu me ponho a pensar.

\- Eu já confiei, agora, depois disso tudo, não mais. - Falo e a minha cabeça começa a rodar.

Eu pisco os olhos desorientada, e coloco a mão na cabeça.

\- Tudo tem seu preço, filha. - Ele diz e eu o olho, e não sei muito bem o motivo, que fez acender uma chama imensa de fúria no meu coração.

Eu grito o olhando, as coisas ao meu redor, de vidro, elétrico, paredes, até os lençóis da cama, todos pularam, quebraram, ou explodiram. Eu sinto uma magia estranha ferver no meu sangue, logo sinto pessoas, muitas pessoas, dezenas de pessoas aparatando ao redor da minha casa, eu fecho os meus olhos, e sinto os meus pés levantarem do chão. O vento ao meu redor estava agitado e me arrodiando, pedindo misericórdia.

\- Chamou a polícia para mim? - Pergunto e minha raiva aumenta consideravelmente.

\- Ainda tens tempo. - Dumbledore diz e eu abro os olhos olhando diretamente para ele.

\- Para quê? Para fugir?! - Falo e minha voz ecoa.

\- Solte a varinha! - Um homem ordena atrás de mim, eu me viro lentamente, e o olho incrédula e con pena, ele estava apontando a varinha para a minha mão.

Ele estava me olhando assustado, mas ainda assim me encarava. Eu sorrio de lado, e ele engole em seco. Ele lança "Expelliarmus" contra a minha mão portadora de varinha; a mesma cai longe, eu olho devagar para a minha mão, que há pouco estava com a varinha, e olho para ele, ele agora estava sorrindo, pensando talvez que tivesse ganhado por eu não ter uma varinha.

\- Tenho pena de você, e dos seus amiguinhos que estão escondidos aqui dentro, esperando você ser morto, como uma cobaia humana. - Falo e ele olha para os meus lados, cono se tivesse alguém que o correspondesse.

Eu abro a minha mão devagar, e a varinha vem para a mesma, eu não podia arriscar a minha vida por causa de um carinha como aquele. Eu levanto a mesma, devagar, apontando para ele.

\- Vá embora, não há motivos para perder seu tempo aqui. - Digo irritada o olhando.

\- Viemos aqui para controlar a situação, se continuar dessa forma, talvez possa até cometer um homicídio. - Ele se explica ainda apontando a varinha para mim.

\- Não preciso de ajuda para me controlar. - Falo atirando um jorro de luz branca ao lado dele, fazendo assim um buraco na parede.

Havia mais pessoas lá, agachadas atrás da parede. Eu me irrito ainda mais.

\- Saiam daqui! - Grito com ódio pairando em minha língua.

\- Júlia... - Alvo fala baixinho.

Eu me viro e o olho, ele me fitava com aquelas bolas azuis, o óculos dele estava escorrendo pelo nariz. Os longos cabelos dele estavam bagunçados.

\- Farei isso apenas pelo senhor. - Digo e me acalmo, pensando em todos os momentos bons que já vivi.   
Meus pés tocam o chão. Eu baixo a minha cabeça. Respiro bem fundo, e tento não utilizar mais nenhuma gota de magia.

\- Isso... Muito bem, filha. - Alvo diz.

\- Podem vir, podem vir. - O rapaz diz e logo mais rapazes começam a vir, eles inundam o quarto e apontam a varinha para mim.

Eu levanto as mãos e deixo a varinha cair. O rapaz que chamou os outros, vem na minha direção e chuta a minha varinha e me arrodeam. Eu me ajoelho e coloco as mãos acima da cabeça. Eles amarram as minhas mãos com magia. Eu me concentro para me acalmar mais rápido. 

\- Eu já estou calma, já podem me deixar sozinha. - Digo calmamente e sorrindo, tentando levantar a minha cabeça.

\- Solte-o primeiro! - Um dos rapazes, acho que eram aurores, diz e eu solto Alvo levemente no chão.

\- Obrigada. - Dumbledore agradece e logo aparece na minha frente.

Um outro autor devolve a varinha para o mais velho, que agradece novamente, eu levanto mais um pouco a cabeça, para olhá-lo e ele estava me olhando.

\- Soltem-na! É a minha filha. - Alvo diz e o Cobaia Humana se manifesta.

\- Não! Fomos mandados para prendê-la no local que estivesse, com pura, completa e indispensável vigilância, até segunda ordem. - Ele diz seriamente, e eu rio, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Vocês acham que isso irá me deter? - Digo debochada os olhando e rio novamente.

\- Sim, somos altamente treinados e capacitados para prender uma rebeldezinha de uns míseros dezessete. - Ele diz ficando cara a cara comigo.

Eu o encaro profundamente, e tento não me estressar por fora, para não sair do controle. Ele aproxima a mão dele do meu rosto e aperta as minhas bochechas contra o meu rosto.

\- Mas é tão bonita... - Ele diz olhando para cada canto do meu rosto, e o levantando com força, ele aproxima o rosto do meu pescoço.

Eu mordo os lábios e baixo o meu queixo com força contra o nariz dele.

\- Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Sua putinha! - Ele grita e bate no meu rosto, com o nariz sangrando.

Eu o olho de lado, com o cabelo na cara, a tapa que ele havia me dado tinha cortado a minha bochecha por dentro. Um auror vem para perto dele com gelo enrolado num pano.

\- Me dá logo isso seu inútil! - Ele diz tomando o saco da mão do rapaz. - O que estão olhando?! - Ele pergunta quase gritando olhando para todos, e eu rio. - Quebrou! Quebrou! - Ele diz tocando de leve no nariz que não parava de sangrar, ele me olha com puro ódio. - Qual é a graça?! - Ele pergunta se aproximando novamente de mim, e segurando o meu rosto com mais força do que antes, eu cuspo sangue na cara suja dele. Ele sorri um pouco, passa a mão na própria cara e passa a mão toda suja de sangue no meu rosto, me empurrando um pouco, ele agora estava bem mais perto do que antes.

\- Solte-a! - Alvo finalmente demonstra estar presente, falando seriamente.

O autor do nariz quebrado afasta o próprio rosto rubra e vermelho de mim, e o vira lentamente para onde Alvo estava.

\- Você não manda mais em nós, Dumbledore. - Ele diz e Alvo sorri e olha para mim, eu rio também.

\- Ora bolas, por que estás rindo?! - Um outro auror pergunta puxando o meu couro cabeludo com força para cima.

\- Vocês, ao menos sabem, com quem estão falando? - Pergunto calmamente, por fora, e explodindo por dentro.

\- Com uma pirralha órfã que é gostosa e rebelde. - Um outro autor diz e passa a mão em mim.

\- Eu sou a Chefe do Departamento Internacional de Magia. - Digo com um ar sério e importante, eles me olham e começam a rir.

\- Até parece que uma pirralha como você, conseguiu chegar nesse cargo! - Um diz e todos riem ainda mais. - Nem se formou ainda! - Ele completa e todos riem o dobro.

\- Apenas vão embora. - Digo calmamente, e pedindo cada vez mais paciência.

\- Lógico que não! - Algum auror estúpido diz rindo.

\- Obedeçam-na, vocês não sabem o erro que estão cometendo. - Alvo diz e alguém o empurra.

\- Sabe, sempre quis saber como era espancar algum superior. - Um cara diz e a minha calma vai embora, assim que ele dá o primeiro murro em Alvo.

\- PAREM!! - Grito os olhando tentando controlar a minha magia.

Eles param e me olham, logo começam a rir e a me imitar.

\- Hey, hey, hey... - O do nariz quebrado, que agora estava enfaixado, levanta as mãos pedindo ordem.

Ele vem na minha direção e todos param o olhando.

\- O que acham de um acidente? - Ele pergunta e todos sorriem.

\- Homicídio! - Diz um.

\- Suicídio!! - Diz outro.

Eu olho para Alvo, agora caído no chão, parecia ter desmaiado, eu apuro os meus ouvidos, me concentro e ouço o coração dele bater levemente. O do nariz se aproxima e levanta a varinha para mim, apontando contra o meu pescoço. Eu ainda o fito com ódio, bufando e exalando a morte deles. O auror que segura o meu couro cabeludo faz com que eu levante o meu pescoço. Todos sorriem maliciosamente, eu sinto a ponta da varinha no lado direito do meu pescoço.

\- Adeus, minha vítima. - Ele diz e eu esquento o meu pescoço e começo a derreter a varinha dele que estava passando por minha jugular, com intenção de cortar. - Mas o quê... - Ele diz percebendo o ocorrido agora, eu sorrio de lado. - O que... Quem é você? - Ele pergunta assustado e levantando a varinha todo desconfigurada.


	30. Capítulo - 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

*Snape

Acordo deitado numa cama, com alguém alisando o meu peito, eu abro os olhos, e percebo que estou na casa do inútil do Rickman, eu olho para o lado e vejo a maldita Lilith Grey me alisando, olhando e sorrindo para mim. Eu a encaro, o que estou fazendo aqui, e com ela?!

\- Bom dia, Sev. - Ela diz sorrindo e descendo a mão pelo meu abdômen, ela morde os lábios, eu franzo ainda mais as sobrancelhas a olhando.

Eu me afasto dela, assustado, aquilo tudo era real?! Ela se senta e demonstrar estar nua, eu viro o meu rosto e jogo a colcha em cima dela, e caio de cima da cama, ela ri.

\- O que foi, Sev? - Ela pergunta, eu me levanto, a olhando e pensando em Júlia, onde ela está, por que é que eu estou com essa meretriz, e por que eu não estou em casa?!

Alguém abre a porta. Eu o olho e vejo Rickman, ele para, sorrindo, e me olha de baixo para cima.

\- Sempre achei que você fosse bem dotado... - Ele diz e eu olho para baixo e me vejo nu, eu imediatamente cubro as minhas partes íntimas com as mãos.

A garota põe para rir, eu pego a colcha e cerco o meu quadril com a mesma.

\- Onde estão as minhas roupas?! - Pergunto olhando ao meu redor, e vendo garrafas, pratos, embalagens, roupas, mas não eram masculinas.

\- Wow..! Então quer dizer que rolou mesmo? - Alan pergunta rindo enquanto eu estava procurando por minhas roupas e por minha varinha.

\- Isso, não tem graça! - Digo parando, apontando o indicador para ele com a mão esquerda e segurando a colcha como uma tanga com a mão direita.

\- Não, não, meu caro, tem graça sim! Apenas isso para curar minha ressaca! - Ele diz rindo, e eu o olho com ódio, mas volto a procurar minha roupa e a minha varinha, que eram bem mais importantes do que a risada de deboche dele.

\- Ah... Alan.., você tinha que ver, Alan, tinha que ver ele se declarando para mim... - A prostituta diz suspirando e eu a olho incrédulo.

\- Ah, por favor, me poupe com essa blasfêmia! - Digo irritado e procurando por minhas roupas.

Ela se levanta e me abraça por trás, alisando o meu tronco e tocando cada vez as partes mais baixas do meu corpo. Eu fico ereto e coro.

\- Eu realmente lhe subestimei, Sev... - Ela diz perto do meu ouvido e morde uma pequena parte do mesmo, eu me afasto dela.

\- Parece que as coisas por aqui estão esquentando... - Alan diz rindo e eu o olho irritado.

\- Onde estão as minhas coisas?! - Pergunto irritado e olhando para os dois.

\- Talvez estejam lá embaixo, onde tudo começou... - Ela diz sorrindo e colocando o indicador na boca, ela coloca o mesmo para dentro e para fora, repetidas vezes num gesto totalmente obsceno, eu enrugo a minha testa, e olho para Rickman.

\- Não olhe para mim, meu amigo. - Ele diz rindo, eu vou até ele, tropeçando na colcha e nas coisas no chão.

\- Vamos, você sabe que, que eu não posso ficar longe da minha varinha. - Falo baixinho perto dele, e ele parece ter percebido, mais ou menos, a gravidade do problema.

\- Agora sim, você me convenceu. - Ele diz andando para trás, ele se vira e vai andando.

\- Não sabia que você era... Gay. Não se preocupe, eu sei guardar segredo... - Ela diz cochichando e se aproximando de nós, eu o sigo.

\- Oras! Lógico que não sou! - Digo a olhando irritado, ela ri passando por mim.

\- Não estou falando de você, tolinho. - Ela diz passando a mão rapidamente no meu órgão genital.

Eu empurro a mão dela e Alan para e a olha.

\- Não há motivos ou razões para você achar que eu sou um homossexual. - Rickman diz e volta a andar.

\- Então, o que vocês estavam a falar às escondidas? - Ela pergunta nos acompanhando.

\- Nada que lhe interesse. - Digo rispidamente.

\- Me interessa sim! - Ela diz seriamente.

\- Nos diga, senhorita Lilith, por que isso iria lhe interessar? - Rickman diz calmo e logo se aproxima de alguns empregados que estavam limpando a bagunça, nós descemos as escadas.

\- Por que talvez eu saiba onde ela esteja. - Ela diz e eu penso imediatamente na minha varinha.

\- Ela quem? - Pergunto rapidamente demonstrando profundo interesse.

Ela sorri maliciosamente e me olha. Alan volta na nossa direção.

\- Pedi para procurarem em cada canto do meu terreno. - Rickman diz baixinho perto de mim.

\- Não vão achar. - Ela diz e nós a olhamos.

\- Como assim, nós não vamos achar? - Rickman pergunta e ela dá as costas.

\- Hey! - Digo e ela começa a andar, nos ignorando.

Eu vou até ela e seguro o braço da mesma, fazendo ela virar para a minha frente.

\- Você sabe onde está, não é? - Pergunto e ela se solta do meu braço.

\- Não lhe interessa. - Ela diz seriamente e sorri em seguida.

\- Me diga, onde ela está? - Pergunto e ela vai embora. - Se for embora, vai ficar sem emprego. - Digo e ela para, e se vira.

\- Ela deixou isso aqui ontem, para você, Alan. - Ela diz passando por mim e entregando um meio que bilhete para o mesmo. - Assim que vi aquilo, me revoltei, ela estava enganando vocês dois! Como era óbvio... - Ela diz e eu percebo que ela estava a falar de Júlia, mas aquilo não era verdade.

Ela está armando algo. Alan pega o bilhete, o abre e começa a ler.

\- O que diz aí? - Pergunto curioso e me aproximo dele, ele me entrega a carta e fica olhando para o chão, pensativo.

Eu começo a ler a mesma, que dizia:

"Alan,

Realmente gostei de te conhecer, talvez a gente não mais se veja tanto quanto antes, pois minhas aulas começarão em breve, e terei que organizar algumas coisas fundamentais e importantes para os meus planos futuros, ( do que ela estaria falando?) principalmente agora que sou uma pessoa importantíssima para a sociedade bruxa, estou me tornando adulta, e ganhando cada vez mais responsabilidades. Sei que também és uma pessoa bem importante e ocupada, por isso, eu escrevo essa carta para você, para você ter consciência e conhecimento de que talvez um dia, eu volte, lembrando que eu não estou lhe prometendo nada. Você é uma pessoa excepcional, um ótimo amigo, e um bom flerte. ( Flerte?!) Espero que me desculpe por não ter me despedido de ti pessoalmente.

P.S.: Prefiro lhe ver sem barba. ( Por isso que ele está sem barba! )

Com atenção, beijos, ( Ah não...) e abraços,

J. B. M. D."

\- É, foi ela quem escreveu... - Digo dando a carta para Rickman. - Por que ela não fez uma pra mim? - Pergunto com ciúmes sobre a intimidade que os dois haviam ganhado.

\- Não sei, Snape! - Alan diz irritado e com uma voz mais masculina.

\- Por que você está irritado? Se ponha no meu lugar! - Digo o olhando, ele passa por mim com a cara fechada.

\- Xiii... - Ela diz e eu a repreendo com o olhar.

Alan para, e se vira olhando para Grey.

\- Se eu não tivesse sanidade o bastante, teria te matado agora mesmo. - Ele diz se aproximando dela, ele pega o pescoço da mesma com uma mão, eu seguro a mão dele, antes que o mesmo fizesse algo que deixasse o piso sujo.

\- Rickman! - O repreendo e ele solta o pescoço dela, que estava vermelha, e mesmo assim estava sorrindo.

\- Por que você me mataria? Eu não fiz nada. - Ela diz tossindo um pouco, ele faz menção de quem vai voltar a esganá-la.

Ela corre ao perceber as más intenções dele e fica atrás de mim, eu abro os braços para tentar cubrir a visão do mesmo.

\- Ah, agora é isso... - Ele diz empurrando os meus braços. - Você agora está a defendendo! - Ele diz abrindo os braços, e com uma voz sarcástica.

\- Se acalme, Rickman, eu não estou defendendo ninguém. - Digo seriamente e calmamente.

\- Então saia da frente! - Ele ordena ficando mais perto de mim, eu o encaro.

\- Não. - Digo, ele me olha com ódio e uma empregada com uma garrafa de bebida na mão, vem correndo na nossa direção.

\- Senhor Rickman! - Ela diz, olha para o outro lado ao me ver semi-nu e faz uma rápida reverência assim que ele se vira, impacientemente.

\- O que é agora? - Ele pergunta irritado e a empregada entrega a garrafa para ele.

\- Estava jogado dentro do aquário no meio do salão. - Ela diz e Rickman levanta a garrafa para os próprios olhos, ele dá um sorriso de lado.

\- Muito bem... Muito, muito bem! - Ele diz balançando a cabeça, como quem estava concordando aquilo. - Isso é fantástico! - Ele diz mais animado e a abraça, a adulta fica rubra.

\- Perdão. - Ela diz e faz outra reverência.

\- Não precisa se desculpar! Você está promovida! - Ele diz alegremente e se vira para mim.

\- Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada! - Ela diz sorrindo e muito alegre.

\- Está dispensada. - Ele diz levantando a garrafa de Whisky até os meus olhos.

\- Pensei que estava de ressaca. - Digo secamente e entediado.

\- Não é o líquido, e sim o objeto. - Ele diz e eu começo a ver, a minha varinha!

Eu me alegro e pego a garrafa da mão dele.

\- Aquário? - Pergunto confuso e abro a mesma, a tampa dela não tinha espaço para uma varinha passar. - Droga... - Digo ao pensar na possibilidade de ter que quebrar a garrafa.

\- O que... Ah... - Ele diz e percebe o motivo.

Ele pega a garrafa da minha mão e joga no chão. Eu me assusto, mas disfarço em seguida.

\- Um pedaço de pau? - Grey pergunta olhando para varinha que estava molhada dentre os cacos e o Whisky.

\- Não é um simples pedaço de pau. - Rickman diz se abaixando e tentando pegar a varinha sem se cortar.

\- Ah, tá, então é um pedaço de pau talhado? - Ela pergunta e se apóia em mim, eu a empurro.

\- Não é um... - Eu interrompo Alan.

\- Não tente explicar. - Digo e ele sorri, eu me abaixo e pego a varinha.

\- Por que não? - Ela pergunta e eu bufo enquanto me levanto, Rickman se levanta junto a mim.

\- Sério que terei que levar isso para cuidar dela? - Pergunto olhando para Rickman incrédulo.

\- Trato é trato, meu amigo. - Ele diz sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Ainda bem que é por apenas uma semana. - Digo limpando a minha varinha na colcha.

\- Espera, uma semana? - Ela pergunta tocando em mim e me olhando.

\- Sim. - Digo seriamente.

\- Não foi isso que havíamos combinado. - Ela diz olhando para Rickman, nunca a vi tão séria quanto agora.

\- Não, não, só pelo contrário, foi isso sim! - Ele diz seriamente.

\- Não! O contrato dizia que... - Ela pára para pensar.

\- Que você ficaria cuidando dela até que ela estivesse totalmente curada. E pelo o que sei, ela está quase curada, não é, Severo? - Ele pergunta a olhando com um ar intelectual, e me olha.

\- Sim, sim. - Digo e a garota fica pensativa por um tempo. - Bem, tenho que me trocar. - Digo me virando e indo em direção às escadas.

\- Começa hoje? - Ela pergunta.

\- Quer começar hoje? - Pergunto de volta.

\- Sim. - Ela responde rapidamente.

\- Boa sorte. - Alan diz e começa a rir, eu o olho de esguelha.

Subo as escadas, me troco, coloco a minha costumeira roupa e capa pretas e desço, por incrível que pareça, a casa estava quase toda arrumada, havia pessoas indo embora, se despedindo. Rickman estava na porta, se despedindo das pessoas.

\- Ali está ele! - Um cara musculoso e alto, com porte de quem é segurança, vem na minha direção. - Lembra de mim, não lembra? - Ele pergunta e eu o olho seriamente.

\- Não. - O respondo.

\- Ontem nós cantamos aquela música... It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.! ( https://youtu.be/CS9OO0S5w2k )- Ele começa a cantar com uma voz meio fina e eu começo a me lembrar..:

***Flashback On

Eu estava em cima de uma mesa, rodando a camisa na mão direita e com uma garrafa de Whisky na mão esquerda, as pessoas estavam gritando, minha bermuda estava desabotoada, esse cara malhado vestido de cowboy, quer dizer, apenas com um chapéu de cowboy, estava baixando a minha bermuda devagar, eu estava gritando, e o refrão da música tocando, nós estávamos cantando loucamente, uma loira parecida com Grey tenta pegar a minha varinha, eu jogo a camisa na cara dela e coloco a varinha, que estava caindo da minha bermuda, dentro da garrafa. Ele sobe e começamos a dançar em cima da mesa, Lilith sobe também, agora não tão mais loira, e fica na minha frente, ela pega a minha mão e coloca na cintura dela, ela pega a minha garrafa de Whisky, e joga para algum lugar, eu encosto os meus órgãos genitais nas nádegas dela, e o sarado faz o mesmo, só que comigo. Ficamos nesse "trenzinho" até a música acabar.

Flashback Off***

Eu faço cara de quem está totalmente constrangido.

\- Ah, sim, sim, me lembro de você. - Digo sorrindo meio de lado, ele se aproxima mais de mim, sem tirar o riso da cara.

\- Que bom que lembrou, meu índio "young man". - Ele diz se aproximando ainda mais de mim, eu me afasto, um pouco assustado, prefiro ter dormido com a prostituta do que com esse daí.

\- Que bom... - Digo me afastando ainda mais. - Bem, eu não gosto de homens. - Falo rispidamente querendo que ele fosse logo embora, com o coração partido.

\- Eu também não, não até hoje... - Ele diz sorrindo maliciosamente e alisa o meu braço, eu franzo as sobrancelhas.

\- Tenho que ir. - Digo tirando o braço dele de cima de mim e andando para trás.

\- Que pena, até mais ver, Snape. - Ele diz dando mais ênfase ao meu nome, eu me sinto aliviado ao vê-lo ir embora.

\- Então você também é... - Grey fala devagar e baixinho enquanto se aproxima de mim, e eu a interrompo.

\- Não! - Digo grosseiramente e saio de perto dela.

\- Você vai me levar? - Ela pergunta me seguindo.

\- Tenho opções? - Pergunto irritado.

\- Tem, poderia me dar o endereço dela, por exemplo. - Ela diz.

\- Ou seja, não tenho. - Digo parando rapidamente, ela esbarra em mim.

\- Então você vai me levar, né? - Ela pergunta e eu a olho irritado.

\- O que você acha? - Pergunto e passo por ela, indo em direção a cozinha.

\- Acho que sim. - Ela diz e volta a me seguir.

\- Então não me faça perguntas! - Digo apressando o passo para ela ficar para trás.

Ela começa a correr atrás de mim. Eu me irrito ainda mais, e me sento a mesa. Ela se senta, e arrasta a cadeira dela para perto de mim, até ficar bem colada.

\- A sua namorada, ela veio ontem? - Ela pergunta e eu pego uma maçã, e a amasso com uma mão, e mordo em seguida, eu mastigo, bem devagar, engulo e a olho.

\- Para quê o interesse? - Pergunto irritado e afasto a minha cadeira da dela.

\- Curiosidade. - Ela diz e aproxima ainda mais a própria cadeira da minha. - Mas ela veio? - Ela pergunta novamente, me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis, com aquele rosto igual ao de Lilian..!

\- Sim, ela veio. - Digo impaciente, e pensando em coisas aleatórias.

\- Ela falou contigo? - Ela pergunta, eu me levanto.

\- Sim. - Digo saindo da cozinha, ela logo aparece do meu lado.

\- Eu estava na hora? - Ela pergunta, eu me viro ficando de frente para ela, eu a encaro.

\- Está pronta? - Pergunto impacientemente e respiro fundo.

\- Eu esta... - Eu a interrompo.

\- Está pronta? - Pergunto novamente.

\- Vou pegar os meus pertences. - Ela diz, mas fica parada, eu passo por ela.

\- Esteja pronta daqui há vinte minutos, estarei esperando na porta. - Digo andando e balançando a minha capa.

**Vinte minutos depois...

Estou na porta, Rickman não parava de tagarelar sobre uma peça de teatro que ele estava para fazer.

\- ...e então nós fazemos assim, e logo depois assim, e por último... - Ele começa a gargalhar sozinho, eu estava impaciente, ela já devia ter chegado. - Por último, eles fazem isso, enquanto eu faço assim! - Ele continua a rir sozinho.

\- Sim, sim. - Digo querendo o assunto encerrado no mesmo instante.

Um barulho de algo caindo ecoa pela casa, eu corro receoso, várias roupas femininas estavam espalhadas por todo o salão, e uma mala aberta com alguns sapatos ao redor, estava no chão. Lilith aparece no topo da escada, com um sorriso torto no rosto e já vestida de enfermeira, a saia dela era tão curta, que vi até o útero da mesma dali debaixo. Eu viro o meu rosto.

\- Junte logo tudo isso, por que quero chegar cedo! - Digo com um pouco de vergonha, mas com a voz grossa e séria.

\- Ah, vai tomar no seu cu! - Ela diz irritada e descendo as escadas.

Eu me viro e a encaro.

\- Olhe o respeito sua meretriz de merda! - Digo irritado e me aproximo mais dela.

\- Só lhe darei o respeito, quando o mesmo for me dado. - Ela diz passando por mim.

\- Cale a sua boca e junto logo tudo isso! - Digo indo em direção a porta.

\- Venha me ajudar! Seu inútil! - Ela diz puxando a minha capa, eu paro pelo puxão dela e me viro irritado.

\- Fale direito comigo! - Quase grito, estava quase perdendo a cabeça com ela.

\- Eu falo do jeito que eu quero, pois você não é o meu patrão! - Ela grita apontando o dedo na minha cara.

\- Ele pode não ser, mas eu sou! - Alan diz aparecendo e com um tom autoritário, era o mesmo que ele usava com os empregados dele. - E por ser seu patrão, eu digo e não repito: Tanto ele, quanto ela, poderá mandar em você, enquanto for minha subordinada. "Capitche?" - Ele pergunta, ela se vira o olhando olhando e baixando o dedo que a poucos estava apontado para o meu rosto.

\- Que seja..! - Ela diz e vai atrás da mala, e começa a pegar as roupas e juntá-las, com raiva, e jogar de qualquer jeito na mesma.

Alan se aproxima de mim, e vai me puxando para o pé da escada.

\- O que foi agora? - Pergunto um pouco mais irritado.

\- Eu quero que você a ajude. - Ele diz e eu o olho indignado.

\- Eu? Sério?! - Pergunto ainda indignado.

\- Olha, você tem magia! - Ele diz apontando para todo o meu corpo.

\- Ah, e você quer que todo o mundo saiba que eu sou um bruxo? - Pergunto já destinado a dar uma volta pelo terreno, enquanto ela não terminava.

\- É... - Ele diz num tom de quem já foi convencido, eu sorrio, ele se faz pensativo. - Mas, ela vai acabar descobrindo, uma hora ou outra, não acha? - Ele pergunta e eu me ponho a pensar.

\- Não acredito que terei que contar tudo para ela. - Digo e a mesma olha, ao longe.

\- Sim, e você vai, agora. - Alan diz e começa a me empurrar, que cena ridícula!

\- Rickman! Não! - Digo e ele para de me empurrar.

\- Não venham me mandar ser mais rápida! Pois já estou no meu limite! - Ela diz assim que chega perto da gente, eu reviro os meus olhos.

\- Eu sou um bruxo, eu seu usar magia, e fazer mágicas! Como vocês falam. - Digo entediado e ela me olha de cima a baixo e começa a rir.   
\- Você! Um bruxo?! - Ela ri ainda mais. - Obrigada por melhorar meu humor, Sev. - Ela diz rindo ainda mais e jogando uma peça de roupa na minha cara, eu pego a mesma.

\- Não é uma piada! É sério! - Rickman diz se aproximando mais da gente, ela o olha e ri.

\- Ah, tá, okay, vou fingir que acredito. - Ela diz ficando um pouco séria e volta a rir novamente.

\- E agora? - Pergunto e vejo que a roupa que ela jogou em mim, foi uma calcinha, eu pego a minha varinha e transformo a peça íntima dela numa cueca. - Acredita? - Pergunto dando a cueca para ela, ela pega a mesma com a cara de alguém totalmente surpreso, eu a olho entediada.

\- Essa cueca, ela é sua? - Ela pergunta e coloca a cueca perto da boca, ela a lambe.

Eu fico constrangido, e aponto a varinha para a mesma, e transformo em calcinha novamente, ela me olha assustada, e toca a calcinha como se fosse algo de outro mundo. Eu levanto a varinha e recolho o resto das coisas com alguns acenos da mesma, para dentro da mala. Assim que termino, eu faço outro feitiço para caber tudo dentro da mala, para a mesma não explodir novamente, isso é, se aquilo foi mesma uma explosão.

\- Me agradeça, acreditando mais no que eu digo. - Falo e ela me encara, mas logo muda a expressão, apertando os olhos, sorrindo de lado e se aproximando lentamente, eu franzo as sobrancelhas a olhando.

\- Eu acredito mais no que você faz... - Ela diz tocando na minha varinha e aperta a mesma com uma mão, e começa a descer e a subir com a mesma, e eu começo a perceber o gesto obsceno, Rickman fica, violentamente, vermelho.

Ela aproxima a boca da varinha, eu a encaro ainda mais e puxo a mesma com força. Ela sorri.

\- Não aguentou? - Ela pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Não ache que eu não aguento suas brincadeirinhas infantis! - Digo a encarando, e ela sorri ainda mais.

\- Então porque não esperou algum jato de luz branca sair da varinha? - Ela pergunta sorrindo e se aproximando mais de mim.

\- Por que eu não sou um idiota, como ele. - Digo e aceno com a cabeça para Rickman que estava vermelho e "duro", e dava para perceber o mesmo.

Eu me viro e me afasto dela, coloco as mãos para trás e começo a andar, indo para a porta, lentamente, estava pensando em Júlia. O que havia acontecido ontem, para que ela tivesse saído daquela forma, porque ela não ficou comigo?

\- Hey! - Ela diz e eu paro. - Não vai me ajudar? - Ela pergunta e eu guardo a minha varinha e continuo a andar, a ignorando por completo. - Hey! - Ela grita mais uma vez e eu a ignoro mais uma vez.

\- Estou lhe aguardando. - Digo e paro na porta, a luz da manhã estava calma, as nuvens estavam espalhadas pelo terno azul que a Terra vestia, e eu, aqui, em cima da pele da mesma, como um parasita que só serve para destruir, não só eu, mas sim, nós. - "Eu destruo tudo, primeiro foi minha família, segundo foi Lilian, e agora... Júlia. " - Penso e suspiro. - "Não creio que eu seja tão parasita quanto os outros." - Ouço alguém arrastar algo e me viro por instinto.

Rickman estava arrastando a mala, a folgada da Grey estava em cima da mesma. Eu levanto as sobrancelhas vendo aquela cena, a meretriz cruza as pernas e me olha como se quisesse me estuprar. Eu pego a minha varinha e a empurro de cima da mala.

\- Eeii! - Ela reclama sentada no chão e Rickman corre com a mala.

Rickman escorrega e cai, eu sorrio de lado. Ela ajeita o cabelo, agora irritada, que estava desajeitado e me encara.

\- Não seja folgada, senhorita Grey. - Digo seriamente e ando para a parte de fora, onde eu achei um bom local para me despedir do inútil, idiota, e infelizmente, do meu amigo, Rickman.

Ela logo aparece puxando a mala, e vindo na minha direção, desajeitada e desarrumada. O cabelo duro dela, agora continuava duro e todo "desfeito", com partes que estavam aqui, já ali, outras que estavam ali, agora estavam acolá. Eu sorrio da cara dela, tinha fios para cima, duros por algumas partes. Ela vem para o meu lado com a mala do lado dela, eu seguro o braço dela e ela o alisa.

\- Não pense que isso seja algum toque íntimo entre nós. - Digo seriamente.

\- Até porque nós já tivemos um toque bem mais interessante do que esse, não acha? - Ela pergunta e parece ter esquecido o fato de estar com raiva de mim, por eu tê-la derrubado.

\- Não, não acho. - Digo secamente, ela retira o sorriso do rosto, eu olho para Rickman, que estava à uns dois metros de nós. - Até mais ver. - Digo e sorrio de lado o olhando, eu levanto a minha mão direita para abraçá-lo.

Ele pega a minha mão e me puxa para um abraço, eu me surpreendo e aceito o abraço dele. Nós nos descolamos.

\- Sentirei sua falta, meu irmão. - Ele diz se afastando mais e, acho que, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu sorrio e mostro um pouco os meus dentes e olho para o ser, que estava bem pálido, quase verde, e na qual eu estava segurando o braço.

\- Segure a sua mala com firmeza, e não a solte em momento algum. - Digo seriamente.

\- Não vai ser livrar de mim tão cedo, Rick. - Ela diz passando o indicador no próprio corpo.

\- Assim espero. - Ele diz sério e começa a rir, ela ri também.

-Vamos. - Digo e ela aperta a mala, eu aparato para a frente da casa de Júlia e de Alvo. - Chegamos. - Digo e a criatura solta a mala, fazendo a mesma cair de lado, e corre para algum mato e começa a vomitar.

\- Horrível! - Ela reclama num tom alto. - Nunca mais! Nunca mesmo! - Ela reclama ainda mais e volta a vomitar.

Eu começo a andar em direção a porta. Eu abro a mesma e ouço o som do silêncio.

\- Júlia? - Pergunto num tom alto e sinto um arrepio percorrer por minha espinha, me sinto ser observado. - Sei que está me vendo! - Digo no mesmo tom e logo ouço a outra chegar aos tropeços e quebrar a dança do silêncio com violência, soltando a mala no chão.

\- Não bastava ser gay, é esquizofrênico também? - Ela pergunta num tom sarcástico, enquanto come um pedaço de capim, e com uma expressão séria, mesmo com a cara de doente.

\- Não sei porque que eu trouxe uma pessoa que come capim, que se diz enfermeira e que está doente. - Digo e vou na direção das escadas.

\- Não é um simples capim! E eu também não estou doente! - Ela diz e começa a me seguir.

\- É verdade, você é doente. - Falo e começo a subir os degraus.

\- Ha ha ha! Muito hilário! - Ela diz enquanto sobe.

\- Não foi minha intenção chegar nesse ponto. - Digo ironicamente, mas com a costumeira expressão séria.

\- Estamos indo para onde? - Ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Para um lugar. - Digo rapidamente.

\- Está me levando para o seu quarto? - Ela pergunta tocando em mim, eu retiro a mão dela dali e subo mais rápido.

\- Não. - Respondo secamente já no topo.

\- Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui em cima? - Ela pergunta chegando no topo.

\- Vamos procurá-la. - Digo e começo a andar e a abrir as portas, era impossível tentar seguir a fonte mais forte de magia, já que não tinha oscilação, talvez por causa das magias que a mesma fez por aqui.

\- Espera, você quer que procure uma pessoa que eu nem conheço? - Ela pergunta e eu fecho a porta de um quarto vazio.

\- Sim, somos os únicos nessa casa, se se ver qualquer pessoa, apenas me chame. - Digo e vou em direção às outras portas, ela some assim que tiro a cabeça do quarto.

Nós vamos a procurando, andando, batendo, espiando e vendo; e logo chego na última porta da minha parte.

\- ACHEI!! - Ouço um grito e corro para lá, ela estava gritando dentro do banheiro.

Eu entro no banheiro e pego a minha varinha com força, a porta atrás de mim se fecha.

*Júlia

\- Sou o seu pior pesadelo... - Digo sorrindo de uma forma psicopata.

Ele me olha ainda mais assustado e se afasta, eu queimo a mão do autor que estava segurando o meu couro cabeludo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!! Minha mão! Minha mão! - Ele grita assim que a tira fumaçando dentre os meus fios, eu me levanto e olho para todos.

\- Saiam daqui! Agora! - Digo com medo de acabar matando alguém. - POR FAVOR!! SAIAM AGORA!! - Grito e eles se afastam um pouco, mas ainda continuam apontando as varinhas para mim.

\- Me dá isso aqui! - O nariz quebrado toma uma varinha de um outro auror que estava com medo. - CRUCIUS! - Ele grita jogando essa maldição em mim.

Eu não me curvo, nem sinto dor, ele me olha assustado. Alguns correm, eu olho para ele e levanto a minha mão direita na direção dele.

\- Tem família? - Pergunto sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro do medo invadir meu pulmão, ele engole em seco e tenta fugir, eu o paraliso do pescoço para baixo.

\- Sim, tenho um filho de três anos e sou casado. - Ele diz quase gaguejando, eu o analiso.

\- Três anos... - Repito pensativa.

\- Por favor, não faça nada a ele! Eu faço tudo que você quiser! - Ele rebaixa o olhar e eu aumento a curva do meu sorriso psicótico.

\- Não, não vou machucá-lo... - Digo baixinho e me aproximo dele lentamente. - Me diga, senhor Williams, do que o seu filho mais gosta? - Pergunto o olhando, mesmo sabendo da resposta.

\- Como sabe o meu nome?! - Ele pergunta assustado.

\- Apenas me responda. - Digo calmamente, ele sorri de lado e olha para baixo.

\- De carros, chocolates, doces, de algo que mexa com a imaginação dele. - Ele diz afogado em memórias, eu sorrio e tenho uma ideia brilhante e duradoura.

\- Carros, de brinquedo? - Pergunto.

\- Sim. - Ele responde.

\- Interessante. - Digo pensativa. - E nem pensem em fazer isso. - Aviso assim que sinto os outros aurores se esquentarem magicamente para, obviamente, me atacar. - Principalmente se tiverem família, ou amor a vida de vocês. - Completo e alguns esfriam.

\- Vamos nos retirar! - Alguém diz, eu sorrio.

\- Não! - Outro alguém grita com um tom raivoso. - Vamos deixar John para trás?! - Ele pergunta e um murmúrio rastejar entre eles.

\- É! Tem razão! - Outro diz, é ele apontam a varinha novamente para mim, só que com mais fé e determinação.

\- Só não mato vocês por que eu não quero ter mais trabalho de esconder mais corpos. - Digo e rio, um outro manda outra maldição contra a minha pessoa.

Eu me viro e o olho, levanto o indicador na direção dele e o puxo até mim, ele tenta se segurar nas coisas ao redor, derrubando e quebrando tudo, o desespero estava no olhar dele.

\- NÃO!! - Ele grita desesperado, eu o deixo na minha frente.

\- Quer que eu use a mesma maldição que você usou em mim, em você? - Pergunto calmamente, ele tenta fugir, mas estava preso.

\- ME SOLTA! SEU MONSTRO!! SOCORRO! - Ele grita olhando para o resto dos companheiros parados e ainda apontando as varinhas para mim.

\- Humn... Vou considerar como um "sim". - Digo e levanto a minha varinha para o meio dos olhos, ele começa a chorar e estava suando frio, não havia mais pupila nos seus olhos verdes. - Avada kedavra. - Digo e o lampejo verde sai devagar, tão devagar quanto a minha pronúncia, o verde dos olhos dele perdem a cor.

Eu o solto e ele cai no chão, não sinto mais nenhum arrependimento quanto ao mesmo. Eu me viro para olhar para os outros, eu quero abrir corpos. Os corpos deles para ser mais específica. Nunca havia sentido algo parecido. Eu estava enlouquecendo, eu olho para Alvo no chão, e a minha sanidade bate na porta.

\- O que vocês querem? Querem morrer? Ou fugir para se salvar? - Pergunto olhando para eles, eles se entreolham.

\- Vamos embora. - O do nariz quebrado diz, eu o olho, ele vai andando sem tirar os olhos de mim, ele ergue o companheiro morto e o apoia para arrastá-lo.

\- Pelo menos um fez a escolha certa, dessa vez. - Digo os olhando, enquanto eles saiam pela porta do meu quarto.

\- Não pense que não me verá novamente. - Ele diz me olhando ferozmente.

\- Seria uma tola, se eu pensasse uma bobagem dessas. - Digo sorrindo.

\- Nunca esquecerei do que me fez! - Ele completa pegando na porta.

\- Quer que eu lhe dê uma outra lembrança inesquecível? - Pergunto sorrindo, ele me encara e quase volta, mas um amigo o puxa.

\- Não dessa vez, jovem. Ainda não. - Ele diz e some pela porta.

Eu os sinto andar, eles vão até a porta, assim que saem, eles aparatam. Eu respiro fundo, e vou andando até Alvo. Eu me abaixo até o mesmo e toco com a palma da mão na testa suada e enrugada dele. Ele estava esfriando, eu sinto o batimento cardíaco dele, que estava muito leve, quase inexistente, eu me levanto, aponto a varinha para ele, e ele logo vem atrás de mim, flutuando. Eu o levo até o quarto dele, troco as roupas do mesmo, e o deixo descansar. Volto para o meu quarto e deito, fico atenta caso se os autores voltassem para uma vingança. Durmo rapidamente, pois aquilo havia me cansado. O Sol não demora para se levantar dentre as árvores, e ele logo ilumina o meu quarto, eu me levanto, faço minhas necessidades e vejo que o meu quarto ainda estava uma bagunça por causa daquele problema. Eu pego a minha varinha e com alguns acenos e toques, ele estava novinho em folha. Eu desço e vejo Dumbledore indo em direção à porta.

\- Bom dia. - Digo descendo as escadas e chegando a terra firme.

\- Ah, bom dia minha filha. - Ele diz animado e meio desorientado.

\- Pai, sobre ontem... Eu... - Falo andando para a cozinha, estava meio sem graça e envergonhada.

\- Não precisa se culpar, nem se martirizar, eles não eram aurores. - Ele diz e eu o olho espantada, daí eu lembro que havia vasculhado a mente deles, e que nas lembranças, havia eles no Ministério, outros casos de aurores e tudo que um auror merece e tem.

\- Mas, as lembranças... - Digo e ele me interrompe.

\- Eram falsas. - Ele diz sorrindo.

\- Como que o senhor descobriu? - Pergunto curiosa e me sento a mesa, ele apóia o corpo nos braços sobre a mesma.

\- Pense, Júlia. - Ele diz e eu começo a pensar, mas só me vem o par de olhos verdes que matei, eu o abaixo o meu olhar para uma uva, e a pego para comer. - Se eles fossem aurores, eles saberiam que você já está no comando. - Ele revela o mistério, e tudo se encaixa.

\- É verdade. Sim, sim, claro, como fui tola! - Digo batendo a mão na minha própria testa. - Bem, não vai sentar? - Pergunto o olhando.

\- Não, não, estou de saída. - Ele diz e eu como outra uva.

\- Humn... - Digo para não causar silêncio, mas o mesmo foi inevitável.

\- Volto à noite. Tome cuidado, Júlia, pois eles podem querer vingança. - Ele diz e os olhos azuis dele me lançam um lampejo na alma, eu engulo a uva e confirmo com a cabeça, fazendo uma cara mais séria, para me dar um ar corajoso.

Ele se vira e sai andando, eu me lembro de Gandalf ( personagem da saga de livros e filmes: O Hobbit; O Senhor dos Anéis ) , pois a diferença entre eles quase não existia, se não fosse pelo vestuário cinza de Gandalf, e pelo cajado de mago do mesmo. Enfim, ele fechou a porta devagar, foi então que eu me vi sozinha, naquela imensa casa, eu como mais algumas frutas, me levanto e vou pegar a minha mochila.

\- " Tenho que fazer uma pesquisa sobre um local. " - Penso colocando diversos materiais dentro da mochila, com a minha própria varinha. - " Seria melhor se fosse perto de Hogwarts..." - Fecho a mochila e a jogo em cima da cama, eu olho ao meu redor, dava até para ver os gritos do homem que matei hoje mais cedo, eu estou com sono, dormir por umas três horinhas não ajudou em nada, apenas auxiliou a diminuir minha tensão. Eu me jogo de costas para a cama, e num piscar de olhos eu ouço um barulho grotesco lá embaixo, eu aperto a minha varinha, e me sento na cama, eu apuro os meus ouvidos, acho que aconteceu algo com Dumbledore. Eu me levanto e saio andando devagar.

\- Pai? - Pergunto e ouço alguns passos que cessam ao tocar a minha voz.

Eu fico desconfiada, e fecho os meus olhos e os vejo, vejo alguns dos caras que estavam aqui ontem, o líder deles ( o do nariz quebrado ) olha diretamente para mim, eu me assusto e abro os olhos.

\- Tomem cuidado! Eu senti a magia dela! Ela ainda pode estar na casa! - A voz do perverso ecoa por minha casa.

Eu ouço alguém esbarrando do meu lado direito, eu olho e vejo um rapaz, um jovem rapaz para apontando a varinha para mim, ele estava tremendo e suando. Eu coloco o indicador na frente dos lábios para pedir silêncio.

\- Sssshhhhh... - Digo e dou um passo na direção dele, ele dá um passo para trás, com medo. - Eu não vou machucar você... - Digo andando lentamente, quase parando, na direção dele.

\- Socorro!! - Ele grita, logo os passos de várias pessoas correndo vêm na minha direção, não demora para que eu esteja cercada por todos eles.   
Eu me viro para o do nariz e o olho com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

\- Me perdoem por não ter aberto a porta, e também por não ter lhes recebido. - Digo os olhando e sorrindo, eles estavam me encarando com ódio e medo.

\- Você..! - Ele começa e eu fico bem a vontade. - Nunca será perdoada pelo o que fez! - Ele diz quase gritando e se aproxima mais de mim, me olhando com uma cor vermelha na pele e nos olhos.

\- Seu filho... Qual o nome dele? - Pergunto curiosa.

\- Não lhe direi mais palavra alguna sobre o meu filho! Ou sobre a minha família! - Ele diz se aproximando mais de mim, e ficando agora a um metro de distância, eu sorrio ainda mais.

Eu o olho no olhos, no fundo da pupila dele, e metade de mim entra naquela mente, eu começo a passear sobre a mente, a imaginação dele. Ele aparece me olhando com raiva. Eu faço um temporizador marcado em dois minutos, ele logo começa a funcionar, eu o coloco no chão, com calma e me levanto o olhando.

\- Eu prometo que não farei mal algum para o seu filho. - Digo e a imagem de uma criança loira aparece correndo ao meu redor e cantando alguma música numa língua estranha.

\- Mentira! - Ele grita tanto dentro, quanto fora da mente, os companheiros o olham assustados, eu o observo tanto dentro, quanto fora.

\- Acabou a minha paciência. - Digo e a criança some, eu começo a andar, em mente, na direção dele, bem devagar.

Ele recua, para e corre na minha direção.

\- Quem manda aqui sou eu! - Ele diz e na hora em que ele ia me bater, eu levanto a mão, ele não encosta em mim.

\- Está vendo aquele temporizador? Assim que ele tocar, eu irei te matar, e depois vou fazer uma brincadeirinha, que será feita especialmente para o seu filho. - Digo sorrindo e o olhando.

\- NÃO MEXA NO MEU FILHO!!! - Ele grita e tenta bater em mim, nos dois jeitos, mentais e físicos, eu o paraliso físicamente, e faço um escudo para mim, mentalmente.

\- Não se metam. - Digo ao perceber a aproximação de alguém ao meu redor.

\- O que está fazendo com ele?! - Alguém pergunta apontando a varinha para mim.

\- Quer descobrir? - Pergunto o olhando, a pessoa recua.

Eu volto a olhá-lo, na mente, eu pego o pescoço dele e o suspenso no ar, ele fica se esganando, eu abro a minha mão e faço um pó, sair dela, esse pó vai pintando todo o local de preto.

\- Agora vais perceber como eu me sinto. - Digo e o filho dele aparece sendo torturado, ele estava chorando e chamando o pai desesperadamente, as cores da mente dele oscilaram, e o preto também, eu o solto, ele cai de joelhos no chão, e segura o próprio pescoço, as cores já não mais existiam, e o preto se tornou mais vivo, e agora estamos cercados pelo mesmo. 

\- BRYAN!! - Ele grita totalmente rouco.

\- Venha meu querido Bryan. - Digo e o tiro da tortura, o menino pega a minha mão, mas eu não o sinto.

\- Solte-o!! - Ele grita ainda estando rouco, a voz dele estava falhando tanto aqui, quanto lá fora. O temporizador apita, revelando que o tempo dele havia acabado.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Digo nos dois lugares, eu solto o menino, e saio da mente dele, ficando totalmente sã.

Eu estendo a minha destra na direção dele, e a abro por completo, ele me olhava com lágrimas, até a minha mão cobrir a visão que eu tinha dos olhos dele. Eu faço uma parte da minha magia fluir dentro do corpo dele, eu concentro tudo em volta do coração dele, e vou apertando, eu o tiro da paralisia, ele cai apertando o peito com força e gritando enlouquecido. Tiros de varinha vêm na minha direção, mas nenhum me atinge, eu olho ao meu redor, quando os tiros cessam, não havia mais ninguém, a não ser eu e ele. Eu aponto a minha varinha com a canhota para ele, e vou fazendo cortes, não tão fundos, em todo o corpo dele.

\- ME MATE!! POR FAVOR!! ME MATE!! ME MATE!! ME MATE!! ME MATE!!! - Ele grita isso enquanto se debate contra o chão, eu sorrio e fecho os olhos, quando eu os abro, a canção do silêncio toca, e o corpo dele, esquartejado na minha frente, como um porco em pedaços, ou um boi acabado de ser dilacerado pela faca, estando afogado no próprio sangue. Eu exito e dou um pequeno passo para trás, tudo fica escuro, eu estava num quarto, uma fresta de luz aparece atrás de mim, logo um ranger de porta anuncia que alguém a abriu. Eu me viro, não estou entendendo mais nada! Bryan, ele estava lá, abraçado com um pequeno e magro urso, ele solta o urso, que cai sem cerimônia no chão e grita ao ver o pai partido, ele coloca as mãos na cabeça. Ele corre e me abraça, eu me assusto com a atitude dele e o envolvo devagar com as minhas mãos, tocando suas costas. Ele cresce, e sinto uma facada nas costas, ele, agora homem feito, estava igual ao pai, o chão foge dos meus pés. Eu acordo assustada r assim que abro novamente os olhos, percebo que tudo aquilo tinha sido um maldito pesadelo, e que também uma hora e meia já havia se passado. Eu sento na cama, o "tic-tac" do relógio estava ecoando repetidamente na minha cabeça, eu me levanto com preguiça e com vontade de voltar para a mesma, pego a mochila, coloco uma alça no meu braço esquerdo e desço com a varinha na mão. Eu saio da minha casa e olho para a mesma antes de aparatar para os limites de Hogwarts. Eu respiro fundo e ajeito a mochila ainda mais em meu braço, não demora muito para que eu entrasse na Floresta Negra. O ar úmido me afoga a cada passo que dou, agora começa uma caçada por um bom local para fazer umas pesquisas, sinto algo me observando.

\- Não estou aqui para lhe fazer algum mal! - Digo levantando as mãos, e logo alguns galopes surgem ao meu redor, dezenas de centauros surgem de dentro da mata, alguns escondidos e apontando flechas e lanças para mim, eu sorrio.

\- Saia daqui! - Um centauro com voz grossa ordena, ele está atrás de mim.

\- Não. - Digo e logo alguns murmúrios e relinchos se revelam.

\- Ora! Se não sair, nós iremos matá-la! - O mesmo ordena, eu me viro o olhando.

\- Sou amiga de Hagrid. - Digo baixando as mãos, e olhando para quem seria o centauro Firenze.

\- Como sempre! Hagrid trazendo humanos para a nossa floresta! - Um outro com cicatrizes pelo corpo "animal" diz se erguendo dentre as árvores e dos centauros.

\- Cale-se! - Firenze manda e ele abaixa o olhar, perdendo toda a moral e toda autoridade.

\- Mas o senhor deixará ela entrar? - Ele pergunta aumentando o tom para tentar ser maior que os murmúrios.

\- Eu posso lhes ajudar com tudo. - Digo e o líder me olha com interesse na pupila, mas sem reação no que eu devo chamar de rosto.

\- Deixarei, se, me deres a sua profunda palavra que protegerás essa floresta até o final da sua vida, que nos ajudarás a preservá-la, e, que manterás outros humanos distante daqui. - Ele diz seriamente e dando um passo adiante à minha pessoa.

Eu estendo a minha direita para fechar o contrato, ele olha estranho para a mão e eu recuo a mesma, e lhe entrego um dos meus passos para mais perto dele.

\- Então acho que cuidarei logo da segurança de todos nós. - Digo pensativa.

\- Faça como quiser... - Ele diz me dando as costas e galopando devagar. - Por tanto que não quebre o nosso eterno contrato. - Ele completa e não há demora para ele e os outros sumirem por dentro das árvores, das folhas, e das outras plantas.

Eu volto a andar, paro num local perfeito, no centro da floresta. Daqui, consigo enxergar o rascunho de um campo, e logo a casa é esboçada naquele terreno por minha pura imaginação.

*Snape

O banheiro estava vazio, eu me viro e a doida e sem noção da Lilith bate com força na minha mão, eu solto a minha varinha.

\- Pare de gracinhas. - Digo seriamente a olhando, ela se abaixa e pega a minha varinha.

\- Vamos fugir. - Ela diz apontando a varinha para mim.

\- Fugir? Com você? - Pergunto e começo a rir com sarcasmo.

\- Sim, vamos enquanto temos chance! - Ela diz se aproximando de mim.

\- Não, não, de forma alguma eu fugiria com você. - Digo me afastando, enquanto ela se aproxima.

\- Porque não? - Ela pergunta me olhando fixamente.

\- Me dê uma boa razão para eu fugir com você. - Digo e ela pensa por um instante.

\- Lhe dou duas: amor e liberdade. - Ela diz e eu franzo a testa.

\- Amor? - Pergunto sorrindo. - Até que liberdade pode até ser, mas amor? - Começo a rir.

\- Então, já que não tens amor, podes ser livre se fugir comigo! - Ela diz tocando no meu tronco e escondendo a varinha sobre a roupa.

\- Não, só serei liberto quando eu me livrar de você. - Digo secamente e grosseiramente, enquanto retiro a mão dela de cima do meu corpo.

\- Mas... - Ela diz olhando para o chão e tocando no lugar onde deveria ter um coração.

\- Humn. - Digo entediado e selo os lábios.

\- Eu te amo. - Ela diz e eu levanto as sobrancelhas, a encarando descrente.

\- É, mas eu não sinto isso por você. - Digo e ela levanta o olhar para mim.

\- Sim, você sente Severo! Eu te amo! - Ela diz num tom desesperado, talvez fosse a primeira vez que ela havia falado aquilo para alguém.

\- Mas eu não, está certo..?! Não, eu não... - Demoro um pouco para dizer, pois sinto uma magia conhecida, acho que Júlia chegou. - ...te amo! - Digo e a porta se abre, me causando um pequeno susto, por ser tão rápido e sem cerimônia alguma.


End file.
